Halo Wars New Threat
by xXsektor
Summary: The Great War has ended leaving the Covenant scattered. Yet through the ashes, dirt, and blood a bond formed. A alliance of species ready to fight and die for there home worlds if need be. But when a new threat arises and new players enter the field. What will they do to put out the coming fire and come out on top of once again another deadly conflict.
1. Halo: New Threat Prolouge(Re-written)

**Howdy there Folks and here it is. My first attempt and a full on story and its a crossover but just not any crossover. its a star wars and halo crossover orginal i know but here it is! Now this is simply the Preview to the story as you would see for a actual movie. The timeline of this story at least for the halo side shall be posted shortly. I decided no timeline for the star wars half as they will mostly remain canon with little changes here and there. Anyways on to the preview! Disclaimer: This story is a crossover between the franchises Halo and Star Wars. I in no way claim ownership of the franchises as they belong to their respective owners. the idea for the story as well as original characters are possibly the only thing I own. Enjoy.**

Halo Wars: New Threat

Prologue 11 Years Ago

The group had come to a stop in a massive courtyard. The clone soldiers and the Elite were stunned as they witnessed the many bodies that littered the courtyard. All men and women they had fought beside. The Elite knelt as held the body of a Sangheili Minor in his arms. The flames of the past of the past battle licked at his legs. He didn't care about it as he held the Minor who must have been very close to him.

"Have you witnessed your worlds burn?"

Cody and his men rushed to the viewport to see the the place they loved more than ever be destroyed as the Imperial Cruisers unleashed hell upon it. The City Couldn't handle the massive amounts of firepower unleashed onto before explosions broke out through the city destroying its supports. Leaving it too sink.

The Elite gripped the Minor tightly as he hoped he would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Faced the demons that awaited you?"

Therom' shook his head as he awoke to being held upside down by some sort of monstrosity. He knew all to well what it was. Cody and Rex lay not too far from him in the same predicament as him as they awoke to see the massive pile of flesh.

"Speak now parasite! Or kill us quickly."

"The hell is that thing Therom'?"

"I? I am a monument to all your sins. I am the manifestation of you creatures! I am the plague you wrought upon yourselves!

The Elite turned his back on them as he brought his gaze upon the dead soldiers that were in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder as he ridiculed the shocked clones

"Braved the coming fire?"

The platoon faced their commander as he readied them for the coming battle.

"When we joined the I.S.A we took an oath."

The Soldiers were quick to respond as they all loaded their weapons. Vehicles whirred as Tanks roared to life. Warthog engines were revved as the soldiers of all species recited the oath.

"According to our station. All without exception. On The Blood of our Fathers. On the Blood of our Sons. We swore to uphold the safety of the I.S.A and her colonies. Those that would deny us this are cowards. Worthy of neither pity nor mercy. And so We shall grind them into dust and scrape them from our boots.

The Elite once again turned as he faced the clones. The burning buildings and the smell of the dead around him mattered little.

"Have you lost those that were most important to you?"

The Sangheili used what little strength he had left before grabbing the dying girl and hugging her too his chest. He coughed up blood profusely has he gently rubbed her long hair.

"Shh…shh. Don't worry little one. I'll be with you soon.

Jumping off the rubble he walked up to the clones standing over the group as he looked down on them. Cody did not back down as his face showed no fear to the Elite's rage.

"When all hope is lost…What will you do?"

Cody was silent as he looked up at the massive figure towering over him. His facial expression didn't waver as he waited for an answer from the clone commander.

"I will fight. Until my last breath."

Explosions rocked the ridge the clone troopers hid behind. Cody seeing the coming danger quickly grabbed Rex by his shoulder as he tried to shove the Clone Captain to safety

"Come on Rex we gotta move! Incoming! Get some covering fire up on that ridge."

A lone marine popped out of cover as he unloaded his assault rifle towards the imperials. The men of his Platoon fought as well as they sent hot lead and plasma towards the stormtroopers. He popped out to fire once again only to be shot in the chest as he flew back. Voices could be heard yelling his name as his vision grew hazy

"James! Medic! We need a medic over here!

"Medic's down!"

The depths of space were no longer quiet as massive portals ripped open. Pouring out of them were massive Cruisers and Frigates as they all bore the same acronym. I.S.A. Fighters poured form the many ships as they soared towards their targets with efficiency.

"New contacts entering the field of fire boys! You know the drill! Give em hell!

The three shook as the massive parasite refused to let them go. Therom' spat as he strongly hated the creature that was in front of him.

"Kill me or release me vermin. But do not waste my time with talk.

"Oh…but there is much time for talk and I have listened through rock,and metal, and flesh. Now…I shall talk…and you shall listen.

Many pods descended to the planet's surface as the shock troopers shook inside their pods. The pods descended in formations as the heat from the entry began to show on their pods. Yet the heat mattered little as they quickly were reaching the planets surface. Anti Air guns fired viciously at the pods destroying some and throwing others off course.

"Gah! Flak's too heavy sir! Gonna need the clones coming in right behind us! Casualties are gonna be high on this op!"

The marines fired on the parasites with all their worth as the little one scrambled to their location caring little about the bullets and plasma being sent their way. One marine was unprepared as a parasite leaped from behind him, latching on and trying to enter his body

"Ahh! Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!"

Cody kneeled back down as a blaster bolt had pierced his thigh. Looking around he saw him and the few troops that had survived with him were surrounded. The circle of warthogs they hid behind did not deter the imperial battalion closing in him and his brethren.

"Commander! They've broken through our lines. We need to find a way to retreat

"We can't retreat! Men defend your backs and do the same for your brothers!"

Rex slammed his fist into the locker! His squad was unsure what to say to him at the moment as they knew he mattered a lot him. They were best friends on and off the battlefield. But with him and his unit M.I.A they had to face the facts.

"Captain. You know as well as I do we didn't truly see him die."

"What? You never saw him…then we need go find him! Round up the others I'll-"

"Sir. Even if he did escape that hell. He couldn't possibly still be alive."

"If anyone could have made it out of that hell hole its him!"

The massive battle raged on as fighters zipped to and fro chasing their targets. The massive ships that unleashed them fired with no remorse reducing their enemies to scrap. MAC rounds sailed as they tore through the imperial shields and ripping holes in the mighty vessels.

"This is Admiral Tolkov. We're taking a beating. Can't keep this up much longer!"

The admiral watched the carnage ensue until a massive portal opened. Following through it was a fleet of mixed triangular ships and the ever common I.S.A cruisers. Yet one IFF stuck out to him

"Sierra 117. You mind telling me what you're doing out here?"

"Sir. Finishing this fight."

 **July 28th 2016 -Edit: Hey guys RC-Sektor here. Just wanted to drop by and say this is my new and hopefully improved prolouge. I'm sure if you've given my story a look at before you were greeted with a massive wall of text that was just dialogue and wasn't really formatted well. Well this is a completely new prolouge that is twice as long as the old and is much more polished I think. So yea just wanted drop and say that. So um if you've read this far and are about to read my story I just wanna say thank you and I hope you enjoy.-End Of Edit**

 **Stay tuned for the timeline and the first chapter shortly after this. Also if you like them and or like the direction i am going to go with this story leave a Review with your thoughts and idea and what all you'd like to see. RC-5555-Sektor Signing off.**


	2. Halo Wars: New Threat Timeline

**Nothing much to say here besides that if you actually read this whole thing. (I sure wouldnt, though it is advised) that you leave your thoughts and let me know if I left out any super important events. This timeline is canon up to a certain so most of this some of you might already know. also when it comes the I.S.A. strength it wont be a steamroll over the star wars verse like other stories (I AM NOT! I REPEAT! I AM NOT CALLING THOSE STORIES OUT AS ACTUALLY SOME OF THEM WERE INSPIRATION SO DONT GET IT TWISTED) Enjoy :D Disclaimer: Halo and Star wars belong to their respective owner and once again I dont own jack except this story idea and original characters and ideas.**

Timeline: Earth military calendar

2525 Oct 7:A UNSC battle group, consisting of the destroyer Heracles, under Captain Veredi, and the two frigates Arabia and Vostok, enters the Harvest system and discovers that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world is a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying both Arabia and Vostok and badly damaging the Heracles. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message "Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument" is broadcast in UNSC language.

2525 Nov 1:Vice Admiral Preston Cole mobilizes the largest fleet in human history to retake Harvest.

2525 Nov 27:Project MJOLNIR, a comprehensive package of scientifically enhanced armor, custom-tailored to the biologically augmented SPARTANs, is introduced to John and his squad at the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility, on the planet Chi Ceti-4. The SPARTANs (now decked out in Mjolnir armor) destroy a Covenant ship by carrying a nuke onboard, inside the energy shield.

2530: The outer colony of Eridanus II is destroyed by the Covenant.

2531: Cole's war fleet engages the alien warship responsible for the decimation of the colony, scoring a victory (though the battle cost Cole two-thirds of his battle group). Only a last minute tactical inspiration turned the tide of battle.

After returning to Earth, Cole—promoted to Admiral—learns that a number of outlying colonies have been destroyed, leaving behind no survivors. Cole begins to move his fleet around, trying to intercept the invaders. Ground and ship-to-ship battles begin in earnest, raging throughout the Outer Colonies. During one ground engagement, Human forces capture one of the aliens. Before succumbing to his wounds, interrogators learn that the aliens refer to themselves as "the Covenant" (roughly translated).

2535:In the course of four short years, Cole's forces are hammered, despite his excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top four to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the Outer Colony worlds have been destroyed by the Covenant. The "Cole Protocol" is established by military order: all human vessels must ensure that Covenant forces do not find Earth. Human ships must-when forced to withdraw-not move on to an Earth bound vector, even if that means jumping without proper navigational calculations. If blind jumps are not possible, the ship's captain must order self-destruction if capture is imminent. In addition, it is also imperative that the powerful ship A.I. data cores not fall into Covenant hands, so part of this protocol involves either the removal or destruction of the ship's A.I. in extreme situations.

2552 July 17: A Covenant fleet is discovered by Ensign William Lovell on UNSC Remote Scanning Outpost Archimedes, entering the Sigma Octanus system. Commander Keyes, on board the UNSC Destroyer Iroquois, takes on 4 medium-tonnage Covenant craft (two frigates, one destroyer, one carrier), and destroys 3 of them in what becomes known as the 'Keyes Loop'. The Carrier heads to Sigma Octanus IV and drops Covenant troops, invading the city of Cote D'Azur. Keyes is promoted to Captain by Admiral Stanforth.

2552 July 18: The SPARTANs and the Marines engage Covenant forces on the ground, eventually nuking Cote D'Azur and most of the **_Covenant_** invasion force (but very few humans), while 4 dozen UNSC ships engage 20 Covenant craft. Seven human craft survive. The Iroquois destroys a stealth ship receiving an encrypted transmission from the surface. Once this ship is destroyed, the 7 surviving Covenant ships break off and flee. The Iroquois heads back to Reach for debriefing. A Covenant tracker attaches itself, unseen, to the Iroquois' hull.

2552 Aug 25: The Pillar of Autumn is chosen by Dr. Halsey and Cortana (with Keyes as Captain) to handle a secret mission that Dr. Halsey is planning.

2552 Aug 27: John rejoins the remaining SPARTANS (except for three that are otherwise engaged - Gray team) in the FLEETCOM Military Complex on Reach, where they learn of their next mission: To acquire a Covenant vessel, navigate to the Covenant home world, and return with captured Covenant leadership.

2552 Aug 29: The Master Chief gets a neural interface upgrade and new armor with built-in Covenant shield technology. He is also introduced to Cortana, an A.I. created from Dr. Halsey's own neural patterns.

2552 Aug 30: Cortana gets revenge on Colonel Ackerson, part of ONI's Special Warfare branch, for attempting to eliminate Cortana and Master Chief - she gets him transferred to the front. Bypassing several other colonies, the Covenant arrive at Reach and begin what has become all too familiar to the embattled Human forces: the destruction of the planet.

2552 Aug 30: The remaining SPARTANS are divided into two teams: Red and Blue. John and the rest of Blue team (Linda and James), while on an orbital mission to ensure that a NAV database stays out of Covenant hands, end up onboard the Pillar of Autumn when she jumps away from the Reach system to evade Covenant forces. James is lost and Linda is mortally wounded, and the subsequent mission on Halo is left to the Master Chief to complete.

The Covenant take the surface of Reach, and Red team splits, one group to retrieve Admiral Whitcomb, while the rest hole up in ONI's Castle Base underground facility with Dr. Halsey. The Spartans receive parts of a MJOLNIR Mark V upgrade and new weapons, while Dr. Halsey learns of Colonel Ackerson's mysterious plans, plans that seem to involve "her" Spartans.

2552 Sept 19: The Pillar Of Autumn arrives at Halo. A company of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (UNSC Naval Special Forces) led by Major Antonio Silva and his second in command, Lieutenant Mellisa McKay land on Halo via 'Human Entry Vehicles' and establish an operational firebase situated near a mesa a few kilometers away from the Pillar of Autmun's crash site. Alpha Base, as it was designated, had been supplied and heavily fortified with what remained of the Pillar of Autmun's arsenal.

Believing that the Master Chief was hiding out at Alpha Base, Covenant ground and aerial forces commanded by Zuka 'Zamamee and Noga 'Putumee attack the base in an effort to capture the Chief. The attack fails and the base is held by Major Silva.

2552 Sept 22: The Master Chief and Cortana, onboard a Longsword in the debris field of the destroyed Halo, find one remaining Pelican containing Sgt. Johnson, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, Corporal Locklear, and a set of cryotubes containing Spartan 058, Linda.

Planning to fly the Truth and Reconciliation to Earth, Major Silva and the ODSTs abandon Alpha Base. The captured Covenant ship, however, had been sabotaged by Lieutenant McKay, leading to Major Silva's, the ODSTs and her death.

2552 Oct 20: The Master Chief and Captain Keyes (post-humously) are decorated for their actions on Reach and Halo 04.

Concurrently, the Elite Commander of the Covenant fleet "Particular Justice" is punished for Heresy before being transformed into the Arbiter.

The Prophet of Regret and his relatively minor fleet arrive at Earth presumably looking for Forerunner installations, unaware of its status as the Human homeworld. After a brief conflict and some exploration in Africa, Regret retreats to Delta Halo 05 followed by Miranda and the In Amber Clad.

Four other UNSC vessels, the corvette Coral Sea, the two frigates Redoubtable and Paris, and the prowler Dusk are both close enough to the Slipspace rift and have charged Slipspace capacitors, and attempt to follow the In Amber Clad into the eleven nondimensions of Mombasa is destroyed in the Slipspace wake of Regret's ship.

2552-2553 Nov-Mar: After crashing in East Africa, the Master Chief is recovered by a squad of UNSC Marines led by Sergeant Avery Johnson and the Arbiter. The group splits, and attempts to reach the extraction zone. Johnson and his men manage to board a Pelican, but find themselves captured by Brutes shortly afterwards. The Master Chief and the Arbiter find Johnson and his men and rescue them.

The Master Chief, Johnson, and the Arbiter arrive at a five hundred year-old underground UNSC military base near the town of Voi named the "Crow's Nest". Commander Miranda Keyes and Lord Hood plan an attack on the High Prophet of Truth in order to avoid the activation of the Portal, but are interrupted by a detachment of Covenant Loyalists which take over the base.

As Lord Hood orders his remaining ships to attack Truth's fleet, a slipspace entrance is created by the Portal. A Flood-infested vessel carrying a construct identified as Cortana crashes near Voi, and the city is quickly overwhelmed by the parasite. This is in fact a part of Cortana, containing a recorded message.

The construct is retrieved from the ship, and repaired by 343 Guilty Spark. Onboard the Sangheili vessel Shadow of Intent - commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee - the recorded message held within the construct informs Lord Hood and the Master Chief that the Portal holds the secret to the defeat of the Flood.

Passing through the slipspace Portal, Commander Keyes and her fleet arrive at the Ark. After a brief engagement between the UNSC fleet and the Covenant Loyalist fleet, the Master Chief and the Arbiter learn that the Ark is situated beyond the galactic rim, thus safe from the Halos range of fire. Apart from its advantageous location to escape the Flood, it also serves as a construction facility to built replacement Halos in case one is severely damaged or destroyed.

Making her way into the Control Room of the Ark where Johnson is held captive, Commander Keyes is killed by the Prophet of Truth. He uses Johnson to activate the seven Halo rings.

Joining forces with the Flood, the Master Chief and the Arbiter eliminate Truth's defenses, Truth himself being killed. An unexpected turn of events follows, and Gravemind betrays the Master Chief and the Arbiter as Johnson flees onboard a Pelican.

Cortana conceives a plan to destroy the Flood without affecting the Milky Way. Safely distanced from the galaxy, the replacement Installation 04 can eliminate the Flood for good once fired. The Master Chief infiltrates the Flood-infested High Charity, retrieves Cortana and uses the Index from the former Installation 04 to fire the Halo and destroy the Flood and its leader. While attempting to activate the replacement Installation 04, Johnson is killed by 343 Guilty Spark, claiming that a "premature firing" will destroy both the Installation and the Ark.

Guilty Spark is destroyed by the Master Chief, who then activates the Halo and heads towards the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. The Arbiter and the Master Chief make it onboard the ship, however, the slipspace Portal is deactivated as the Halo stirs. Half of the Frigate containing the Arbiter passes through the Portal, and the other half containing the Master Chief and Cortana barely makes it through crash landing on Earth.

2553 Mar 3: The Human-Covenant War ends. A memorial dedicated to the victims of the war is built in Kenya on Earth.

2556 Apr 8: O.N.I has been removed after their actions were released to the public showing their true nature

2560 Mar 1-4: A Large fleet of covenant ships re-arrive at Earth. Panic is widespread and military is mobilized until learned before any bloodshed can ensure that it is just the arbiter. The arbiter invites humanity to a collective of races organization called the I.S.A or Inter-Galactic Species Alliance. Humanity does not decline or accept but request time to come to a decision. The Arbiter happily allows more time for humanity to come to a decision.

2560 Mar 11: The president of the U.E.G(United Earth Government) Paige Silverman, agrees to the arbiter's offer and humanity now joins the I.S.A collective now having humanity, sangheili, huragok, and Mgalekgolo. Humanity is drifted apart by this decision seeing they were just fighting for their lives against the very beings they now seek to have as allies. With the insurrection leaders and bases crushed by the covenant during the war there is very little chance they will return. Humanity still believes there are other reasons behind this they are-/REDACTED/

2560 Mar 14: Paige Silverman voices her reasons behind the signing of the I.S.A treaty with the Arbiter at her side. "I signed the treaty not for the weapons, or the technology, or even the weaknesses of our friends as some of you put it. I signed it because I want for us and our future generations to look past the spilled blood and look at the Arbiter and his people as allies and friends, not some animal that should be butchered. They did what they did upon lies they did not know of and for that I forgive them.*Screams of Rage can be heard* I forgive them for the planets that have been burned. I forgive them for the billions that have been killed upon a false prophets lies. I forgive them for the mistakes they have made. Lastly I forgive them for just being as we call it human. I want in the years to come that they shall be looked upon as brothers and sisters and not enemies and animals. But if this is how we act to "people" who knew not what they did. Then we are no better than the prophets.*silence throughout the crowd* So today I do not ask of you, I beg you forgive them. Thank you." The arbiter was more grateful then ever at the presidents words and was met with "I meant every bit of it hun."

2560 Mar 15: Humanity was reborn the day after the speech. Many saw their anger was ill-aimed and seeked retribution. This day forward humanity looked at the alien species as friends and allies and though past grudges wont dissipate immediately humanity burned a path to peace not by themselves but with other species by their side.

2560 Sept 15: Humanity has assessed what has been lost and is well on its way to recovery from the human-covenant war and is estimated to beyond full strength by 2580. With I.S.A.'s help however the process has been shortened by 6 years entirely.

2560 Nov 30: President Paige and the Arbiter still happily discuss matters on the treaty and decide where future meetings should be held besides earth and onboard a cruiser in orbit.

2563 Feb 3-5: High charity and a small fleet of covenant cruisers of varying class are recovered by a joint human-Sangheili fleet and returned to Earth's orbit. With the flood being cleansed off, the vote was put to repair high charity and once again use it as a meeting for the I.S.A council and its respective species as it did before for the covenant. On the 5th the vote was accepted and was put in to effect

2563 July 4:The UNSC has finally recovered and assessed what has been lost during the war. They have finally gotten back on their feet since the signing of the I.S.A treaty and have such renamed themselves the U.S.C (United Species Core). With the new name also came new policies such as allowing the many species into the core and have become the I.S.A.'s military backbone. They will soon begin launching their first expedition in the next month or so hopefully.

2563 Sept 13: The U.S.C. launches its first science expedition since the signing of the treaty. With Sangheili, Humans, and Huragok to explore these forerunner ruins the I.S.A has high hopes of the forerunner tech( if any is there) to be unlocked and used to protect the respective races

2563 Oct 5: The Forerunner expedition team returns with much more forerunner knowledge and technology for weapons systems and medical technology allowing life expectancy of each race to almost double and most diseases to be considered harmless.

2563 Dec 1-30: Knows as the Month of Progression I.S.A. species received much fortune during this time. The human U.S.C generals announce the Kilimanjaro class cruiser. The Sangheili generals announce the Arbiter class cruiser. The Sangheili finally decide to colonize more planets than just their home leading to 6 Sangheili colonies being finalized with 2 of them being joint-species colonies. I.S.A colonies experience a economic boom due to new mining planets and asteroid fields being located. A long forgotten Halcyon cruiser, Marathon frigate, and covenant class assault carrier are found above Eridanus 2 and are left alone as monuments to the war. Orbital Defense platforms see a complete rework in the near future after their flaws shown during the great war. Paige Silverman celebrates her birthday with her good friend the arbiter.

2564 June-Aug: I.S.A. war capabilities drastically increase. The production of all current human weapons have been outfitted with plasma. The New main human battle tank dubbed the "Hydra" sees production replacing its M808B scorpion predecessor. The Type-26 "Wraith" Assault Gun carriage is moved from main battle tank to mortar Tank. The Type-27 Assault vehicle dubbed the "Spectral" replaces it as main Sangheili battle tank. The Type-52 troop carrier Phantom is used as the main drop ship for I.S.A operations. The UH-144 Falcon becomes the Main gunship For I.S.A operations. The D77-TC Pelican has not been rendered obsolete but has to much competition and has moved to still be used by law enforcement and not surprisingly Spartan operatives. The I.S.A. Council has moved to High Charity renamed High Faith. as it hovers over Harvest as a few million of the respective species move in.

2564 Nov 5: A Unggoy ship is encountered with a Kig-yar ship as well. both were greeted peacefully and asked if wanting to join the I.S.A. council. The Unngoy burst at the seems of a alliance and the Kig-yar are thoughtful of it as well. On the 28th of the month they both accept but with restrictions that were acceptable. the Unggoy wished to live non military lives and the Kig-yar and skirmisher wanted full military lives to show they were more than pirates. These terms were accepted fully for the Unggoy as long as they cut back on their reproduction rate as they were not fighting a war anymore and the Kig-yar's were accepted as long as those who didn't want to be in the U.S.C military didn't have to

2564 Nov 28: Sierra 117 and his fellow Spartan 2's after much pushing from the I.S.A. board and Halsey revive the Spartan 2 program. Though they have gone hiding and haven't been seen from since. They now have began recreating their Spartan brothers and sisters.

2566 June 16: The Yanme' are found and inducted into the I.S.A. the relationship is shaky due to most of the Yanme queens not wanting to leave their homeworlds. Only 2 Yanme queens were sent to the I.S.A council out of the yanme's hundreds.

2567 Oct 5: A small U.S.C expedition force finds a small forerunner facility under the name of Requiem is found and swarming with promethean knights and monitor 589 Abundant Joy. More forerunner technology was accessed and more insight to the forerunners was told by the monitor and was learned that the Sangheili are humanities protectors known as "Protectors of The Inherited". Sangheili were greatly pleased and displeased at this information. They were happy to be humanities protectors but were disheartened to know that they were slaughtering their god's children and the ones they were to protect during the war

2569 Jan 1: Forerunner tech from 589 Abundant Joy has all finally been cataloged and assimilated into their respective technology. Magnetic Accelerator Rounds for cruisers now fires a 1000 ton slug at 60,000 meters per second and can be fired twice and a third time at half the charge before needing to cool down. Super MAC's on Orbital Defense Platforms and Super-Heavy MAC's on Kilimanjaro class super-cruisers now fire 4 times before needing to cool down 5 in the cruiser's case. The slugs for ODP's are now 5,550 tons and are fired at 24,000 kilometers per second 8% of the speed of light. The Super-Heavy MAC fires an ultra-dense projectile at a fraction the speed of light and is capable of creating terrestrial craters several miles wide. Energy projectors are now armed on some human ship classes such as the Kilimanjaro, Marathon, halcyon, Paris-class and ODP's. They have a much larger yield than during the war and is much more volatile. MAC's have been equipped on a few covenant cruisers adding to their lethality. The forerunner tech also had many Ai components lengthening AI lives and making Rampancy a rare occurrence.

2569 Sept 4: Lord hood passes away in his sleep. Millions mourn his death, a day of mourning is now set on June 1 his birthday

2570 June 1: Rtas'Vadumee begins training many Sangheili officers and a few Humans who he deemed worthy of teaching naval combat outside of training facilities

2571 July 25: The Jiralhanae have been pushed back to their home planet and stripped their technology sending their race back to the primitive race they were before the prophet's influence. Though a few cruisers still remain from the Great Schism the Jirralhane are mostly not a threat

2573 May 8: The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense SYSTEM is now produced in different aspects such as a close combat switching its weapons for energy blades. A flamethrower variant. A support variant equipped with mortars and Chain guns. And the hunter and elite class with very heavy and light armor with heavy weaponry such as Spartan lasers and fuel rods and plasma repeaters and plasma launchers

2573 Oct 17: A small contingent of I.S.A ships explores a newly found installation. With prospect of more forerunner tech on the horizon they are sent to look through the installation immediately. What they found was not worth any forerunner tech or living forerunner. The installation was found to be a testing facility for a parasite. Known as the "flood" the parasite hunted and killed all ground teams and the fleet was contaminated and destroyed all but one ship The Dawn of Repentance, With zealot Tova' Navumee keeping the flood at bay. Without his leadership and dedication to the safety of his troops they ships surely would have been lost

2573-2574 Dec 31- Jan 1: Humanity and the I.S.A. is beyond full strength and a economic boom has began.


	3. Temple Excursion

**_Well here it is. The moment you've all been wating for. The Credits! *gets hit in the head by a brick* ok ok yeesh. in all seriousness though here is Chapter 1. Before we get to reading though I first would like to thank my Beta reader Rogue Black Knight and LooneyBin for helping with this chapter and future chapters WE will be writing together. I also would like to thank all you crazies out there giving this story a read and a chance and I do hope you enjoy it. Now with all that out of the way lets get down to buisness. Disclaimer: Star Wars and Halo are not in any way owned by me and are owned by their respective owners. I own only original characters and ideas as well as the idea for this story. enjoy_**

 ** _Chapter 1 Temple Excursion_**

 ** _June 5 19BBY Location: Jedi Temple_**

It started off a simple day on Coruscant for the clones stationed on Coruscant. Perform drills, Prepare for their next operation,and enjoy their off time with their brothers. The clone regiment of the 212th and some platoons of the Republic Sky Corp were set on leave after successfully completing their last operation. The setting sun of Coruscant set a beautiful color to gleam over the Senate Building of Coruscant. Speeders and transports clouded the skies jetting to their destinations. Commander Cody saw all of this as he stared out the viewport of the Republic gunship transporting him and his squad to the Barracks.

"Beautiful day huh sir?" a clone asked. Cody glanced behind him to see his ,brother and trusted weapons expert, Salvo.

"Yea. Sure is." Cody replied. Salvo frowned under his helmet and gently grabbed Cody's shoulder.

"Sir? Are you alright? You seem troubled about something." Cody simply stared out into the city of Coruscant his gaze transfixed onto it as if he were waiting for something to happen. He quickly jerked his head as another gunship passed him before turning back to Salvo.

"I don't know. Just something doesn't feel right. I feel…I feel like something is gonna happen." Salvo stared at his brother for a moment. He glanced at the rest of the squad simply chatting among one another. He couldn't really understand what was troubling his commander but he always helped his brothers, no matter how high of rank.

" Don't worry about it commander. It's probably just the war playing tricks on you. It's simply making you paranoid. How bout when we get to the barracks we link up with Fox and simply be together ok?" Cody looked at Salvo as he processed what he said to him. The war has never affected him like this. He had to go into battle with his brothers knowing they wouldn't come back and that had taken a toll on him. But this was different he felt like he sensed danger on a whole new level. He has never felt this feeling before and it doesn't feel right he knew that. If it caused danger to the safety of Coruscant or his brothers he had to figure out what it was. But here was his brother Salvo,worried about his well-being and the anxiety he felt at this moment. Salvo was a good friend to have and a good squad mate to have on the battlefield. Worried more about his fellow troopers than himself and has endangered himself plenty of times to save them from danger. Salvo was more than likely Cody's most trusted brother….besides the 501st captain, Rex, of course. If Salvo was worried about him then he knew he needed to get it together. Cody reluctantly put aside his worry and looked back to Salvo.

"Sure thing Salvo. Your probably right anyways, maybe it is just the war playing tricks on me."

Salvo smiled under his helmet as patted Cody on the back.

"That's the spirit sir. Now cheer up we're almost to the barracks. Want me to go round up the kids?" Cody chuckled under his helmet and playfully hit the back of Salvo's helmet.

"Salvo your not a Veteran like that. Just because you've been here a week longer then all of them doesn't make you able to be the "Old Timer" of the unit. Even though you are my second in command." Salvo stared at Cody for a moment before backing away with his hands behind his back. A obvious smile concealed by his helmet.

"I'm doing it anyways." Before going to round up the others. Cody simply shook his head as he saw the barracks come within view. The Gunship flew over a large compound filled with barracks and vehicle depots and hangars. AT-TE's and Gunships were dotted all over the compound as clones swarmed over areas attending to their duties. The Gunship flew over a large runway and landed in a empty row for Gunships. Cody was the first to step out as he took in the base around him. He saw all his fellow troopers mill about and tell stories with one another and simply enjoying their leave. He saw Coruscant guard clones join in the fun as well, though never seeing actual battlefield combat, listened to their brothers. Troopers moved, going about their current tasks such as repairing vehicles happily full well knowing it would be needed to stop droids smiled a little under his helmet as he saw all this happen before him. His squad piled out after him heading towards the mess hall of the compound. He followed after them but stopped after he noticed a small group of Coruscant guards stop his squad. He could of swore he recognized one of them but his squad was in the way. As he got closer he heard a familiar voice.

"Well where is that old sod?" The guard asked.

"Right here scrap for brains." Cody replied. The guard looked at Cody before marching up to him and taking off his helmet.

"How have you been Cody?"

"I've been better Fox. Our last operation on Sullust didn't go so well. Lost a few platoons. Same for the Sky Corps." Fox lowered his head for his fallen brothers as his squad removed their helmets and did the same.

"I'm sorry Cody. You know full well if I was out there. I'd have your back." Cody smiled slightly as he lightly grabbed Fox's shoulder.

"Its fine Fox. You're needed here, protecting the Chancellor. While me and my boys sort the scrap heap of droids." Cody said saddened. Fox visibly slumped his shoulders and frowned at Cody. He didn't know what it was like on the frontline except for stories from his brothers like Rex and Cody. He had only been part of escort mission and raids of Confederate leader locations. Though these mission were very important in terms of the war they weren't as dangerous as taking a planet never knew what it was like to watch a brother die to a machine. He's only known protecting the Chancellor from the safety of Coruscant. Fox was dragged from his thoughts as a pair of Gunships landed in front of him. The bay door opened to reveal Jedi master Shakk Ti and it seemed Padawans. Cody stepped forward with Fox beside him as their squads stood attentive behind them.

"General Shakk Ti. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Cody asked. Shaak Ti smiled as she moved to meet the clones.

" Is it a crime to come and check up on my favorite clones?" Cody and Fox glanced at each other with small grins on their face before looking back at the General. Cody had began to chuckle as he almost broke out in to full blown laughter.

" Sorry General, but you cant fool us with that one. We already know every clone is your favorite clone." Shaak Ti's smile lessened as she looked at the group of clones before her.

"You all have grown so much and there are many I didn't have the fortune of meeting before they passed."

Shaak Ti's smile began to fade as if a floodgate of emotions had been released as she continued speaking. Reminiscing of a time where she trained the clones.

"I look at all of you as my children. I've raised and trained so many of you. Watched you grow from little ones to the soldiers you are now. I care for you all so much but everyday I worry of who I wont see anymore. I live with knowing fear that more and more of you will die."

The clones all stared at Shaak Ti. Many were touched by what she had said. Cody didn't know what to think. Sure he knew that Shaak Ti did care for them and that she was a mother figure to them. But he didn't think she cared for them as children of her own. His brothers die everyday on alien worlds and he witnesses only a small fraction of the casualties. Yet she had to deal with the fact her " _children"_ were dying.

He would never know that feeling of loss. Cody didn't know what to do in this situation. He had been trained for battle and to stop clankers. Helping emotional Jedi was not something he was not used to, he had comforted his brothers many times on the battlefield when the war finally broke them. He hoped Shaak Ti wouldn't hate him for this one, or his brothers laugh at him. Cody stepped in front of Shaak Ti as she sulked. As she finally noticed his close presence it was too late. Fox noticed this as well and spoke up.

"Cody what are you-" he was cut off has he and his squad witnessed cody do the unthinkable. Cody held Shaak Ti close in a loving hug.

"It's ok general. Its what we were made to do. We all know there will be a day where we wont come back. That doesn't stop us all from loving you General. We all look at you as a mother. Please don't ever forget that. We fight to protect the galaxy mother, that includes you as well. Know that we fight and die for you as well. Our brothers wouldn't say no to a fight if it meant keeping you safe ma'am. I miss them too. I see them all so happy and full of life,then the next day or even the next hour, they're gone. I watch them all,their lives being snuffed out in a instant. So many good men fighting for what they believe,and sometimes for a war that didn't even make sense to them. But I know what I fight for, I fight for the Galaxy, my home, my brothers, and you. So please ma'am don't worry us, We're brothers, we've always got each others back." Shaak Ti ceased her worries as she took in what Cody had said. She had held him as well throughout his entire speech. She glanced at the others who all had sincere faces. She wanted to continue her sadness ,use it as way to mourn for the fallen clones but Cody's words had struck her. She gathered herself before Cody let go of her.

"I..I always knew you all would grow to be more than just clones. You just haven't showed it till now." Cody and Fox thanked her as they noticed the gunships that came with her hadn't left yet.

"General? Whats the real reason you came to get us?" Fox asked.

"The council wishes to hear your report from your previous mission and decide what the next course of action should be." Cody grimaced as he thought about the mission.

"Well we better get moving." Shaak ti stepped aboard the gunship.

"Indeed. Fox you may accompany us If you wish. The same goes for your squad mates." The clones silently accepted as they all gathered aboard the three gunships. Cody stood beside Shaak Ti as the gunship took off towards the Jedi temple. He glanced at the 4 padawans that seemed to accompany the General. All 4 were human mostly young men and one woman. He didn't take in their features as the Gunship suddenly jostled.

"Pilot everything ok up there?" He received a calm voice back from the pilot.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Gunship needs to be serviced is all." Cody took his word for it has turned to Fox. Fox took the initiative and spoke over their helmet communicators.

"What are you gonna tell the council?" Cody paused.

"I'll tell them what happened of course. I just know it'll be tough. Lost a lot of good men on that op. I had to scrape together what was left of the Sky corp battalions just to fill in my squads that we're 'missing' men." Fox took in what Cody had said. He truly felt sorry for Cody. Being a battlefield commander wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"And your objective? Did you at least complete that?" Cody spoke aloud and cheered up slightly at the thought of the mission being successful and his brothers not dying in vain.

"Yea we captured the main base of the confederacy and the planet is now in our hands." Fox smiled. "Well then good. I'm sure the council will be pleased to hear that." Shaak Ti cut their conversation short as they were nearing the Temple. "Come we have arrived." The gunship bay doors opened to reveal the Jedi Temple. The temple in all its grandeur and beauty was amazing. Besides it resting not to far from the lively city the clean smooth towers of the box like temple reached for the sky. Statues of ancient Jedi were depicted as the sun set. Their mock lightsabers lighting up the areas where they were erected. The gunships landed in a large courtyard only to be greeted by a squad of recognized them as they all bore markings from his unit. Cody was the first one to speak to them.

"Boil? What are you doing here?" Boil stepped away from his squad to salute the commanders and general before him. "Came to give my report with ya sir. Or at least back you up on it." He chuckled. Shaak Ti smiled as she all the clones mingle and chat with one another. "If you all don't mind. I believe we must get a move on." The clones began to break apart to form a neat small group and followed the General. They passed through the great halls of the temple. More Jedi statues were shown and they passed the occasional Temple guardian. Their imposing masks were enough to intimidate most men and the double bladed lightsaber proved they were a force to reckon with. Jedi of all types and species passed the group as they made their way to the council chamber. Fox tapped Cody's shoulder and pointed to a room with a open door. From their they could barely see a group of younglings being taught by none other than Grand Master Yoda. Though Cody was acquainted with Yoda he wouldn't dare interrupt his teachings. He was shaken from his thoughts as they had arrived at the council chamber. Shakk Ti stepped inside followed by the clones piling in and doing their best to not be in the way. Shaak Ti took her seat as the rest of the council members began to appear. The first two councilmen to appear in the form of holograms were Masters Plo Koon and Mace Windu. Anakin Skywalker,Ahsoka Tano was with him, and Obi-Wan Kenobi followed next. As well as Kit Fisto,Saesse Tiin and Adi Gallia. The last member to show was Master Yoda as he squeezed by the clones and took his seat.

"Begin, this meeting shall we?" Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Indeed,I would very much like to know how this operation went. Cody if you would." Cody stepped forward as well as Boil and Fox standing beside him, helmets off. Adi Gallia frowned as the other two clones stepped forward. "Fox? Boil? I believe only Cody is speaking. Fox choose this time to speak to the council. "With all due respect High council we stand by our brothers when they need us most. We apologize for the inconvenience." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Noble. You clones never cease to amaze me.." Fox and Boil stood taller and with pride at Obi-Wan's words. Mace windu's stoic voice cut in. "With all that aside may we please get back to the task at hand?" Cody found his voice as he began to retell of the operation. " Of course sir. The mission of Sullust was simple in our head sir. Destroy the opposition in orbit. Secure a front on the planet and move towards the capital to eliminate or capture a separatist leader. And free the plan from CIS control. That plan fell apart quickly Generals." Plo koon chose this time to interject. "What do you mean Cody?" "The separatist force in Orbit was much stronger than what we were told to expect. Their fleet nearly being as twice as large as ours it was a slaughter. We fought as hard we could Generals and even ended up destroying their fleet sir but, by the end of it our 12 ship fleet was reduced to 4 and 2 were severely damaged." Shaak Ti's eyes widened as she cut in.

"And you were to continue your objective of a planetary wide invasion?" Cody sighed. "Yes ma'am." Obi-Wan frowned as he thought. "I do not like the thought of my trusted commander and his brethren being thrown into something they should have left alone." "Indeed." Mace agreed. "Your report please Cody, continue." Yoda declared.

"Yes sir. After securing the planet's orbit and gathering our remaining forces. we begun with the mission of securing a front for our cruisers to land and deploy troops. Entering the orbit of Sullust was not a challenge sir and we were met with no resistance what so ever. When we landed and begun to get a landing zone setup however, we were attacked ruthlessly by the droids sir. Hyena Bomber droids assaulted and destroyed 2 of our cruisers. All hands were lost sir, they hadn't even begun to deploy their men." Anakin grimaced as Ahsoka's demeanor saddened as Cody's report became more and more disheartening.

"They're mission was suicide. They should not have kept on going in their current state." Cody let Anakin speak before continuing.

"Wave after wave of droids assaulted our already battered location Generals. Many casualties were results of each attack until platoons were wiped out and squads of men from mixed companies were the results. The Sky Corps platoons I was given were nearly wiped out. I can only hope Bly will forgive me. After beating back the droids we scraped together what vehicle support we could and what was left our troops and moved to the capital. We encountered heavy air resistance from the CIS diminishing our forces even more. Once we had finally reached the capital I commanded a squad of the best troops at my disposal and snuck our way into the facility while at the same time having the rest of our troops attack the capital." Mace Windu once again spoke up. "So you used your men as a diversion?"

"No sir! I would never do such a thing to my brothers. We had a mission and that was the best way of going about it sir. If I could have I would been the first to lead them into battle." Cody seethed at the thought of doing such a thing. "Calm yourself Cody. Its alright." Shaak Ti soothed. "Thank you ma'am. Now, once inside the capital we diverted ourselves to the senator palace and breached it. Though we encountered a few droids we found relatively nothing. The enemies on Sullust were being led by a simple tactical droid Generals. He was dealt with appropriately. We tried to gather any information we could from the droid sir but all the information we gathered were fleet sizes for 3 planets and a planned invasion of another. Less than what we were hoping for. Using his command codes we found and turned droid artillery on each other. Effectively assisting our troops and capturing the capital. Once through that sir we breached through their communication jammers and issued reinforcements. But by the time they arrived the separatist force was in full retreat." Obi-Wan smiled.

"thank you Cody. You did well under the circumstances you were under I am very glad for you and your men. You all may leave. I believe we the council must go over some things." Cody smiled slightly at his General. "Thank you sir. We'll be leaving." As Cody and his fellow troopers piled out the Council room. Plo Koon frowned as best he could. " I believe this deserves some looking into." Anakin agreed. "Yea. I don't like the grounds their orders were given on." Obi-Wan chimed in as well. "Yes but it must be put off for another time. If I'm not mistaken you have a meeting with the chancellor and the rest of us all have our own battles to fight." Yoda hummed in agreement. "yes look into another time we will." Shaak Ti stood up from her seat "well then if this meeting is over I shall be off." The holograms faded one by one as the meeting had come to a close. Yoda and Shaak Ti walked out together to witness the clones simply mill about admiring the temple. They watched as they admired the statues of Jedi they had not met or watched in awe as the temple guardians battled one another to keep their skills up. Shaak Ti chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're just kids in men's bodies." Shaak Ti glanced to see Yoda smile before walking off. Shaak Ti began to round up the clones though some looked sad at having to leave. " Come along you all. I'll go with you all back to your barracks." Cody and Fox stopped and glanced at each other before voicing their disapproval. " Ma'am I don't believe that is a very good idea. I mean we can get a little rowdy." Fox lied. In truth most of the clones leave activities were lay around or hang out with one another until they were deployed again. "All the more reason to make sure you all don't get into trouble." Shaak Ti stubbornly replied. As the large group traveled back to the Courtyard where the gunships were they noticed many temple guards leaving their posts. Cody was the first to acknowledge this. "Huh, I wonder where they're off to." Shaak Ti was interested in the guards as well. "Indeed I can only assume it must be very important." The group continued on until they finally reached the gunships. Cody slowed down and found Salvo within the group. "I'm having that feeling again." Salvo looked around them before speaking.

"That bad?" Cody nodded. " I feel as if something really bad is about to happen." Salvo was silent for a moment before grabbing Cody's shoulder. "Whatever it is I got your back till the end." Cody chuckled. "Thanks Salvo. Means a lot." As they all began to near the gunships they noticed a group of clones hanging around them. They wore the standard phase 2 armor and had blue markings over their armor indicating they were of the 501st. Cody and Fox went to confront the group while Shaak Ti stayed back with clones.

"Troopers can we help you?" The clones were silent before looking past Cody at Shaak Ti. One of them spoke up. "I see he hasn't told you all yet." Fox frowned. "Who? And what havent they told us exactly?" The clone ignored his questions. " Hand over the Jedi commanders." Cody was shocked. He could feel the malice and hate the clones voice radiated. "What was that trooper?" The clone and his squad raised their blasters at Cody and Fox. " I said hand. Over. The jedi." Cody and Fox glanced at each other before using their in helmet comms. "Troopers. Something is wrong with these clones. Fire on them on our mark." Dusk one of Cody's men voiced his defiance. "What? Sir? Whats going on?" Cody ordered him again. "Trooper well figure that out later but do what I said now!"

Dusk finally gave in to Cody "yes…..sir" Cody talked back to the clones. "I'm afraid whatever this is a misunderstanding. "You clones are obviously messed up in the head so why don't you just put the blasters down and we'll talk this out." The clone was silent for a moment before acting.

"Men eliminate the argh!" Shaak Ti was quick to sense the threat these clones posed,though she didn't know what they wanted with her. She had watched the clones raise their blasters at Cody and Fox, she knew she would have to attack the clones her their would be a deadly firefight over her. She leapt over Cody and force pushed the lead clone. Activating her lightsaber quickly she deflected the blaster bolts from the other clones. Moving in closer she sliced the weapons of 2 more clones and force pushed them away. By this point Cody and his men had joined the fight, firing at the clones non vitals to at least disable them. Cody fired his blaster at a clone hitting him in the hip, keeling over. He rolled as the rest of his men fired at the clones helping Shaak Ti as she disabled more and more of them. Though Cody's willingness to not hurt their brothers was in vain. A rifleman of the 212th battalion, Switch, rolled out of cover only to come face to face with one of the clones. Blasters raised, they stared at each other for a moment. Switch chose to speak first.

"You don't have to do this. Please." The clone faltered for a moment as Switch lowered his blaster for a moment. The clone quickly leveled his blaster and fired point blank at switch's chest. Switch, shocked, stared at the hole his own brother had made on him before falling to his knees. Cody looked to his left to see switch being and shot and cried out. "Switch! No!" Cody blinded by rage raised his blaster and fired mercilessly on the clone making blaster holes in helmet and chest before realizing what he had done. He immediately went to Switch's side.

"Switch! Come on stay with me!" The rest of Cody's men and Fox's watched as Cody tried to comfort the lifeless Switch. Fox stood behind Cody as he tried to figure out what to say. "Cody." Fox immediately regretted speaking as Cody stood up with a fury he had never seen before.

"This shouldn't have happened! Clones don't kill Clones! We were bred together, trained together, fought together. So tell me right now Fox! What the fierfek throws all that away so this can happen!" Fox was at a lost for words but resigned to staying quiet. Boil chose this moment to step in.

"Sir if its all the same I think we all heard that clone mention a order was given. What do you think he meant?" "I don't know Boil but I know it involved the General and seems like they wanted her dead." Shaak Ti joined the group sheathing her lightsaber. "Well whatever it is they want with me or us jedi must be reported. I don't know what this order is they spoke of but I intend to find out. At that moment the group jumped as explosions occurred all over the temple. Gunships were seen in the dozens flying all over the temple some opening fire on it." Smoke plumed from the temple and the sounds of battle could be heard as the bright glow of flames were seen radiating from area of the temple. Shaak ti paled and fell to her knees. "no." Cody and Fox looked to another. "Cody what do you think is going?"

"I don't know but this isnt gonna end well for us or the jedi." Just then Cody's communicator beeped. He glanced at Fox before activating it and the Hologram of the Chancellor appeared.

"Commander Cody execute order 66." Cody's eyes widened under his helmet at the order given. The order to kill all jedi as they had been deemed traitors had just been given to him. So many thoughts ran through Cody's head in a instant as he formed a response. He fought a mental battle with himself as he wanted to comply with the chancellor's orders but at the same time he did not wish to kill any jedi. He had fought by their sides without question entrusting his brothers lives too them. He finally stopped thinking for what felt like hours but in reality seconds. He looked back towards the chancellor. "It will be done my lord." As he disconnected his communicator he turned towards Fox and the rest of the clones who looked at him for a answer.

"Im not doing it." Fox jumped slightly at Cody's words. "You're not? You're gonna disobey a direct oder from the chancellor himself? Cody have you lost your mind! Fox threw his hands into the air in annoyance as he argued with Cody. "We're supposed to follow orders of the Chancellor Cody! It's what we we were bred to do! Its why we are here in the first place." Cody stepped forward nearly butting heads with Fox.

"WE were made to follow the orders of the Republic! Not the Chancellor! I don't know about you, but I'm done blindly following orders like a droid. Im finally standing for what I believe in and thinking freely." Fox's heart and pride stung at the droid comment yet he still weakly clung to believing in the Chancellor. "Cody I understand where you're coming from. But this, this is not only treason we will be turning our backs on our brothers and what we stood for. I think I speak for all our brothers with us right now when I ask why should we follow you. I don't wanna kill Master Ti as much as the next clone, but orders are orders Cody." Cody turned and looked at his brothers around. Some were kneeling hurt at what was happening to the world around them. Some waited anxiously for what would soon happen and their next course of action. And some simply lost all fight in them succumbing to simply giving up. He turned to look to at Shaak Ti as she, on her knees, watched her temple and home burn. He listened to the sounds of battle and explosion fill the sky as smoke and fire plumed. The fallen 501st clones remained unconscious but the dead body of Switch served as a constant reminder of what had happened. He even looked at the clone, his own brother, who he had gunned down in his anger, lifeless. Cody turned back to Fox calmly facing him and all his troops.

"I don't expect any of you follow me. Not with something as troubling as this going on around. We've been through a lot many battles and you all stuck through those with me. I've never ordered any of you die for me or for a wrong cause. You all do these things because you chose to do it. Because you believed what you were doing was right. Yet, here we are in a entirely new mess and I'm not ordering you to do anything. I'm asking you, to stick with me through this. Cause if we don't stick together through this, this galaxy is gonna change a whole lot more and something tells me not for the better. Jedi have fought by our side since the beginning and their traitors? Men you were born, no trained smarter than that. To think before a order is given to you and not blindly follow it. We were made to serve the Republic not one man. A brother once told me he was just another expendable clone waiting to be slaughtered in a war that made no sense to him. I'm beginning to think he was more aware of the world than any of , I know I'm asking so much from all of you. But please if we don't notify the rest our brothers and the Jedi and tell of them of what is happening. We'll be the only ones enduring this hell. I don't know about the rest of you but I'd rather not face hell alone." Cody stared at his men hoping his words had hit home. The troops, all of them, glanced at one another as if silently debating what to do. It was Salvo who stepped forward first.

"Sir you've led me through countless battles and I've followed you whenever you've needed me. Though I don't know what the outcome will be for me or for all of us but, I speak for every free thinking clone here. We're with ya sir." Cody smiled under his helmet his happiness increasing tenfold as more and more of his brothers stepped forward. "That's the way!"Shaak Ti watched out the corner of her eyes as the clones found themselves and what they stood for. She felt so proud of them but, as she watched the temple burn her communicator beeped. She activated it showing Yoda and two temple guardians.

"Master Shaak Ti aware you are of the clones?" "Yes master I'm with commander cody and Fox they've chosen to defy the chancellor and I believe are going to alert whatever clones will listen." Yoda hummed as the two guardians left his side and sounds of battle were heard. "Good not a complete loss for us this was. Evacuating the temple we are." Shaak ti's eyes widened as her stature faltered slightly at leaving their home. The very place where Jedi were trained and raised. So many Jedi began and ended at the temple and to abandon it all seemed terribly wrong. "Evacuate? But Master Yoda this is our home surely we can fight back. This is where we all started and what we've called home we cant throw it all away can we." She watched as Jedi and guardians moved to and fro behind Yoda carrying out various tasks as explosions still were heard over the temple. Yoda closed his eyes in meditation as he thought over what she had said. "Pains me it does to do this,but scattered and outnumbered we are. The 501st bears down on us even now causing our destruction and pain." Shaak ti frowned in thought of the 501st being the attackers as they were Anakin's troops. Surely he hadn't been killed? She spoke in hushed anxiety. "What has happened to Anakin and Ahsoka?" Yoda looked away in shame not looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "Leading the clone assault Skywalker was, I know not where he is now. Left Tano has, to get the younglings and elders to safety with a fleet of our clones in orbit." Shaak Ti was shocked as she received the news of Anakin's fall. Her own fellow Jedi and friend was the one leading the assault on his own home and killing innocents. Shaak Ti didn't have time to dwell on this as a gunship exploded quite close to their location. She looked back at Yoda.  
"What would you have us do master." He turned as the Guardians spoke to him silently. He nodded as they moved on leaving him to speak. "Get to the hangar and leave you must. Reach the fleet and join us you must. Mostly evacuated the temple is though resigned to stay some have to hold them off for our escape. Jedi already on their way to you there are." Shaak Ti nodded and smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you master and may the force be with you." Yoda nodded before walking away from the communicator "With you as well Shaak Ti." Cody chose this time to get Shaak Ti as she had done talking to Master Yoda. "Ma'am we've notified our Commanders of all Legions. I can only hope they listen. We're ready to move out at moment notice. We await only your command." Cody waited for Shaak Ti as she gathered herself. She mediated as best she could in these condition calling upon the force to guide her in this time of need. She breathed deeply as the force flowed through her strengthening her. She felt its power and its wisdom coursing through her. She opened her eyes.

"Commander. Let us move. I wish for us all to leave this place. Dusk grab Switch's body. I will not leave him here. To all of you, we are now traitors to what we believed to be the Republic if you have any qualms about killing a clone you must leave them here. It is obvious they already have." She glanced at Dusk carrying Switch's lifeless body while saying so. " We are whats of left of the true Republic, the New Republic, if we are to carry out what it truly stood for then we must be ready to fight these tyrants and do what must be done if we are to survive. Is that clear." All the clones stood to attention grabbing their blasters and checking their brothers for injuries.

"Yes Sir!" Shaak Ti moved to the front of the large group readying her lightsaber. She saw the way through temple they came from bathed in fire and rubble. She noticed to see a side path clear slightly that would take them straight to the hangar. Sensing the power of force user she assumed that's where the Jedi she would soon meet up with would be.

"well then let us move. We'll take this path hurry." They traveled down the path for quite sometime hearing nothing but the sounds of battle and the effort of the Jedi fighting to stop the loyal clones. Rooms were set aflame and gunships could be heard moving past as the group continued their journey. The grand halls of the temple were stained with bodies of the fallen and the walls were littered with blaster bolt markings and holes from explosives. The floors,pocketed with holes, gave previews to great battles taking place on floors below where Jedi and clone valiantly fought against one another. The group rounded the corner to find another surviving group of Jedi. Before they could say a word to one another they were obliterated as a Gunship blew a hole in the wall and allow a small squad of troops in. Cody immediately ordered his men to cover while Shaak Ti, lightsaber unsheathed, moved to attack. She did not have to as the temple guardians Yoda sent arrived making short of the clones.

There were 10 of them completely identical in appearance wearing their guardian robes etched with Jedi code on it while their emotionless masks shone bright by the color of their golden double bladed lightsabers. their skill with a lightsaber was unmatched as they ruthlessly set upon the clones. The small squad of 5 clones was first attacked by two of the guardians. A clone was immediately killed when they joined the battle twirling their double-bladed sabers like buzzsaws threatening the clones to come closer if they dare. The lead clone hefting a rotary blaster ordered his men.

"Jedi Guards! Smoke em!" Already losing one of their own the clones relentlessly fired upon the 2 guardians hoping to kill them.

The guardians deflected the bolts easily before using the force to leap and move in on the clones. The first rolled while in air dodging more bolts before throwing their saber to slice one clone in the chest before impaling the wall. The second guarding opted for the more defensive approach blocking bolts bolts in mid air before force pushing the 3 remaining clones back slightly faltering their attack. Though the clones out matched continued trying to eliminate the guardians. The lead clone fired his rotary canon stepping forward with the intent to mow down the guardians. As he fired they moved quickly both going in opposite directions knowing he cant attack them both. The guardians ran along the walls moving in on clones with unmatchable speed before leaping in to try close the gap to the heavy weapons clone. The 1st guardian was shot in the thigh losing their momentum and slowing down. The 2nd guardian was successful in reaching the clone leader stabbing him immediately. The last 2 clones fired vigorously on the guardian hoping to end this here now.

The Guardian ,unfazed, lifted the impaled heavy trooper using his corpse as a shield from the oncoming blaster fire. The clones, regretting firing on their own ally, stopped shooting allowing the temple guard to make the final blow. Force pushing the dead clone towards them as a distraction the guard threw their lightsaber behind the body as well slicing through the dead clone before reaching the other two decapitating them and impaling the wall. Flash, Cody's scout, was the first to get up and the guards almost assaulted him as well if he hadn't had spoke up.

"Sure glad I stayed with you general. I don't think I would have liked being sliced up like that." Cody hit the back of the clones helmet telling him to be quiet. Shaak ti grinned slightly at their bickering before addressing the guard, the other was still force healing its wound.

"thank you for dealing with I don't think we would have fared as well" The guard was silent for a moment before her stoic and female voice resonated.

"indeed. They desecrate our temple and destroy our valued history. They shall be dealt with appropriately."She declared as she retrieved her lightsaber from the wall. The clones suddenly felt a little bit less safe and huddled closer to Shaak Ti.

"Where are the rest of them temple knights and Master Cin Drallig." The guardians head lowered as Shaak Ti spoke of the Temple security chief. She knew he was in charge of leading the guards and surely wouldn't have left them to fight would he. Shaak Ti didn't know Master Drallig that well but she knew enough to know that he was always concerned for the safety of the temple and its people. He vigorously trained the temple guardians to be almost unstoppable if the temple ever came under attack. The guardian turned to see her comrade was fine before addressing Shaak Ti.

"Though it brings shame to us all, ninety percent of the guardians have fled the temple with the rest of the Jedi. Seeing as we may be great warriors our days of guarding these halls are over for the time being. If I'm not mistaken we are the last group of guardians. The others have fallen." Shaak Ti grimaced as she silently honored them through the force.

"They died defending their home, a valiant cause, many others would fight for. And what of master Drallig?" The guardian looked behind Shaak Ti staring at the clones. Though the mask she wore did not allow her eyes to be seen they burned with a hate unlike no other towards them. Clenching her fists she tried to calm herself.

"He and the rest of the guards were slaughtered. As the clones marched upon our temple steps. We, the temple knights, rose to stop them. He told them to leave as they were not permitted,but they did not stop coming. They charged us resembling a tidal wave pouring so much blaster fire at us our comrades fell immediately. We fought, we held them back for as long as we could making every death of ours count for 15 of theirs,but it was not enough. When the Gunships of their arrived they showed no mercy to us or the temple. They rained fire upon our home obliterating our brethren and annihilating whatever stood in their way. Master Drallig fell in battle surrounded by clones. They gunned him down like a animal and moved onto us. Eliminating us one by troopers have a lot answer and though they believe they have done good by not following this order they will always be remembered not for their bravery in the wars or their duty to the republic. They will be remembered as the ones who destroyed the order and murderers of innocent people and children." Cody couldn't let what was being said about him or brothers go unpunished. They served through the war dying each and every day for something that has turned its back on them. He and Rex had seen signs of what was to come but they brushed them thinking nothing of it. They knew more than anybody who they were and how each other felt. For the guardian to say they will be remembered as murderers did not sit right with him at all.

"Now wait a minute. We give our lives everyday for you all. We die under your command for a ideal that may have passed. But we do it all by choice. We choose to fight by your sides. We choose to free worlds by your sides. We choose to be die by your sides. If you even think you can ask anymore from us you're wrong. Whats happening is a shock to us all to but we have to move on if we want to get out of it alive. Because right now all we can do is move or die trying to do so." Shaak Ti stepped in between the two settling their argument.

"that's enough you two. Right now our main priority is to leave this temple alive. We can deal with your petty squabbles another time. Cody and the guardian stared at one another silently edging each other before they gave in. The guarding stepped away before silently walking back to her group of temple knights. The clones, still on edge, gathered whatever ammo they could before following Shaak Ti and moving out. The heavy weapons expert of the group, Hammer, noticed the ownerless rotary blaster by the fallen clone. He lifted it up, getting a feel for it before dropping his blaster in favor of it.

"Looks like I found me a new toy." The group trekked further through the halls moving to the Aircraft hangar the guards staying in front of Shaak ti's group by quite a distance to alert the clones of any oncoming danger. They rounded a fallen Jedi statue as they reached the scene where a bloody battle occurred. The floor was littered with the dead bodies of clones and Jedi alike all fallen in combat. Blaster bolt marks peppered the entire hall as signs of the clones struggling to win the battle were shown. Lightsabers, some still activated remained where they were their owners of wielding their immense power gone, they laid there useless. Large holes in the walls and ceilings gave way to see what was happening out side as another battalion of the 501st poured in and what was left of the remaining Jedi rose to fight them. Explosives could be heard and the sabers iconic hum resonated through the chamber. Shaak Ti was the one to speak up as she observed the area.

"They are exterminating us are almost to the hangar we must press on. If we keep heading-Cody look out!" Cody had no time to look before being force pushed, as a large group of clones rounded the corner firing up them some carrying rotary cannons.

"There's too many of them even for us. Look there's the door come on lads get a move on!" As the group quickly retreated to the Door the enemy hot on their trail Boil and his squad didn't move. Cody at the time didn't notice this as he was more concerned of the safety of Fox and his squad. "come on Fox we gotta move! If we don't make up to orbit in the next ten minutes the fleet's leaving without us, and I do not want to be the Chancellor's prisoner because you wouldn't move your sorry arse!"

"Just shut up and keep moving or we'll all be left behind!" Fox yelled. His squad and Cody's sprinted to the pathway avoiding close shaves from blaster fire as the guardians deflected bolts from hitting them as best as they could. Boil and Dusk, still carrying the body of Switch, ducked as another bolt sailed by. "Incoming fire! Go we'll hold them off." Cody didn't even get the chance to deny Boil of sacrificing himself before a thermal detonator exploded between them,throwing them back and separating them."But-" Cody looked up to see Flash and Striker had lagged behind due to the grenade,gently setting aside switch's body. He noticed the guards were nowhere in sight in sight as Shaak Ti deftly blocked blaster bolts but was losing ground by the fired his blaster killing 2 more clones before being forced back into cover."Go Cody! Get Fox and his men out of here." Cody tried to go back and regroup with them before being pinned behind cover as blaster fire rained down on his position. "Don't do this soldier, I am not leaving you behind!" Boil seemed at peace with his choice as he, Flash, Striker, and Dusk leaped out of cover into the open beside Shaak Ti. They dodged as many blaster bolts as they could firing with their own killing few turned back to Cody as Striker lobbed a grenade at the clones."I wasn't asking you to, Now go!"

Cody could only watch as Boil and Striker covered Shaak Ti's escape before engaging the wave of clones. Boil threw his own detonator destroying some supports crushing some of the clones"We'll meet you up there I promise!"Cody wished it didn't have to come to this. He watched as a blaster bolt struck striker in the thigh. Boil stepped in front of him taking a bolt to his shoulder kneeling to get Striker. He was struck again as another bolt hit his hand disarming him and disabling him.

"Boil no!" The Jedi guards that had joined them moved to stop the oncoming wave of clones. The Jedi fought to hold the hostile clones at bay some succumbing to the large amount of blaster bolts and dying. Though they fought on protecting Shaak ti and the clones and losing more Jedi the longer the group stayed.

"We will hold them here you go! Our mission was to stay and fight them to the end and we intend to do so now leave of all of you! I leave you these five in your command! Keep them safe." The leader of the Jedi group force pushed the group back through the door before causing rubble to crash down on the entryway securing their exit. The rubble causing more destruction to the temple caused the ceiling of the room to collapse crushing the clones and the Jedi ending their fight and completing their mission

"Come on Cody lets move!" Fox moaned as he got himself together. Cody and Fox trekked through the temple following what remaining Jedi still lived. " Hurry we must leave the Temple before more hostile clones arrive. The younglings and elders have already reached the fleet. Another shuttle should be there to take us as well," Shakk Ti declared. A Clone with gold colored shoulder pads, a trooper from Bly's unit, Thermal, caught up to talk with Fox and Cody.

"I heard it over the battle-net when order 66 was given to the 501st sirs." Thermal announced. Fox turned,

"What planet were they deployed on?" Fox asked

"They were Planet-side at Naboo sir. When the order was given….they slaughtered each other sir. I heard it all, their confusion at first, then they began to split, to carry out the order and the others to stop them. Sir I heard the blaster fire…..the yelling of open fire on our own brothers, their screams of pain and mercy!" Cody and Fox stopped and looked at Thermal. He was visibly shaking as he kept on walking. Cody,confusion shown on his body language, grabbed thermal by the shoulder. "Then how did they get here so fast to carry it out? Naboo may not be that far away but to take the Jedi temple would still call upon the full support of the legion." Thermal stopped his shaking and calmed down. "T-They left half the legion when the battle began sir. I don't think they wanted to waste the manpower killing each other."

"Thermal listen to me that didn't happen to our unit ok? We didn't fire upon our own flesh and blood of the 212th, it was them that fired first. The others legions betrayed us all for following orders without thinking like-like droids. You can ask anybody here Fox, Me, Flash, Striker, Dusk, Salvo, even Hammer. We aren't murderers of the republic got it?"

"Listen to your brother Thermal." Shakk Ti said, "He cares deeply for your safety."

"Yes General, I'm just a little shaken up is all, I'm fine now, I just hope Rex and Heat got out all right," Thermal replied.

"I'm sure their fine Thermal they're as tough as they come," Fox said.

The group moved quietly through a corridor as the sounds of battle went around them. The clones,tense aimed their weapons at all spots a enemy could be. The Jedi,using force, sensed if there were any hostiles nearby and moved less cautiously. The group came upon a large closed hangar door. Sinner, Fox's tech expert, moved to the nearby control panel to get it open while the group unhappily waited. As soon as the door opened the temple guardians moved to the front keeping an eye out for any danger.

"Hurry, we are almost to the shuttle," Shakk Ti ordered

"You know the music boys, time to dance, Double-Time!" Cody ordered.

"On it!" Thermal said. He double-timed it to the front with Dusk and Salvo while Cody stayed in the rear with fox and his men.

"Think he'll be ok?" Fox asked.

" Can't tell he a fresh recruit that's for sure. He's probably been in a few battles most but nothing major. He's got the mind of a rook but the heart of a veteran." Cody shrugged his shoulders. I'll just have to wait and see."

"Well if it means anything you lead troops well Cody even if their not part of your own unit." Fox complimented.

" Were all brothers here Fox, I try my hardest to make sure we all live to see another day." Cody explained.

"Anyways were almost to the shuttle bay, let's hope us and these few remaining Jedi can escape this crumbling temple alive." The 2 Clone squads and the few Jedi trekked for a few more minutes through the temple, the occasional scream or sound of blaster fire only making them move faster. As the group turned corner to a different section they saw the hangar bay and a shuttle in perfect condition.

"There's the shuttle hopefully we can get the hell outta here." Flash said hopefully.

"INCOMING!" Dusk yelled. A large explosion happened at the front of the group. The few Jedi hurried to the front and deflected blaster bolts while the clones recovered and assessed the situation.

"Get to cover, NOW!" Fox ordered.

" Watch the right side, right side!" Striker advised,

"Come and get some! My trigger finger's itching for a kill!" Hammer,Cody's heavy weapons specialist, yelled as he hefted his Z-6 rotary blaster. Cody moved by Fox at the front.

"Status!" he yelled over his shoulder as he fired over cover.

"They're trying to cut us off from the shuttle." Fox replied. Cody looked at the shuttle to see Fox was right as the hostiles setup a mock perimeter around the shuttle. He looked at the hostile clones firing at the Jedi as they deflected bolts and looked behind him. He noticed not of all of the clones were firing back.

"We're not providing covering fire." He whispered. "SOUND OFF!" Cody cried.

"I'm here" Thermal yelled. After him followed Striker, Dusk, Hammer, and Flash, but where was Salvo?

"Where's Salvo!?" Cody yelled.

"Cody we don't have time! The Jedi can only hold them off for so long!" Fox pleaded. Cody acknowledged him but didn't say anything. He turned his attention to the hostile brethren.

"Open fire on em!" He ordered over his shoulder. Fox growled and ducked into cover as shots soared over him. He began giving orders to his men and pointing at positions to entrench.

"Wraith and Shade move on that right flank, Epsilon you're with me. Serpent, Sinner and Hawk you're up front, LET'S MOVE!" The squad of ex-courusant guards moved and followed orders with spec ops like efficiency. Fox moved with Epsilon to the front and rolled as he dodged incoming blaster fire. He looked around as he saw his and Cody's men return fire with vigor, but it was a fleeing vigor. He watched as Serpent arose out of cover and lobbed a thermal detonator grenade.

" Eat This!" he yelled. The grenade made it to its target, a group of hostile clones packed together in cover but was quickly picked up and lobbed back to the right side. Fox noticed this and cried

"Wraith, Shade! Get Out Of There! Move!" but was too late. The grenade reached their position in no time as the two clones tried to run from their position. The grenade suddenly went off and everything seemed to go from bad to worse.

"Run! We gotta move before-AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Wraith screamed as the explosion launched him and Shade across the Shuttle bay. Fox could only watch helpless as his men lay dying on the ground knowing full well that if he left cover he'd die as well. But as he watch his men dying something clicked inside Fox. He saw that soldiers he deemed hostile were not worthy to be called his brothers. He realized that these men were nothing but servants lapdogs to palpatine. In the time during the war Fox was a faithful soldier as ever. He followed orders to the letter and no exception. He believed Palpatine's word was law. He also believed that Palpatine could solve all his problems. Oh how wrong he was on that one. Palpatine was never there for him. He wasn't on the front lines dying like Fox's brothers. He wasn't having to worry about if his next battle would be his last. He had done nothing to help fox and his brothers. Then there was the Jedi, Told to be unstoppable forces and were as close as you could get to being a God. Though fox questioned the need for an army if you had Jedi but during that time he didn't question. The Jedi, generals, but these generals fought on the front lines with their troops. The Jedi helped fox and his brethren through many troubling times and offered them advice when they needed it. Though none of the clones, not even Fox wanted to admit it, looked up to the Jedi and looked at most of them as family and parental figures and just good friends. But as he thought on these things Palpatine ordered for their deaths and not only killed one family but two, his brothers. Now they fight brother against brother, Puppet against free man. Fox now sees where his loyalties lie and though he wont tell anyone, he always held back when firing at his brethren hoping for them to redeem themselves, though they are to far gone for such mercy. Fox jerked back to reality to see Wraith and Shade being dragged away and treated by a Jedi Guard.

"Hopefully they'll live with their help" he whispered. Fox Snarled As he leapt out of cover and began to open fire. "Light em up! Make them pay! Make Em eat heat!" as he leapt out of cover and fired as much as could. His words sparked something in the clones and they leapt out of cover as well firing and moving forward with him. They moved passed the Jedi and formed a wall of clones that's blaster fire poured like rain.

"On the right!" Dusk advised Watch the left side, left side" Flash announced.

"Keep moving forward! DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING!" Hammer yelled. The line pushed forward to the shuttle as far they could reach. The clones fired at anything that stood in their way. The Loyalist clones fell left and right to Cody's blaster fire. As the Loyalists prepared to retreat one stayed behind. Cody approached the clone while Fox and his men surrounded him. The clone looked aimed around frantically as he realized he was cornered.

"Trooper? Drop your weapon. Drop it now. Don't make me kill any more my brothers."

"No! your all traitors to the chancellor. we are supposed to follow orders! like good soldiers!"

"Soldiers know the difference between a good order and a bad one trooper." Cody replied. The clone began to become more frantic as began to think about what cody said.

"No I fight for what is right! For the Chancellor!" The clone dropped his weapon and pulled out a thermal detonator.

"Grenade!" Sinner yelled. The clone began to lob the grenade before a shot was heard. The clone froze mid throw, a blaster bolt mark on the visor of his helmet. He fell back as the life left his body. The shooter of the manic clone walked up to him.

"I'm sorry brother." Thermal whispered.

"Come on pal we gotta move." Fox consoled . Thermal ignored him for a moment before getting up and continuing the fight with the rest of his brethren.

" They're falling back! Keep moving!" Cody ordered. "Were almost out of the woods Fox. Stay with me"

"Right behind you Cody!" Fox replied. Fox looked out the corner of his view and noticed on the balcony, movement.

"Hostiles on the balcony watch it" Fox warned. The enemy clones ,now being spotted, peered over the balcony weapons in hand and opened fire. Fox and his men ran for cover as they were sorely pinned down with the loyalist clones having a higher ground advantage.

"Were pinned down! Anyone got any thermals left?" Hawk asked.

"I'm dry, that was my last one that was lobbed back at Wraith and Shade." Serpent replied sourly.

"Where are the Jedi?" Flash asked "They didn't abandon us did they?"

" The Jedi would never do that Flash maybe their tending to the wounded" Epsilon countered.

"Well they're not here anymore and we are, so unless those guys up there are gonna magically stop shooting at us I don't see us-wait, you guys hear that right?" Hammer asked. The sounds of screaming and a lightsaber's iconic humming was all that could be heard as it continued for a few seconds before stopping.

"Alright who gets to see what happened, cause it isn't gonna be me." Hammer said

"Striker take point will ya." Cody asked. Though you couldn't see it Striker frowned and visibly slumped his shoulders

" Why me, Sir?" Striker asked

"Cause I said so that's why now take a look already will ya?" Cody said with a bit more of order mixed in to it.

"Fine." Striker said defeated. Striker peeked over the rubble he so gloriously called cover and looked at the balcony. He saw not only the dead clone loyalists but also Jedi master Shakk Ti and the other Jedi guardians standing over the slain enemies.

"You can come out guys it's just the Jedi. They've dealt with the hostiles," Striker said as he walked towards the shuttle. The clones visibly relaxed and stepped out of hiding and began their walk to the still miraculously intact shuttle. Cody and fox met up with Jedi as they began to board the shuttle.

"Thank you for the assistance master Jedi. I wouldn't be speaking to you now if it wasn't for your help."

"You are most welcome Cody and Fox but we must hurry if we still plan to leave the system alive." She replied

"Of course, General also if you don't mind my asking how are Wraith and Shade and have we managed to find Salvo?" Fox asked. Shakk Ti sighed and visibly tensed her body.

" Yes, Wraith and Shade will be fine as long as they get to a bacta tank immediately once we reach the fleet." Fox and Cody relaxed slightly before Cody stepped forward.

"And Salvo?" Cody asked.

"We found him yes, but-his wounds are to great Cody. He took the brunt of the explosion to protect Thermal. His time is running out. You may see him if you like." Shakk Ti said saddened.

"Please General?"Cody pleaded. Shakk Ti stepped aside. Cody walked to the small med bay of the shuttle and saw Wraith, Shade,Switch….and Salvo. His armor was charred black with many dents and spots missing. Scars and cuts all over his body and blood seeping from them. His helmet was in the corner of the room, the top half missing telling Cody it was damaged as well. He walked and sat by Salvo.

"Hey buddy, how's-how's it going?" Salvo slightly turned his head.

"Hey commander. We get off coruscant yet?" he spoke slowly and weakly.

"Umm yea-yea we're almost out."

"That's good, for a second I thought we weren't gonna make it."

"Yea we're uh- we're gonna get to the fleet and get you in a bacta tank and you'll be good as new ok?" Salvo turned and looked him in the eye life visibly leaving his body.

" I'm not gonna make it am I commander?" "I mean- I….. we were close weren't we sir?" Cody fought to hold back tears but eventually gave up. "Yea Sal, we almost made it" Salvo began to weakly shed tears as well. " You've always been a good brother to me Cody, I knew I'd never be lead astray when I followed you Sir."

"Its because of me your like this Salvo"

"Now don't think- he coughed a little blood as he spoke. like that you've always made us into tough soldiers Cody, told us to never fear but right now, I'm more scared then I've ever been." Cody lowered his head to hide his tears. He raised his head when he felt something grip his hand. He looked at Salvo as He looked at back at Cody with a small smile. They sat there for most of the shuttle ride to the fleet before Salvo's hand became weightless. Fox stared through the door at Salvo's lifeless body as he tuned everything around him out. He didn't hear Cody wail in anger,, didn't see the other clones visibly sadden at the death of a brother, but he also didn't see Master shaak Ti shed tears for Salvo's passing as well. All Fox saw was Salvo's body and his final words as he shed tears of his oncoming death.

"The nightmare…its finally over…. I'm…going…home…sir." His eyes stared transfixed to the ceiling as life left his body slowly. That's all Fox remembered as those words haunted him. Fox left Cody to mourn and met with the rest of the squad in the passenger area.

"Salvo's gone isn't he? Dusk asked

"Yea he's-he's gone." The clones visibly saddened at the announcement all but hammer that seethed with anger.

"Damn Traitors!" He yelled as punched the metal wall.

"Stow it Hammer. Salvo may be gone but we will not mourn him with anger so cool it." Fox ordered,

"Yes sir." As he tried to reluctantly calm down. Shakk Ti chose this moment to walk in to the coterie of clones.

" We've reached the fleet but it's a mess out there. Palpatine's clones and ships are tearing through ours with ease." She announced "What about the fleet of cruisers, weren't there at least 15?" Fox asked "Only 6 remain, Two of them carrying most the cloning equipment and kaminoans and one is badly damaged and transporting as much of her cargo and crew as she can to the _Vindicator_ _ **.**_ " She said disheartened. " That leaves us with only 3 Warships that can actually fight and one of them is carrying more troops and cargo then usual. Wait Kaminoans, we abandoned Kamino!" Epsilon deduced. "We had no choice Eps there's no telling what the Chancellor would have done to Kamino if we had kept it. Any word of the fleet that guards it and the clones stationed there?" Striker spoke up as he listened in on the still functioning comm network. "They're en route to Naboo sir. Same place we'll be heading sir." Cody sat silent in thought as the shuttle flew towards the fleet. He glanced at the guardians ever silent and stoic. "Well what are we waiting for we have to get out of here, tell the _Adjacent_ to let us in and tell them better have a plan to get us out of here alive." Cody said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Are you alright sir? You look pretty shaken up" Flash asked. "Never better now lets hurry up and leave this place I've had enough of this system for years to come." "You heard the commander grab your gear and get set for anything." Fox ordered he stood by Cody at the shuttle exit. As the men prepped themselves the shuttle made landing inside the Venator-class cruiser. Hectic would've been an understatement as men ran left and right to their fighters and prepped for combat.

"We must head for the bridge and figure this out" Shaak Ti ordered. As the men began to follow her while the temple guards regroup with more of their comrades they had spotted. While everyone began to unload Fox stopped Cody.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine for now Fox but I just wanna make sure no more of us die." As he said that the injured Wraith, Shade and the dead troopers Salvo and Switch were carried past them by a pair of medics.

"I get where your coming from Cody but I'm just trying to make sure your in the right state of mind to lead. Cody stared at Fox's visor knowing full well he was being stared right back.

"Yes I'm fine, fine enough to lead and be a soldier to do my duty, protect my brothers, now I'm glad you wanna make sure I'm in my right mind, but don't worry I'm fine ok?"

"Alright Cody if you say so," Fox agreed. As they began to jog up to the bridge Cody remembered an old saying.

"War is hell brother, War is hell." He said solemnly

"Amen to that brother." Fox agreed as they stepped on an elevator to the bridge as the doors slowly closed "Amen to that."

 **Well how's that for a first chapter huh pretty bad huh? anyways i really do hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you liked it enough to leave a review go ahead and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also if you want to go ahead and drop a favorite/follow to keep up to date with the story and hang otu with the gang that is your fellow readers. on another note I also have promised myself to keepfuture chapters just as long as this one to fit all the goodness you guys/gals could ever want. I even have the second chapter up and ready for posting but ill give this one a few days to marinate before i post it though unfortunately. But all that aside like i said i hope you all liked it and enjoyed your time reading it and hope you all have a good day. RC-5555-Sektor signing off**


	4. Delay of Action

**Attention followers of the I.S.A and HALO new threat is with my upmost regret that I am cancelling the story...Sike I'm writing this until I die. anyways I do have kinda bad news. not really. I had planned to originally posted the second chapter today but something came up called the dentist and I am currently as high as a kite( it has taken me a hour to type this by the way). with that being said I've delayed the second chapter until tomorrow when I'm more...coherent. and if I'm lucky I might be able to post the third chapter with it. but all that aside ima rest up and pray teeth grow a pair and stop hurting. see you guys later. P.S. you all are part of my squad/fam now**


	5. And the Horse You Rode In On

**_Here it is guys chapter 2. im sorry if it seems dialouge heavy but it seemed like a smooth transition to the haloverse but then agaian you guys can tell em your thoughts on that. also im very sorry for the delay classes got in the way as well as work and just simply kept me away from my computer i do hope you all understand. Now on to the goodies DISCLAIMER: Star Wars and Halo are owned by their respective owners and i in no way take ownership of them. I only own my original characters and ideas as well as plot for the story. enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 2 And the Horse You Rode In On_**

 **Republic Venator Cruiser** ** _Adjacent_** **: June 5, 19BBY**

Having a bad day was an understatement for Admiral Tolkov. First he's told the chancellor's a Sith and now here he is opening fire on the people he used to call friends. He watched as cruisers of his fleet and the now dubbed 'loyalist' clone fleet fired relentlessly at one another. Fighters flew to and fro firing with all their worth at each other. Explosions and blaster fighter dotted the space as battle raged on with a ferocity unknown as the clones killed one another whether it be by cruiser or fighter. Tolkov jumped slightly as a friendly fighter careened out of control on fire while a enemy fighter flew behind it ending it's flight in a small explosion.

"I'm getting to old for this garbage." He announced as watched one of the enemy cruisers explode. The _Adjacent_ fired its batteries as it revealed its strength. The cruiser slowed its advance as it opened the large bay doors on its sides releasing its own swarm of fighters to join the fray. Though the fighters released were helpful, they were hardly noticed as the battle was on much greater scale.

"Sir, General Shaak Ti and her accompanying clones have made it onboard and are en route to the bridge." A lieutenant announced.

"Good now that they're here we can finally leave this place." What's the status on the _Ambient_?" a different clone responded to the admiral this time.

"They gave us all their cargo and troops with a few battalions to spare sent to the _Vindicator._ They're heavily damaged and are using a skeleton crew to the pilot her sir. The Admiral, Vermil insisted on staying with his ship sir."

"Vermil's a good man, will they be able to jump with us to Naboo and meet with the rebelling 501st members?"

"Vermil believes he can sir, but I don't know if the _Ambient will_ even survive hyperspace." The lieutenant voiced.

Tolkov glanced out the viewport at the battered _Ambient._ Fires dotted the entire cruiser as pocketed holes showed the consistent hull damage she had sustained. Her fighters fought to keep the cruiser standing but were fighting a losing battle as the final squadron had returned to the Corsair before they were wiped out. Her engines sputtered as they signified power was being lost to the cruiser.

"If they believe they can make it they'll make it." Tolkov said.

"Yes S-"

The ship rumbled as if it were being bent slightly as the crew all fell or held on to something. Outside, the enemy cruisers began their advance concentrating fire on the _Adjacent._ The ship rumbled as its shields tried to hold as best as they could. At the sight of the cruisers advancing the _Adjacent_ 's allies moved forward spewing forth lasers of their own at the assaulting cruisers.

"Status!" Tolkov yelled as he held onto a railing for support.

"We lost an engine and are bleeding oxygen in the Mess hall. Thankfully no one was in there" the lieutenant said.

"We've got to leave now or we'll be floating in these oversized coffins. Tell all fighters to recall and prep the forward canons and hyperspace drive were leaving now!"

"Negative"came a voice over the comms. We'll clear a path for you Tolkov, you just get out of here." Vermil announced

"What are you doing Vermil! We are all leaving this place together."

"Sorry Tolkov but a hit took out our hyperspace drives we aren't going anywhere." The gravity of the situation hit Tolkov. Without the hyperspace drives a ship couldn't travel the great distances the others could.

"No…." he deadpanned.

"We aren't gonna get far even if we had the drive. Our ship would get torn apart in mid hyperspace Tolkov. Its over for us, we'll use whatever fight _Ambient_ has left in her to make sure you all make it out. alright?" Tolkov shuddered as he thought of losing his good friend. He tightened his hold on the railing all the while glaring at Vermil's cruiser.

"You make sure you give them hell you hear me?" He ordered more than asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, oh and sorry I couldn't keep that promise." Vermil said sadly.

"Cant believe you still remember that." Tolkov said as he closed his eyes in remembrance.

Tears moved down Tolkov's face as remembered their meeting like yesterday. They flowed freely as Tolkov recalled the events from himself first meeting Vermil, to the wonderful friendship they had made and strengthened over the years. They were always there for each other no matter what happened and here he was about leave him for had even promised each other to always watch over one another. It tore Tolkov up inside as he looked at the limping cruiser of Vermil's.

"Vermil you make sure we have an exit when you let em have it." Tolkov ordered

"Wouldn't have it any other way old friend. Sorry I couldn't stick around for the rest of the party Tolkov." He said finally as the Holo-com line cut.

"Sir! The _Ambient_ is on the move sir she's preparing to clear us an exit, recommend all cruiser hyperspace drives be prepped for activation." A clone lieutenant advised.

"Noted. Inform the cruisers of our exit strategy and make sure all fighter squadrons have recalled. I want the General and her squad up here ASAP, and prepare all forward cannons and divert power and to the rear shields. When we push through I want to make sure our engines are secure." Tolkov ordered with efficiency.

Tolkov and his fellow cruisers laid back and prepared themselves for the battle to come. Whilst they did this one cruiser that was on its last leg moved to the front and pushed through firing its turbo lasers to and fro and taking hit left and right. Though it fired with a viciousness that could not be replicated its mission was simply to distract these naïve clone ships just so Tolkov could escape. While on the bridge of this mere distraction ship the captain, Vermil Taurun accepted his fate, for he knew his death would come and did not try to escape. He looked at the crew piloting the ship. They all had a slight joy to them, as they knew they made sure their brothers survived, at the cost of their own lives. An explosion rocked the cruiser knocking some over and killing others. He looked at them all, though they would die today, others would live because of their sacrifice.

"Men, it has been an honor to serve in countless battles with you." Vermil stated

Another explosion happened taking out one of the bridges. They didn't dare try to pilot their dying cruiser as the fight was over and they did their part. Explosion after Explosion happened as the _Ambient_ was pelted with laser fire until, Vermil and a few clones were the last people alive on the cruiser. Battered and bleeding he limped over to the Holo-table and tried to open a com to Tolkov. He saw out the only viewport that wasn't sealed off that Tolkov and his cruisers had gotten past the Clone loyalists and were preparing to jump to HyperSpace. He looked back at the Holo-table as he saw Tolkov appear. His good friend widened his eyes at Vermil's battered and bloody appearance.

"Tolkov." He said slowly, struggling to stay conscious. Tolkov looked at his friend with great sadness at the uttering of his name.

"Goodbye. My friend." Tolkov finished as his friend cut the line. He watched through the viewport as the _Ambient_ finally succumbed to its wounds and exploded from the turbolaser fire but not before taking three loyalist cruisers with it.

"Jumping to Naboo in 3…2…1… Mark" the navigation officer declared as the small fleet jumped in to hyperspace. Tolkov silently shed tears as he looked at the exact spot where his friends ship would be.

"Goodbye my old friend, May we meet again soon." He wiped his face of the tears and turned back to look at his bridge crew.

"Somebody give me a SitRep on our status and the current Status of friendly forces at Naboo."

"Sir! All ship status's are green and most of the fighter squadrons checked in from the last enagagement though many are K.I.A. or M.I.A, Our ship suffered a critical hit to one of our engines but where still green the other 5 cruisers. The, _Vindicator, Corsair, Vera, Royal,_ and the _Warrior_ have suffered minor damage as well. Friendly forces have deemed Naboo safe for now and will continue to use it as a rally point for the jedi and rebelling clones. Rebelling members of the 501st have reported to be on Naboo as well as the 327th Star corps. Most of the 41st legion has checked in and are en route to Naboo and ½ of the 91st recon corps troopers have reported entering Naboo's space, only a few squads of the 187th with their commander have shown themselves and are in transit. We have full support of the 212th attack battalion as well as Delta and Omega squad who should arrive in the next hour or so. The 442nd siege battalion has fully checked in as well as the Lancer battalion and the Muunilinst 10 Arc troopers and are 3 hours out sir. A few squads of the sky corps have reported in Naboo space. The artillery regiment of the 82nd and the repulsorlift of the 317th have just now entered Naboo space sir." The lieutenant informed.

"That's a good portion of the Grand army, and the fleet status?" Tolkov asked.

"Fleet size of twenty, twenty-six when we arrive, of acclamators and Venators. 8 Venators and 12 Acclamators on standby sir. Scratch that sir. Kamino defense fleet just arrived. I count 6 More Venators and 8 more Acclamators filled to the brim with troops sir."

Tolkov thought over this information while the crew worked on keeping the ship running rebelling fleet was nothing short of a Armada but when at war with the entire galaxy a meager armada will not do. As Tolkov still mused on this General Shaak Ti and Commander Cody and Commander Fox entered the bridge area. Tolkov looked at the General and Clone commanders with a impassive face.

"General, Commanders, we will be arriving shortly to Naboo and meet with the rest of the Republic troops. I believe Palpatine's Empire will no doubt try to stop us. If you wish to see all Clone units that are accounted for you may check the holo-pad."

He said as he handed her said holo-pad. Shaak Ti looked over the accounted for clone units as Fox and Cody looked at the list over shoulder not to be rude and take it from her.

" Only ½ of the 91st recon and a few squads of the 187th, what happened?" Fox asked confused

" I assume with Master Windu gone they don't have anyone to rally behind and the 91st recon were locked in a firefight against CIS droids. When the order was given those who defected had no place to turn. A larger portion had defected but were gunned down on both sides by our own brothers and droids. It's a miracle they even made it out alive." Cody replied respectfully.

"Though this is a matter of life and death not some petty argument if the chose to elimate our brothers during a battle and choose to follow Palpatine so be it." Fox replied.

As they conversed Shaak Ti skimmed over the list of jedi and noticed many were missing or were killed. Tolkov seemed to notice her sadness.

"Is there something wrong General?" he asked heart fully

"So many of us gone, I never thought I'd see the day where so many of us perished in an instance." She said sadly

"I'm sorry for the jedi losses general you have my condolences I've lost good friends too." Tolkov replied truthfully

"I just would love to know when the killing would end" She stated.

"I hope soon General, for all our sakes." Tolkov replied

"Sir! We're coming out of hyperspace now, You may wanna see this!"

A lieutenant said. Tolkov, Shaak Ti, Fox and Cody moved to the viewport to see the commotion. The small fleet of escapees from Coruscant pulled out of hyperspace to see a small fleet of ships float about confused and disorderly. Cruisers flew past one another as if asking to be fired upon just to fire back as they flew all around Naboo.

"Lieutenant get me connected to the comms I wanna know what the hell is going on, by yesterday." Tolkov ordered.

"Yes sir." The communications officer did what he did best as tried to get word out to the friendly forces and establish a comm Network to them.

"What the fierfek are they all doing were supposed to be here to rally together, not to goad each other into killing ourselves." Fox observed the scene and disorder among the "fleet" and was disappointed to see such disorganization.

"Comms are online in 3….2…..1… your clear to speak sir." the communication officer said.

Tolkov was appalled as he listened to the other Admirals bicker at one another like children. Their rash decision making would no doubt cause havoc amongst their meager forces unless he rallied them behind something. Tolkov turned as Cody joined his side looking out at the ships float about with disorder.

"From what I hear Admiral they need a leader desperately. Troops cant function without some type of guidance or we lash out at everything around. Take us for example. We were bred to follow orders to the letter from the chancellor. Take that away and you lot have a bunch of very confused clones. Confusion gives way to fear Admiral and men do rash things when they are afraid."

Tolkov could only listen as Cody spoke. His words while wise brought forth much meaning to Tolkov as he pondered. He wondered if he was actually cut out to lead something larger than a fleet. Could he lead a Armada of troops to the unknown let alone to battle if need be. Could he carry the weight of the deaths of his own troops that would be caused by his hand? These were the thoughts that raced through his mind as he watched more and more cruisers enter Naboo space.

"Do you believe I could lead them all Cody? Lead them into another galactic war as if the first wasn't bad enough. We've lost more today than we have in the years of this war. You know it and I know it. This, what we're doing, wont be easy. I'll be one the sending you all to their deaths in this war for freedom in which our backs are already against the wall Cody. Do you understand? You all will be sent to fight the very people you were bred, trained, and fought beside everyday. Do I have the right to do so?

Cody simply stood in silence as he stared off into the depths of space his helmet hiding all the facial expression Tolkov desperately looked for.

"Sir if I may speak. This isn't a galactic war anymore. This is a civil war sir. It is a civil war on a grander scale for we are all brothers. Out there are men and women who we have fought with on a daily basis and have stuck by us to the end. Even now with this new reign coming down on us we have chosen to fight for what we believe is right. I'm a clone sir. I was the tip of the spear on Geonosis when we were first unleashed and I'm still here today. Because I was ordered to fight and I did so. You may think you are ordering us to our deaths but why do we have to listen to you? The republic is gone, even if everyone here around us refuses to believe so it is. You're not ordering us to our death Admiral for we willingly follow you. And death is just part of the job, you and I both know that. We all lost people Admiral. Friends, family, mentors, these are all the prices of war we pay. Even now we continue to pay them as we are now sent back into the fray against our brethren. But it is something we must do. They serve a tyrant who planned for this to happen. And I rather him not be in power anymore sir. So with all due respect if I needed a leader sir, I'd damn make sure it was leader who cared for us like you do."

Tolkov listened to Cody throughout his entire speech never once interrupting him. His words while carrying weight touched Tolkov as the clone expressed that he favored Tolkov as leader. His words could not have been more right to the former republic admiral as he continued to stare on at the cruisers mill about. The time for worry is over

"I'll do it. Lieutenant patch me through. It's time we reeled our forces in. I don't know who I talk to but patch me through to a Admiral with some sense. This myriad of cruisers milling about is something I don't want be looking at for much longer. I want these cruisers in a formation and calm down these Admirals for God's sake."

As Tolkov's orders were carried out to the letter he continued to listen on as the Admirals continued to bicker like children.

"Where do we go from here if the chancellor's a sith?"

"What if this rally point is nothing but a trap?"

"Great more ships just entered Naboo space maybe they know whats going on."

"You fools what if their with Palpatine prepare the guns!"

"Delay that order they could be friendly, let them come."

" We need to just leave this place and turn ourselves in while we can."

"I'll never go back to that tyrant scum I called a chancellor!"

Tolkov listened to the pile of trash he so gloriously called a Comm-Network. The friendly commanders were truly lost on what to do. Instead of establishing some sort of command they began to just sit here throw harsh words at each other. Something had to be done before they ended up killing each other. Tolkov acknowledged a comm officer alerting him that all clone battalions and commando's had arrived. Though Tolkov was glad for their support, he watched as their ships joined the fray making the situation worse than it was. Giving a silent prayer he could reel in the trigger happy admirals he turned to Fox and Cody for a moment asking for their opinion on the matter

"This disorganization is unacceptable they should all be ashamed" Fox said he shook his head. Cody nodded his head with him as pointed at a few cruisers beginning to slowly group into a somewhat sensible formation.

"I agree, clones know how to adapt, these admirals should at least act like they can." Tolkov had enough of the mockery he called a Comm-Network

"Quiet! This is Admiral Tolkov Vasiley of the Former Republic cruiser _Adjacent_ I carry precious cargo of clones, jedi, kaminoans, and cloning equipment and issued the order for us to meet at Naboo to rally together and form a plan" Tolkov waited as the Comm-Net became deathly silent and no one spoke

"Well Admiral Tolkov seeing as you're the most level-headed here, what are your orders." A small grin appeared on Tolkov's face

"Well first things first form up on us Echelon formation, cruisers up front frigates in back." The republic cruisers now with a working command became a well-oiled machine as the cruisers moved from nearly attacking one another to moving into a organized formation.

"That's more like it eh Cody?" Fox said happy that all was going well. Cody grunted his approval as he stared on at the fleet.

"Good, now that that's settled whats the status of the 501st and the 327th Star corps on Naboo." Cody and Fox waited eagerly for a reply to the question they've been waiting forever to hear.

"I, believe we can answer that question better than anybody sir." A familiar voice said.

"Rex is, is that you?" Cody asked

"Who else brother."

Rex appeared on the Holotable with a clone standing behind him who seemed to be patiently waiting his turn to speak. Rex remembered the task at hand and quickly nodded towards Cody and Fox before speaking back to Tolkov.

"Sir. The 501st has, seen better days to say the least. Only a ¼ of us chose to defect sir and the others well, you know the rest."

Rex gave the information with great disappointment that he and his brothers will soon be fighting each other.

"What happened to the rest of the 501st, I assume they didn't just let you defect without stopping you." Tolkov questioned.

"We fought each other yes, but the firefight only lasted a few hours before Appo deemed us not worth the manpower and tried to leave us stranded here and return to Coruscant. After he left we were on our own for the time being confused about the order. Were still trying to wrap our heads around it Admiral. Not long after that Bly and the 327th star corps showed up and told us of the rallying point meant to be here. One thing lead to another and here we are sir." Rex stood back, arms crossed behind as he awaited their reply.

"And your take on this Bly?" Shaak Ti asked curiously.

The clone that stood behind Rex now stepped forward until he stood beside him. With his arms behind his back and standing at attention stared at the others before responding.

"We have pledged our full support to General Secura, Master Jedi. This ordeal has been a hard hit to us clones ma'am. We were created for the soul purpose to wage war and here we are coming to find out the only thing we had was a lie. We are all hurting just as much you Master Jedi and have been betrayed beyond forgiveness. Our brothers fought and died for a false purpose, a lost cause. Followed orders without question, went in to battle without a thought. We were nothing but puppets on strings. The Jedi, the clones, the droids, the Confederacy, we were all nothing but puppets and strings to be toyed with. I guess we finally got tired of being toyed with and cut our own strings. The best we can do now is figure what to do with ourselves before they begin to hunt us like animals." Bly visibly relaxed as he got his thoughts out in the open.

"I see." Shaak Ti mused on all what Bly had said while the others began to plan an objective.

"All right what's the fleet status Yolt?"

A new admiral appeared on the holo-table. He was of average height while his skin color was a light brown ,with trimmed black hair, his face had a goatee with a scar running down his left jaw. His build was bulky to say the least, and you wouldn't be wrong if you mistaken him for a clone.

" The muunilist 10, whats left of the Lancer battalion, and 442nd siege battalion have just linked up with us, Tolkov everyone's here. The jedi would also like to be a part of this sir, patching them through now."

The holo-comm fizzled as more figures appeared. Tolkov smiled slightly as he saw a good portion of the Jedi survived this ordeal

"Ahh Master Secura, General Kenobi , Master Plo Koon, Padawan Tano, Master Yoda, and Master Luminara Unduli I am pleased to see you all came out of this atrocity intact." He said

"Indeed although I hoped more Jedi would survive, being turned on by your own troops isn't an easy thing to escape." Kenobi stated.

"I for one am more interested in our current clone presence" Luminara stated while eyeing at Bly's hologram.

" Stated this before I have, betray us our clones will not." Yoda scolded.

"I agree with Master Yoda, Luminara if they wanted to kill they would have already done it and I for one trust Bly and his men completely." Secura said while smiling at Bly's hologram.

"Thank you General" Bly said as he fidgeted under his General's caring gaze. Rex chuckled as he watched his best friend and brother fidget like a child. Tolkov chuckled at this scene at well before focusing at the task at hand.

"Master Jedi I believe we must come up with a solution to our current dilemma."

"Yes we must hide from Palpatine to build up our strength. And fight him another day." Plo koon declared.

"Yes, with our current status we must find somewhere to call home and use as a base of operations for the time being. But, where could we go and be away from Palpatine's prying eyes?" Tolkov inquired.

" We could possibly go to Tantooine but with the amount of troops we have we'll be noticed and reported immediately. Maybe kashyykk but Palpatine will probably have a close eye on the wookies, The separatist home world might be a good choice but sneaking us all there would be a challenge"

The admirals and Jedi tossed ideas left and right until all the planets they could possibly go to were denied. Rex, Fox, Cody, and Bly silently conversed as the others tossed around ideas

"It could possibly take us somewhere nice and cozy" Rex stated.

"Yea, or it could take us right into a star and kill us all" Cody replied.

"I don't know Cody, with the ideas being tossed around its all we got left" Fox stated.

"Yea at this point we've got to be ready to take risks or we're never going to make it." Bly declared.

"Fine, But if the trip kills us I'm kicking your asses in the afterlife." Cody replied stubbornly. Cody and Fox stepped forward as the Generals stopped conversing. Rex's hologram stepped forward while Bly waited behind him as he began to get their attention.

"Umm Generals we believe we've come up with a solution to our problem" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at rex as he began to tell the clone's idea

"Well Rex go on" Kenobi urged.

"Yes sir, we believe we should go into Dark space."

Everyone widened their eyes at the mere mention of that territory. The entire crew and Jedi stared at the clones as if they were crazy which wasn't far off. Dark space was the untraveled, unmapped, and unclaimed portion, and very large portion at that, of the galaxy. Those who ventured into Dark Space never have returned though no one knows why. The fact that the clones were suggesting they walk right into unknown territory was nothing short of mad.

"That's insane no one has ever-" Master Luminara voiced her objection but was cut off by Master Plo.

"Hold on Master Luminara Let him finish?" Plo koon asked

"We believe it is perfect because no one has ever gone into dark space and it will most likely be a while before Palpatine believes we jumped there. Also with it we could find new planets, some able to sustain life and house us." Rex finished

"It seems well thought out and it is all we have to go off at the moment." Ahsoka said.

"I for one believe this is a good idea as well, and as Tano stated it is all we have." Secure claimed.

"Master Yoda what are your thoughts on this" Kenobi asked. Master Yoda did nothing but meditate for a moment before opening his eyes and answering.

" To Dark Space we must go" Yoda stated while looking at Tolkov. He nodded before giving orders towards the crew and fleet.

"Alright everyone get to your stations, and prep for hyperspace. I want all systems checked and green before we head out and-"

"Sir incoming Hyper space readings coming from our flank and it's a big fleet sir biggest I've ever seen!" The nav officer said.

"Ahh Screw It! Prep the drives were making a blind jump. I want the rest of the fleet to be ready to jump with us on my mark." Tolkov looked at the Battle-map as he saw the fleet prepare for jump.

"Sir, that fleet is gonna be here any minute"

"Are we prepped for launch?"

"Yes sir, ready to leave on your mark."

"Alright then jump on Mark 3…2….1…Mark!"

"Hyperspace drives spooling up sir leaving republic space…Now." The nav officer and his crewmates powered the hyperspace drives as they looked out into deep space as well.

"We home free yet?" Tolkov asked.

"I think so sir we-scratch that! Contacts! on our right side. Their trying to get within firing range!"

"That's it I've had enough this we are leaving now!"

"On it sir!" The nav officer replied as the ships hyperspace drive reached full power. Cody and Fox stared out the viewport as the enemy fleet gained on them.

"Cody, if we don't make it-" he was cut off as Cody spoke.

"We'll make it." As if tempted by fate the ship rocked heavily.

"What the Sith! Status!"

"I don't know whats going on sir. The drive its malfunctioning, I cant input coordinates and the drive stability during hyperspace could be catastrophic. It's happening to the rest of the fleet as well." The Nav officer said frantically.

"In Basic lieutenant?" Tolkov asked.

"Meaning when us and the fleet enter hyperspace we could exit anywhere or the drive could fail during hyperspace killing us all" Tolkov stared at the officer with wide eyes.

" Well anything is better than here so do it! Tell the fleet to jump."

"Yes…Yes sir." The nav officer said. The fleet of rebel clone ships powered up and zoomed out of sight right before the very large fleet of loyalist ships could fire on them. Though the rebels didn't notice it a large portion of the enemy fleet of loyalist ships jumped into dark space after them.

 **I.S.A. Fleet Undying Light**

 **June 5, 2574**

 **Edge of I.S.A Space**

Shipmaster Tova,Navumee stared out into space as his mixed crew of humans and sangheili made sure his ship, A CAS class assault carrier the _Dawn of Repentance,_ ran smoothly. His ship with the rest of the fleet _Undying light_ were on a small expedition mission to see if there were more planets for his people and the I.S.A. to colonize. Joining the military shortly before the Great War ended Tova had killed humans left and right for the "Great Journey" but he didn't see them as weak as his people used to think. No, humans were crafty and vicious when they wished be, he learnt that first hand. As he mused on his history he rubbed a scar running from the top of his left eye going as far down as his lowest mandible. He earned said scar from a Human-no Demon with a skull on is helmet that engaged him in close quarters combat with a large knife. The Demon was a deadly he'd give him that, but in the end It was Tova that prevailed. His Ultra Armor shined in the bridge light as he eyed his mixed species crew working diligently to keep the ship running well.

"I do not deserve such a crew, if they knew the things I did in the short period of that war they would look at me much differently." He muttered.

At that moment a Human female standing at about 5'7 with a thin body and short orange hair stepped in front of Tova and awaited his acknowledgement. He looked up from his musings and stared at her his eyes softening as he stared.

"Ah little Angel, I expect you must have news for me."

Angel, the communications officer, smiled a little as she spoke to the shipmaster.

"Yes Shipmaster, its about our current mission."

Angel flinched as she was expecting to be yelled at by her commander

"Angel, do you not wish to search the stars for more planets for us to inhabit or more forerunner relics to be found?"

Tova asked gently as he waved his arm out to the vast darkness of space.

"Of course I do shipmaster, its just we've been searching the edge of I.S.A space for some time now and have only found two habitable planets. I simply believe we may need to head back to the Visari System and resupply." Angel hoped her telling him this wouldn't make him dislike her for thinking of the well being of the crew. The shipmaster, however, was far from disliking angel as he thought about what she said. His ship and the other 7 that made up the very small fleet had been out here searching for some time. He looked back down at Angel

"And the rest of the fleet? What is their condition?" Angel jumped when asked that as if she had been in a trance.

"The _Spectrum, Dagger, Aurora, Unyielding Fate, Malevolent Justice, Little Rascal, Arbiter's Dagger_ are green, but in the same boat as us for supplies. The _Little Rascal_ got the short end of the stick and is running dangerously low."

As she was about to continue she was interrupted by a disembodied voice.

"The _Spectrum_ is running low as well now Angel. With the _Aurora_ not too far behind."

On a pedestal right next to Angel and the Shipmaster formed a sangheili A.I. with Ranger armor on and his helmet at his side. Angel sighed as she looked at the smug little computer.

"Thanks Alei' what would I ever do without you."

She said sarcastically. The A.I turned and looked at her before chuckling.

"Probably crash us into a star little one."

He said smiling. Shipmaster smiled slightly at their bickering but returned his thoughts to the task at hand.

"Enough. Angel how long would it take the fleet to reach the Visari System and be back here to continue our search?"

He asked with seriousness in his voice. Angel knew it was no time to joke around now and did the math.

"It would take us approximately 3 hours to get there from our current position and would take us at least 6 to get back."

Tova squinted his eyes in confusion while Alei' Lunjasse nodded in acceptance.

"Why is there such delay my beloved one?" He asked. Angel blushed a little at the use of the name from the Shipmaster and tried to hide it as she spoke.

"Slip-Space drives seem to cut travel time to any destination in half if they have not been used for a while sir."

Alei' also chose this moment to step in as well.

"Though she is correct not even our top scientists can figure out why. They believe the Huragok may have tampered with them when no one was around but other than they have no clue brother."

Tova thought about the floating, pacifist, living, supercomputers known as the Huragok. He got up from his command chair as he began to give out orders

"That is the only sound theory, as you already know the Huragok enjoy repairing or upgrading technology they may have done so to the drives. That doesn't matter right now though our only goal currently is resupplying. Tell the fleet to set a course for the Visari system. I want the engines checked and ready and our slip-space drive powering up for long-distance jump. Make sure the fleet gets the message we are leaving and someone relay a message to the I.S.A council on _High Faith_ that our mission is going well so far. Tell the brothers in the armory I want a full weapons inventory list when we reach Visari"

Alei' nodded and disappeared off the pedestal, most likely to relay to the other cruisers they're leaving. As the Shipmaster watched his orders being carried out and bridge crew worked diligently to power up the drives and relay to the fleet, he turned back to Angel and stood beside her his hand holding hers.

"Angel, little one, tell me where are my sons currently?" Once again she blushed and looked flustered as he called her by the name again.

"Well, if I know James, Zakl' Navumee, and Onme' Navumee seeing as their my brothers they're probably on the range seeing who is the better shot."

Tova chuckled as pictured his sons doing exactly that.

"I wouldn't put it pass those three, stubborn to a fault they are." He said. Angel giggled as she looked up at Tova.

"Like Father, Like Sons." Tova chuckled as well at the use of the joke.

"Well you better-"

Tova was interrupted as a blue minor elite and dark skinned human yelled out over the usually quiet work of the bridge.

"Shipmaster we have unknown signatures coming to our location fast!"

"He is correct brother we count, By the Gods!, 40 signatures coming straight to our location with 30 more following behind those."

Tova's eyes widened as he thought about what was going on as Angel looked up at him.

"And you are sure these signatures are unknown their not just some leftover brutes causing trouble."

Tova hoped their answer would be brutes as he silently prayed in his head. Even with 40 ships if these contacts were brutes they would be heavily outgunned. Ever since the formation of the I.S.A. they've been shunned back to their planet with remnants of their forces popping up here and their using age old great war technology. Though compared to the weaponry the combined forces of the I.S.A were using they didn't stand a chance.

"No Brother, they have never been seen before none of the signatures match anything on record. I- I believe we are in a first contact situation brother."

The bridge visibly quieted and no one moved at the utterance of those words. Tova squinted his eyes in deep thought.

"Alright, prepare the guns, I want all fighter squadrons ready for combat. Get the seraph and broadswords squadrons on standby. Prepare the slip space drives for short burst jumps if we need to use them in combat. Relay to the fleet we are not leaving and to prepare themselves as well. Brothers, thank you for giving me this information. I need you to relay to the Visari defense fleet to send one,no, 3 of their killamanjaro class crusiers with a fleet of supporting frigates. We don't know how powerful these new beings may be but I'm not gonna have us sit here and wait to find out."

Tova's orders were carried with renewed speed and the elite minor and human kneeled and nodded before going to carry out his order. Tova looked down at Angel as she looked a little scared but tried to hide it by standing at attention.

" Little one, go find your brothers and tell them what is happening before you return to engineering. They must know what is going on."

Angel blushed once again at the name before nodding and hugging Tova and leaving. Though he was surprised by the hug he had different matters to attend to as he watched her leave.

"I do not deserve such a daughter or her brothers."

He turned back to the bridge crew as he watched them work and the approaching contacts showed on his pedestal as well as the already halfway there Visari fleet.

"They know the importance of this as well as I do. May the Gods help us during this perilous time, and here I thought we were gonna have peace for a while longer. He pulled his type-1 energy sword off his hip and inspected it closely.

"these trespassers will taste my blade and their ships will be reduced to nothing but ash if they do not tread lightly. We are not ones to be trifled with."

He rubbed his scar as he mused of what he said. Remembering his days of the covenant, he replayed the events of countless battles, numerous kills, many glassings, all the screams, all were remembered as he replayed his false life.

"Not anymore." He said as he watched their signatures approach closer.

 **Well there it folks. I hope you all liked it. and if you liked it enough to do so leave a like and a favorite and perhaps a review leaving your thoughts. Now on to more pressing matters seeing as this was the only chapter i had pre-written i have come up with a schedule i hope you all wont kill me over. I do plan hope to keep to my word on this have a chapter uploaded every week if not two as i wish for the quality of these chapters to go up as well as the word quantity if not stay the same go up as well. Though i hope you all understand i do know how suspenseful it can be waiting on a chapter for a story.(trust me ive been there.) but anyways i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a good day. RC-5555-Sektor signing off**


	6. Diplomatic Aggression

_**Chapter 3 Diplomatic Aggression (Note: their will POV switching during this chapter they will be marked with" ~POV~ switch character name or faction name. Also a long message will be at the end of the chapter I recommend you go read it at the end but if not its not that big a deal. Sorry for the long delay. Was without my computer for a bit. also shout out to my beta reader Enjoy the chapter."**_

Tova shifted his gaze over the communications officers of his bridge. He watched as they relayed his orders with great efficiency. A female Sangheili, Shress' Vasumee, in particular caught his eye. He watched as she glanced many times at her fellow officer, a human male. He smirked as he watched the obvious signs of attraction between Shress' and the man, Darrell Malkovitch. He shifted his gaze away from the newly forming couple and thought of his home on Helios, named after his race's homeworld sanghelios. He thought of his wife and life-mate Caitlyn and how much he loved her if he didn't make it out of the coming contact.

"My dear beloved I pray to the gods that we make it back to you." He whispered.

His thoughts were snatched from him when the bridge began to glow bright red. Tova knew all to well what this meant.

"Status!" A communications officer, a minor sangheili turned to Tova.

"The contacts have emerged Brother! We count 70 unknowns total. With 40 grouped together and the last 30 grouped together as well sir." Tova looked through the viewport and sure enough he saw 70 ships all of similar design of being a smooth triangular shape.

"How'd they get here without visual surely we would have seen their slip-space portals?" The officer turned back to Tova with a confused face of his own.

"That's just it Brother. Their method of transportation is unlike any use of Slip-Space on record. Instead of simply opening a portal into Slip-Space it seems they are launched at tremendous speeds until they enter Slip-space. Put in simpler terms brother instead of simply opening the door like we do they just ram through it."

Tova was stunned at the information that was given to him. He was unsure of what to think of a race that could achieve slip-space but at the same time it be the crudest kind possible. Tova grunted as he watched the new ships with extreme caution. A human officer turned from his station and looked at Tova.

"Sir? Orders?" He glanced at the officer quickly before returning his gaze back to the unknown ships.

" Keep the weapons ready, but standby. I wish to see what these beings do."

The officer nodded quickly before returning to his station. As Tova continued to gaze at the ships the door behind him slid open revealing two elites, one a silver Zealot and one a red Zealot appeared with a kig-yar accompanying them as well. Tova turned and looked the small group the elite equipped with plasma repeaters and energy swords on their sides while the kig-yar had a beam rifle on his back.

"Ah brothers, I see the news of first contact made it to your squad's ears." One of them turned to the shipmaster and nodded his greetings.

"Yes shipmaster we were ready a moments notice. Surely we all must know the danger of a first contact," The silver Zealot stepped forward and kneeled before looking out the viewports at the unknown ships.

"Have the new ones done anything yet brother?" Tova grunted his impatience.

"No, they haven't done a thing yet, and that's only making me the more weary."

The two elites nodded at their shipmaster's thoughts on the situation. The other Zealot chose this moment to speak.

"We should quickly drive them from our space shipmaster. It would allow us to prepare for more of them as quickly as possible would it not?" Tova shook his head disapproval.

"That it would young one. But also we may provoke these creatures more so then we already have. A double-edged sword that would most certainly seal our fate." The Kig-yar stepped forward and began to speak.

"What is it we do then Shipmaster?" Tova walked away from them and faced back towards the unknown ships.

"We wait. See what they do. who knows, they might be friendly." The 2 brothers glanced at each other while the Kig-yar focused on the cruisers as well.

 _ **~POV~ Republic Rebellion**_

Tolkov glanced at the fleet of odd looking crusiers in front of him. He turned his attention back to the bridge crew as well as Shaak Ti and her clones.

"Status? I want a report from each cruiser. Get the weapons online and ready. Also someone tell me where in the damn universe did we just get dropped off."

As the officers began to carry out his orders the clones gathered themselves and assessed the situation.

"The hell happened?" Fox asked. Cody helped him up as he watched Tolkovs orders be carried out.

"At least the bridge crew will figure out what hell is going on." Cody and Fox stood by Shaak Ti as she simply stared at the loyalist and unknown ships.

"What is it General?" Fox asked.

"Those ships, I sense beings with the force within them. But it varies from one to another. Some are weaker, some are stronger. It is strange to me as this race has to be decently force sensitive as i sense fairly strong users aboard each one."

Cody and Fox looked to each other cluelessly as matters dealing with the force were new to them.

"Sir we've got a unknown fleet of cruisers on our front and the imperials on our backside. I don't recognize those ships sir but they are massive! They make our cruisers look like scrap metal."

Fox and Cody walked up to the viewport and glanced at the new ships. Cody stared at the ships, examining every inch that he could see of it. Fox glanced from ship to ship noticing size differences and structure.

"those ships, they were meant for war. Not be paraded as heroes as ours were. Look at the battle scars that some refuse to repair. Their bulky size and structure. They were meant for war and war only."

Cody nodded in agreement before throwing his finding as well.

"some are sleek and metallic smooth. While there are those over there that are bulky and lumber some."

Fox nodded as well at the obvious observation. "Change in design? Maybe some are old and those are newer."

Cody shook his head as he came to his own conclusion. Even the CIS designs on cruisers didn't vary as much as these ships did. He knew the true reason.

"Or maybe they are are made by different kinds."

Fox quickly turned his head to Cody. Though he couldn't see it under his helmet, Fox raised his eyebrow at that statement.

"A Militaristic Coalition of some sorts? Out here in Dark Space? I find it unlikely."

Tolkov listened on as the troopers bickered over the new ships present in front of him. Quite frankly he was very interested in them as well and if it wasn't for these loyalists breathing down his neck right now he might just could admire these ships of new design. But his thoughts were interrupted as the Loyalist's decided the time for waiting was over.

"Sir we got Loyalist cruisers moving to engage! I got hostiles on the radar! Fighter crafts and lots of em!

Tolkov looked as he saw the numerous cruisers gunning towards them only to release their fighters like a swarm of death. They approached the Republic Remnant with the intent on finishing them here and now. Tolkov grimaced as he realized he needed to make a decision here and now.

"Alright! I want whatever fighters we got left out there. Tell whatever battle ready admiral available that there's about to be fight on our hands. I want the bombers on stand-by and to await any openings in the hell storm to end those cruisers. All ships I want a protective circle formed around the supporting frigates. Those new ships may not be firing at us yet but I will not take that chance. Someone get me Blue Squadron, I want them leading the assault!"

Tolkov's orders were carried out as he gave them. The many venators lurched left and right forming a circle as best they could around the support acclamator frigates. At the same time, they opened their hangars revealing their own swarm of fighters. Though much smaller than the enemies, what they lacked in numbers they made up for in experience. Though the clones all waited for the fighters and cruisers to collide one could almost feel the anticipation of both sides. It was more quiet than ever as both sides waited for their troops to begin the battle. Though it was a clone of Blue Squadron, Swoop, who fired the first shot. The hails of bolts that followed afterwards were nothing short of a massacre. Red and Blue bolts sailed over the open space as fighter after fighter was felled. Both sides taking tremendous casualties.

Swoop swerved his Torrent fighter out of the of the hail of bolts and enemy fighters zooming past as he fired his own fighter in return. He couldn't spare more than a glance as he watched a republic fighter take a hit to its engines. The fighter losing its engines flew out of control until crashing into a enemy fighter. Swoop growled as he slammed down on his fighter gaining speed. He smirked as hostile had unknowingly entered his sights. Firing at the fighter, his smile grew as it went down in a quick explosion taking another fighter with it. Though much more than a few single handed kills would need to be done to win this battle.

"Blue Squadron! Fall in!"

tightly turning and 'removing' any fighters in his path he came to a open spot in the flurry of starfighters and bolts flying past. He watched as 15 V-19 Torrents bearing the same blue markings as his linked up behind him. He grimaced as realized he had lost troops already. His squadron usually being 20 strong was already down 5 men. He veered his fighter back into the fray his squadron right on his tail as they checked in.

"Blue 1 checking in."

"Blue 3 checking in"

"Blue 4 checking in"

"Blue 5 checking in"

"Blue 8 checking in"

"Blue 11 Ready to fly"

One after another his men checked in. Though his brothers did not see their men die if they didn't check in he could only assume the worst. The squadron flew back into the hail of fighters as explosions dotted the space. Friendly and enemies were killed left and right as they flew to and fro. Swoop flew his squadron straight through the fighters sparing no glance at them as they raced towards the hostile cruisers. Swoop targeted the weakest cruiser as it was already bombed by the Y-wings.

"You All know the drill. Do it by the numbers and we'll all get back just fine."

"Copy that Blue Lead."

The fighters raced towards the cruiser its own turbolasers targeting them as if to warn them to stay away. Yet They ignored it as they continued towards the venator cruiser dodging bolts left and right. Swoop quickly glanced to see that fighters outside of his squadron had joined him and were keeping the turbolasers busy. A fighter was struck by a laser bolt before spiraling towards the cruiser. The fighters wrecked chassis scraped along the cruisers destroying a few turbo lasers before becoming scrap metal. Swoop gave his fallen brother a silent prayer before he and his squadron gunned it towards the objective. The bridge.

"Bridge in sight. All right Blue squadron let it rain!"

The fighters all lined up before unleashing a hail of bolts on the bridge. Taking the first one out within a few seconds of firing, the huge ship lurched forward before simply losing control and simply floated there. The turbolasers on it gave out as it sat there defenseless allowing the remaining republic cruisers to destroy it without hesitation. Swoop could only smile in pride as he and his squadron flew back into the fray destroying fighters left and right. They simply fought on until their chance to inflict another devastating blow arrived. The fight was nothing short of a bloodbath. The Loyalists losing half their numbers within the first few minutes of fighting while the Republic had lost 5 cruisers and 3 more unable to continue the fight. Though Swoop's smile faded as he watched 3 of the hostile cruisers open their hangars once again. One of his squad members, Hotshot, otherwise knows as Blue 2 was the first to report it.

"Watch it boys, We got more fighters entering the fray get ready to up the anty!

Yet the ships the exited were far from starfighters. Swoops eyes widened as he saw the box like ships exit the cruisers. The dome's on the side spewing forth green concentrated beams into the pile of fighters picking of friendlies left and right. LAAT's. The enemy gunships sped by as the enemy starfighters cleared a path for them straight to the flagship Admiral Tolkov was on.

"All units we got enemy boarding crafts! Gunships and lots of em heading straight for the flagship! All available units break off and move to assist copy!?

Yet as Swoop gave that order he glanced as he saw a cruiser of the Loyalists moving towards the new ships in a less than friendly manner. He saw it begin to fire upon one of what he guess could call frigates. The frigate, though aggravated by the attack released its own fighters before firing some type of ammunition unknown to him. Whatever it was he saw enough to see that it ate through the cruiser in no time almost disabling the cruiser. Though that wasn't enough for the manic Venator as its fighters were all but eliminated, it gunned its engines in a attempt to ram the frigate. The explosion that came was all but large as it seemed to even stop the battle as all units stared at the spot the cruiser exploded. Yet out from the ashes came a battered but still functional frigate. The battle between both factions all but stopped as everyone awaited to see what the new ships would do. As if answering the Ships moved forward as a horde of fighters were released from both. Swoop could only watch in awe as he saw all the ships seem to power up before firing all on one cruiser. He stared on as he watched whatever they fired punch a hole straight through the ship. He was shaken back into reality as he saw all the new fighters link up behind him.

"All right boys we got new contacts in the field of fire. They are friendlies. I repeat friendlies."

Swoop looked to see the new fighters speed by eager to enter the fight. He saw them eliminate the enemy unlike anything he's seen. He quickly saw to his left one of the new fighters being chased and sped to its rescue as quickly as possible. Sadly, he thought he was too late as he watched the loyalist fighter unload bolts into it. Yet he stared, amazed again as he watched the bolts simply bounce off before the loyalist was taken out by one of his men. Swoop could only shake his head as flew back off to join the fight tired of ding nothing.

"This day just keeps getting weirder."

~ _ **POV Switch I.S.A~**_

Tova looked at the damage reports from the _Little Rascal_ with anger. The Marathon frigate had suffered tremendous damage to its systems and personnel. Though it looked like it was alright on the outside the same couldn't be said for the inside. He growled in anger as the continuous reports of deaths on the frigate poured in. He saw as the battle raged on, even with their combined technology, he saw I.S.A fighters be destroyed constantly. The tear shaped seraphs and the flat broadswords flew back and forth taking out many of these unknown fighter crafts.

He came to as one of the bridge officers grabbed his attention. The human male called out to him as he worked diligently not even looking away from his post.

"Sir we got comms back up with Little Rascal! She's limping but she'll live. Patching you through now.

A large holographic screen began to project itself in front of Tova. The screen cackled as it obviously show the connection to the Little Rascal was weak. As it finally came to Tova slammed his fist against his chair as the battered frigate commander appeared with what was left of his bridge crew. Wires hung loosely and screens were either shattered or flickered as they tried to regain functionality. Out the corner of the projection Tova growled as he saw a dead body, a woman, be dragged away.

The Frigate commander sighed as he took in what Tova was seeing as well. The light skinned man rubbed the back of his neck a bleeding wound on top his hand. The stubble he had for a beard was ruined as scratches and blood pocketed it. Not even his eye was spared as large gash was above it.

"heh, yea it's as bad as it looks Shipmaster. I got casualties coming up all over the board and that's not even counting my boys that are in that swarm over there. Our comms are barely functioning. Our shield generator is shot and our engines are on and off. Don't even know if the Slip-space drive is still working. In short Shipmaster, we're in a real shit storm. I'm limping us back behind you all but we're done for this fight sir. I'll leave my fighters in your hands. They cant come back here. Not with their home looking like this."

Tova listened to the commander, not missing a beat of what he was saying. He closed his eyes in thought as orders were given all over his bridge. He huffed as he looked the Admiral in the eyes.

"You are a Honorable commander and a even honorable leader. Fall in behind us and get what huragok you have to repair what they can. As for you, head to get your wounds taken care of. I'll call back the Dagger to assist you in any way she can.

The commander grinned slightly as he saluted the Shipmaster

"Yes sir. Will do"

As soon as the projection disappeared Tova was grabbed once again as his name was called out over the bridge. He turned quickly as he saw out the corner of his eye a large group of what he could only describe as flying tanks as they gunned it towards what was identified as the defending group's flagship. The ships fired green concentrated beams destroying the defenders and occasionally taking out a seraph or broadsword.

"Sir we got hostile drop ships making a break for the defending flagship. We've already sided with them sir. Recommend immediate mobilization of our own boarding parties to retaliate on the flagship sir."

Tova thought, yet he knew he needed to act quickly as time was of the essence. He watched in thought as 2 more attacking cruisers were destroyed leaving 1 disabled and 2 more severely damaged. Though the defenders nor his ships were left unscathed. The defenders losing 10 of their ships and another 6 limping or disabled. The I.S.A ships though not destroyed had taken damage as well leaving the Little Rascal disabled, the Dagger assisting it and the Arbiter's dagger losing its engines after taking on 3 ships on its own. Tova huffed again as he gripped the energy sword on his thigh. He knew very well who would be sent if he were to give the order to board. His own sons.

"mobilize the boarders. But I want the best sent on this mission. 4 Specters. I want spec ops in all of them. Including the triplets. I want no possible way of this failing at all lieutenant. I want them deployed at 4 key locations around the ship. They will make their way to the hangar and meet up with these defenders and repel the attackers. Afterwards we will arrange a meeting between leaders and hopefully get some answers. What's the status of establishing communications with these beings?

The officer shook his head as he and his assistants tried as hard as possible to foster a communication link between the two different ships.

"No sir, we believe were close though. We might be able to establish something before our boys reach the ship but I cant guarantee much. On the plus side we have linked our fighter channel to theirs but we cant contact them. We're only receiving what their transmitting to one another.

Tova smiled slightly as the first batch of good news reached his ears. He eased back into his commander chair as he pulled up his projection of the fighter channel comms.

"Hurry and make sure those boarders are ready and send me that channel. This is something I need to hear."

The hangar of the Dawn of Repentance was abuzz with activity as the boarders gathered whatever munitions and equipment they might require for the mission. Gathering his own gear was James Navumee. Beside his brothers Zakl' and Onme' the three mixed species brothers gathered their weapons and ammo. James was quite as he inspected his new MA5P assault rifle loading in a plasma cartdridge he place it on his back. Grabbing a Plasma repeater as well he looked to see if his brothers were ready. His brother Zakl opted for the more ranged approach carrying 2 plasma rifles and a plasma carbine with a Type-2 energy sword. His Red armor shone brightly as he donned his spec ops helmet shutting off his head from the world. Onme' chose to be the more loud one carrying a M45D Plasma shotgun whilst he holstered his two Type-2 energy swords on his hips. He managed to also grab a plasma rifle before donning his black spec ops helmet. James' and his brother's wore their armor proudly as their family symbol dotted it. Two energy swords crossed in battle with a planet of half Earth and half Sanghelios showing that warriors were bred from both planets no matter what species.

"You both ready for this? From what I heard this could get very very interesting."

Zakl, being the more sensible and oldest of the three checked his weapon once more before moving past James to their assigned Spectre.

"It matters not if it will be interesting brother. Though I do know that a battle is to be had on something unknown to us. And I for that matter, very wish to come out of it alive as well as make sure you both don't, in the sayings of your people James, 'fuck up' the mission. Now come we haven't much time left.

James frowned as he listened to Zakl speak. He never liked it when Zakl' got like this before a mission. He became tactical, souless, boring everything he did not want in a brother. But in a way James always tried to learn from him, he was the big brother after all. Maybe he took after Onme's more bombastic approach at everything instead which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't good either. Though Zakl' was right for being the way he is in missions. Carelessness gets men killed.

James shook himself from his thoughts as the hangars lights started flashing red. A blaring alarm was sounded as all the Spec ops troops moved to their respective spectre. James began to run to catch up to Zakl before he was swept off his feet and felt the rough hands of someone all to familiar carrying him by the scruff of his ODST suit.

"Come brother battle awaits! Not trying to skip out on another mission are we? It'd be wise to take part in this as much as possible. Whether you like it or not we're making history today."

James grumbled while still being carried by Onme'. Though it was much easier to reach the Spectre in a timely manner he couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the entire spec ops squad looked at him and Onme'. Donning his ODST helmet, he listened to the spec ops leader as gave out the orders.

The Spec Ops Leader was a elite in Zealot Armor that was colored black with a red tint. His armor while looking ornate was riddled with battle scars. A sign of significance in battle among the sangheili people.

"Alright whelps, Load up to your dropship get a move on. You will be deployed at 4 key locations of the ship before making your way to the hangar and assist the defending species. You'll be briefed more on the way their, questions?"

A few hands were raised as a Kig-yar, a minor elite and another ODST spoke up. The Zealot seemed irratated at the questions but knew they were bound to be asked on something like this. He looked at the kig-yar giving him the permission to speak. Kig-yar though finally speaking english did seem pretty hard for them to do so translators we're passed out through the I.S.A. sectors also helping communicate with Yanme'.

"Will we be assisted by the triplets on this op?"

The spec ops leader grinned slightly at the answer of the question.

"Yes the triplets will be accompanying us. They will be deployed on one side of the engines while your dropship is deployed on the other side. What else?"

He looked at the minor elite who had chosen to speak after the Kig-yar.

"Have we established contact with these new species sir?"

The Zealot leader sighed as he looked over his needle rifle.

"Unfortunately no, though I have been given word by the time we get there some type of comms should be established. Lastly?

The ODST, a woman by her voice, spoke as she cocked her silenced smg. She checked her sights as she spoke. James recognized her as the Zealot's second in command.

"Rules of Engagement sir?"

The Zealot began to move to the drop ship as he spoke. Loading in the troops that were entering combat with him.

"Until we get some type of comms established we don't know who's friend or foe. RoE stands. Don't fire unless fired upon. I know, not even I like that, but this is a delicate operation and we need to go through this smoothly you all understand?

There was a collective of 'yes sirs' as al the troops loaded into their respective drop ships. James walked aboard the Spectre being the first one their as more and more troops came aboard as well as his brothers. The spectre now loaded with troops held 30 men as Elites,Kig-yar,Human, and even a few grunts carrying turrets prepared themselves. The Spectre, bearing much design from the phantom and pelican, shut its rear bay door and closed off the gravity loaders as the inside of the drop ship was bathed in darkness. The troops shook as the ship rumbled signifying that either they were taking off or the Cruiser's hangar was opening. The inside was now turned red as the drop lights were turned on. A Elite wearing silver Zealot armor stepped forward as the drop ship lurched indicating take off.

"When we joined the I.S.A we took an oath.

Every trooper on board spoke in response.

"according to our station all without exception"

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons. We swore to be the protectors of Earth, Sangheili , and all of their colonies."

"Even to our dying breath."

Even now a new threat emerges on our borders. We shall continue our era peace or they will crushed under our might."

"We shall grind them into dust and scrape them from our boots."

"And continue our march. No matter the cost.

As the saying ended a projection came up of Tova Navumee. At the sight of their father, James and his brothers immediately stood taller. He didn't notice but Tova glanced at them and smiled slightly.

"Warriors, I'm aware you all have been briefed on the situation and your objectives so I'll get to the point. We managed to establish communications with the flag ship. I'm patching him through now and remember you all represent the I.S.A and all she stands for. So make a good impression.

The projection of Tova split as another screen tried to come up. The screen crackled before finally coming to. It surprised everyone on board as a pale skinned human appeared. He rubbed his snow white beard as he stared on at the projection with a straight face. James chose to whisper to Zakl.

"I don't think he can see us. Must be more straining on their end. What should we do?"

Tova chose the moment to interrupt as he spoke. As he talked he made sure not give away their species alliance or that he wasn't human.

"Ah Fleetmaster it is good to finally speak with you."

Tolkov's projection smiled slightly as he rubbed his neck.

"Yes, and to you the same.. As much as I would like to thank you for the assist we've got hostiles on board and more on the way. I got 4 signatures coming from your ships I assume they are drop ships?"

Tolkov grunted his answer not needing to say much in response.

"Well drop em off wherever you can to assist I'll let the troopers know not to shoot anyone that is not a clone. Good luck.

Though the conversation was short it left Tova and the spec ops troopers with many questions but one rang in all their minds that a nearby ODST decided to voice for all of them to hear.

"The bloody hell is a clone?"

James chose to step in as they were all still on a mission and needed to keep their heads level for the combat that was sure to follow their drop in the unkown cruiser.

"I't doesn't matter, what matter right now is that we get on that ship clear out the boarders meet these new guys and get home for dinner got it?

Before their could be any type of response the drop ship lurched as the troopers heard what only could be the tell tale signs of explosions happening outside. The soldiers tried to right themselves as the drop ship took many evasive actions trying to dodge the flak incoming from the hostile fighters. James listened in over the comms as the pilots communicated between one another quickly trying to shake the hostiles

"Menace 2-2 you got one on you tail you gotta shake em!"

"I can't shake em! My shields cant take much more of this!"

"Menace 2-3 moving to assist how copy!?"

"Menace 2-4 you're the closest try and get those buggers off him!"

"I can't get a bead on him!"

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Argh!"

"Menace 2-2 you gotta pull up! Pull up!"

James listened on as the drop ships tried desperately to assist their flight partner. He looked up as the Silver Zealot had gotten to his feet and was helping others up. He raised his hand to his ear as he spoke to the pilots.

"Status!"

Their was a long silence before a word was spoken. It took a few minutes before the pilot actually spoke.

"Menace 2-2 is gone sir. Proceeding to designated drop zones as scheduled."

The Zealot cursed in sangheili as he slammed his fist against the dropship wall. He fumed as his anger was so present in him as well as everyone else. He saw a ODST make a tally mark on his shoulder pauldron as he wrote above it 'Remember the deaths'. The elites were riled up as they roared and growled like savage animals.

Drawing their type-2 energy swords and almost crushing them in their grip as they begged to activate them. Yet It was the pilots voice that effectively gave them all the go ahead to release their anger.

"we've reached your drop zone sir. Give em hell."

As soon as the drop ship door opened up a elite minor carrying two plasma rifles was the first one to take point. He stepped out the dropship searching for any hostiles before grunting, not taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at.

After the go ahead was given the troops poured out orderly and quietly. Weapons raised, they took ing the area they were in. Equipment was all over as well as the loud thrum of what he only assume could be the engines. The Zealot turned as he watched the drop ship pull away from the airlock before meeting up with the other drop ship and returning to the Dawn, a flock of friendly fighters right beside them. Moving to the front he pushed past James and his brothers as he lead the squad.

"Remember we are to make it to the hangar and assist these 'clones'. As far as we have been told all the defenders are either their or the bridge. Any thing we encounter from here on should be hostile but remember the RoE."

The troops nodded as they continued moving following the Zealot and minor as the took point. After a while of traveling they had soon come up to a junction with a pathway to the front and a closed door on the left and right. The minor taking point moved forward to the middle of the junction before stopping. He looked on as he watched for any movement and listened for any sounds. He was about to give the go ahead to move when one of the doors on his left slid open quickly revealing 5 clones, one of them carrying a rotary cannon. The clones and elite though surprised were barely given a moment to breathe before they both fired upon each other. They all emptied their weapons into the minor as well as the rotary cannon. Yet the elite managed to fire off and kill 3 clones before his shields shattered due to the rotary cannon before being blasted back against the wall. Before the rest of the I.S.A squad could fire the Zealot rolled forward energy sword in hand decapitating one clone before lunging and grabbing the rotary cannon clone by the neck. Lifting him up, He stared into the T-shaped visor as the clone helplessly tried to free himself. Taking his energy sword, the squad watched as he slowly as possible inserted the energy sword into the clone. The searing heat caused the clone to scream and thrash before it finally reached his heart ending his life. The Zealot threw his body away like trash as he moved to the minor and prayed he was still alive.

Medics crowed around the elite as he coughed up purple blood and shakily moving his head. The medics kept him awake as they had him tell stories or even play little games as they worked on. The Zealot pushed passed the troops as he gazed upon the minor. His shields had saved him from taking significant damage at first, but after they fell he was poorly exposed to whatever it was they fired at him. His armor might have been considered black due to the burns their ammunition did to him.

His helmet was useless as a shot had hit it but thankfully didn't fully penetrate it. His weapons were useless as they were also struck being rendered unusable.

"Will he live?"

The medics glanced around at each before finally resigning to talk. One sighed as he got up to speak to Tova.

"Yes, but if we don't get him out of here we wont make it much longer.

The Zealot sighed as he was faced with a decision that decided this young blood's fate. He looked around as the others made sure to keep the area secure while others were checking the bodies for anything useful.

"Take him back to the engines room. Take 5 of my men and call for Menace to extract you all we will continue on and meet up with the triplets and the soldiers of Menace 2-3."

The medics moved quick picking up the elite even as he cried out in agony. The Zealot turned his head away as he was sure he had heard the elite to let him die. The medics moved past carrying as 5 soldiers of his unit volunteered to ensure their safety as they doubled back to the engine room.

He turned back before he was call out to by James and his brothers. He came over to see them examining the clones as all their helmets were off. Their weapons given to the medics to take back with them to the Dawn of Repentance.

"What is it?"

Zakl' chose to speak as he growled out a response.

"Their faces. They're all the same. These troops aren't men. They are the clones the defending Fleetmaster must have spoke of. The whelps aren't men. They are the shadow of a man that 'might' have been great warrior. There is no honor in cloning your warriors.

"It matters not if they are clones, we will continue this mission like we began it. But at least we know what were up against. Well done brothers."

Taking point once again the Zealot led the squad down corridor after corridor until eventually they halted. He heard footsteps and they were coming fast. Hugging the wall and the others following his lead they waited for whoever it was to run right into them. Weapons poised, they waited for whoever it was to past until they turned the corner running right into the Zealot's waiting rifle. Though he would not have to fire as it was a red Zealot elite that came around the corner just as surprised to see the Zealot as he was him. Lowering his gun he put a hand on the elites shoulder.

"How goes the hunt brother?"

"We've encountered a squad of these 'clones' and eliminated them without casualties what say you brother?"

"The same has happened to us though one of young blood was severely wounded. I still do not know of his fate."

He looked away as he spoke of the young blood nearly killed under his command. He may not now the young one personally but a soldier under his command was put under his care. And he had failed that young one to the point of begging for death.

"It matters not. For he is a warrior. A warrior under your command. He will live. Come the sounds of battle are close we must be nearing the hangar. Hopefully the triplets will meet us there before destroying the ship."

The two walked together their units joining together as they all moved towards the same objective. They covered door to door not wanting to end up like their injured brother as they moved closer and closer to the the ship's large hangar. The mixed species unit could hear the ever present sound of gun-fire, even if it sounded strange, with the occasional explosion. The large squad stacked up beside the shut doorway as they prepared to breach. The Silver Zealot and Red Zealot leaders were the closest one to the doorway wanting to be the first ones into battle. The Two Zealots glanced at each other before both raising their hands closing them in a fist. The Silver Zealot took the lead cloaking himself as the rest of the troops followed. The Spec ops Leader waited until they were all cloaked before dropping his fist and cloaking as well him and the silver Zealot moving in first with the troops following behind them cloaked.

A clone trooper, Sketch, darted back into cover as a fellow trooper next to him fell back dead. He hid behind a stack of crates as he peeked out to see the large battle taking place in the hangar. Bolts sailed back and forth as some found their mark killing clones left and right. The hangar was filled to the brim with defenders as the attackers just seemed to keep coming. He looked over to see his commander, Fox rush over to him with Cody not too far behind.

He peeked back around to see another set of gunships had landed inside the hangar releasing more loyalist clone boarders into the fight. As they came out, a few more republic squads entered the hangar but was much less than he would have liked. He knew that most of the clone squads had pulled back to the bridge and its hallways to defend it for as long as possible. Though he didn't want to admit it. The republic clones in the hangar had basically signed up for a suicide mission as their numbers were dwindling as the loyalists just kept coming. Cocking his blaster, he fired into the horde of clones using their gunships of cover trying to at least take down some. He peppered a nearby gunship with bolts before a nearby clone had stepped out to fire back only to be gunned down by him. He looked right as a clone had appeared with a rocket launcher seeming as if he was about to fire at a group of clones. Before Sketch could even call out to them it was too late as the rocket soared at the group of crates hiding the clones. The explosion was large as the clones were flung away from their cover no doubt dead. Yet, the rocket clone would not be able celebrate his recent kills as he was gunned down Cody.

"Things are getting a little hairy huh Sketch?"

Sketch leaned back behind his crate as he felt it be riddled with blaster bolts before turning back to Cody.

"Yes Sir. Don't think we're gonna last much longer like this. I thought those new guys were supposed to be joining the fight. We need all the help we can get right now!"

Cody frowned under his helmet as he checked his blaster. He looked back out at the ongoing battle as he saw clones of both sides continue to fall. He saw as Fox led a group around a group of landed bombers taking out the loyalist clones and taking more ground for them. Yet it seemed futile as another gunship entered the hangar to land, but not before firing it's main blasters killing many clones. Cody crouched down as he removed his helmet, looking Sketch in his eyes.

"I don't know Sketch. I don't know. I heard 4 of their gunships were sent out and only 3 actually made it here. Yet for all I know they could have run into any of those loyalists and died. But you're right, without some type of help this ship wont last much longer. As much as I'd like the Jedi to be here they either are out there in their star fighters or are leading a assault on the flagship. Shaak Ti doesn't need to be here anyways. They'd focus her with out remorse."

Sketch sat there even as the battle raged around them as he listened to Cody. The bolts sailing overhead seemed superficial as he mused on what Cody had said. They really were in a bad situation that seemed to get worse and worse on them. Another war they had now been dragged into and they weren't even ready for it. It and the countless battles and deaths was now finally takings it toll on Cody. If Cody could have the war finally get to him what did that mean for regulars like him. He peeked back out to see Fox lead his own and Cody's squad around another set of landed star fighters before they became entangled in a close quarters gun fight. Yet something else caught his eye. He watched as a door leading from the engines opened only to have nothing come out. The doorway stayed open for a unusually long time before finally closing. Sketch was about to point it out before he heard a large cry come out from his brothers.

"We got Heavy troopers! Watch the rotary cannons! Get me some suppressing fire on those crates now! Keep them Pinned."

Another Gunship had landed releasing a large group of heavy troopers before taking off. The troopers rained a flurry of bolts at they slowly, whilst firing, moving forward to the Republic clones position.

Cody peeked around Sketch as he watched the Heavy clones move forward. He saw as Fox tried to slow them down giving orders for explosives such as grenades, but their throws were off as they could not even look at the gunners for too long or be riddled with bolts. One clone had tried to get the drop on them but was immediately riddled with bolts that his armor could barely handle the pressure of so many before falling back dead. Cody frowned as the Loyalist had gotten bold because of them now and were moving forward as well.

"Gonna have to do something about them. Stay here and keep your head down. I'll go link up with Cody and hopefully we can slow those guys down. I'll be back. I promise."

Cody placing on his helmet breathed slowly as he focused on nothing around him but getting to Fox. He crouched as he gripped his blaster tightly as his anxiety could be seen almost. Without warning, Sketch jumped as he watched Cody sprint behind crates and other clones as bolts sailed overhead and some getting to close for comfort. The loyalists, seeing a high value target tried to even gun down Cody though were suppressed as the Republic fired back determined to keep him covered. Cody panted heavily as he ran as fast he could not looking at anything else around except Fox's position. He could feel the heat of some bolts as they sailed past him missing and pushed himself running faster across the hangar. Almost there to Fox, Cody cursed loudly as a he felt himself lifted off his feet all the while falling towards Fox's position. Landing on his back, Cody heaved as all the air left his lungs for a moment. Forcing himself up he noticed the large burn mark before he realized a grenade had gone off behind him launching him towards Fox. Speaking of Fox, he rushed over to Cody's side while both their squads provided covering fire.

"You good?"

Cody coughed as he tried to return his breathing to normal. He patted Fox on the shoulder before finally giving a thumps up.

"Yea just got the wind knocked out of me is all. What I miss?

Cody slouched slightly as looked back down at Cody. His body language said it all he could tell whatever he was about to tell would not be good.

"Well besides those Heavy scum over there firing more bolts than you can count we're losing the east side of the hangar. Only a few more clones are over there.

Cody frowned under his helmet as that got his attention much more than it should have. He sat in thought as he wondered what was so important to him on the east side of the hangar. It only took a few more moments before his eyes widened. Jumping up Cody quickly grabbed his blaster as it looked like he was about to rush off again before falling to his knee.

"Sketch! I gotta go back! I have to! He's still over there! Let go of me damn it! Let go!"

Fox held Cody as tried his hardest to break free. He shouted so many curses and even threats as he pleaded and demanded Fox to let him go.

"I cant let you go Cody, I'm sorry. Your leg is hurt and those loyalist out there will gun you down the moment they see you! Im sorry.

His words though only made Cody thrash more. He flailed trying his hardest to be released before he had given up. Noticing the slack in his efforts Fox leaned down next to Cody as he, to the shock of Fox, heard Cody sob all the while mumbling.

"Not again. Please not again. I told him to wait. I told him to wait there. I promised him I'll be back. Please let me go. Not again Fox please. Not like Salvo."

Fox still under the shock of Cody's breakdown held Cody as he made sure they were well in cover.

"Stay with me Cody. Stay with me. Its gonna be alright but I need you to get up and fight. I need you out there Cody.

Before Cody could even lift his head to respond. Fox's soldier, Epsilon called out as he pointed to the East side of the hangar.

"I got movement on the east side sirs!"

Turning to the east side they both watched as the remaining republic clones on that side were trying to retreat. The clones, though in very small numbers, fought valiantly though the loyalists were too overwhelming. The clones did not last long as their retreat was cut off as only two clones remaining. One of the clones seemed to have resigned to his fate as he stayed behind while the final clone tried to run to his brothers. The clone put up a a brave fight as he fired shot after shot into the horde of attackers. Yet is brave efforts as were in vain as he was immediately silenced by a bolt to the head. The last clone tried to run to the other republic position but was stopped short as a bolt hit him in his leg as he fell. Cody stared on at the clone trooper as the loyalists advanced on him full well going to kill him. He stared on as the clone tried his hardest to crawl to his brothers. Yet Cody could only watch as a sinking feeling grew in his stomach. He looked at the clone shoulder pad through his visor as it zoomed in on him and was disappointed at what he saw. CT-2387-Sketch.

"I'm sorry."

They had rolled Sketch over as they had the blaster trained to his head the battle seemingly coming to a stop as they watched Sketch suffer at the hands of his own brother. Other Republic clones gripped their weapons in anger as they simply watched him crawl while others wanted to lash out, but they all knew that would only get sketch killed quicker.

Sketch had finally stop crawling as he had seemed to given up. He felt a small in pressure in side before he exploded in a cry of pain. He was forcibly rolled over has the first thing he saw was a blaster trained dead between his eyes. Sketch could do nothing ,but accept death as it seemed they were done with him. Yet before Sketch could do any of that,to the amazement of all the clones, a double bladed sword of some type of energy came to life through the clone. The still shocked clones watched as the invisible sword lifted up the clone all whilst he screamed in pain.

The clone, now dead, was thrown of the sword as it stayed there floating nonchalantly. Yet if some of the clones looked hard enough they could see some sort of displacement. The shimmer faded before slowly revealing a creature unlike they had never seen before. The being wore a Ornate silver armor covered with strange markings. The creature itself was tall, 7ft if not more, its gray skin only visible in certain areas. Of course the most discerning feature was its face. Its face though frightening at best split as 4 short mandibles with a row of teeth split out. The hangar was silent as the creature stared on with its slit like eyes. To the surprise of everyone there it spoke in a strange language before speaking basic.

"Lower your weapons or perish whelps."

The silence of the hangar continued before what Cody assumed was the commander of the clones spoke out.

"What are you all waiting for? Blast that thing!

The clone began to move forward and raise his rifle but was cut short as a shot from seemingly nowhere hit him in the head. The loyalists ducked back into cover some peeking out watching the creature. The Zealot simply stood there never moving as he watched the clones unsure of what to do with him. He turned back to the clone he saved as he simply stood there staring at him. He reached out his offering the clone up. Sketch still not sure what to do took his hand as he was effortlessly lifted up. Arm around his neck he carried him back to Cody and Fox. The Zealot sensing someone near spoke while Sketch looked at him confused.

"Coming with me to speak their commanders are you?"

Sketch jumped as a now disembodied voice replied to the creature.

"Why not. Cannot let you have all the fun now can I brother?

Sketch could only stare on as the creature and the voice spoke as his vision began to blur. He shook his head as he tried to stay conscious, but it was becoming more of a challenge.

"Make haste, your charge doesn't seem to be doing well."

Making it to Cody and Fox's position the Zealot passed Sketch off to Fox's men while the rest simply stared on at him weapons raised. Cody, getting himself together, watched as Sketch was carried off before looking at the creature. Stepping up, Cody gave his men the order to stand down as he seized up the creature.

"You the back up?"

The creature was silent before giving a simple nod. Cody looked around as the loyalists and republic clones simply stared at the new being. He watched as he saw the same displacement as before before another creature appeared just like the one in front of him. His red armor shined in the hangar as it had its own distinct markings giving Cody the impression that he was a higher rank than the silver creature.

"Well I cant say I'm disappointed that only two of you actually made it here. Im guessing your forces ran into the loyalists over there."

The two creatures before him glanced at each other before moving their mandibles into what he believed to be a grin. The red one let out a hearty chuckle before looking around the hangar. The slight grin still present on his face he turned back to Cody.

"Do not worry young blood our forces have very much entered the hangar. We are simply waiting for the triplets.

Cody was shocked and confused as the creature said their forces were already in the hangar. Glancing around the he and Fox's eyes widened as they noticed the same shimmers all over the anger as what he assumed to be the creatures troops simply lying in wait. He had figured that shot had come from nowhere but really it came from one of these practically invisible soldiers. Though one thing did gnaw at him as Fox was the one to voice his concern.

"Triplets? Who are they? And why do we need to wait on them? Those lads are gonna smarten up over there and begin to rain bolts all over us again."

Though Fox would have has his answer as a sealed bay door was bashed against the loud noise ringing throughout the hangar. Blasters raised republic and loyalist troops aimed at the door as it was banged at once again. Cody turned as the silver creature had gotten his attention.

"Why are those doors sealed?

A bang rang out once again as the door bent slightly from whatever was hitting.

"Fox gave word that a large group of boarders had come in from the engine room on that side. So we sealed it off. What is that on the other side?

The silver elite turned as he watched the I.S.A troops, still cloaked, moved behind the loyalist lines. The loyalists began to bolden up as they started to move on the door some taking position in front of it.

"In a older time they were called worms."

The republic remnant lowered their weapons as word spread that the reinforcements had arrived and to their surprise that the hangar was already deemed secure.

"Then through their own will they would fuse to form a larger worm. They would even become a collective intelligence if enough fused."

The door began to cave in more and more with each hit as every person in the room could hear the distinct roar of something on the other side

"Yet if enough worms fused. The collective mind will split. Forming two children. Two brothers."

The banging stopped as the silence filled the hangar. The tense loyalist clones waited as they stared at the door waiting for whatever it was to come through.

"Yet in rare cases, the mind could also split into three beings. Triplets if you will. During this time they were called bond brothers."

The clones tired of waiting began to move up once again only to be stopped as another bang sounded causing the doors to fly out taking a few clones with it. The loyalist opened fire on the door way pumping the entryway with as many bolts as possible. Even the Heavy gunners stood tall as they continuously poured bolts into the doorframe as a smoke cloud from all the firepower began to appear. One clone was even brave enough to lob a thermal detonator as the loyalists continued to pour into the now clouded doorway. The clones fired for what only seemed like seconds before finally stopping as the hangar grew quiet once again.

A roar echoed out into the hangar through the smoke before it was joined by two more. The clones, shocked something could survive that much punishment, were dumbstruck as they saw the shadows of three large figures through the smoke.

During a darker time they were soldiers. The strongest we had to offer. They brought death wherever they were unleashed. They were called hunters. They are the Mgalekgolo.

Through the smoke came two heavily armed and armored creatures standing at least 8 feet tall. Their blue armor and large shield stood out as well as the large cannon of some sorts attached to their right arm. Four lengthy spikes jutted out from their backs as well as the large one large armor plate placed on top of their 'head'. The worm like creatures were visible within slits of the armor as they all worked together to move the large creature. The two hunters simply stared on at the clones before hunching over and raising their shield. Their large fuel rod cannons raised they prepared to attack. But not before another hunter thrummed a loud roar before pushing past the two. This one donned gold armor that carried a mark of some sort. While it stood at a staggering 10 feet tall before it hunched over as well becoming the same height as its bond brothers.

All of the clones were shocked at these hulking beasts as they simply waited in silence. The clone loyalists were the first to focus on the beats as they concentrated all their firepower into the large beasts. Bolts from the entire loyalist forces found their marks as they struck the hunters. The hunters, indifferent to the bolts raised their shields before charging up the cannons on their arms in a pulse of green energy. Continuous beams of concentrated plasma fired from the hunters as they cut down any clones in their sights. Some clones were even trampled or bashed away as the hunters showed no favor to melee attacks either.

The Loyalist forces now getting the message that this fight was a lost cause began to retreat to their gunships, but not before a good deal of them were gunned down from seemingly nowhere. Uncloaking, the now revealed I.S.A troops showed their true color as they began to eliminate the enemy from both sides. The clone troopers were stumped as they watched the multiple species work together without fault. Whether it be the avian like Kig-Yar and their precision accuracy or the warrior-like Sangheili as they proved to be a strong backbone of the forces. The black armored humans as they provided support when needed. Even down to the littles unggoy these new beings showed to the clones to be a force to be reckoned with.

Fox watched on as Cody assisted with the republic remnant in eliminating the remaining loyalists. He saw as his brothers and this new force watched out for one another as they eliminating the loyalists without fault. Even these hulking beasts called hunters protected one another as well as their squadmates sometimes allowing their large bodies to absorb bolts.

"Intriguing is it not?"

Fox turned as the silver elite came to address him. He watched the battle with attentive eye as the loyalist clones were so easily dealt with.

"That warriors no matter race whether it be Kig-yar, Sangheili, Human, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and even clone can come to the call of battle and assist one another? No matter the time the swiftness of their meeting?

Fox turned to what he guesses was a sangheili as he had mused on what he said.

"Yea. Yea it is kinda weird. By the way I still haven't thanked you for pulling out fo the fire there.

The elite grinned as he slowly began to walk away to his men as the loyalist troops had either surrendered or had perished.

"You are welcome clone commander Fox was it?

Fox slightly grinned under his helmet as he could tell the name was different to the elite.

"Yea, its Fox. You still haven't told me your name though."

The silver zealot continued to walk away before stopping. As the clones and I.S.A troops began to carry out the surrendering loyalists he began to chuckle slightly. He turned back to Fox as he saw Cody join him as well eager to get the Zealot's name.

"I forget that I am with beings of outside of our space. I am a Zealot in the I.S.A military. I am what you others call a commander but to my people Im as highly respected as a general. I believe we are off to meet with your leaders if you wanted to know then. But if you must I am known as Therom' Vadum. Son of Rtas Vadum and heir to the Vadum clan leadership.

On that note Therom' took his leave as he met with the red zealot and his troops. As they began to leave for the bridge. A few of his men and the newly learned I.S.A's troops stayed behind to keep a eye on the triplets as they what he guess conversed with one another and from what he could tell the occasional sangheili.

Fox was patted on the back as the now stoic Cody walked past him.

"Come on Fox lets get the bridge. This I gotta hear. And that thing with Sketch...forget it ok."

Fox frowned under his helmet as he watched Cody walk away to meet up with their squads. Shaking his head Fox began to slowly exit the hangar as realized Cody was slowly losing it.

"You have to let me help you Cody. The war is getting to you. I can only imagine the stuff you've seen and done. Even now our brothers die but this time our brothers don't have replacements waiting to take their spot. Once they're gone. They're gone. I hope you pull through. Something tells me we're gonna need everybody for this.

 **Welp there goes another chapter done and we finally got the two universes to meet. Now I know there are probably gonna be questions on a lot of things like the loyalists and republic remnant. They** ' **re not gonna be called that throughout the entire story but I felt it was too early to call them the Empire and the Rebellion. Also I know people are wondering about main characters for the story and tbh im still deciding that, but I can tell you that when it** ' **s the** **republic side it will either be told from Cody** ' **s or Fox** ' **s perspective. Speaking of Cody I bet you're all wondering why he's not the battle-hardened vet we all know. I made Cody like that because not only is he a veteran war is hell and he sees his family die on a daily basis longer than any of the other clones besides the other commanders and captains. I figured having a PTSD stricken Cody would allow for doors to be opened about Cody's life and what all he's been through. you know, the emotional stuff. For the I.S.A it will mainly be told from the Navumee brothers or Vadum or one more character that remains to be named. If you want me tell it from a different perspective let me know and ill see if I can adapt to it. Also on another note I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be as the word count working against me in pacing the chapters so ill get back to you all on that as soon as possible. I** ' **ll make sure future battles wont be a stomp like this but I felt the element of surprise would be pretty much secured a victory for them. Anyways let me know if there are major errors or lore errors if there are any and also let me know if I need to improve my writing anywhere. Not sure if ill be done with the next chapter in a week as we go somewhere completely different for it so that chapter might take two weeks and I also I hope this chapter doesn** ' **t** **feel rushed to yall I might kinda edit at a later date as this chapter just doesn** ' **t** **sit right with me for some reason. But thanks for reading and also I would like to give thanks to my beta readers Mandalore the freedom and Rogue black night. And as always if you like** ' **d the story enough to leave a review go head and if you liked it enough to leave a favorite go ahead and do so as well**

 **And I** ' **ll see you all next time. RC-5555-Sektor signing out.**


	7. Delay of Deployment(Important!)

**Hey there folks. Yea. I bet if you're reading this then you're probably wondering why this isn't a super long mega chapter of awesome. And to be honest with you all when I break the news to you all there might be some...overreacting. so let me go ahead and get this out there. this story is going on hiatus. NOW WAIT before you just suddenly dump this story or flame me for not being able to write or some mess. let me explain. first this isn't even a real hiatus but just a increased waiting period for THIS chapter. ok school and work have kinda gotten in the way but not terribly so. but has garnered my attention enough that I can't even really write in my own home. so yes this story is on hiatus for just a week and even during that hiatus week I'll still be writing the chapter. do I hate this happened? hell yea. writing this story is my passion and I post it for others to read and enjoy and if something is getting in the way of that you can understand my frustration. is this my way of hinting towards ending this story? hell no. but I just need more time to write this and felt you all should know what's going and not be left in the dark. if you wanna pm me or review flaming me go right ahead I'll understand and if you're the person that leaves kind words and support thank YOU for understanding. and this goes out to everybody even though I know this isn't a truly lengthy wait like some stories that have you wait months for the writer to getting everything settled. I do truly hate to have you all wait like this when you all have very much shown your like,support, and love for the story and me hehe. Sorry if this got serious or emotional or something trivial but I felt you all should know that the wait won't be long. I mean who knows I might find a break within all this work and school and some typing done on the story. but sorry everyone and I'll be sure to have a chapter for you all in a week. that's a promise!**

 **RC-5555-Sektor signing out.**


	8. Seeds of our Future

**Chapter 4 THE SEEDS OF OUR FUTURE**

 **Sorry this took so long everyone but like I said stuff had got in the way but that's passed Mandalore the fredom your're gonna like this chapter i believe. So without further ado here's chapter 4 and I'll meet back up with you guys at the end. Enjoy :D! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Halo they both go to their respective owners. All I own is the story idea and my original ideas and characters.**

Therom' moved quietly down the hall as the rest of his men had went back to the hangar. The red Zealot never leaving his side the two walked to what they were told was the bridge heads held high. Therom' flexed his mandibles for the fiftieth time and the Zealot took notice of his nervousness quickly.

"Calm yourself Therom', your more nervous than a unngoy on its first battle. What is it that ails you?"

Therom' glanced at the Zealot before steeling himself and continuing to walk in silence. Yet he never stopped flexing his mandibles even taking to huffing air as he thought over what did bother him. Passing numerous clones en route to the bridge Therom' stopped as he stared the Zealot in the eye.

"The events of today have not caught up with you have they? We not only made first contact with two warring factions, we have sided with one and have fought the other. Killing their troops as well as losing some of our own. This no doubt means war on a scale we are unaware of and you believe this is not something to fret over?

The Zealot eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to Therom'. The air grew thick around them as the anger fuming between both was incomprehensible. Eyes locked they watched and waited for another to make a move. The Zealot's eyes softening, spoke as he gently grabbed Therom's shoulder.

"Indeed, I have thought over the day's recent events and have come to terms with them. I have thought why we will never know a long lasting peace for I believe it is not in our nature to have one. The seeds of our future were sown in our past when the Forerunners deemed us the race to protect Humanity. There must be something to protect them from brother. During the covenant war, the things our races, our fathers' did. The infinite amount of deaths at their hands stain ours as well. The humans deserved little what came to them. But like always they proved that they could adapt, they could survive. The last gift we deserve is peace. Even now we must go to these beings leaders with ours behind us as well and tell them of the horrors we have committed. If there was ever a time period I could forget it would be that blight upon our species and the lives lost for it. But like the humans we must adapt and move on. So we must carry the torch no matter the burns or the scars it will give us."

Therom' looked down in shame as his friend spoke. He stood stock still as he processed what he said. Therom' had thought of the Great War as a darker time for all the species and the sangheili exiting it lost and needing guidance. Humanity even on the threshold of oblivion fought on, facing the prophet of truth and the all consuming flood without fear. Therom' believed humanity knew they would be exterminated after their first contact with the covenant. Yet even being outgunned and outnumbered and knowing they were only delaying their extinction, they fought on. They fought for their survival as a species against something much greater than them and they came out on top. Going to the point of not only helping the sangheili find themselves but joined a alliance that would bind them and the other species for years to come. Therom' looked at the Zealot with softened eyes as well as he kneeled before him.

"Forgive me brother. In my anger I stopped thinking as all of what you said is true. There is no avoiding this conflict this much I know. I am ready to stand by your side and speak our past. Though I was never alive to experience the events, we both know of the stories our father's have told us. Even the legend of him."

The Zealot kneeled down as well taking Therom's hand and lifting him back up to stand. Placing his hand over his heart the Zealot saluted Therom' as he repeated the action to him.

"We will tell them of him. Were not for his actions and those of my father many of the feats we have accomplished would not have been done so. Whether they believe what he has accomplished or not they will know of him. I pity our leaders as what we will show these 'Republic' remnants as they will know of us in a different light than what we saw today. The battles, the bombings, and by the gods the Glassing. All present today will be sent on a journey back in time, that they would rather themselves be dead then see what we did.

The Zealot stared at the ground as he spoke his pride hurting at every word. Rethinking of the past of what his people did disgusted him to his core. He knew that nothing he would do could change what happened back then. He could only hope that what these people see would change their opinions of them entirely.

The two continued their walk in silence until finally coming to a corridor with two clones guarding a door. The elites walked up to the door until they were halted by the two clones. Therom' glanced slightly at the Zealot before huffing his breath and stepping forward.

"Hold up big guy. The bridge is almost ready for ya. The commanders are making sure all Jedi, though you probably don't know what they are, and the rest of our commanders are present. Shouldn't be much longer.

Therom' huffed slightly again in annoyance. Though he couldn't be mad at the clone for doing his job and being polite none the less. He was annoyed as they had called for him and his brother but were not even ready for them. He turned as he saw his friend chuckle before leaning against the corridor wall. Opting to do the same he nodded towards the clones before mimicking his friend.

"So what exactly are our orders old friend."

The Zealot was quiet as the only sound that could be heard from him was his soft breathing as he continued to lean against the wall. Opening one eye he focused it on Therom' before closing again.

"Our orders are to use the projection tools from the _Dawn_ and project our world leaders. From then on we will use he second set and project our history as one group. Starting from the Forerunners anointing us to the forming of the I.S.A. And yes the Dark age is in there as it will undoubtedly be the most spoken of subject to them."

Therom' stared on in silence as his friend began his quietness again. Unhooking his Energy Sword, Therom' inspected the handle as he read every one of the inscriptions on it. Going far as to even ignite the blade, the Zealot and clones watched as he raised the swords tip lightly touching and singeing a specific marking on his armor before sheathing his blade.

Before the clones could even question why he did that the doors behind them opened revealing three people. The first two were beings they had already met as the clone commanders Cody and Fox stood attention by something new to the Elites.

It stood only a little bit shorter than the clones wearing a brown robe that covered most of it's body. It's arms were bright red as white covered it as well. It's face was the most discerning feature as the face could have been mistaken for tribal paint of his people. White and red collaged perfectly on its face as some type of jewelry took the spot between the eyes. Some type of abnormal head piece jutted out from atop its head as the white with blue markings carried jewelry along it as well.

The Elites wishing to show respect kneeled down with their hands over their hearts. Their towering forms looking uncomfortable in such a position the being spoke slightly shocking Therom' while the Zealot simply chuckled.

"You need not kneel for me Elites I believe you are called. I am Shaak Ti of the Jedi council and I believe you are already acquainted with the two commanders?

The Elites standing back to their full height towered over the female. The two could tell she carried a air of a warrior about her as she was calm unlike no other. Female warriors were still uncommon within their people opting for more naval duties than frontline positions. Glancing slightly at Therom' he nodded towards him as he stood back to observe.

Shaak Ti was confused when the red Elite stepped back but the silver one stayed forward. Unhooking something off his hip surprise came to her as she watched a blade form from it. The clones believing the General was in danger stepped forward weapons raised as they waited for the elite to make a move.

"You are a warrior are you not? Draw your blade and I will sheathe mine."

Shaak ti waited before simply nodding. She looked at the clones as she simply raised her hand for them to lower their weapons. Stepping forward she reached beneath her robe to pull out her saber's handle. She could tell they were both intrigued as it was new to them. Putting on a small smile she activated it the blue single blade bursted forth. Glancing over she could see they both were still surprised before the Elite stepped closer to her his blade still drawn. He slowly raised his blade to touch hers while his companion simply watched. She was about to warn him that her blade could cut through anything but to her surprise their blades locked and touched with a spark flying off here and there.

"A interesting weapon indeed. Small yet lengthy and from what I can tell light. A acceptable weapon for a female warrior."

Sheathing his blade he saluted her as before and nodding to the clones. The two elites nodded at each other before stepping past the three and entering the bridge. Shaak Ti watched them go as the clones simply shook their heads in frustration. The small never leaving her face she followed them into the bridge as well.

"They remind me of a certain Confederate General if he were a good hearted person. Come now you two I believe they are getting everything setup."

The two clones shaken from their stupor followed behind Shaak ti entering the bridge that was now repurposed to be some type of presentation room. All non-vital personnel were told to leave as the bridge was emptied out. Leaving only the clone commanders and their lieutenants as well as the vital bridge crew the few clones watched as Jedi after Jedi appeared on the modified holo-projector following after them was clone commanders of all the republic remnant. They were given a choice to follow the Jedi and it seems they were given a choice to take part in this matter.

The two elites silently conversed with one another before being greeted by the man they had talked to in the drop ship earlier. Admiral Tolkov silently approached the group as they had begun to wrap up their conversation seeing him come forth. Therom' was the first to speak as he did the all common Sangheili salute.

"Ah shipmaster Tolkov was it? A honor to finally meet you."

Tolkov chuckled slightly as he held his hand out for Therom' to quickly shake. He glance around the bridge as he could tel that most of the remaining republic forces were accounted for as they were fully ready to begin this rushed meeting.

"Well seeing as you shook my hand I'm guessing those lads I saw the black armor are human. But that's besides the point we're ready to begin the meeting as soon as your people arrive. Believe me we have a lot of questions to ask.

Therom' huffed slightly before nodding towards the Admiral letting the red Zealot take his place instead. The Zealot shaking Tolkov's hand as well nodded as he began to speak.

"Yes indeed much must be shared between the both of us. But that is something I believe we will both happily due to a extent. I know you have your secrets, as we have ours. But be warned, what we will show you will scar you and your clones. Ah, I believe that is the Visari fleet exiting slip-space now.

Tolkov could only frown as he listened to the elite has he spoke forebodingly. He was confused as to what would be shown though he voiced his more pressing concern over something he had never heard before.

"Slip-space?"

Everyone on the bridge turned as they all began to witness something they had never imagined seeing. In the depths of space out in the debris of the battle that had taken place multiple of what could only be described as black holes opened up all over the area. The portals stayed open for what felt like hours until the first ship finally came through. Only to be followed by many more the fleet completely outnumbered the battered Republic fleet. Yet the surprise continued until finally 3 enormous portals opened revealing 3 massive cruisers that make the Malevolence seem puny compared to them. The 3 super carriers bellowed forth as they parted their support fleet like water. Ships flew all over the carriers like insects as three letters were seen on the 2 bulky human made carriers, I.S.A., as they floated about. The next carrier brought joy too the two elites as they also brought along a Sangheili variant. The sleek and shorter in length super carrier made it's presence known as even the depths of space it shined brightly amongst the many human and Sangheili cruisers and frigates.

Commander Rex was the first one to voice what everyone in the Republic was thinking as the massive fleet simply rested in front of them.

"Look at the size of em!"

They watched in awe as the massive ships released frigates from itself as they moved to assist any damaged ships as well as recover scrap. Commander Wolffe rubbed his head as he witnessed a large ship release frigates from some sort of hangar bay.

"It even carries frigates on it. Unbelievable."

Though the shock was still present to everyone on the bridge the two elites stepped forward before placing a device on the ground. The device hovered and resembled a plasma grenade before opening up and revealing its insides and projecting A tall elite wearing Gold armor that was very detailed and and was covered in marking of some sort. Beside him appeared a Brunette woman in formal attire as she looked around the room landing her eyes on the two elites before glancing at the Gold armored elite.

"Really you two? We put you on that ship so we could avoid situations like this. But you go and do this anyways?"

The bridge was left in silence as everyone was confused as to what she meant until the elites chuckled at her form. Both of them kneeling down the two feigned a apologetic stance as they spoke weakly.

"We apologize ma'am. We saw the opportunity to leave our ship and it could not wait."

The woman laughed as she knew only these two would pull something like this with her. She leaned on the Gold elite as his mandibles carried a grin as well.

"Indeed you two do attract trouble. But these things aside I believe we all know the real reason we are here. Who might be the leader of this new coalition?"

Before anyone could respond the small form of Yoda stepped forward his cane in hand. The elites examined the obvious elder and could literally feel that he was stronger than he let on. Therom' and the Zealot both kneeled as he walked past them while even the Gold elite place his hand over his heart. The woman understanding why they did this stood to attention as he came up to speak.

"Leader, I believe I am. Grand master Yoda of the Republic I am known as."

Though everyone was taken back by the greeting master Yoda received they were more surprised by the response give to him. The Golden Sangheili spoke to Yoda as if were a old friend as they exchanged pleasantries.

"A honor it is to meet you Elder Yoda. You need not feign your true self. I am not there and even I can tell your true strength. Though I wish we could've met under better circumstances it is best we met you when we did."

The two Sangheili stepped forward as they presented themselves with 2 more projectors that they had placed and prepped. Master Yoda hummed in thought as he listened to the Gold Elite and his Human companion. Though no one one knew what he was thinking their answer was given when he spoke again. For the first time anyone had witnessed Yoda spoke with so much sadness as his emotions he had held in had finally been released

"Yes, better days we have seen. Consumed all that we knew darkness and lies has. Driven from our home we were and betrayed by our own allies. Our order destroyed and our members either scattered or dead they lay. My children, the very ones I raised and train were in an instant snuffed out. The Clones fight their own family for a cause neither know right. And I have been left with the task to carry them all to the unknown and ensure their safety for long as I can. Yet, Fear I do that I do not have much longer to do so. Many questions I have as I'm sure you do as well. Aside from all that has happened to us, do not know your names I do.

All the Jedi and clones hurt as they had listened to Yoda unload his thoughts onto the I.S.A. leaders. Though as much as they wanted to deny it all that he said was true. They had been betrayed by those they thought were the ones to lead them and were forced to kill their own allies. The order was destroyed and now had to be rebuilt if they could ever do it safely and freely. Yet there was still the vast problem of them being in the unknown universe and on their backs was the new regime Palpatine brought down upon them. In short they were in the worst possible situation though since finding the I.S.A maybe their luck was finally changing.

"I, am sorry for your losses Elder. Believe me we know exactly of what you all are going through. More so than you think. And answering your previous question I am High council leader of the Sangheili Thel Vadam' though most still refer to me as the Arbiter. Beside me is Human High council leader of Humanity Paige Silverman. Former naval officer of a disbanded coalition long ago. I believe you are already-"

The sangheili was about to continue but was cut off as a clone with green striped armor stepped up anger fuming from him. Pushing past his brothers, stepped to the center of the room pointing at the Arbiter in pure anger. Removing his helmet the clone commander, known as Gree, recklessly shouted at the Arbiter as he let loose the emotions most clones were feeling

"With all due respect 'Arbiter' you don't know a thing of we're going through. I don't know how your mixed species coalition came to be or how you all met. But I am for certain it was not under the circumstances were going thorough right now!"

Fox seeing that Gree was steeping out of line moved to stop him only for Therom' to stop him. The elite calmly looked at him with soft eyes as he shook his head. He held Fox steady while the red Zealot held Cody as they simply watched the clone continue to shout at the I.S.A leaders. As it soon seemed he was finally calming down the Arbiter spoke. He spoke in a foreboding tone as he couldn't bare to look them in the eyes for what he was about to ask.

"Make sure no one leaves the room my young ones. They must know of the time. Paige will tell them of the Dark Age. I will return when she has finished."

With that being said the arbiter's form disappeared leaving only Paige and the Zealots. Her face was cold and had lost all joy it previously had. She looked around the room staring at each individual clone or Jedi as she finally sighed before nodding to the two elites. They released their projectors showing a planet resembling Naboo with bulky ships that resembled the ones before them. Paige pinched the bridge of her nose before preparing herself as best as she could for what was to come.

"Before there was the I.S.A, there was the UNSC. During this time it was just humanity colonizing world after world on our own. We had progressed so well and so far that we began to think if there was somebody else out there. Well on October 7th we got our answer when the planet you see before you now went dark. After sending a response fleet they had reached the planet and what they found still haunts most of us to this day."

The projection changed to show a completely different planet. The planet carried around it a massive debris field and its landscape was barren. The rugged terrain stretched all over the planet as its geographical features seemed odd, forced even. Young Ahsoka was the most confused as she voiced her opinion.

"But miss Silverman? This is a completely different planet?"

Paige could only look away from Ahsoka as she already knew exactly the two elites were doing. Taking out their Energy knives they singed their armor once again like before in the hallway. Looking away as well they stepped forward pointing at a marking on the planet that matched one on his armor.

"It.. is not. What is before you is indeed the same planet. It has been glassed. Ravaged by my people and the other species of the I.S.A. as with the UNSC there was also the Covenant. A multi-species alliance formed by a long forgotten race called the San Shayumm otherwise known as prophets. The covenant was led by them and brought species who they deemed worthy into the fold in search of the gods on what they called a great journey. Due to recent finding the prophets learned and kept from us that the humans were indeed linked to our gods in a way. Instead they lied to all races spreading that the Humans were defilers of our Gods and Relics. It was then that when we came upon their planet…we burned it. Our fathers spared no one slaughtering any human they came across. Elders,Women,and children were not spared from our wrath. Thus we began a more than 30 year long galactic war with humans who not only were outmanned and outgunned but were facing a new enemy. This time is a blight upon all our history records and is thus known as the Dark Age. The Human-Covenant war was a bloody conflict with the death toll in the billions, possibly more. What we will show you today is how the I.S.A formed and how we know exactly what you all are going through."

The entire group that represented that was once the Republic were quiet as the shock of what was told to them set in. In all their years neither clone nor Jedi had heard of something like this. War was nothing new to them unfortunately but when listening to the Sangheili speak on the scale they fought the species that is now their friend with. Cody and Fox were at a loss for words as well as the rest of his brothers as they took in all that was said to them. Gree was even silent as he simply stared at the planet imagining Kamino in its current state. Aayla Secura was the only one to form words as she spoke out for the Republic remnant. She spoke uneasily as the information was still a shock to most of to them.

"Y-Your races did this. Glassed a planet and murdered all its inhabitants and sparked a war with a race below you! Surely this was not the last time! And even if this said war is over how do you all repay them for your actions? Letting them live? You're no better than the Mandalorians we bred these men from! The war they waged was just as gruesome if not worse than this and they were dealt with accordingly in time. Can the same be said same for you all?"

Obi-wan Kenobi grabbed her arm as he pleaded her to stop.

"Aayla you must calm down! Whatever reasons they had its over now! This war has passed and they have made amends. What more can you gain from berating them as such?"

Aayla turned back to Kenobi anger etched on her face as she halted her ranting. Once calming down and thinking about what she said she immediately faced the elites once more.

"I apologize for my outburst it was out of order for me to-"

She stopped as she saw the elites heads were hung low in shame of their past actions. Aayla glanced at Silverman as her face was sad as well as she looked on at the elites.

"They were the most affected by this. Their honor lost for attacking a innocent species, they also attacked their gods children who they were chosen to protect. They were the ones on the front lines slaughtering us all without hesitation. Now even so long after that dark time it still carries its scars as all wars do. A tradition among elites is to all carry the mark of shame as did the Arbiter did during his campaign and through the great schism. Whenever the war is mentioned or they feel necessary they singed the mark, whether it be armor or flesh.

The clones once again took the floor as Commander Rex stepped forward asking the questions no wished to ask. To their very core the republic remnant was shook by this information and interestingly enough didn't want to hear more than what they have already heard. But someone needed to gather this information for them and he felt it had to be him.

"Before I ask you what the rest of that stuff is. Can you at least show us what you all went through?"

Paige stared on at the blue marked clone as she though about his request. On one hand they would get to learn everything would need to know but at the same time they will see things they would rather not see. The battles with the covenant were always gruesome even when prepared for their advances nothing could prepare you for the Glassing or the ever oncoming waves of their species.

"I can show you the battle of Eridanus 4…and the glassing of reach. You'll get all the information you'll need about the covenant from them."

Nodding towards Therom' he stepped forward with once again a projection device and threw it up as it hovered before displaying a large screen like hologram displaying what would seem to be a under attack city.

"Eridanus was already under siege. Though they had tried to prepare for the covenant they were outgunned and outmanned. This is from a squad tasked with delaying the attackers."

The republic watched with ever attentive eyes as the soldier and his squad moved through a public square. Bodies were scattered across the concrete ground as the tell-tale signs of massacre had occurred in the streets. The soldiers grimaced and paid respects as they passed through the square.

Taking point the squad leader gave out orders to the men only to silenced by a energy blade through his chest. Spooking the squad they shot the cloaked elite until he finally fell back dead. His form now uncloaked the squad checked him and the now deceased squad lead. Grabbing his gear they kept moving until they reached a hotel of sorts. Searching the lobby they found another squad of soldiers dead as they seemed to have had made a last stand before perishing. Gathering their tags the squad was barely given time to pay respects before a green bolt of plasma sailed through a window hitting one of them in the throat.

In a instant the squad took what little cover they could in the hotel while their comrade squirmed on the ground dying. Another green bolt pinged as hit the wall next to a another soldier. Frantic orders were given as the troops moved under whatever they could find to cover themselves.

"Sniper! Get the hell down!"

"Mick's down! Somebody get him inside!"

"No stay the hell down. He's gone!"

Peeking out over the ledge the Republic watched as they saw the soldier from earlier now dead still holding his throat. The ever present tears were still on his face as he knew his life was leaving him. The men cursed at his passing before hiding themselves once again as the quiet began to take over. The only thing that could be heard was the constant breathing of the men as none of them dared speak. Yet it was a private's voice that was softly heard as he whispered to the others.

"Sirs we cannot stay here. We need to make it to the Rendezvous point and meet up with 3rd platoon. They're to defend the ships getting all the civies of the planet and we need to be there assisting them with that right now sir."

Another voice was softly heard as a Corporal spoke in a frustrated tone. His voice was gradually getting a little louder as he spoke worrying the others as he hid behind a weak wall of the hotel lobby. Crouched against it he looked around before finding the private's hiding spot.

"Well private if you haven't noticed we're are currently in a FUBAR situation with Squad lead and another man K.I.A. We are also pinned down right now by a chicken shit jackal whose waiting for us to show our heads. So how bout right now you shut the fu-"

The corporal was silenced as another bolt rang out slicing though the wall behind him and his chest. He was barely given time to cry out before another bolt founds its mark again clipping his neck. Just as before he squirmed on the ground grabbing hold of his neck to futilely try and slow the bleeding. The others could only watch as their friend painfully and slowly thrashed on the ground. Gathering everyone's attention he slowly lifted his bloodied hand towards a ruined tower before falling limp. Slumping against the nearest wall the camera panned as the soldier donning it spotted the ruined tower as well. Now being down three men the 7 man squad whispered between one another as they formulated a plan.

"I think I saw the bastard. 10th floor, ruined section, with the banner hanging out."

"Ok so we know where the bastard is how are we gonna deal with him?"

The group was silent until they heard a all too familiar sound. Landing inside the lobby was a small blue object. It carried a aura around that could be mistaken for flames but blue as it sat in the middle of the room. The men only stared at it for a moment before bolting into action.

"Grenade!"

The whirring of the plasma grenade rose in sound as it reached its detonation peak. Moving as far away from the plasma grenade as possible the Marines scattered as the lobby exploded in plasma radiation. The camera feed panned as the marine was thrown about from the explosion landing in a heap. Shrugging off the dirt and metal the silent marine searched for his allies all the while firing at the new hostiles awaiting outside. Firing his assault rifle, he moved behind a broken down table as he yelled for the rest of his comrades.

"Marines! Sound off!"

Gunfire and plasma rang out through the dust and smoke as what seemed like blind firing was more of a intense firefight. Cries from marines reached his ears as he also heard the distinct language of elites and other species between shots. Spotting movement, he fired his assault rifle for a few short bursts before he saw the target go down. Hearing a whoosh behind he turned to barely dodge an enraged sword elite as he wildly swung at him. Losing his rifle, he pulled out his pistol and fired shots too weak to disrupt the shield as he crawled away from the elite. Only serving to piss off the elite more he moved to swing only to be blown back as the distinct sound of a shotgun rang out above. Standing over him stood something he'd never thought he'd see in person as it grabbed a jackal by the neck and drawing a large kukri knife. Stabbing the jackal in the neck, unfazed, the person unhooked a grenade before throwing it a distance away and the screams of dead covenant were heard over the explosion.

"A spartan. Mary mother and Joseph am I glad too see one of you guys here."

The Spartan stood tall wearing a unknown variant of armor the Mljonir armor. The frame was curvy and more agile than usual for a average spartan. The black armor was menacing as the large domed shaped EVA helmet with the UNSC Phoenix on it stared back at him. The marine was more than surprised when the spartan spoke to him. Her stoic voice rang out in a almost matter of fact tone.

"Come on then. We haven't got all day to reach third battalion and I'd rather not become ashes along the way! Move it!"

Scrambling to his feet and grabbing his rifle he stood next to her as she calmly looked around outside the hotel. The firefight had soon calmed down and most of the marines came out of hiding. During the commotion three more of the squad had died with two being killed by the grenade and one being dragged of by Jackals. He knew very well that marine was as good as dead if they got a hold of em. The covenant made sure to starve their more vicious units before a invasion to allow no prisoners to be taken. If you were captured, you would suffer a fate worse than death. Gathering around the remnant of his squad they waited as the Spartan looked over them all. The camera turned as she grabbed hold of him and walked away slightly. She spoke in a hushed voice as they spoke silently away from the others.

"They wont make it. I cant play hero for you all and I give you all confidence. Something that when facing the covenant can get you killed.

The camera of the soldiers helmet panned back to his squad mates before focusing back on her.

"And what exactly do you suggest we do ma'am? Leave them? Have you ever left any of your fellow spartans behind? Then don't ask the same of me ma'am."

She tilted her head quizzically as he spoke in anger towards her. Sure she wouldn't leave her fellow spartans behind for they were vital to mission success. Giving in she lead the way in silence as the rest of the squad followed behind her. The group had trekked for no more than 20 klicks before finally reaching the defensive point of essentially the whole planet. The city had become a very large military base as personnel moved to and fro out of general buildings to the many skyscrapers. Pelicans flew over head as hornets escorted them between their destinations. The sky was covered in clouds as flashes happened spontaneously above them indicating the current battle in orbit.

The group trekked through the city drawing many looks from many of the marines. Some surprising and some hateful they moved ignoring them until reaching the tallest skyscraper in the city. Using the elevator they climbed to the top floor where a pseudo command center was in use as the officer in charge gave out orders left and right to all personnel. At noticing the spartan he smiled slightly as if a gift from god had been given to him. The Man stood at possibly 5'5 with light skin as his clean shaven face smiled towards the group. His UNSC officer uniform carried a decent amount of medals as well as his name tag that read:Ramirez

"Well if you aren't a sight for sore eyes. Glad to have you on board spartan. Things have gotten hairy with the covenant and their only getting worse. I got covie ground teams being deployed all over the continent and have reports a covenant frigate may have broken through and could be on its way to glass us but the Navy should get rid of it once their done up there. Anyways I need you all to link up with the 3rd downstairs and wait for the stragglers to come down from up there. Think you all can handle it?

The soldiers all nodded before heading back out before the spartan spoke once again. She unhooked her shotgun off her back checking to make sure it was loaded as the few marines checked their equipment as well down the long elevator ride.

"Something isn't right. The navy was practically begging for assistance from anywhere possible before I was sent in. Now they suddenly have it under control? I have a bad feeling about this and its only gonna get worse as we move on."

The marines looked at one another as they listened to the spartan talk. They all wanted to call her paranoid as most spartans were but for some reason they felt she was right. When facing the covenant nothing was ever as easy as it seemed.

Exiting the elevator the group walked outside to see everyone looking to the sky. Interestingly enough the booming from battle up above had ended as silence took over the entire planet. Everyone was quiet as they heard nothing coming from up there as the clouds blocked all line of sight to see of the Navy had won or not. Marines awaited anxiously as the tension of the moment grew before the spartan opted to contact the officer in command.

Not taking her eyes off the sky the spartan raised her hand to her earpiece as she awaited for him to receive her

"Spartan is that you?"

"Sir what is the status of the navy? We're all awaiting some type of news up there?"

There was silence on the line as it buzzed in static slightly.

"I don't know Spartan. Last I received was that they were winning before I lost comms. Probably being jammed by a lone frigate. Just go link up with the…Hold on."

There was more silence as she could only assume he was being given information. Her feeling of worry only grew more as she listened from the nearly silent static grow to a loud buzz as it almost drowned out the officer.

"Spartan!-evnant-roken-rough-repeat!-evant-ave-broken-ough!"

"Sir I'm losing you! Repeat I'm losing you!

"Larger-eet-erged-destroyed-avy-ultiple-cruisers! God-ercy-on-s"

The spartan lowered her arm as she gave up on trying to communicate with the officer as marines looked left and right still just as confused. The camera donning marine looked to the sky as he saw the clouds begin to part way for something. Pointing to it, everyone's attention focused on it as they watched a UNSC frigate begin to come through the clouds.

"Check it out! It's the _Malta_! We got those covie bastards!"

All the marines began to cheer as they watched the Paris-class frigate slowly come through the clouds. Cheers, celebrations and hugs were all shared as they watched it come through. Yet the celebration was short lived as the full ship came into view and faces of shock replaced the joy. The burned and battered _Malta_ passed by as every marine watched it descend. The ship was destroyed as it was missing its entire rear middle section had been chewed through as plasma from the battle had left large holes in the ships. Debris showered the city as whatever had come up with ship began it crash course to the city. Marines fell on their knees while some prayed as it continued it's crash course to the most important building in the city. The spartan bursted into action jumping into the nearest building for cover as she cried out to every one listening to their comms

"It's gonna hit the space elevator! Everyone move! Find some cover!"

Mass panic ensued as every marine in the metropolis gathered their gear and moved to the nearest building. Vehicles and equipment were ditched as it was all within the frigate's path. The squad followed right behind the spartan running in the same building she did as they hunkered down. They peeked out the windows as more marines ran by all finding the nearest building to shelter themselves in. Bursting through the door two more marines squads came in as well seeking shelter. Not even bothering to pay them any attention the marines kept their eyes on the falling frigate. Tapping the spartan's armor he gestured to the roof as his men followed including a sniper from the other squad. Climbing a few flights of stairs the group stood on the roof as they watched the ship finally begin to crash into the space elevator. It crumbled under the weight and speed the frigate was going as it plowed through it before continuing its descent into the city. It crashed through skyscrapers and towers before finally reaching the ground as it slid through the City's streets destroying building after building before finally coming to a halt. In the city's plan of defense the marines were to defend to the East, West, North, South, of the cities. The frigate had destroyed the entire East section of the City. Dirt and dust clouded the area as the ship had finally halted and settled. Yet the destruction was not over as the Space elevator began to collapse on itself. The massive tower began to lurch as it slowly toppled over falling onto the city as well. Once again dirt and dust clouded the area as the elevator debris fell all over the city. Though their side of the city was left untouched the group could see as marines scrambled to the east side to help whoever had survived the crash's onslaught. The group could only watch as the city had been devastated by the destruction of the two structures. Fires pocketed all over as buildings crumbled left and right. The marine's stood in disbelief the damage caused. Shaken from his stupor the marine turned as the spartan clicked her fingers in front of him.

"huh? What?"

"Your name? tell me your name. I've had you follow me all day and- "

"Joseph. Just Joseph."

She stopped to stare at him for only a moment before chuckling.

"Strange but whatever. What matters now Joseph is we get command back on the horn and see how we can turn this hell storm around."

Joseph nodded as he gathered his brothers in arms around him. They were covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Their faces were hardened but one could tell they were tired and ready to quit. They gripped their weapons tightly as they stared at him for their newest orders and any knowledge on the current situation.

"Listen up. We got a unknown amount of covies on our doorstep and a hell of a lot of civilians that need to reach the transports before they get the idea we've got another way off this rock. Now we need to reach command and mobilize the city because…the rest is gone. Its up too us to make sure we save whoever we can. I cant promise you we'll make it out alive. I cant promise myself that you'll make it out alive. But I will promise is that you all make it home. Dead or alive. Even if I die doing so. Those bastards up there think they can run through us without a problem. And in the current state this war is in I'm sure you all believe that too. But right now if they want to kill any more of humanity in the name of their 'gods' they better be carrying a pretty big rifle. Cause we'll make sure the death is returned in full when we see the bastards. And though I wont lie to you when I say this planet is lost. I'll make damn sure there's sea of covenant bodies by the time they glass this planet. Now you ready move out? Or am I gonna have to fight them off single-handedly?

His men were silent as he spoke. They listened on silent as he spoke the truth. They were in a situation were survival was at a all time low but at this stage fighting was the only option. There was no telling how big the fleet was in orbit or how many were gonna glass the planet. But one thing was sure to them. The covenant were not gonna kill a marine without him fighting back.

His men raised themselves as they loaded their weapons. All nodding towards him. They hugged each other as they made peace with what was soon to come. Joseph smiled as he shook the hands he had served with over the years and almost shed a tear at the thought of all of them dying.

"That's the spirit. Well ma'am you're the commanding officer. Lead the way."

Taking the lead the spartan led the way as they and the other 2 squads pushed through the city. By this point the dust had settled and the UNSC began to gather themselves as the clouds began to part. Multiple covenant cruisers and frigates hovered over the city as they released thousands of drop ships out unto the city.

Any anti- air defenses that remained unleashed hell as purple explosions dotted the sky and whatever air support moved to combat the drop-ships. Marines moved in a hurry gathering whatever vehicles and equipment they could and fell back to the skyscraper. Barricades were hastily set outside and on almost every floor as they waited for the oncoming tide. The group had made it to the skyscraper when they saw one of the 5 civilian transports depart. The group began to smile but was short lived as a frigate powered it plasma projectors and fired on the transport. The explosion that came from it was large as everyone seemed to simply stare at what used to be over 500,000 civilians. The spartan shook them as she kept moving undeterred.

"You all knew it was a gamble for them to live. Best we can do is send the others out and hope they make it. A quick death is much better then whats in store for us."

Ignoring her comment as they reached the command center. The room was a buzz with personnel destroying information left and right. They deleted all the data they had stored in computers and terminals as others fought to keep the air defenses online. The officer sat at his desk a sad look on his face as he saw the menacing cruisers hover over the city and the thousands of drop-ships begin to land in the city.

"The east section lost half their manpower when the _Malta_ came down. I haven't heard from them since the covenant landed. The north and south are holding them off but I heard they were falling back from something. And the south has been decimated. Word of scarabs reached me before I lost them. Spartan. Marines. As much as I would love to give a speech to you both right now. Time is of the essence. There's a MAC placement on the lading pad on the last floor above us. There's enough power and rounds for a few shots so make them count and clear a path for the transports."

The group nodded and wasted no time as they all moved to the elevator once again. The Commander's sad form was the sat thing they saw as the doors slowly closed. Now waiting in silence the group new the importance of their task as the slow elevator carried up them to the roof of the skyscraper. Opting to make sure his brothers in arms we're ready Joseph checked everyone's armor and weapon as they told them words of comfort. Moving to the Spartan he held out his hand waiting for her weapon. She tilted her head in confusion as he stared at her visor with no expression.

"Well? Come on then. I'm checking your weapon whether you want me to or not. I don't doubt your armor being alright."

Looking down at her shotgun she reluctantly handed it over for him to check. She watched his every movement as he held onto her weapon. Even when he pulled the pump she felt inclined to take her weapon back immediately.

"You've been with me me this long. Can't hurt if I make sure you stay with me. Here. Your pump was locking up. I'm sure you wouldn't want that when they show up out there. Speaking of which.

Their attention turned to the elevator doors as the ping signaled their opening. The doors slid open to reveal the city as explosions and the sounds of gunfire could be heard all over. What ever remained of the fighter defense put up whatever they could against the covenant as they flew all over taking out whatever they could. The menacing covenant cruisers hovered over the city as some in the distance had even begun to glass the planet. Looking over the edge of the roof Joseph saw the mass of covenant charging towards the building. Everything ranging from grunts to scarabs charged towards the building with murderous intent.

"Commander. I don't know if your listening you better tell every man and woman that hell is at their door and they look pissed. Get whoever else is leaving into the shuttles with the civilians ASAP. We'll clear a path with Mac gun but once we fire the first shot they're gonna come running at us faster then ever."

Joseph waited in silence as he believed the commander had already stepped away from his post. Just before he was to turn off his comm he was met with the ever graceful voice of the commander.

"Son I have 3 ODST squads en route to the roof to assist you in the defense of the colonist ships. Every other able bodied marine is on every level of this building awaiting the covenant. All hell is gonna break lose soon and I will not be the first to run when it rears it ugly split faced head. I'll be staying right here with a magnum in one hand and a frag in the other. I'll blow the elevator when they get close. Slow em down a bit. Sorry this trip had to be one way for you all."

Joseph sighed as he turned to his men. They could very well tell he had received bad news and kept on moving to defensive positions. The Spartan, staying near him, nodded as she climbed into the gunner seat of the Mac gun and waited.

"We all knew the risks sir. We'll clear a path for the civvies."

Turning back towards the Spartan he nodded as she began to charge the first shot of the Mac cannon. The gun whirred as it powered on before taking aim at the nearest cruiser. The weapon crackled in electricity as the large coil it used as ammunition was fired out. The weapon rocked as it fired the tungsten round and shook the others as it sailed through the first Covenant cruiser and punched through a second as well. With their shields being down the round make a direct hit on both of them hitting their power core and destroying both of them in a massive explosion.

The marines were silent as they had just witnessed the two cruisers be destroyed by a single round. Jumping back into action the Spartan whirred the cannon around before firing another tungsten round ridding them of another carrier. With the destruction of not only 3 of their ships the covenant deemed this building a higher priority. Every phantom turned their attention away from the defense fighters and more towards the cannon. The fighters futilely tried to stop as many as they could but eventually were over run. Phantom after Phantom kept coming as they burned a path towards the tower as the Spartan eliminated ship after ship. Joseph and his marines got into position as the ODSTs' had finally arrived as well.

"Brutes! James move!"

A phantom quickly hovered into place over the roof quickly releasing a brute chieftain and his 3 pack mates. Swinging his gravity hammer before he even touched the ground he swung the bladed end into James's, one of the few remaining men of Joseph's squad, direction. Tucking his legs in, he rolled out of the way as soon as the hammer made contact with the ground the gravity impact launching him away. Scrambling to his feet James had no time to move again as the brute closed in on him. Swinging with the blunt end the gravity impacted James' chest bouncing him off the wall surely crushing his ribs. James lay there as he sprawled on his back waited for death. The chieftain sneered as he closed in on James weak form. Grasping him by the neck the chieftain growled as he lifted James up to face him. James in a last ditch effort smiled as he lifted up his free arm to reveal 2 frag grenades. The Chieftain's eyes widened as threw James away from him right as the grenades exploded still catching in him in the blast radius but not enough to severely harm him. Joseph grimaced as the smoke cleared where James was last seen only to see a scorched mark in his place.

Calling out to the ODST's, Joseph closed in on the few brutes firing his assault rifle for all it was worth. The ODST's joined as well with their sub-machine guns peppering the chieftain and gaining his attention. Placing a well placed shot in of the brute's head Joseph cursed as he saw the now enraged chieftain heading towards him and the small group of the ODST's.

"Shit here He comes! Smoke him!"

The soldiers unloaded entire magazines into the brute yet they didn't faze him as swung his hammer down in front of the group sending two of the ODST's off the side of the building. Joseph had no time to focus on their screams as he rolled out of the way off the chieftains blade as it caught another shock trooper in the chest killing him as he gasped for air. Grunting, he tried his best to get to his feet before the Chieftain swung again to kill him. Getting a crazy idea, he hurried to his feet and charged in a effort to tackle the brute wrapping his arms around his waist. The others seeing him struggle in almost suicidal close quarters combat situation with a chieftain rushed to help him. The ODST's helped as they jumped on the chieftain as well ditching their weapons. They piled on to him as they jumped on his back and arms and sides trying to get him off balance. The chieftain swayed back and forth as he had dropped his hammer and tried to grab for the humans before he felt something plunge into his neck. One of the Shock troopers had pulled out the knife only to stab the brutes neck once again before removing it and plunging it into his eye. The brute by this point was long dead as his body became weightless and fell forward onto Joseph

"Oh Shit!"

Getting themselves off the floor the men looked around for Joseph. Hearing a muffled cry they all turned towards the chieftain corpse. They all glanced at one one another at the sight before them as another pair of arms came out from under the chieftain and flailed wildly before stopping and giving up. Instead one hand was lifted before giving the middle finger to all the ODST's.

"Get. This thing. Off of me."

Lugging the corpse off of Joseph they helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off before another shockwave shook the building. The Spartan still was attending the Platform cannon firing however many shots she could into cruisers. She had taken down not only 3 more frigates but had even disable a super carrier throughout all the commotion. She continued to fire another shot penetrating a phantom only to pass on to a frigate punching through it as well before the gun seemingly jerked and shut off.

"Damn could have used more shots but I hope it will do. Commander Ramirez come in. We've cleared a substantial amount of covenant air. Those ships ready to launch?"

Silence was all that he was met with unit he heard the familiar sounds of gunfire and marines shouting orders. He heard the roars of elites and cries of marines as he prayed they would survive. Commander Ramirez was heard giving orders to the last few survivors as he could hear the tell tale sound of a magnum.

"Launch the ships! Do it now! And get the hell off my planet you split lipped bastards!"

A large explosion rang our as everyone shook slightly from the shockwave. Looking over the edge they saw all the remaining civilian ships detach before launching to space before one was destroyed by a frigate. The soldiers smiled as they saw their mission had been done. The remaining ODST's saluted while Joseph and the Spartan silently watched the civilian ships leave the planet. He went to his last 3 squad mates and nodded to all of them. The soldiers sat there as they all rested slightly from the strenuous battle. They all knew they were dead men and women as the covenant was still pouring into the building and it was obvious they had made it past the other marines. Everyone gathered themselves and began to check their ammo and for the coming battle. Some ODST's even looted the dropped plasma rifles left by the brutes. The Soldiers numbered in 15 against a army in the tens of thousands that was still coming towards the tower. Why they hadn't glassed it at this point was a mystery to Joseph.

"All right HellJumpers, Marines, and Spartan. We've done our part and the civilians have made it off the world. Bad news is this was a one way trip and as you can already tell the odds are stacked against us. I'm not gonna say we will make it out of this one because that's not even something I can promise. All I can say is that we take down as many as the fuckers as we can before we all…well you all know the rest. My only 2 orders as of now stand. Kill the covenant, and if your about be captured kill yourself. Got it?"

The marines and ODST's saluted as they gathered what equipment they could and moved to defensive positions aiming at the door the covenant were more than likely breach through.

"Sir yes sir! Lock and load marines!"

Joseph moved over to the Spartan as she stood stock still her fists clenched. Joseph could feel the anger radiating off her as she cracked her neck before turning to him.

"Something wrong?"

Unhooking the shotgun off her back and cocking it she was silent as she moved to position with the rest of the troops. They all jumped as they saw the main door began to be sliced through. They waited ever anxiously as the plasma finally cut through the it completely before there was silence once again. They all aimed at the door guns ready some even opting to have grenades ready as they simply waited. Yet they didn't need to wait much longer as the door was blown in and shots from plasma rifle and carbines sailed through the smoke. One shock troopers was shot in the head while another was hit multiple times by plasma as the marines returned fire. Charging through the smoke came grunts and jackals as they moved forward acting as a shield for the Elites that followed behind them.

The remaining marines fired with all their might as they took down whoever they could. Joseph kneeled back into cover as the shock trooper beside him flew back dead a whole in his chest. Though the fighting had lasted only a few minutes the marines had been so overwhelmed that out of the 15 soldiers only 5 remained including the Spartan. Raising himself he lobbed a grenade to catch a off guard group of jackals. Gathering the others they fell back to the ledge of the building still firing with all their worth. Joseph grimaced as he could tell the end was nearing with the covenant continuing their onslaught. Though he continued to fire even as he watched the last person of his squad killed by a well placed carbine shot. He watched out the corner of his eye as their body tumbled over the side never to be seen again. Turning back to the covenant he cursed as his assault rifle had run out and had switched to his magnum making every shot count. Joseph jumped when the last 2 ODST's were suddenly grabbed off and taken off the side of the building only to reveal Yanme' as they swarmed around the building. The Spartan taking her own magnum fired as she placed a shot in both of the ODST's killing them. Her shotgun had long run out and she had been forced to use covenant weapons but even those were becoming scarce.

Firing his last shot Joseph threw his magnum as the covenant had halted. Joseph and the Spartan stood still as they waited for whatever the covenant was planning. Joseph plotted with the Spartan as they waited for their next move.

"You wouldn't happen to have a back up plan would ya?"

The Spartan clenched her fists once again before taking a deep breath. Drawing her kukri knife she spoke sadly as she took a combat stance.

"Well ONI did say bring back important military assets. I do have a prowler stored here and I believe it's on its way due to autopilot. I am sorry for your comrades. I really am. But following my orders was a bigger priority.

Joseph stood still his mouth open in shock as he felt betrayed. He felt anger rise up at the death of his friends and how possibly their deaths could be avoided. He also felt confusion on how she looked at him as a important military asset.

"Well besides me being more pissed right now than you can possibly imagine when will it get here and how long do we have to deal with these fuckers."

The Spartan didn't answer though as the covenant army massed in front of them had parted for a lone elite to show himself. His armor was that of a minor variant yet colored gold. He carried a ornate marking on the back as he looked the average elite. Yet despite his looks the other covenant troops held him high in some regard. Looking them over, He drew his energy sword and then pointed at the Spartan challenging her to a duel of some sorts.

"Face me demon. So you may be ended by my blade."

Joseph and the Spartan glanced at each other before simply nodding. Taking his hand they both jumped off the edge shocking the elite as he assumed they had ended again. Though his surprise continued as a vessel of some sorts raised up with the Spartan and marine entering it. His anger was shown as he gave the order to fire on the vessel but not before a explosion rocked the building. Confusing set in as they all looked around before locking eyes on the Spartan. She had come back to the exit of the ship holding something that resembled a grenade of some sorts. Though it did not take long for the Elite to realize what it was. A detonator.

Before he could even give the order to retreat she pressed the button beginning the chain reaction of explosion after explosion engulfing the building. The elite did not run as he knew he was to die but he simply stared at the prowler as it raced off to the stars. He closed his eyes as the explosions drew closer before completely destroying the building and all the covenant in it.

Joseph sat down as the events of today replayed in his head. The battle of his home. The death of his comrades and the glassing of it all weighed heavy on him. He looked at the Spartan beside him as she silently piloted the prowler. He honestly didn't know how to feel towards her after learning of her way of leaving the planet. She had a way off the whole time yet she didn't tell him sooner when his comrades could have possibly survived. Yet he understood her orders. Spartans were Spartans. They're never there for the people only for ONI and to follow orders. Turning to her he sighed as removed his combat helmet.

"So what now?"

She placed the prowler on Autopilot as she leaned back sighing as well. She turned her head towards him before moving to remove her helmet. As soon as she had began to remove her helmet the feed had cut out but the audio had continued.

"We finish the fight."

[End of Transmission]

Paige Silverman frowned as she turned to the rest of the republic leaders. Their faces were absolute shock as well as sadness at what only she could be directed towards the elites as well as humanity. Yoda had been silent the whole feed but she could tell this was a lot to think of even for him.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that. The war was a dark time for all of us."

The clones and Jedi were silent as the processed the atrocities this former covenant had committed. The glassing and the killing of civilians was one thing but the starving of troops so they could have their hunger sated on the battlefield was another. They were all appalled at the actions they had witness that more than likely surpassed that of the covenant war. Obi-wan was the first to respond as he spoke on the behalf of all the Republic Remnant.

"Thank you Mrs. Silverman. I am sorry you all had to go through something as terrible as that for 30 years. As for the glassing… We might need to talk about that another time. I am sorry to say we may need a moment to process al this information. As well as the template of information about the Great War you sent us. I am sure you received ours as well correct?"

The smile that usually was seen on Silverman's face returned as she nodded before switching her attention to the two elites. Nodding she chuckled before speaking to someone off screen. She had a surprised face before nodding the grin on her face growing.

"Well master Obi wan how would you like to hold this meeting elsewhere, say High charity. You could very well identity it as Coruscant of your world."

Yoda hummed in thought as he had finally risen from his meditating stance. He had conversed through the force with all the Jedi before getting the approval of the clone leaders.

"Grateful we would be. To meet the leaders of this coalition of once enemies. The bond that resonates between you all is strong indeed. Much to accomplish you all will."

Paige smirked as she was happy everything was working out how she wanted it too. They would come to High charity. And speak their plea and the I.S.A would accept them without a doubt. They would get their own planet possibly two and further strengthen the I.S.A for the Inevitable battle that was to occur with this so called chancellor. It seemed everything was on track for everyone to be prepared for the future events that were no doubt to occur. The loyalists were brave enough to jump after them into unknown space. Who's to say they won't stop searching until they find them. Or a unsuspecting I.S.A planet and burn it to the ground. She couldn't let that happen.

"Well then great! I'll let the species leaders know we're coming and then we can-"

She was cut off as a clone communications officer's voice rang out throughout the bridge. He spoke with utmost urgency as this was important for the clones.

"Sirs I got a transmission coming through you're gonna wanna hear this!"

Patching through the commas relay the bridge was silent before a static transmission rang out. Playing a voice that was very familiar to the clones and Shaak Ti. Cody smiled as he listened to the voice on the other side while Rex's excitement was shown as well.

"This Cuy'val dar Sergeant Vhonte Tervo. Our ship is dead and nothing but a floating bucket of bolts. It's the same thing for all our Vod. If anyone is out there please respond. Our coordinates are being transmitted with this message."

Rex was the first show his excitement and worry as he ordered every officer on deck to get the communications working and to try to link with them. All the clones knew how important it was to make contact to Tervo. Though Paige stood slightly confused as she didn't know exactly what was going on. Thankfully Obi-wan helped her understand explaining that this Tervo was a Mandalorian part of a larger group that had basically trained the clones.

The voice of the communications officer rang out once again as he had supposedly established a link with this Tervo. Rex spoke worriedly as he tried his hardest to find out if the Cuy'val dar were alright.

"Tervo do you hear me?"

Their was nothing but silence until a voice returned that scream happiness.

"Rex? Is that you?"

Rex smiled under his helmet as he could she was very happy to see him as he was her.

"Yes ma'am it is. And as much as I would love to catch up with you we need to find you first. Where are you?"

The static intensified though Rex could barely hear what she said

"I don't know honestly. We're over some planet that looks like Naboo and holy Fierfek look at the size of those ships. Whoever these guys are they are Dral"

Rex turned to Silverman's form as he stopped talking to Tervo. He carried in his hand a data pad with the coordinates of Tervo

"Miss Silverman do you know these coordinates? I'm sending them to you now"

Paige glanced at the holotable offscreen as her ship AI Veridian appeared. She resembled a female Sangheili wearing a ornate dress and jewelry that covered her body. All over dress carried the mark of the Sangheili clans and the mark of unity. She appeared bowing to Miss Silverman before accessing the data. Her smooth Sangheili voice rang out as it could almost resemble a purr

"Madam. I believe our newcomers are at Earth."

Silverman spat out the water she was drinking as she looked at Viridian as she had a large smile n her face.

"Well that's just great."

Paige Turned back to the projection of the Republic Remnant with a look of irritation as she focused on the clone leaders.

"Well it seems your Mandalorian friends have dropped themselves off at the worst place possible."

Rex and Cody glanced at each other as they feared the worst for their trainers and close family members.

"They've dropped themselves right in front of our home world and high charity. Which means we have a lot of explaining to do. To Everyone."

Paige sighed as she rubbed her head and relayed the information to the Arbiter who was busy with issues on Sangheili.

"Well we better get going. And I don't know much about your hyperspace or how it works so just follow us through our slip-space portals it'll get you there with us. Looks like we'll continue our meeting on high charity."

Yoda and the Jedi agreed on the matter and had adjourned the meeting as all personnel returned to their stations and got the fleet moving once again. The large I.S.A ships paved the way between the much smaller ships before opening their large slip-space portals and disappearing. The many frigates followed as well opening their portals as well before the reluctant Republic fleet followed through the portals.

 **Couruscant**

 **June 6, 19BBY**

Now elected Emperor Palpatine stared out the window of his office into the busy skies of Couruscant as he awaited the report from his officers. He had heard the clones and rebelled and that had angered him to no end. But they even had gone so far as to help the Jedi whelks escape which was a gigantic kink in his plans. He wanted the Jedi gone and the clones under his complete control but now there were these unexpected variables that he had not planned for.

He was eager to hear success from his officers and it seemed he would not have to wait much longer. Entering his office was None other than grand moff Tarkin.

"Ah Tarkin I expect you have you dealt with these Rebelling clones and meddlesome Jedi?"

Tarkin frowned as he shuffled slightly and sweat began to form at his brow.

"Unfortunately no sir. The rebels as you call them jumped into dark space and since it is so unknown we did not pursue. A large portion of ships ignored my order to hold and went after them. They have not been heard from since."

Palpatine was silent for the longest moment that it had actually worried Tarkin until he stood and let out the most threatening howl as lightning crackled from his hands burning his office slightly. When he had finally calmed down he turned towards Tarkin anger ever present on his face.

"Now hear this Tarkin, you will go back out there and find these rebels. You will bring them back here for their public execution. And you will not return until you have completed this task or have made progress. Do you understand?"

Tarkin was actually for the first time in long time scared as the Emperor stared him down

"Yes my lord. Right away my lord"

Tarkin made a quick exit as Palpatine resumed his gazing in chair. As his anger died down he pressed a button on his holodesk. A small smile grew as he saw the person he just wanted to see. He wore a all black suit of sorts with a life support system attached to the front. His cape hung behind him as he kneeled as his large helmet covering his head amplified his breathing.

"Yes my lord"

Palpatine looked over the now with Anakin sky walker as he appreciated his apprentice and thought of all the world's and goals he could conquer with him by his side. Anakin or Darth Vader was the focus point of Palpatine's plans and getting him on his side was done and done. He simply had to trick the fool into thinking Padme was in danger and he practically converted himself.

"It is time. I have sent you the details. I am most sure you will complete this task.

Darth Vader rose as he nodded towards the emperor before ending the transmission

"It will be done master."

Palpatine continued his gaze out to Couruscant as he sat and plotted his next moves once the republic were out of the picture making his life so much more easier. Though he would need to keep certain planets in check like Mandalore and the wookie homeworld. His rule would go unchallenged.

"Prepare yourselves Jedi. For I will hunt you down like the dogs you are and I will bring the galaxy under my rule. And none of your pathetic attempts to stop me will succeed."

Palpatine cackled in his office as continued to stare off into Couruscant. his plans for the future all but set it motion as the elimination of the Jedi was on the top of his list and he was certain nothing would change that. Or so he thought.

 _Translations:Vod-Brothers or sisters- family_

 _Dral-Strong, powerful_

 _Feir' fek- fuck or shit_

 **And there it is! Chapter 4! So sorry for the long wait but I was kinda going through a little writer's block but it passed and so did all the business with work and school. Not much I can say about this chapter as I'll leave that up to you guys. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed and if you liked it enough drop a favorite or a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next chapter "Warriors Alike" now if you excuse me I'm gonna go play fallout 4 and league of legends. Bye guys and gals.**

 **RC-Sektor-5555 signing off**


	9. Warriors Alike

**Chapter 5 Warriors alike**

 **Hey all. Everything you need to hear will be at the end of the chapter. All I can say up here is finals + writers block + long wait = poor chapter and possibly angry readers. Either way enjoy guys Disclaimer: This story is a FanFiction using information, characters and ect. From Star Wars and halo. I in no way claim ownership of these franchises. All credit of ownership goes to their respective owners. I only own the plot and original characters and information. Enjoy.**

Vhonte Tervo stared out the viewport in the bridge as her and the rest of the mandalorians stared in awe at the structures before them. Large ships floated by gracefully as the Naboo planet stood unfazed its beauty unmatched as the waters of the planet and the greenery of it could be seen from orbit. It reminded her of what mandalore could have looked like if war was not a common thing in their culture. Focusing back on the large spire she huffed as many ships floated to and fro from it like a hive of some sorts. It intrigued her that the space around the planet was so occupied yet it's natural beauty was untouched. She was very eager to meet whoever created these structures. Disrupting her from her thoughts, the door slid open to reveal the leader of this expedition Kalila Ordo leader of the Ordo clan.

"What's it looking like out there Vod?"

Vhonte turned to her a quizzical look on her face as she continued to stare out into the space around the planet.

"Well besides the endless amounts of ships and and structures so far it's looking pretty tame. Rex didn't give me details on the situation but that he had met with the species that made these things."

Kalia stood in thought as everyone on the bridge worked to get the systems online. They had made a so called 'calculated jump' but even then they ended up on someone else's doorstep and stranded at that. On top of that this so called empire is beginning a tyrannical regime and who knows what will happen to mand'alor. Fenn' Shysa made a appearance saying there was some type of agreement between the two involving Beskar iron that obviously didn't sit well with the mandalorian people. But what was she to do if she denied the now emperor What he wanted. He would bring the full might of the empire down on mandalore and even if all the clans United it wouldn't make a difference.

The mandalorian people have always been a proud and strong race. They even set out to prove it in the bloody war that was named after them. So many worlds burn and so many lives taken all too get what the mandalorian people believed they rightly deserved. So the Galaxy clipped their wings. Stripped them of what they once were and left them shells of their former selves. Any mandalorian can represent as much as he or she can but they will always be looked down upon because of our past actions. Our vod would do anything remove those dark ages from our history books.

Kalia leaned on a railing gripping it tightly as she mused on her thoughts. Taking her mind off things, when a member of clan Ordo approached Kalia.

"Sister, just got word in from this coalition that their planet defense leader is meeting with us soon. You hear from our clone vod?"

Kalia sighed as she was asked the question on everyone's mind. She had once again heard from Rex saying that they were en route and that it was best if she did not make the mandalorians out to be a bad people here as well.

"Yes I heard from them. They're supposedly en route and have 'instructed' us too use caution when speaking with this leader. And as much as I want to make the mandalorians look like the proud people we once were I'm worried it'll only hurt us more in the long run."

The mandalorian soldier tilted his head as he crossed his arms his face ever hidden by his helmet.

"Well al'verde Rex and his vod made contact with this species it's only right we let him run things for now. Besides think about it. A completely new species in a completely new galaxy unaware of the atrocities we committed in our past? Do you know what that means for us as a people. A cin vhetin for us and all our vod back home. If we can get back to them that is. But believe me this is a dinui we cannot look down upon."

Kalia was about to reply but was cut short as Vhonte rushed passed her leaving out the bridge as quick as possible not saying a word.

"Where's she off to in a such a hurry?"

Turning back to the crew members around her they all stood awe struck as they stared out the view ports. Opening up over the planet where what could only be described as black holes as they appeared all around the planet. They stayed open momentarily before to the shock of everyone ships emerged from them as if nothing was odd. Some descended to the planet while others linked up with what could be assumed to be space stations until one more massive portal appeared. Kalia sucked in what little breath she had left as a enormous sleek carrier emerged followed by only more battleships coming through its portal as well. The ship hovered pass the minuscule mandalorian ship as the sun of the planet shined on its silver exterior. Writings in basic and a foreign language glistened as they tried to make them out. Kalia was shocked for the first time in a long time as she watched the ship pass.

"I.S.A? Why do I have a bad feeling in my gut about this?"

Kalia was interrupted as the bridge door slid open to reveal 2 more mandalorians whose armor bore slight battle scarring and bore the emblem of clan skirata. Their helmets were held at their sides as they saluted Kalia.

"Jaing, Mereel. What can I do for you?"

Jaing skirataand Mereel skirata were former clones of the grand army. They both had served as null-class advanced recon commando's during the Great War before the 2 and the other 4 of their brothers deserted the republic for a free life. These troopers were tasked with missions no normal clone could handle. Jaing's, for example, mission was to track and and locate general grevious during the war even going as far to actually locate grevious on utupau during the end of the war. As well as Mereel worked on his own agenda to find how to stop the clone's aging process

Jaing stepped forward all the while glancing at his brother Mereel.

"Well me and the others thought it would be best to voice our concern on the current situation."

Kalia raised her eyebrows in question as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh? And what might the skirata brothers need to voice?"

Mereel began to step forward though Jaing shook his head as he clenched his fists.

"With all due respect ma'am, clan skirata believes should wait for our clone vod before we meet these beings. We don't know what they are capable of and having backup as well those who have already met them personally would be beneficial to our survival."

Kalia stared at Jaing for a moment before sighing and walking over to him. She could feel the tension coming off the two former clones as she stood in front of the slightly taller Jaing.

"Damn it Jaing. I can never be mad you or your brothers. As much as I want to wait for them we are running out of time here. That monstrosity of a ship's leader is coming to meet with us and who knows when the others will arrive."

Jaing and Mereel grimaced to show their disappointment though both of them felt better she had listened to their concerns.

"You're the boss ma'am. Just tell us what to do and we'll follow. Me and Mereel will be in the command room to represent clan skirata. I don't think this a situation that requires prudii."

Kalia shivered as she thought of the cold and calculated killer that was prudii. As smart as he was deadly prudii specialized in sabotage dealing crucial blows to the droid armies during the war. His deeds were as advantageous as changing the droids recipe and making them weaker on the battlefield. Saving clone lives and increasing their kill ratio. Prudii was smart that much was given but he can be as cold as space when the need arises.

"Yes. I think that would be for the best. Now go on to the command room. I will meet you there soon."

The two former clone's parted as the doors slid closed behind them leaving Kalia to her thoughts. She sighed as she continued to stare off at the passing ships that fall under the name I.S.A apparently. She looked as they were much larger compared to any other ship she had seen. Besides wondering what the other could think off what was going on she focused as the communicator on her wrist began to blink. Answering it she was met with the rough voice of Fenn Rau.

"Kalia. Respond."

"I'm here Fenn. What's the status of our guests?"

There was silence as Fenn could be heard talking to someone else. He came back sighing as frustration was evident in his voice

"They'll be boarding in a sec so you may wanna get down here. Vhonte and Jaing are down here already. Still waiting on Urjka and Midafa though. So you might wanna hurry it up."

Kalia began to grin as she thought of a snarky comment for the skull squadron leader.

"Sure thing old man. I'll be down there soon.

Her grin grew as she could hear Fenn grumble and mumble mandalorian curses.

"Don't call me that!"

Cutting the line with him Kalia began her walk to the boarding area. She past many mandalorian brother and sisters who all had one thing on their minds. Who was the I.S.A? She even thought for herself if they could just simply be another false republic. Though she silently prayed they could be her people's saviors. She remembered how they all got here. stranded but not alone due to their worry of their clone brothers.

4 days earlier...

Vhonte Tervho passed fellow Mandalorians as she entered the Oyu'baat, a bar within Keldable that had been around for couple thousand of years. Vhonte's black and red Mandalorian armor quickly drew the attention of the people she had come to meet.

"Tervho! We're over here!" Shouted a accent that held those from Concord Dawn.

She turned face to where it came from, walking towards a table that had 5 people in total.

"It's been a long time all of you." Said Tervho as she takes a seat

The first figure at the table was a male human Mandalorian wearing green and yellow armor with a grey flight suit on, the Mandalorian symbol was on his chest. He was tan skin, short black hair and brown eyes. This was Llats Wars, one of the Cuy'val Dar hired by Jango Fett to train the Clone army.

The second figure was a female Twi'lek Mandalorian in white and red armor under a black flight suit, there was a red diamond symbol on her shoulder guards. She was green skin, her leaky hang behind her, she also had blue eyes. This was Midafa Ghjja, also a member of the Cuy'val Dar.

The third figure was another male human, however he was wearing what looked a Mandalorian pilot armor, coloured dark blue and white. He wore a pilot head wear, but still showing his fair skin and light blue eyes. This was Fenn Rau, one of the Cuy'val Dar who taught Clone pilots during Clone Wars.

The fourth figure was another male human Mandalorian, he wore black and grey Mandalorian armor under a black flight suit. He was pale skin, having short brown hair and a small build, dark hazel eyes. This was B'arin Apama, also a Cuy'val Dar trainer.

The last figure was the only non Mandalorian within the group, she was a female Ubese wearing their traditional armor, brown and light maroon. She wore her helmet, not revealing what she looked like. This was Urjk Massha, one of the Cuy'val Dar.

Each former Clone trooper trainer were here for one thing. The whereabouts of the rogue Clone Troopers.

"So the rumours are true, that there's a rogue Clone army that got away?" Said Midafa,

she took a sip of her drink. She had heard about it from rumors but nothing solid. Whispers in the dark and nothing more.

"Yes, along with a couple Jedi generals. But the fact remains is that our boys were among those clones." Said B'arin,

there was concern on his face. He always treated the clones like his sons, passing on Mandalorian traditions to them, giving a sense of meaning. He was also Rex's trainer.

"Yes, but no one knows where they are, the blasted Imperials aren't leaving anything out." Said Llats, there was anger in his tone when he said 'Imperial'.

The way he saw it, the Sith or anything Imperial doesn't mean good for Mandalorians, they already tried use them before in Sith Wars and previous encounters in history

Urjk surprised everyone when she spoke, as she rarely said anything.

"That's not true, I heard something from a source." That got everyone's attention right away.

"Alright then, what did your source say?" Asked Tervho,

she's known Urjk long enough to trust her sources. After all they are all considered family to one another.

Urjk cross her arms, "My source says they escaped into the Unknown Regions."

That stopped the members of the Cuy'val Dar cold.

Fenn stood up.

"All I need to know is are you sure Urjk? Why the kif would they go to Wild Space!"

There were too many unknowns in that part of space. But almost every galactic threat to the galaxy has come from there. To the Sith Empire and the Zakuul Empire, both nearly conquered the Galaxy.

Midafa frowned at Urjk, she didn't like knowing her former clone trainees could be in that sector.

"Is this source of yours trustworthy?"

Urjk nodded,

"yes, he's with the Chiss army, owed me a favor. He was on patrol when he spotted a fleet near Chiss space, it matched the rogue Republic fleet from Courscant."

It was quiet on the table, everyone was absorbing what was going on.

"Eh Haar'chak! So what now?" Asked Llats, this whole situation bothered him a great deal.

Vhonte Tervho thought about it for a moment before she looked at Urjk again.

"Urjk, how long was this?" B'arin raise his brow, he knew that tone in her voice.

"About 2 days ago, they went further away from Chiss space but on a known route. You plan on going?" Urjk had a good feeling she was.

"Yes, I'm not leaving any of my boys out there alone. Any of you lot wanna come?" Asked Tervho,

she took off her helmet, placing it down on the table. She was a beautiful female human with long blazing red hair, very sharp green eyes and fair skin, there was a small scar on her lip but it didn't do any damage to her beauty.

It was little quiet on the table again before Llats sighed.

"Well I was getting little bored anyway. Might as well get a bit more action, I'm in."

Llats while gruff, he cared for his clones a great deal, unlike trainers like Dred Priest.

B'arin nodded.

"Count me in as well, Rex's out there and the rest of Torrent Company, I'm not leaving him out there. I got a couple favors from some other vod that can help."

Tervho smiled, she knew right away he would accept.

Urjk simply nodded, she may not show it but she cared for her clones like her own sons. Midafa rubbed back of her neck,

"Someone's gotta make sure Bly's doing alright. Besides, I want see if these rumors about him and Aylaa Secura are true."

She had indeed heard something about Bly and the Jedi general, but she wanted see if it was true.

Tervho looked to Fenn, he wasn't quite same after the war. He did end up having fight against the Death Watch before they took over the New Mandalorians, he and the Skull Squadron saw them do terrible atrocities to the natives of a local planet.

It still scared him to this day.

"This is beyond reckless and crazy... Too bad for us I like crazy. I'll call up the Skull Squadron to help out as well."

Tervho nodded, she was happy their get Fenn on this. He was one of best Mandalorian pilots on their home fleet.

"Good, I got some favors turn in with some of the clans, they can lend some support. Kal was also concern about Omega Squad anyway, even Walon Vau with Delta Squad."

Walon will never saw it in anyone else's eye, but he cared for Delta Squad a great deal, even if he was brutal and ruthless in his training. It was funny to see that with him.

"We'll contact Kalia and see if we can get her support as well"

Lats grabbing his drink raised it high. The others getting the idea raised theirs as well as they toasted to their goal.

"We'll meet up at border of Unknown Regions. Let's hope we can get out of this alive."

Kalia shook her head as she recalled the day they contacted her. Though she thought they were beyond insane for what they were going to attempt they were her vod. Vod always look out for one another.

Kalia turned the last corridor before finally arriving at the point. There waiting for her was of course Fenn Rau as well as the others. Tervho stood ready at the airlock as the sounds of something connecting to the ship could be heard. Jaing and Urjk stood at attention while midafa ordered the rest of the mandalorian greeting troops to hold their weapons in case of "misunderstandings".

Kalia turned to Fenn as he nodded towards her.

"You ready for this old man?"

He once again frowned before mumbling curses at Kalia

"I told you not to call me that. But if you insist on calling me that then I'll have you know it takes a lot to throw me off little lady"

Kalia chuckled before the silence in the area returned. Though they didn't voice it everyone was nervous about the situation they were currently in. Even some of the more hardened troops were quiet as the sounds of the airlock being docked to a ship and long stopped. Everyone jumped as the sounds of footsteps could be heard and voices that spoke in language that surprised them very much

Midafa raised her brow as she turned to the others

"Basic?"

Jaing shrugged his shoulders as he was stumped as well before he focused back on the door. The airlock began to open as it slowly turned,Kalia now donning her helmet looked to see the others equip theirs as well. The slowness of the door actually put the mandalorians on edge more as they waited so anxiously for the newcomers. The door finally opening slowly slid open only for 3 beings in completely black armor to step through. Their visors were a deep blue and their armor looked resilient as it was advanced. Their shoulders pads bore a insignia like no other as It depicted a flaming skull on top of what could be assumed a shield of sorts with letters O-D-S-T below it.

The silence between the two groups continued for a moment before one of them spoke out. He stepped forward as he looked at every mandalorian there before bolstering his weapon and nodding at Midafa.

"Nice armor. Sir it's clear. These guys ain't shot us yet so that's a plus. You may proceed."

Kalia Was dumbstruck at the events happening before that she almost didn't hear Midafa respond to them

"Thanks. I keep it clean."

The soldier turned back towards her as he tilted his head slightly. Crossing his arms he huffed before shaking his head

"Maybe I can help ya clean it sometime."

Jaing shook his head as witnessed their newcomers hit on Midafa. Kalia chuckled under helmet as it was nothing new though Fenn Rau shook his head as well.

The funny moment was cut short though as more footsteps were heard behind them before entering the ship and these beings actually shocked the mandalorians Fenn Rau included.

Stepping through the airlock were four creature that clearly weren human. They were tall as they were dressed in some type of Royal armor as. It shone red and yellow. They carried some sort of pike as well as guns that could clearly be seen on their hips. The creatures long arms and hoof like feet weren't the only discerning feature as their lower jaw was actually a set of mandible that could open. They were truly a creature the mandalorians had never seen before.

Urjk called out to Fenn Rau as you could tell she had a ever present smirk on under helmet.

"Still think you've seen everything Fenn?"

Fenn was silent as she sized up the creatures yet as continued to eye them he kept coming to one conclusion

"Never in my days did I think I would meet a new species but I also didn't think I'd meet warriors such as us."

Jaing frowned under his helmet as he turned to Fenn

"What do you mean?"

Fenn caught up in his observation almost ignored Jaing as he eyed the newest figure to enter.

"Isn't it obvious? See how they carry themselves. The weapons they prefer. Surely you can see the pure pride they feel right now?"

Kalia cut in as she realized that the mandalorians had been staring like a bunch of children

"Cut the chatter you two. We have guests."

Entering the airlock last was one more of the new creatures though we has armored differently. His armor was a deep silver as his headpiece was slightly more elongated. He also unlike his comrades was missing a set of mandibles as he stood behind the Warriors his hands behind his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah so you are the mandalorians your clone comrades speak so highly of. It is a honor to finally meet you. I am Rtas Vadum Grand fleet master of the I.S.A and Representative of the I.S.A. Council. I believe we both have matters to discuss?

Kalia and Tervho took the lead nodding before stepping forward to Rtas. The guards parted as they got close to him before they held their hands out. Picking up on the gesture he gladly shook both their hands before speaking in a different language to his guards. They nodded and bowed before calling over the others. Entering behind him were avian like creature that seemed frail donned the same armor as Rtas's guards.

"Come. There is much time for talk. My honor guards will assist in repairs the ODST's and my personal guards will accompany me."

Kalia nodded as she motioned for him to follow her though Tervho spoke quietly to her through their comms.

"Another greedy rat who relies on his guards?"

Kalia looked as she saw some the honor guards assist her mandalorians in repairs pretending to be focused on something else

"Don't think so. How do you think he lost his mandibles? Had to have lost them in combat. Let's just see where this goes and assess it from there."

Continuing their trek throughout the ship the mandalorian personnel stared at them with awe and wonder. A group of clan Ordo troops even took a great liking to the ODST's armor. Rtas chuckled as the scene that played out before him seemed all to familiar

"Seems we've drawn quite a crowd."

Kalia glanced over her shoulder at Rtas as he carried a calm but serious air about him

"Indeed you have Rtas vadum."

He focused his eyes on her as narrowed them

"Please. Just Rtas."

Turning the last corridor they had made it to the briefing room that had been repurposed for the occasion. Inside awaiting them was was Jaing, Mereel,Lats,Midafa,Fenn, and B'arin. Though a few were a still shocked at Rtas's and his guards appearance for the most they had gotten used to it now. Taking a seat everyone was silent as the guards of Rtas stood silent and ever watchful.

Breaking the ice Kalia took the reign as she took off her helmet and to her surprise seeing the eyes of Rtas's and his guards widen.

"You're…human?"

Midafa cleared her throat as she took off her helmet as well her lekku flowing freely as her blue skin was shown to the Representative.

"Sorry love. I like it blue."

Rtas was silent as he took in the mandalorians before locking his eyes on urjk.

Taking notice in his interest of her she waved her finger and shook her head as she voiced her defiance

"Nuh-uh. Not coming off."

Kalia cleared her throat as she reigned in her people before locking eyes with Rtas. Though it was obvious the reveal of their species was a shock to him she wondered greatly what he was thinking.

Rtas sat in thought as he stared at these new beings before him. Human. Blue skin. And and one that refused to show her herself. He chuckled as he went over the motley of species that could be hidden under these helmets. But besides that more pressing matters were of his concern

"Mandalorian Kalia. I wish to ask, why have you come here?"

Kalia sat straight and her face went cold as seriousness called for this matter.

"We've come to search for the republic remnant and assist them in any way we can."

Rtas eyed her as she spoke. Her words carrying confidence and strength. Yet he could feel there was something more behind her words. Something he wasn't telling her.

"Yet you've come with only one ship and a handful of warriors. My guards also report certain supplies that indicate a permanent stay. So Mandalorian Kalia why are you truly here?"

Kalia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she realized they had been figured out. She glanced around her eyes as she saw that the others confused by his words. She glanced at Tervho to see confusion on her face as well as she looked towards her for answers. Rtas had driven Kalia into corner in only seconds of their conversation and she had let him get the upper hand of her. Tervho clasped Kalia's hand as she looked at her waiting for a answer. Sighing Kalia submitted as she glared at Rtas.

"We came… To assist the republic remnant in any way we can…and settle where they settled. We weren't meant to return to mandalore."

Kalia shut her eyes as she had to listen to the frustration of her comrades. Mandalorian curses were thrown about as well equipment being knocked over as she dealt with betrayal she did to her Vod.

Vhonte was the first to direct her anger towards Kalia.

"Why Kalia!? You would keep us from our home from our people? All without even telling us? We are family but why would you do this?"

Rtas was silent as he let the infighting between the mandalorians ensue. He silently waited as his guards moved closer to protect him should the need arise.

"The empire. Mandalore was to be… Invaded and subjugated the day after we left."

Fenn Rau's eyes widened as he argued as well. He slammed his hands down on the table as he glared into kalia's eyes.

"Then we need to get back! Round up the clans and fight for our home!"

Kalia stood up as she glared back into Fenn's eyes her own anger being directed at him.

"Don't you get it! There was no fight! Mandalore surrendered! We can't stand against the might of the empire even with all the clans on the planet. We can't. We were kicked to the ground during the mandalorian wars and are barely standing now. What makes you think we could halt a Empire coming down on our heads? At what cost? The loss our entire population? Our entire planet?"

The others blood ran cold as they listened to Kalia speak a of their home. Mandalorians were always seen as warriors, bounty hunter or not, they had earned their respect. But for Kalia to speak of their home surrendering during this time it hurt them deeply.

Lats was the first to respond to Kalia as he began to ask the question on every one's mind.

"And the Mand'alor Fenn Shysa? What was his opinion on this matter"

Kalia shook her head as she turned to look Lats in his eyes. They were cold and void of all the life and emotion they were sou usually full of.

"He ordered me not to return. He gave me a mission instead to find the clones and form a resistance of sorts. The brothers and sisters on this ship was all I could get together in time. Once we are settled wherever that might be a small fleet of corvettes of our Vod and non-combatants will escape mandalor and attempt to arrive here."

The mandalorians stood in silence as the weight of the situation hit them. Their home was taken hostage and their people could be being slaughtered for all they know. Yet Rtas sat in thought as he listened to the mandalorians plea. Their situation was not far off from what the elites had suffered from during their time in the covenant.

Standing up he approached Kalia his guard not too far behind him. Placing his hand on her shoulder he nodded as he saw so much of a certain someone in her. A warrior like no other.

"We will assist you Mandalorian. Your plight is not too far off from one we have suffered as well."

Kalia stared up Rtas in confusion and was about speak until she was cut off by Vhonte.

"What would you know of struggle? You're nothing more than a politician."

Rtas was silent as his honor guards growled at the her words. Lighting their energy pikes they began to move forward though he stopped them with a raise of his hand.

"Oh I have seen much war young one. I have seen planets glassed and city's burned to ashes. I have killed and seen many killed on the battlefield. And I have crushed the very lives out of pitiful souls such as your wretched self. But I have been betrayed as well. Left to die by our once leaders. Forced to fight with our adversaries as allies or face extinction. All for a false journey. A lie. So hold your tongue when you speak of me child. For I have seen more than you can possibly imagine. Your Mandalorian war may compare but it does not surpass the deeds of the late covenant."

Tervho backed away as Rtas spoke with fury behind his words towards her. She noticed his fists had been clenched the entire time and his guards had moved to stop him should the need arise. Looking to Kalia she began to once again hold talks with Rtas

"Rtas Vadum, grand fleetmaster of the I.S.A, on my title as a mandalorian and honor as a warrior how can you help us?"

Rtas,calming down from his outburst looked at Kalia with thought in his eyes before smirking. Folding his hands behind his back he stood tall as he looked down on kalia

"Do not worry mandalorian. You're people will be helped in due time. Just as your clone brethren will be assisted. But this requires the discussion of the council, Though I am certain after the recent skirmish with this Empire you speak of. They will no doubt call for war over the spilled blood of our children."

Kalia eyes widened as she listened to Rtas propose that his coalition would go to war with the empire. His forces surely couldn't match to the might of the empire's could they?

"But why? Why wage war against them on our sake?"

Rtas growled as he turned his head away from Kalia. The smirk leaving his face was quickly replaced by rage and anger once again.

"This not the first time we've met people from your worlds mandalorian. Though those aware of our presence were silenced we have been monitoring events in your world for some time now. From the beginning of this so called clone wars to the end and the rise of the empire. We know of order 66 and those that follow it. You see once the order 66 was given a small scouting fleet of imperial allegiance jumped into what you call dark space after a Jedi and entered our territory. Once locating one our worlds they deemed it weak enough to assault and burned it to the ground. All in the name of their glorious emperor. Yet the people do not know of this event for it was kept hidden from them. But once they learn. They will call for blood."

Kalia stood dumbstruck at Rtas' words. His people had watched their every move and had gone unnoticed. A coalition spying on the galaxy and did it all while remaining undercover. Gathering information on every important individual in their Galaxy only to use it to further their incentive of waging war on the empire. Kalia realized they were being used so to speak to further this incentive but at the same time they offered safety and freedom for her people and all of the Galaxy that is currently being oppressed. How could she say no?

Turning to her brothers and sisters she looked at each and every one of them as she silently asked for their approval. She could tell they were all still reeling from her lies and abandonment of the mandalorian people in their time of need but what more could she have done?

The silent nods from each and every one of them was all she needed before turning back to Rtas. She was shocked slightly as she turned to see him kneeling and his raised. His head lowered he spoke to Kalia in a apologetic tone as he kept his raised in apology

"I know this is not the way out you wish for your people mandalorian and I am certain the actions of mine are nothing less but cowardly. But if you chose to accept I will make it my duty to free your people and return them to their former glory. I have wished and done the same for mine, your people shall be no different."

Kalia touched by his words took his hand in acceptance as he raised himself standing to his full height. The ever present smirk still on his face as he glanced around at the rest of the mandalorians. Though they weren't voicing their happiness the anger that had left their faces and had been replaced by smirks as well was more than enough for him.

"Come. We shall resume this meeting on the _Fist of Sanghelios._ Your clone brethren should be arriving shortly."

Exiting the room and his guards right behind him the mandalorians followed Rtas their heads held high and more prideful than ever as they walked through the corridors of their ship once again. Different Scenes of brotherhood played out throughput the ship as Sangheili and Mandalorian conversed and assisted one another. Humans mingled with mandalorians just as well as they talked to one another of battle. It brought a smile to Kalia's face as she saw them coming together

"So. When does the fight start"

Rtas glanced behind himself as he eyed Kalia a smirk beginning to form.

"In due time Mandalorian. Blood will be spilled in due time. Our species live for war, for it is all we know. Even during peace we've done nothing but increase our potential to wage war. We have all fought since the beginning of time and we will continue to do so. And if it be the gods will that we were to protect humanity and her colonies. Then we will be the first to spill blood and die for that cause."

Kalia did not know what to say as she listened to Rtas not only speak of waging war on a galactic scale but that his species would be glad to do it as warriors and protectors of this humanity. Questions ran through her head as she wondered why they were the ones to protect a entire species and who these so called gods were. Though she would not have much time to muse on these things as they began to crossover from the airlock to the massive ship that was _Fist of Sanghelios._

The group entered the hangar of the massive ship where fighter crafts of the dozens were held and repaired as large vehicles with wheels traversed back and forth through out the ship. Lats was the first to call out the use of wheels being primitive but their ships being advanced at the same time.

"How can you all still rely on tech such is that when it possible for you all to make this?"

Instead of Rtas speaking it was one of the black armored ODST's as one of them removed his helmet showing face. He looked just like any other human the mandalorians had seen though his face was scarred and carried stubble of facial hair. His dark skin tone stood out as did his green eyes.

"Oi! Those things may look outdated but they've been threw a lot with us marines. No point in being a devil dog if I don't have a hog going into hell with me."

Jaing was the only confused by the marine's statement as the group continued their trek to the massive ship's bridge

"Hog? The kriff is that supposed to mean?"

He was answere day yet another ODST as he pushed past Jaing.

"He means warthog. That's what their called."

Rtas annoyed with the banter silenced the ODST'S as they reached the tram system that would take them straight to the bridge. The ride was silent as the Mandalorians stared in awe at the sections of the ship from the armory to the vehicle bay and even the training rooms the areas of the ship amazed them as they passed all the inner workings on their way to the bridge.

Tervho was the first to spot it as they passed a large loading area. It was eerily quiet in the area except for a few men and and women gearing up in strange looking armor. Getting Rtas's attention she pointed to the mysterious figures.

"Who are they? Some type of special forces?"

Following her gaze he too spotted the mysterious figures before chuckling to himself.

"Pay them no mind mandalorian. They are the Spartans. Nothing more."

Kalia could tell Tervho wanted to ask more but they both held their tongues as they had arrived at then end of their ride and entered the bridge.

Men and women of all species manned their posts efficiently as they awaited orders from Rtas. Huragok floated here and there idily communicating with one another until they were needed. The sleek interior of the bridge also stood out as it shined a radiant green from certain slits for lights.

Taking his chair and the mandalorian group silently following him Rtas was greeted by his faithful AI Catherine. She resembled her 'mother' down to the last detail as she almost completely mimicked the great AI. Her radiant purple color shone as she turned to Rtas and the mandalorians.

"Brought some friends I see."

Rtas eyed her as he smiled gently at her a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Indeed and I see your attitude sas become more cheeky since I left. You act more and more like your mother by the second. Never will I learn how that man puts up with her."

Kalia decided to intervene as she eyed the AI warily. Her and Tervho stepped forward as the others conversed between themselves or observed how the bridge was handle.

"Rtas as great as this is we would really like to meet our Vod now?

Ignoring her he waved her off as he turned to see a incoming message for him. Answering it demeanor changed to anger as his face slowly turned to one of rage unseen by other due to their attention being on turned to Kalia as she eyed her and Tervho up and down. A smile came to her face as she looked at both of them.

"You look nice."

The reply from both of them was immediate before they realized they had been tricked so to speak.

"Thanks."

The two were flustered as they looked away from the cheeky AI only to be spoken to by Rtas. He sat in his command chair a look of annoyance and slight anger upon his face as stared off into blue and green that was planet Earth.

"The undying light fleet shall arrive shortly. You will soon be reunited with your clone brethren."

Kalia was suspicious still though as she could tell Rtas' was greatly upset about something. His fists were clenched as a low growl could also be heard from him. Kalia could feel the anger fuming off of Rtas as he continued to glare at Earth.

"Is there something you're not telling me Rtas?"

Turning his gaze towards her Kalia stood stock still as a gaze of hatred and anger was directed towards her and her alone. Though the moment quickly passed as his eyes softened and his breath calmed. Palming his face a low rumble came from him before he spoke not even looking Kalia in the eye.

"It seems we will not be meeting with the I.S.A council after all. War has been officially declared. Your galaxy, your people, your clone and Jedi allies, all have been made known to the public."

Kalia was shocked and confused as she believed there was a plan to all this they had just briefly spoken of on her corvette.

"What happened? Why is everything all of sudden being rushed?"

The mandalorians all listening on the conversation stood beside Kalia as they waited for Rtas to respond. But he never did, instead he silently showed them the hologram of planet that seemed to be in ruin and debris scattered all over it orbit. Large triangular ships could be seen descending to the planet and if focused hard enough thousands of fighters and dropships were released from them. The view they had skipped only this time to show the planet's cities in ruin and fires pluming from them. Gunfire and blaster fire could be seen as the futile battle to defend the cities raged on.

Kalia sucked in her breathe as Jaing, Mereel, and Tervho voiced their anger towards the empire. Fenn and Lats stared on at the carnage that ensued on the planet and imagined Mandalore in its place had they stayed and fought. Shockingly Urjk voiced her anger Towards the imperials as well in full force as she cursed colorfully in mandoa. Kalia could not stand for it as she watched firefights in different areas of the planet take place. Some were sparingly alright as marines fought back the empire while others weren't so lucky.

"Rtas. What will your people do?"

Rtas was ever silent as he watched the pocket of firefights on the planet take place. His eyes focusing only on the dead or dying troops as soldiers of all species fell in the line of duty. He watched as even his own Sangheili brethren fell in combat whether it be protecting their comrades or fighting till their last breath. He silently stood as continued to gaze at the feed and his bridge crew stared at him awaiting orders

"They will pay for this cowardice. They have struck a world on the farthest reaches of our territory and they weren't prepared. But they shall learn. A new campaign has begun for our people once again and we will not shy away from the call of duty. We will march into heart of the whelps, burn them and their worlds if need be till they are naught but glass, and I will make sure this emperor tastes my blade as his voice is silenced and snuffed out from this war. We have honed our craft for centuries. We will show no mercy. We will show no pity. We will show no remorse. We will show them only war. For this is a message to all soldiers of the I.S.A or members of the republic. This is the day we will fight a battle that will be costly and lives on both sides will surely be lost. But know this, We shall fight in the streets, we shall fight in the hills, we shall fight in the fields and in the landing grounds. For we will never surrender. We have conquered the flood and slain the covenant. We will not be denied."

Troops across the galaxy rallied to Rtas' call for war as mobilization of a force to threaten the empire began. Fleets were gathered and planets defenses were raised. Stations were resupplied and orbital mac's repositioned. Production for weapons was increased Galaxy wide as the I.S.A and her colonies prepared for the inevitability and totality of this war. For war was all they knew.

Rtas' turned to the mandalorians who suprisingly stood at attention towards him. Their helmets donned and armor glistening the mandalorians were prepared to wage a war if need be for freedom of their world and people. Though their hopes were shot down as Rtas shook his head denying them and killing their hope.

"Was to live and find a new world for your people should the need arise. That task cannot be completed if you are dead. Let us handle it."

Jaing was quick to voice his disapproval as he broke all types of I.S.A regulation and stood up to Rtas.

"What! You would rather have us sit back and cower then fight for a we deem just?'

Yet Rtas was quick to silence Jaing as he calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. Gripping the former clone firmly he he stared into the T-shaped visor hoping he was looking him in the eyes.

"Hold your tongue warrior for I have never questioned your ability to fight. Your clone brethren will greatly assist us in this matter as we retake the planet. But if we were to bring you along and information of your involvement got away. Your people would be in a more grave situation than now. Let us handle it. There's the clone fleet now. Once the few supporting fleets arrive they will leave and attend to the matter of the empire. You all are staying to appease the high council and hopefully get your people a new planet should we free the mandalorians."

Jaing was silent in thought as he watched the gargantuan portals appear. Pouring through them were hundred of large ships I.S.A. Or Republic before the three larger super carriers appeared. The combination of ships looked menacing to no end and brought Jaing slight pride as he realized his brothers were on those ships. The fleet assembled a large formation as the few supporting fleets arrived adding to the already large number of ships.

They all watched as the ships were not even given a moment to rest before immediately opening up the large portals and disappearing. Time was of the Essence of this matter and there would be no delays to the mission. As the left ship left Rtas said a silent prayer for all the troops as Tervho began to lead the mandalorians back to their ship.

"Come on you lot. Let's go break the news to others then figure out how the kriff we're gonna convince them to give us a planet.

Exiting the bridge left Rtas with just Kalia As she stood quietly behind him. Silent as ever she moved beside him looking up to him as he continued to stare off into the depths of space.

"Come on big guy. You said yourself your people have faced tougher challenges. They'll make it back fine against the empire."

Though Kalia was shocked to hear him speak a simple phrase before exiting the bridge as well to contact a old friend.

"We're it so easy."

 **Welcome back all. Now I know you might feel betrayed for the wait only to get this piss poor filler I hate myself too. But with finals coming up and a bad case of the writer's block during the making of this chapter I hope you all will understand and have your hunger for this story sated for the time being. Now the next chapter will be a all out battle and it won't be stomp best believe that. Also for the future chapters involving mandalorians I'm kinda gonna have them speak in their native language less as it is a pain to type and type definitions for at the end of chapters. But hey we met the mandalorians, Rtas, and a cheeky Catherine AI who is 'related' to a certain someone so we can't call this chapter a complete waste of space. But I do indeed feel I could have given you all a much better chapter which brings me to my next topic. Unless my feel of writing is on point like the earlier chapters I have pushed back my schedule to one uber good chapter per month or unless I'm feeling myself 2 maybe even 3 ok chapters per month but shorter in length. It all just depends but nothing is set in stone and I'll post a little notice chapter from here on out to inform you guys of any changes.**

 **Also! I will be doing a kinda break time Q &A chapter so pm me any questions you want answered and I'll answer them when i put up said Q&A chapter. Oh and Mandalore the freedom this chapter was for you dude! I tried my hardest to make the mandalorians some of the greatest and they will be in the near future thanks for being a constant supporter. Ok. I think…that's…it. Well anyways on to the mandoa word key If I left the meaning of any words out let me know please. But that's all I've got guys see you all in the next chapter and don't forget to pm me questions I'll probably have QandA mock chapter up by Monday unless the questions come to a halt. Later guys! RC-Sektor-5555 signing off!**

 **Haar'chak – damn it**

 **Mand'alor- sole ruler of Mandalore**

 **Dinui- gift**

 **Cin vhetin- fresh start**

 **Al'verde- commander**

 **Vod- brother or sister**

 **Cuy' Val Dar- group of individuals summoned to train the clone troopers on kamino.**


	10. Progression Q&A

RC-5555-Sektor signing in

Hey there all of my friends and welcome to the um…hm…why am I writing this again? Oh yea the Cancellation of this story right?* once again hit with a brick* ok if I get hit with any more of those this story really will be cancelled. I mean it. *hit with a brick.* why bother. Anyways welcome to the the Progression Q&A. I trademarked that by the way so ha. But yea maybe every arc so to speak or maybe every 5 chapters I'll do a little Q&A with you all well because I'm sure this story interest you all to the point where you have questions about a few things so I feel you all should have those questions answered. Now the questions can be just about anything but we'll keep most of them related to the story with a few oddballs here and there.

Now onto the actual Q&A keep in mind there is no dumb question and that I'll keep everyone's name anonymous because I don't want people ridiculed for their question.

Now on with the show.

Question 1

Are you a guy?

A: …I take it back. there are dumb questions. Just kidding. But yes I am a young man still finishing high school and on my way to being a junior.

Question 2.

What gave you the motive to write this?

A: well just like most of you all I simply read all the stories on this site like you all do but after so long of reading them I felt I could write my own. I wrote the first 3 chapters of this story before it was even posted here and got the help of Mandalore the freedom and Rouge black knight as beta readers. So with the right assistance from others and learning from other stories anyone can theoretically type their own story.

Question 3.

Why do you take a while to push out a chapter? (No offense intended)

A: oh you're fine and not offending me in any way. The reason chapters take a while is because I stated before those first three were pre-written. After that I have to sit down and take my time writing but even more I'm still young and like to go enjoy myself sometimes and I also still have my schoolwork to focus on as well. So in shorter form my personal life kinda takes a lot of time I could use to be writing

Question 4.

When this story ends will there be a sequel?

A:Yep. Will be a while cause I will take the pre-written route just like this one. But yes

Question 5

Do you play video games?

A: yep I play Xbox one and PC. Thinking about getting a PS4 while I'm at it

Question 6

Do you plan on writing different stories like Hunter once again or will the crossover be your main focus.

A: Yes and no. The crossover will always be my main focus but as for short one shots of a different genre they will be slowly and I mean slowly written beside this. Now as for actual stories like the crossover. I can't give a answer to that one yet.

Question 7

(For Halo Wars) will master chief be a focus on this story or no?

A: well…I tried to branch off from the master chief hero story and following my timeline he should be in his 60's during this time. I will introduce him and maybe have him fight. But as a main character highly doubtful.

Question 8

How do you juggle the story and regular life? Want to start writing soon and wanted to know.

A: well first off I'm nowhere near a experienced writer as this is my first go at a story. But my advice is that. It's as hard as you think it is. Simply set yourself to a schedule of posting and any free time you have sit down and type. Personal life will interfere sometimes but letting your viewers know and not leaving them in the dark is more acceptable. I also wish you good luck when you begin writing your first story. I'll be sure to check it out.

Question 9

Have you thought about following the Halo/mass effect crossover theme?

A: well…honestly yes but thing is I've played mass effect games but know little lore beyond them honestly. And to add fuel to the fire when you actually compare the two universes and read stories halo is stronger without a doubt. So I'm not saying know but would it take planning, major research of the ME universe, figuring out how to balance them, and I would also need to find a Beta reader who is greatly versed in ME lore if I screw up on anything

Question 10

What's is it like writing a story with another person (Mandalore) is it complicated?

A: well…um me and Mandalore aren't writing this story together like you think. Uh Mandalore is good friend of mine I met here who has greatly helped me in Star Wars lore and grammar issues the story might have. But um we aren't both writing the story.

Question 11

Does this story have a forum?

A: Wait till the end and I'll tell ya

Question 12

Is this story a steamroll of universes?

A: no the empire will have there fair share of victories.

Question 13

When you do speeches such as Rtas in the last chapter is historical figures your go to?

A: eh yes and no. Sometimes I'll use the words of other video game character or figures of history that seem like they fit at the time. But I mostly did the Churchill speech with Rtas to point at his knowing of human history

Question 14.

When will this book end? And how many chapters will be of by that point

A:No idea and with my word count per chapter being so inconsistent I can see the ending. Word count to be close to 300,000 and maybe…50 ish chapters….maybe….ill have to get back to you on that one

Question 15

Is your timeline for the Star Wars verse mostly canon or does it follow legends?

A:I believe it is mostly sticking to legends especially with the clones not having the chips to follow order and 66 and mostly just brainwashed to follow it. Though I can't say when it will be canon or non- canon until write something that either of those.

Question 16

How can I become a beta reader and help out?

A: well really just pm me you wanna help out and when a chapter comes out read it and give me your thoughts as well as point out any errors. And just be a faithful person I can call on for help if need be.

Question 17

Do you get hate mail or does this story even have a dislikes?

A: oh yea I've gotten not so kind criticism from people. Many just hate the story because of the direction of the crossover. Some people hate certain elements I've changed like the clones leaving or disobeying the chancellor. I've had hate mail sent for simple grammar errors that apparently threw off their flow of reading. But I honestly could care less as long as I have kind readers.

Question 18

What's with the brick theme?

A: A joke my friend made while playing a game. A weak low,leveled little minion killed me while I was walking away. Friend said and I quote "bro that minion took you out haha. He hit you in the back of the head with a brick"

Question 19

Will forces like the flood make a appearance or the covenant remnant.

A: we'll see :3

And last but not least question 20.

What tips would you give to aspiring writers

A: once again I'm no where near a experienced writer. But um here we go

1\. Plan it out before you write. Set up yourself a schedule. Figure out A plot. Will there be a sequel? Ask your self questions like these before you write and figure out what direction you wanna go

2\. Get help from a friend either in IRL or on here to help beta read your work

3\. Be sure to account for your personal life as it can affect your writing

4\. And remember write your story. Don't let people tell you what to write as it is your story. Change it and write how you want to

And that's all for now folks. I know I couldn't get everyone's question but 20 seemed like a good stopping point. Anyways I'm glad you all came to read this and stay tuned for the next chapter Shiny as it is well underway. And jumping back to a earlier question (cookie if you find the reference) Good News everyone this story now has a forum for you all wackos to join together and talk about how awesome I am. *Brick* fine you guys can chill and talk about the story or just chill with each other and make friends. I'll leave the link The exact name of the forum below as the link keeps getting cut off for some reason and you guys can have at it if you wish. But beware Mandalore is my current and only moderator (There may be one of him but he's always watching you) and will shut down any foolishness within reason. But um yea I think that's I for this little Q&A I'm glad you all could be here to read this and I will see you all again when chapter 6 is released. Bye Guys 

"Halo wars: A New threat!" - use this exact name in a forum search and you'll find it guys and gals.

RC-5555-Sektor signing off.


	11. Shiny

**Chapter 6 Shiny PT 1.**

 **"Your armor. It's shiny and new. Just like you" Capt. Rex 501** **st** **legion**

 **I.S.A Fleet Undying Light**

 **sorry for the wait! Enjoy :D! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Halo they both go to their respective owners. All I own is the story idea and my original ideas and characters.**

Cody sat in the barracks that had been given to him and his clone brethren as they awaited to reach the planet that been attacked. He couldn't deny he was shocked and angry when they had reached the planet Earth only to be thrown back into action. Though when he had heard the speech from the I.S.A fleet master, Rtas, they called him, he felt the urge to stand and fight with his men. The fleet they had massed was enormous with 2 of the super carries to support them and teach the empire a quick lesson. Yet he had seen the snippets of combat on the planet and while the empire had slaughtered the planetary defense troops they fought viciously and to the last man as well. Sangheili resorting to their energy blades and men to their knives. Jackals to their claws and unngoy to their numbers. He had saw the yanme nests burned with flame throwers as they died horrifically. Even the mgalekgolo and their tremendously strength were no match for the mechanical might of the AT-TE as it easily obliterated them.

Cody simply sat in worry as looked at the rest of his troops as they milled about and prepared for the next coming battle. Cleaning their armor and weapons making their markings much more distinct, hell some of them had taking a liking to the weaponry of the I.S.A. But he knew this battle would not be a cakewalk and that even if they win the curtain hiding the I.S.A will be lifted.

Shaking him from his thoughts he looked up and saw his men salute two figures enter their legions barracks. The two figures casually walked up and greeted Cody as the men continued their business.

"Come on Cody. The generals want go over the battle plans you're needed for this meeting too."

Cody looked at Fox frowning as he moved his gear to the side. Standing up he looked Fox in the eyes as he stared at him.

"What do you mean I'm needed? Our legion will be following in after the first wave."

Cody's frowned hardened as he looked at Rex and Fox who looked at each other with hesitation in their eyes. He could tell there was more to them coming here but would they tell him. He wondered if the generals had changed his units entry point possibly.

Though he got his answer not from Rex or Fox but from Bly as he leaned against the doorway.

"Your unit IS the first wave Cody. Same as me. We'll be heading in first thing with detachments from the Alliance. You're needed in the meeting because or choice of entry has changed. Come on."

Leaving Cody and his men to soak it in he grabbed his helmet and pushed past Cody and Fox as he hurried to catch up with Bly. He looked around as walked past barracks housing other legions and even some of the commando squads. He watch as the troopers prepared themselves for the coming battle. Some honed their aim while other trained with Alliance weaponry favoring it over their current gear.

Then came the Alliance barracks as he saw Sangheili hone their sword skills and Kig-year hone their aim on the tiniest of targets. Yan'me flew back and forth training their speed and mobility. Even the mgalekgolo Practiced close combat between one another while the gold armored one from before watched and he assumed criticize the hulking beasts.

Catching up with Bly the two walked in silence as he could tell Bly was agitated his men was part of the first wave as well. Ignoring his anger he asked anyways about the current invasion.

"Bly. What exactly is our way of entry now."

Stopping Bly gave no answer as he pointed to section were escape pod like structures were being loaded into ports and humans donning the ODST symbol practiced entering them. Confused, Cody realized those things were part of the ODST emblem and was of significance to them.

"Those are drop pods Cody. They are meant for planetary entry from orbit meaning we will be leaving this ship in a pod and landing on the planet in a pod. The thing is we will be doing it around a ensuing space battle and the worry of going off course or being shot down by anti- air emplacements that have been set."

Cody halted as Bly continued on to the briefing room. He stood there simply staring at the pods they would be landing on the planet with. There was a whole branch of troops who were brave enough to do this. His men would be no different.

Focusing on the invasion he looked away from the pods as he walked to catch up with Bly. As they neared the briefing room Bly stopped Cody and turned to him. Cody, confused, was about to ask what was wrong but was shut up before he could speak.

"You do know the importance of this op correct?"

Cody was still confused but decided to answer Bly seeing as he had stopped him from going into the briefing room.

"Well yes. We are beginning our war against the empire and saving a Alliance planet and anyone that may still be surviving on that rock? Why would I not know the importance of this op?"

Bly looked at Cody and started to laugh at his face as he rubbed a imaginary tear from his. Calming down the look of anger that his face carried earlier had returned as he got in Cody's face.

"Come on Cody! Open your eyes! Don't you get it. We are going to war again. Against the empire. Which is fine and dandy, but what's the one thing missing?"

There was nothing but silence that answered Bly as Cody stared back at him with anger on his face.

"Clones Cody! Clones! We're what's missing. Don't you understand. The men in yours and my unit. If they die who will replace them huh?"

The look on Cody's face was replaced with one of shock as if and the breath in his lungs had all but left him. Bly was right. They had no cloning facilities. Sure they had brought the equipment and kaminoians that wanted to leave with them on the ship at Earth. But they had no planet where they could settle and begin such production. The men that would die on this operation would not be replaced another to carry on their legacy.

Cody simply stood there as he soaked it all in. His face was one of deep thought while Bly and chose to leave him be as he had come to the realization he did.

"Think about it this fight goes beyond the worth of one planet. If we lose here our brothers and brothers to come will die. Here we are our own coalition. Our own people. Showing our worth here gives us chance to acquire what we need to survive. Don't get me wrong I see the Alliance as good group of species as the next guy, but I don't see us surviving off their generosity unless we show some backbone. Some strength. Let's prove the New Republic can stand on its own."

Cody smiled towards Bly the respect he had for him had not only rose. He had to try hard to hold the inspiration and determination Bly set within him from bursting. Holding his hand out the two brothers shook hands all the smirking at one another. Letting go, Cody found the mark of his legion on his armor and dusted it off making sure it was more distinct than ever.

"Let's go Bly. We got a war win."

Bly followed closely behind as the two armored clones entered the briefing room.

"I hear that."

Entering the briefing room, silence was all that greeted the two troopers as the many generals and troop commanders sat around the main holotoable. Sangheili, human, clone, and Jedi all were present as the plans of battle were set to begin. Taking a seat Between Bly and Gree the men and women were silent as they awaited until the meeting began.

While everyone silently awaited for the meeting to begin Cody noticed the Sangheili from before in the Hangar Battle. Therom' he believed his name was He was seated between two more Sangheili with his arms crossed. Calling out to him Cody broke the silence of the briefing room.

"Therom' was it?"

Cody straightened as the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him and him alone. Though no one gave him dirty looks he still felt uneasy being watched so closely. Looking back to Therom' he had open his eyes and stared a Cody with a small smirk.

"Ah commander Cody. It is quite fortunate to meet you again here. I can only hope we will meet on the battlefield as well.

Cody frowned and was about to speak until a door opened to show admiral Tolkov and a woman he had never met before. She stood at possible 5 feet and ten inches with a slim body that complemented her naval uniform greatly. Her brown hair, though short and in bangs, flowed gracefully as she stood to attention next to admiral Tolkov. Her left breast carried a plethora of medals and accommodations from what he could only assume combat. While her right carried a simple name tag bearing the former UNSC emblem and the Now I.S.A emblem. Cody had never heard of this person before but he could tell she was more important than him

"Savannah Keyes? Who's she?"

Gree leaned over as he continued to look at Savannah and Tolkov who chatted idly.

"She's apparently a highly respected fleet commander. Heard all of her family before have been highly decorated as well and did their duty no matter what. Even at the cost of their lives. I like her already if she's anything like her past relatives."

Cody took Gree's word for it as he continued to look at Commander Keyes. He couldn't deny she was beautiful and he could also feel the strength radiant off her.

Taking his mind off of her the two stepped forward as everyone stood and saluted. The Jedi who had a briefing section of their own nodded while some stood and saluted anyways. Savannah took the reigns as she projected not only the planet but supposed enemy ships, troop and outpost locations, and arrival point and battle plan of their forces.

"Thank you all for coming. We'll be coming out of slip-space soon so I'll make this short and sweet."

Cody listened attentively as her voice was strong and demanded respect. He stared at her eyes and face as he imagined sitting down and talking to her. Shaking his head he looked around as everyone payed close attention to the planet. Though Cody was a little shaken, why was he thinking of her like that?

"The planet Traetov as you can see is heavily under imperial control. Little contact has been made with planet since the initial invasion. So if there are any friendlies down there. We don't know about them. The imperial's attacked with a decent fleet that cut right through the planet defenses though they shouldn't be too much trouble for our combined forces. Orbital Mac's have been disabled but aren't believed to be in imperial control. Meaning AI A239 will access back into the remaining orbital's and surprise the imperials. Once we exit slip-space we will be immediately engaged and though we have very limited Intel on their weapon specs expect the worst and have your shields at max. This also means fighter pilots will need to be ready launch as soon as we exit. Alliance detachments you know the drill but as for the Republic we'll need torrent company and Razor squadron on standby."

Pilots of these units nodded before exiting the briefing room to go alert the rest of their men. Some Jedi exited as well as he believed they were going to their star fighters to assist in the coming battle. The room had emptied out quite a bit as most of those had been assigned to space combat. Leaving the few ground commanders Cody believed to be part of the operation. The only Jedi it seemed that would be assisting the ground operation would be Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Ahsoka. Glancing around him for his brothers he saw Gree, Bly, and Doom. Though he didn't talk to Doom much they were very much friends on and off the battlefield. Looking at the alliance commanders there were three. Including Therom' there was a gold armored Sangheili and a ODST with a skull on fire on the side of their helm.

"Now here comes the real hell. You all have been handpicked to lead the first wave. Now as dangerous as this mission is it is also important. We have detected many and I mean many ground to orbit defenses meaning you all will be dropped in key locations around this area to clear them out and make a hole in the air defenses for a for a few frigates to slip through."

Cody eyed as she pointed to a city that had been devastated by attack. Buildings were decimated and on fire and streets were run down as feed of the run down city was shown. Bodies of troops and civilians littered the ground as the mixed species had gone down fighting. Therom and the other Sangheili growled deeply while the ODST shook their head and clenched their fist

"This city will serve as our beachhead so to speak. So it is imperative we secure this area. As stated the defenses are too thick for a conventional entry, as such you all will be deployed by orbital drop pods. I know this may be knew to you clones but this is our only way in. If you have any questions now's the time."

The room was silent for a moment as the information was soaked in by the first wave commanders. The first to raise their hand was Doom as his face showed he was worried about something.

"Are you sure about this ma'am? We've never been properly trained for these pods and what's to stop those cruisers from tearing us apart?"

Tolkov finally decided to cut in as he held his hand up to Savannah. Cody could tell Doom was very apprehensive about this as was he and Bly. Yet the Alliance commanders weren't objecting in the slightest.

"The New republic fleet will ensure the safety as of many pods as we can. Upon exit of slip-space the **_Corsair_** , **_Vera_** , and **_Royal_** will turn on their sides facing their heavily armored bottoms towards the enemy and acting as a shield. We do not see every pod making to the ground in one piece as Admiral Keyes informed me casualties are expected on these type of entries. But if we could ensure another way of safe entry we would. Alliance staff will be on standby to get you all prepped for drop when we reach the planet

The clones glanced at one another as they thought about the coming storm. They wondered if they would be lucky enough to survive or if their pod would be destroyed in the chaos of battle. Ignoring these thoughts, the gold armored Sangheili addressed Admiral Keyes

"Will detachments be led by their respective leaders or will their a be a single authority?"

Keyes raised her brow before glancing at Tolkov. He seemed in deep thought before looking at her and nodding.

"As you all know this is our first joint operation and a unofficial one at that. Too keep mission failure to a minimum clone detachments will be led by their respective commanders and Alliance by theirs. The Jedi are a variable and can accompany either unit but all detachments will answer to me or Tolkov for primary orders. Is that all?"

Silence was her answer as all the men and women had come to accept what was coming and simply nodded or stared. Keyes cleared her throat as the Holofeed changed to show a desolate area. It could only be described as a large plain with rock formations jutting out. Bodies of both sides littered the ground as well as ruined vehicles were seen ablaze. Cody stared at the unfortunate souls with a hardened face as he looked upon the dead of this long ended battle.

"This area is where most of your units will land. Its pretty open but the previous battle and rock formations should provide you with enough cover. It is unknown whether imperials will patrol this area so be prepared to fight once your pod doors open. Ladies and Gentlemen this may be our first joint op but this is not our first battle. I believe that we will undoubtedly succeed in crushing the imperial opposition and reclaiming a once beautiful planet. You all have the blessings of the people and the finest equipment to carry out your duty and eliminate your enemy. I won't lie to you all. The lives lost today will be costly. But it will be the only way to show this new formed empire that we do not back down in the face of war. We are the Alliance's sword and the people's shield. We will not falter in the path of our duty and We will show no remorse to the imperial army. You all are dismissed. Round up your forces and report to the drop pod bay immediately. We will be exiting slip-space in no less than a hour."

Standing up Cody nodded towards his brothers before activating his wrist comm to contact Boil. Glancing behind him he noticed the Jedi had left quickly and without so much as saying a word. Not focusing on it too much he turned his attention back to his comm as Boil had responded.

"I read ya sir. What's the plan."

Walking out of the briefing room Cody glanced at the Alliance commanders as they talked to one another.

"I need ya to round up the legion and meet me at the drop pod bay. Do it quickly and make sure everyone's geared for battle."

There was a moment of silence between Cody's order but he did not fret over it once Boil immediately responded.

"You got it sir. We'll meet ya there."

Cutting the link, Cody continued his way to the drop pod area. All around were others prepping for combat and scrambling to where they needed to be. Glancing to his left he saw Rex and Fox as they loaded up their men in drop ships. Rex and Fox spared no words and simply nodded towards him while Cody returned the motion. He continued walking to the drop pod bay and turned to a bay elevator to see a sight he did miss seeing.

Exiting from the front the elevator were his legion as well as Bly's and Doom's company. The men marched parade style with their insignia of their allegiance boldly visible. The men did not falter as they marched side by side as brothers in arms. The marching of their feet sounded out throughout the ship as nearly everyone was watching the sight of his brothers march. The loud voices of the various captains halting the legions was nothing more than inspiring as He, Bly, and Doom looked on with pride.

Though the real surprise came when the Alliance detachments arrived. Exiting from the same bay elevator the Alliance troops did not march but rather casually walked to the Pod Area. The mixed species simply chatted with one another sometimes glancing at the parade style clones. Cody sighed as he and the other commanders moved to greet their legions.

Moving towards Boil he glanced around at the other legions as they awaited orders from their respective orders. When he looked at the Alliance soldiers though they simply sat and enjoyed each other's company as if the coming battle wasn't even going to happen.

"Boil. Spread the word through the legion and the others to kick back and relax. We gotta remember these guys are different then us. Probably seen more action than us too. If they feel sharing time with one another is the way we will too."

Boil glanced at the Alliance troops too and though he wouldn't admit it he was impressed by what was gonna be assisting them. The operation did call for Drop pods which meant the only troops joining them would be the Sangheili and Humans. Drop pods to conform to the other species had not yet been adapted he believed but that was all the Alliance members he had talked with shortly would tell him. Nodding towards a ODST giving orders he nudged Cody before going off to do what he was asked of.

Looking at the ODST and recognizing the flaming skull from earlier he realized it was commander from earlier. Looking over his Company he saw the man commanded not only humans but to Cody's surprise a few Sangheili as well who followed his orders without question. Looking at Therom's men and the other Sangheili commander they too commanded more than just their species as troops.

Shaking it off he continued to go and greet the ODST as he could he was being watched by his troops. He felt very nervous being eyed as he went to go and meet their leader personally. Getting the idea he was doing something wrong he stopped and waited for the busy shock trooper. He currently talking to a Sangheili when he was stopped and hinted towards Cody's direction. Turning around the soldier stood their silent as ever as he awaited for Cody to speak.

"Um you're the commander of these men right?"

Though Cody had touched a nerve as some Sangheili and a few of the armored shock troopers began to rise. Before Cody could even ask what he said was wrong a Sangheili of high stature even for their species as well as veteran of the battlefield confronted him. She hissed and formed a low growl as he believed he was being scolded

"Hold your tongue clone. War does not value gender. It seems you have much to learn still. All while your brothers bring death upon our people while you all sit and coddle."

Cody was infuriated at the woman Sangheili. Woman troops weren't looked down upon by him but they were rare among armies such as the clone Jedi were a exception to the clone army he believed. If you can handle a blaster just as good as him and drop a clanker just like everyone else what made your gender matter. And still Cody was silent as he didn't want to start a argument before a battle. Looking towards the Shock trooper he nodded before stepping between the two and looking towards the female Sangheili.

Cody was confused as the two were silent but seemed to be as if they were having a conversation. Her facial expression was ever changing as was his body language towards her. Eventually the 'conversation' ended with her kneeling to him before turning to look at Cody. Her mouth had opened as if she did not know how to form words before nodding towards Cody and walking away leaving him and the Shock trooper.

"Well. That could've went better. But thanks for the intervention there uh. What's your name again?"

Once again Cody was greeted by silence as the shock trooper simply stared at him.

"Uh…you ok?"

A voice interrupted him from across as the Sangheili from before looked over her shoulder.

"She is mute clone. Her personal AI is linked to the comm network and has a neural link to her brain. Any thoughts she has are conveyed by the AI too us."

The shock trooper turned to Cody and nodded her head. Pointing to his helmet by his side she held her hands open in a requesting manner. Not deciding to object Cody handed her his helmet as she pulled a small cord of some sort out of the back of her helm and plugged it into his. Cody watched carefully as he prided himself on keeping his gear efficient and was worried if something were to happen to it. Though as quick as she had taken it she gave back to Cody to look over. Examining his helmet he found nothing wrong with it externally and shrugged as he put it on.

His Heads up display powered up as normally and everything seemed fine until he turned and looked at the ODST. As soon as he looked her she tilted her head in weird manner until he was greeted by a voice.

"Can ya hear me in that tin can?"

Cody exclaimed as he heard voice that he definitely didn't believe came from the trooper

"Woah. This is new."

Appearing on his HUD was weirdly another shock trooper though this one was male as his face was unconverted and looking at Cody funnily.

"Well while you get it together I'll introduce us. I'm AI JD-31220. You can call me Rookie. Sweet and Quiet over there is Sheryl. They just call her Master Sarge. Interesting, all your helmets are linked beyond just the role of communication. Maybe I can do what I did to your helmet from here"

Cody after finally regaining his composure tilted his head quizzically as he eyed the AI. While he was letting him do that and he guessed link up his brothers to this Alliance network he looked back to the shock trooper.

"Why do they call her that?"

Surprising Cody once again and slightly giving him a heart attack was another voice. This one was more feminine and slightly more snarky as he got a ear full from who he believed was Master Sarge.

"If you ever call sweet again Rook I'll have you scrapped. And back to you tin can, ignoring your unintentionally sexist remark, they call me it because it stuck simple as that. Now why are you over here anyways?"

Cody smirked as he began to like Sheryl's personality a bit more and more. Unfortunately she reminded him of hevy. One of the many clones he did not like remembering. His sacrifice for kamino was noble as it was great though he hated it had to come to what he did.

"Well I figured since your unit and mine will be dropped closest to one another I figured I should get to know you more. My brothers are all I have. The more of them your men and women can keep alive for me the better."

Sheryl was silent as she had surprisingly gave no response before looking at her troops and nodding towards Cody. She pointed at 3 shock troopers and 2 Sangheili and called them over. The soldiers stood at attention in front of her before she pointed at the clones.

"Alright listen up. You see those men. Those men are brothers in arms. Literally and metaphorically. Each one gone is another member of their family gone. They may be cloned. And they may go against what you believe in. But guess what? Those men have not been ordered to watch your backs. They have chosen to watch your backs with their lives."

Sheryl's whole regiment as well as the few soldiers she was addressing were quiet as they glanced at the clones and other detachments watching the Master Sarge speak. Sheryl got in the face of her troopers as she stared back past her not sparing her a twitch of her eye.

"ODST 33-43154. A clone has given his life to save yours. What will you do?"

The trooper was quick to respond as she spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

"I will drop who ever took their life and I will continue to take my enemies lives in their name and memory sir!"

Continuing Sheryl got in the face of one of her Sangheili troops. Though their was a major height difference she cared little as she talked down to the elite.

"Sangheili Shock Trooper 45-611-8. A clone has died to save you. What will you do?"

The deep voice of the male boomed as he eyed the clones while he spoke.

"I will slay all in my name and their killer will taste my blade."

Turning to her whole regiment the troops quickly stood to attention as they were quiet as ever. Sheryl stared at them all for a moment before glancing at Cody. Though she couldn't see his expression due to his helmet she had a feeling he was more than thankful.

HellRazer's of the I.S.A a clone regiment has died in the line of duty for you. What will you do?

"Kill the imperials. Win the war. Bring them home."

Cody stepped past Sheryl as he stood in front her regiment. Taking off his helmet he stared at all of them as he glanced over his shoulder to the rest of his family. Looking back at the hellrazers he sighed as he spoke.

"A clone has called you brother. Or sister. What will you do?"

Cody was met with silence as he expected. He did not believe they would like them off the battlefield but there was always that little inkling of hope nipping at him that begged him ask. Receiving no answer he started to walk away before Sheryl stopped him.

"Be honored. And welcome their family to mine."

Cody's face held no expression as he looked down at Sheryl. He had opened his mouth as he was about to speak but was cut off as the ship rumbled and shook. Red lights and alarms blared throughout the ship as men and women scrambled too their positions. Over the intercom Admiral Keyes gave orders to all personnel before giving the order they had all been waiting for.

"All clone pilots prep your fighters for launch. All clone fighters prep your fighters for launch. First wave prep your drop pods. First wave prep your drop pods. We have engaged the enemy!

Sheryl and Cody spared a quick glance at one another before breaking apart quickly. Cody quickly put his helmet put his helmet back on before round up his legion. He saw to his left that Bly and Doom were already on the move to the drop pods.

"You heard the woman! Grab your gear and let's move"

The 212th was ready at moment's notice and quickly moved to their pod area. Clone after clone was loaded into a pod. Though they were very against this form of entry it was way too late to voice it now. Alliance support staff awaited clones at every pods and gave them the quick rundown on the pods though the clones had no questions or objections. Cody sat in his pod in what was called Pod Group 1. The group was a 20 man team of pods that would launch to the planet's surface. Glancing out the small viewport he saw Boil load into the pod next to his. The staff member in front of Cody gave him the thumbs up before his pod door was shut and sealed. Cody felt unsure about being so confined until Rookie appeared on his HUD.

"Finished it."

Cody's breathing was heavy for the upcoming mission and was a little slow to respond at what was finished but was cut off as the Rookie answered for him.

"I Finished your own clone comm net. It's still connected to ours but as a analogy let's just say you have your own room in our house so to speak. Just hop over and you can reach any Alliance officer. Naval, Air Force, or Army. You can reach all of them. Speaking of officers new orders just came in from Keyes. You'll be dropping close to Bly and Sheryl and you all are to group as one and secure a large group of orbital guns. Got it?"

Cody nodded as silence had taken over him. He completely changed his demeanor as a fight was right around the corner and he to be ready to lead his brothers.

"Then I'll leave ya to it. Good luck Commander. Godspeed."

Cody sat in silence before slowly turning on his comm unit. His brothers chatted idly as they prepared for the drop. Some were talking about kill competitions while others warned them to be quiet and get serious. A small smile came to his face as he listened to his family. They really were all he had. And he wouldn't change them for

anything. His brothers all got quiet as the bay doors below them opened revealing the planet. The planet seemed desolate as various pockets of what only could be burning cities and orbital bombardment marks pocketed the planet. Debris and fighters of what could only be the ongoing engagement flew by with murderous intent.

A small screen next to Cody's right wrist lit up as a picture of the Rookie appeared. There was also a screen to his left wrist that was divided in four showing Sheryl, Bly ,Boil and Doom. The rookie was silent as he now had his ODST helmet on. Before clicking his fingers and disappearing. Re-appearing in his place was a shock trooper Cody did not know but it was obvious they weren't here at this point in time. Behind him he could see a planet slightly being destroyed as he fell to the planet's surface. Cody and his brothers listened to the trooper as he spoke to what he thought was his pod group during the time of this drop before cutting off.

"Troopers we are green and very, very mean. Time to get your feet wet gentleman. Try not to have all the fun ok. Hoorah!"

As soon as his screen cut off Cody sucked in his breath as his a red light illuminated the inside of his pod before going green. His pod shook violently before he felt a sudden drop and stomach felt like it was in chest. Looking out the viewport he saw he had detached from the ships and saw the hundreds of pods falling to surface with him. He looked to the current naval battle and saw it wasn't going as easy as expected. His men were all over the comm net either liking the sudden rush of the pod or the beauty of the area before their battle instincts kicked back in. One clone caught Cody's attention as he called out over the battle-net.

"I thought the navy was supposed to make this a cakewalk! Looks like more imperials than we thought showed up.

Cody examined the naval battle as he noticed the trooper was right. Though the Alliance and Republic ships were fighting valiantly and tearing through the Imperial ships it did seem this confrontation was gonna be longer than they all thought. His pod jostled and shook as it re-aligned itself into position. More clone cried out as they couldn't believe what they were doing.

"Wait till the 501st hear about this!"

"Yea? We'll try not to-Argh!"

Cody quickly glanced out his viewport as he saw a pod not too far from him spiral out of control before exploding. The clone comm net was silent before bursting into chaos. Clones of the 212th tried their hardest to find where the killer was before another pod was taken out. Cody eyes widened as he saw that a imperial fighter squadron had made it the pods their targets. Bursting into action Cody switched over the mess that was the Air Force comm net before calling out for assistance

"Come in! This is Commander Cody of the 212th first wave. We're under attack! I got a imperial fighter detachment targeting us and they are picking us off one by one. If they keep this up we won't be able to take the Surface guns!"

There was no immediate response to his plea but Cody prayed as he had lost 3 brothers already and it seemed like they were coming back around for another run.

Cody's men were more frantic as they were simply hoping they weren't the next target for the fighters. Yet they wouldn't need to hope for long as a memorable unit of pilots swooped in raining lasers on the now scattering fighter squadron. The well known torrent company flew in quickly eliminating the fighter squadron with extreme prejudice. The clone cheered and hollered as they continued their near complete descent to the planet.

"We got your back 212th. 2 of my fly-boys will follow you as far as they can. After that it's all up too you

Cody leaned further back into his seat as it felt like a weight had slightly been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks Torrent appreciate the assist."

"No problem Commander we got your-Kriff! You two stick with the 212th everyone else on me. Get that bastard!"

The 212th watched as the Torrent fighters zoomed off to who knows where but whatever it was had clearly made them mad. Focusing back on his job he contacted the other first wave leaders

"First wave. First Wave. This Is Commander Cody of the 212th we are beginning planet entry. What's your status?"

Cody waited as He hoped they would respond soon for as soon as they enter the planet's stratosphere they would be susceptible to heavy ground to air fire.

"This is Doom. We are beginning planet entry and have experienced zero casualties"

"Bly checking in. Beginning planet entry, experienced light casualties."

"HellRazer checking in. Beginning entry. Minimal casualties."

"Swords of the Sangheili checking in. We have suffered substantial losses."

"This is Therom' Vadum. My warriors are able and ready for combat. All units prepare for planet entry."

Cody saw out his viewport as he saw the multitudes of pods of begin to enter planet's atmosphere. Heat from the entry began to from around everyone's pod though surprisingly the pod held firm and straight keeping everyone on course as well. His brothers chatted about from reporting locations of interests to even spotting some imperial strongholds that weren't earlier recognized. Cody's grip slacked slightly until he noticed they were about to pass the cloud layer.

"212th prepare for flak and get ready for immediate combat!"

"Yes sir!"

All over the legion the clones prepared themselves for combat as best they could inside their confined pods. From checking their weapons and ammo to making sure their gear was effective. The soldiers prepared themselves for immediate action.

"Sir! Incoming flak!"

Cody's head whirled to the left as he saw a pod next to him get taken out in a large explosion. Left and right explosions pocketed the sky as pods continued to their impact location.

"gah! This flak's heavy commander! How much longer till we hit the ground!

Cody tightened his grip and gritted his teeth as he looked at the small countdown to drop timer on the screen where rookie used to be. He did not like what it said.

"30 seconds! Keep it together!"

"Argh! Son of a- I just lost two more pods to my left Commander!"

Cody looked down as he saw the ground and he noticed he was approaching it fast. It wasn't until his pod jerked releasing its brake that his fear of dying on impact was put to rest as all the remaining pods released theirs as well before breaking off due to their speed.

"10 seconds! Get ready men!"

Cody slowed his breathing and shut his eyes as his pod approached the ground. In his head he said a quick prayer before opening them again. His pod slammed into the ground sliding a few yards before coming to a complete stop. Shaken from the impact he heard the tell-tale sound of pods landing next to his as well. Already having his hand on his blaster he waited until the green light in his pod lit before hitting the door release button. His pod door flew off as he threw himself out his seat blaster in hand. Observing the area quickly as possible he saw that they had landed in their designated drop location but unfortunately there were imperials waiting for him. Searching for a suitable locations he sprinted into action as he rushed to a nearby rock formation. Blaster fire rained at him and the men that had already exited their pods. Glancing up to the sky pods were still falling all around him whether they were his legion or not he saw them land close and in the distance. He saw the brothers of his legion and unfortunately some of Doom's company rally behind him which meant they had been thrown off course due to the flak. Rushing into the large rock formation he leaned into as he peeked around to see what imperials had waiting for them.

On the other side of the long desolate plain seemed to what he could only describe as a hastily constructed compound as it rained blaster fire at him and his men. He sucked in his breathe as saw most definitely vehicles such as AT-TE's and AT-RT's but that wasn't what worried him. He looked up to see pods continuously raining down but he noticed a large group seemed to land inside the compound. Those men, whoever's unit they belonged too, would be good as dead without his support. Yet they needed to push on as inside it he could see what could only be the surface guns. Large dome shapes jutted out of the structure here and there before firing lasers to the into the sky no doubt targeting a cruiser. Glancing behind him he saw he had a large contingent of mixed clone units all awaiting for his orders.

"All right on me! Make a move for the compound and don't stop unless you're dead or there's a bolt in your leg. We got friendlies stuck in the compound so hop to it!"

"Yes sir!"

The clones all prepared themselves for a charge as they awaited Cody's signal. Some were confident while some were scared. Some were positive while some Were negative. But no clone denied Cody's order as they prepared for the worst. Boil, took command of Cody's squad as he was busy leading a company anyways but he didn't need to order them for long before Cody gave the signal before leaping out from cover and charging forward. Every clone followed his lead leaping out into the open while blaster fire poured past them. Some missed though unfortunately some found their mark as clones fell back and did not get up. The clones still charging had no time to spare for their fallen comrades as they continued their suicidal charge to the compound. Cody jumped left as bolt took out the trooper running beside him. Tightening his grip on his blaster he gritted his teeth as the two AT-TE turned to face them. Jumping behind a broken down vehicle his men continued the charge unaware or indifferent to the tank's presence.

"Rocket launchers up here! Now!"

Three clones came to Cody's call breaking off from the main force. They were of doom's company and while he didn't know their names there was no time for introductions.

"2 tanks on both sides of the compound. Aim for the legs and knock me down before they tear us to shreds."

"You got it commander. Come on then lock and load"

Cody stepped back as the three clones prepared the rocket launcher all the while keeping a eye on the AT-TE. The clones prepped and ready fired one rocket as smoke plumed around them. The rocket rushed past the charging clones before finding its mark and taking the tanks leg off disabling it. The other tank aware now the danger the clones meant turned it's top cannon and aimed at the downed warthog Cody and the clones hid behind. Cody's eyes widened as he saw it had them in its sights before grabbing one of the rocket clones

"Get Down!"

Yet his words were meaningless as the explosion that followed was large as it threw him and the clone he had grabbed far away from their original spot. Landing wrong on a rock he swore as he felt something inside him crack before rolling to a stop. Fighting to remain conscious he got up and saw the spot he last was at was nothing but ash and the charred bodies of the rocket clones remain as a reminder to him for his failure to save them. Hearing a groan he turned around to see the clone he had saved propped up against a rock. Rushing to his side the sounds of battle,death, and explosions were ignored as he focused on the weak soldier.

"Hey. Hey. Stay with me. You alright?"

"Yea..I'm fine sir. Can't feel my legs though heh."

Averting his eyes down Cody shut his eyes as he saw the Clones legs. They were scarred badly as the heat from the explosion must've have gotten to legs to much burning them terribly.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Medic! Here take my pistols and wait here. You see a imperial you drop Em and wait for our brothers to get you. If they don't I will alright?"

The clone took hold of Cody's blaster before his arm just fell dropping it. Cody looked up confused until he saw the clone's head tilted downward. Unsure of what to think he inspected the clone until he looked at his back and growled in anger. A large piece of shrapnel had lodged itself in his back. The clone knew he was not going to live. Taking his pistol back he placed his hand on the clones shoulder before rushing off too catch back up with the main force. Running he passed body after on the way there as he got more and more worried that the charge had failed without his leadership. Turning a downed drop pod he saw the front of the compute was secure with his men waiting for something. Looking at the AT-TE he saw it had been taken down somehow as it was completely destroyed. His men turned and breathed sighs of relief as he pushed his way past back to the front meeting up with Boil

"Boil. Status"

Boil simply pointed at the men that had died just to reach the meager outpost.

"Not good. Lost more than half our strength. But…we're ready to breach on your go. Just give the word."

The men around Cody were nothing short of drained as they all visibly showed wear and tear from the previous engagement. He felt saddened more than ever to Oder them into battle but more were to die if they did not succeed.

"All right form up into divisions. I don't care with who. First division you wrap around the left and enter. 2 division you wrap around the right. The rest of you are with me."

His orders were followed to the letter as the remaining troops wrapped around the compound leaving just Cody and the few squads left with him. Not saying a word to one another they moved to form up on the front door to the inside. The clones stacked against the doorway as they awaited it to be hacked. The clones tightened their gritted their teeth so as they could surely still hear fighting inside. Cody awaited silently like the rest for the door to open before he heard a sharp ping as it slid open.

"Go! Go! Woah!"

Before Cody could step one foot in the entryway a imperial clone came flying out of the doorway. Looking inside Cody's eyes widened as a Sangheili stood tall fighting a squad of imperials that had surrounded him. He was nothing but a minor but his skills showed otherwise as he fought with a plasma rifle in one hand and a energy sword in another. Firing off shots of plasma he killed one clone before turning and slicing another. Leaving himself open he was riddled with bolts before viscously turning around and firing his plasma rifle killing another. A clone charged him hoping to get the drop on him only to be impaled by a upward swing before being held in the air. The Sangheili looked at the clone for only a moment before throwing his body of his sword as he was riddled with bolts once again by the last imperial of the squad. Throwing his overheated plasma rifle the elite made a last resort move as he threw his energy sword like a disc impaling the imperial clone to the wall.

The room was eerily silent to Cody as the Sangheili had not yet noticed them before quickly turning his head towards and drawing his energy knife. Cody assumed this Elite was on his last leg and did not wanna provoke him further. Yet he wouldn't need to as the Elite coughed before giving up on standing and falling to the ground. 212th thrown out of their child like awe rushed in to secure the area as a small group huddled around the fallen warrior. Cody lifted his head as the Elite shakily tried to keep his eyes open.

"Hey. Hey. You're alright. What unit are you from? Therom' or Goldie?"

The Elite was slow to respond but had enough strength to carry on his words.

"Swords….of….Sangheili"

The clones all looked around at one another. The Swords drop point was miles from theirs. So how did this elite get here unless he was greatly thrown off course or he was intentionally sent here.

"Where's your commander?"

The Elite coughed up purple blood as his eyes began to blink more frequently.

"Deeper into the compound….with one of…..your Jedi."

Cody smiled as he was glad to one of the Jedi had made it ok. Though he couldn't say what has happened to the others. Just knowing one made it caused him to smile slightly under his helmet

"Well ya better get up cause we're not leaving ya."

The Elite was hoisted up to his legs only to take one step before falling bringing Cody and Boil with him. The Elite though in pain only managed to chuckle as he realized he was at death's door.

"I believe I am not going anywhere commander. It seems my first battle is to be my last."

Cody and Boil glanced at one another before immediately getting back to the Elite's side.

"Nah don't say stuff like that me and Boil got ya. Medic! Just stay with us ok? What's your name?"

The Elite began to chuckle again as coughed up more blood.

"My name matters little. You need not remember me for my death. But remember me for my life. You clones and my people are not as different as you perceive…though I only wish I had more time to tell you…"

Cody and Boil frantically looked one another again before Boil rushed off to find a medic. But Cody stood never left the Elite's side as he breathed slowly and quietly.

"You'll have to tell me some time when we get back huh? Medic! Where's that damn Medic?!"

"Medic's down!"

Cody's punched the wall as he looked back towards the elite. A ever present smile on his face would not fade as he looked at Cody.

"Go Youngblood. Take your warriors and find our leader. He will know what to do. My time has come to a close. Farewell Cody…May the…Gods watch over…you."

The Elite closed his eyes and breathing stilled signifying the end of his life. The clones though saddened by his death were feeling something more than that. Revenge. Hate. Fury. Anger. All these emotions were something that the clones were feeling over the countless deaths they had witnessed so far.

"Alright let's move! Into the courtyard let's go! Flash! Striker! Take point! Dusk, get the other squads on the horn and tell me we're going in. Come on Hammer."

"Yes sir!"

The clones followed as Flash and striker led them to what was believed to be the courtyard. The air was tense as they passed bodies of friends and foes as the outpost became more battle-scarred the further they went in. Flash and Striker moved further into the compound slower than before as their comrades followed closely behind them. Flash quickly raised his hand in a closed fist while Striker got the idea and moved ahead by himself. They had reached a Four-way corridor and they were unaware of which path was safe and which was a dead- end. Striker stood there as he glanced down all the passage ways seeing if he could spot anything. Everyone behind him waited tensely as he finally turned around pointing at the hallway behind him. He spoke low as he did not want to alert anymore imperials

"Think it's clear commander. We're free to-Argggh!

Cody jumped as Striker was suddenly electrocuted from seemingly nowhere. He screamed for seemed to be only a few seconds before falling to the ground unknown whether he was dead or simply unconscious. This threw the rest of men into a frenzy as they searched for what caused Striker's fall.

"Where's the bastard!"

"What the hell could've done that!"

"I don't have sight on anything. Hold up. There!"

"It's a recon droid! Shoot the thing."

Their search ending Cody turned his attention to his men as they had found and cornered the recon droid. Uncloaking the pesky droid floated still as it seemingly glanced at all the clones. Yet before it could move a inch Flash was quick to put it down before he and the others rushed to Striker. Cody shook Striker as he tried his best to wake the clone.

"Striker. Hey. Wake up."

Silence was all that he was replied with before a long groan met his ears.

"…Ah…everything…hurts."

Everyone smiled slightly at Striker's words before helping him shakily get to his feet. He wobbled slightly and still was reeling from the shock before pointing a finger angrily at Flash.

"Next time, you take point!"

Flash showed no anger at Striker as he shrugged his shoulders and carried a smirk on his face hidden by his helmet.

"Sure. Whatever you say shiny."

Striker balled his fist as best he could before raising his middle finger at Flash.

"Don't call me that."

A sharp whistle cut the two off from their argument as they turned to see Cody standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Hey. Lovers' quarrel. Knock it off. We gotta get to the courtyard."

The two quickly apologized before grabbing their gear and moving out. The group of clones continued through the compound encountering more bodies of both sides before finally reaching the main door to the courtyard of the compound. Once agin the men stacked up against it as they waited for the signal to breach. Raising his hand Cody gave the countdown to breach before stopping as a transmission was coming in to him and the others.

"Commander Cody Responding."

There was a short silence before Cody was met with a voice he would surely want to hear again.

"Commander…Ody…Admiral…Keyes… Courtyard…Large engagement….Something new…use…caution."

The scrambled transmission ended on that note leaving the clones with a bad feeling about what was to happen to next.

"Anyone catch that?"

"I heard "Something new'."

" I heard large engagement as well. Probably means close combat."

"Yea the worst type of combat. Wouldn't mind having one of those alliance energy blades."

Cody was silent as he stood still stacked against the doorway before nodding towards Boil to get the men in line.

"Hey you can be amazed by the Alliance tech some other time. Right now we got a job to do. now stack up we're breaching the courtyard."

Falling in line the men stacked up against the doorway once again before awaiting the signal to breach. The men tightened their weapons as they watched as cody simply counted down from three. The tension grew with each second before Cody finally reached one and the doors were blown open. Rushing out the men were greeted to a sight of chaos and bloodshed. Alliance and Imperials troops fought in the tight close quarters that firing your blaster was more likely to kill a friend then a foe. Sangheili swung back and forth as all of them drew their swords for this perfect situation. Humans did the best they could while some being more adept than others at close quarters combat striking imperials down left and right. Though what stood out the most was the giant walker that stood stock still in the center of the courtyard searching for large groups of alliance soldiers and destroying them. Not caring if its allies were in its way. It stood on two tall durastell legs and connected to a large torso that could be mistaken for none other than a box. two blaster cannons were attached to the side of its box like head while 2 were mounted under it.

Cody and his men rushed to any type of cover they could fin until they could assess the situation. He looked as he saw the ensuing chaos of the close quarters battle but not before being surprised as a phantom seemingly appeared from nowhere dropping off two mgalekgolo before leaving quickly as it came. The hunters made short work of anyone that came to close to them as they bashed anyone in their way with their massive shields. The walker also noticing the amount of strength they possessed slowly turned its large body to fire its main cannons. The hunters uncaring of the threat the walker was continued to decimate the imperial troops but being careful enough to keep their shields in its direction.

"It's gonna blast those hunters. alright split up! my squad with me. we're gonna find out which general is here. the rest of ya distract that walker! Move out!"

"Yes sir."

Cody and his squad leaped out of cover surprising a small unit of Alliance soldiers before rushing off into the fray. Any imperial clones in their way were knocked aside or quickly blasted as they moved in the direction a lot of blaster fire was coming from.

"They gotta be over there. follow me!"

Leading his men Cody wrapped around the large close combat battle running into the compound corridors. fighting was occurring in there as well as clones were pinned by sangheili or humans being gunned down by blaster fire. but they paid no mind to Cody and his men as they had to worry about the Alliance soldiers. Shooting a Loyalist clone in the head Cody turned down a hallway of dead soldiers of both sides before exiting into the courtyard once again. Standing there stood Ahsoka Tano and 3 Sangheili with their swords drawn. they were surrounded by loyalist but they all showed no fear before charging into battle. Ahsoka flipped into the dodging blaster fire with both her lightsabers before unleashing fury onto the clones. she sliced them left and right as she carved a path out of their trap. The sangheili were not left out either as they showed their swordsmanship as well deflecting bolts as killing a few clones as well. Cody gave the hand signal to attack as he and his squad opened fire on any loyalist clones they could hit. It was a slight slaughter as the loyalists didn't know who to focus on before it was to late and the few remaining ones surrendered. The fighting was still heavy though as Ahsoka sped up to Cody her lightsabers still drawn.

"General Ahsoka? what are you doing here? I thought you were dropping on the other side of the planet to eliminate the guns?"

Ahsoka did not immediately respond as she stared out into the battlefield before looking at Cody with serious air around her.

"There's been a change of plans Cody. The other outpost's don't have guns they're power stations."

Cody unsure of what to think glanced at Boil before slowly responding to Ahsoka.

"General? what do you mean they're power stations? If that's the case? What are they powering."

Ahoska did not respond but pointed at the large dome shape Cody had saw earlier during their charge to reach the outpost.

"A Turbolaser Cody and its firing every few minutes."

As if on cue they turned as they watched the large canon power up as the sounds of battle were literally drowned out by its charging sequence. No warning was given before a large green bolt was continually shot out the cannon before shutting off. Cody turned on his comm as he listened to the navy and what the canon had done.

"Good God! It tore through it like it was nothing!

"that's the 4th ship down by that thing! its tearing through our shields!

"Give me a sitrep and tell me those ground teams are close to disabling that thing. if not I'll fire on it from up here!"

"It won't work! its scrambling our targeting systems we won't be able to- Look out! more imperial ships entering the field of fire!"

Cody listened on to the disarray of the navy as his men simply awaited for his order and that they would see to it. Cutting of the comm he turned back to Ahsoka.

"What would you have us do ma'am?"

Ahoska smiled before pointing to a entry way cut off from the chaos of battle around them.

"Go through there and you'll find the main generator. It's generating a ray shield protecting the control room. Get rid of it and the Alliance and I will take care of the rest."

Cody felt unsure about this for it sounded simply to easy and a task more than easy enough for Ahsoka.

"You sure ma'am? I'll leave the rest of my squads to help secure the courtyard. their in your command."

Ahsoka smiled again as she and Cody turned to the loud sound of metal being torn as they watched the hunters completely destroy the walkers legs and toppling it over. focusing back on him she frowned as she glanced back at the entry way

"We'll be fine but Cody be careful. The leader of the Swords of Sangheili and his men went in there not too long ago. I have yet to hear from them."

Cody looked at the entry way before cocking his blaster and saluting Ahsoka.

"Dont worry ma'am we'll bring em back. come on boys."

Cody rallied his squad and few other clones as they sprinted to the doorway. the courtyard battle was soon coming to a close as the walker being destroyed crushed what little hope the imperials had before dropping their weapons and surrendering. Ahsoka looked on as Cody and his men entered the generator section of the compound intent on shutting the turbolaser down. Ahoska whispered to herself before rushing off to deal with the now surrendering imperials.

"be safe."

Cody and his squad trekked through the dark corridors as they silently searched fro the way to the generator. They could hear the loud thrumming of it from somewhere the and the slight scuffling of their boots on the metal floors. the lights above the clones flickered on and off not only putting them more on edge but limiting their vision as well. The group turned the corner of a hallway as they turned on their headlamps to find what they believed to be the Swords of Sangheili. Their bodies lay against wall after wall with no killer in sight. Human or Sangheili. Male or Female. All were given death whether they were riddled with blaster bolts or being stabbed by something. It was unsettling to say the least as they very well knew no clone could do this. Cody was quick to reel the men in though as he continued on to the generator room they were so obviously getting close to.

"Keep it together. Don't let the fallen get you killed. whatever did this we'll drop em."

Turning down hallway after hallway and seeing only Alliance bodies the clones tried their hardest to stick to Cody's words. it was until they reached a shut door painted in the blood of what could only be Human and Sangeheili the troopers prepared to breach it. stacking against the side of the door or hugging the walls of the hallway the clones prepared themselves for what was to come. Nodding to the others Cody was the firs to enter the surprisingly empty generator room equipment lie around in pristine condition as they searched the area for hostiles. Cody observed the room as well as him stood by his side blasters trained. After searching for a few minutes it was a Catwalk overhead the targeted generator that caught his eye. the wall it was connected to was more black than the grey walls of the compound. Silently calling Hammer over he whispered to his heavy weapons expert.

"Hammer. give me a spray on that catwalk from left to right. got it?"

Nodding Hammer moved forward hefting his heavy rotary canon before lurching it up and aiming at the catwalk. the others trained their blasters on the catwalk as well while they waited for Hammer to spool up his cannon. taking long enough he sprayed a flurry of bolts from left to right of the catwalk before ceasing fire. The clones all awaited for something though nothing happened. Hammer turned around but was stock still as he saw something that scared him. Red dots were trained on all of the clones and were coming from above and behind him. Not sparing any time he moved as fast as he could all the while yelling.

"Get Down!"

Not sure why but trusting Hammer everyone sprinted into action quickly moving out the way as a rockets impacted their last location launching some of the clones. Cody quickly recovered as he looked back to the catwalk to see three tall dark and menacing figures. large in stature, standing at twice the height of an average human the figure boasted a large energy blade extending from their left forearm, along with a shield. the figures suit wasn't armor as it was entirely metal of some kind leading him to believe they were droids. The three droids choosing their targets jumped won from the catwalk and impacted the gorund leaving large dents in the metal. floor. their shields raised the three droids split up to kill Cody and his scattered men.

"Regroup they're trying to pick us off!"

His men had no time to heed him though as they were quickly set upon by the droids. They fired their blasters to no end but it made little difference aginst the heavy shields they carried. slicing a path through his men Cody had enough before grabbing his DC-15A blaster rifle Cody peppered the back of the occupied droid. It held one of his men its grasp before crushing his throat and dropping the lifeless body. Cody called out to hammer as he continued to charge the droid.

"Hammer! when i get his attention you pour it on his back got it!"

Still firing at the droid Cody kept his distance as the droid turned to face its new threat. Though that was what Cody wanted as he stood still in place leaving himself open. The droid knew no better as it continued to rush towards Cody and end him but it halted as a explosion came out of its back. Hammer had showed himself unleash a torrent of bolts on the back of the droid and broke through its armor leaving it's inner workings exposed to Cody. Rushing forward he jumped on the back of the droid as it tried to shield itself from Hammer's volley. Reaching down to his belt he grabbed a grenade before arming it and shoving it inside the droid as far as he could. The droid tired of Cody finally reached back to grab him by the throat intending to kill him like the other. It would never be given the chance though as it's back was soon blown from the inside out dropping Cody from its grasp and falling lifeless. Hammer rushed to Cody's side as he saw out the corner of his eye Flash and Striker running from one of the droids.

"Come on sir. get up there's still two left."

Hammer stretched out his hand to the gasping Cody before helping his commander to his feet. Cody thanked him with a pat before grabbing his rifle and rallying all the remaining clones behind him. regrouped the clones stood like a wall in front of the two menacing droids. One held a clone hostage before holding him out his brothers and stabbing him and the back. The scream of pain from him angered the others as they wanted to do nothing more than to help their brother. The droid tired of the clone living removed his blade and snapped the clone's neck before chucking the body to the others like it was trash. It began to move forward but before it could go any further a 3 large cloaked figures dropped down one of them landing directly on top of the droid and stabbing it through the head. Uncloaking they were revealed to be the Swords of Sangheili leader and two of his sangheili warriors as they stood by the clones.

"Commander Cody."

"Sangheili Swords."

The two leaders were slightly quiet between another as they all faced the droid. Uncaring of its fallen comrades it stood still its shield and blade drawn and waited.

"Take your men from here Cody. we will deal with this machine and disable the generator. my warriors have fallen for task and I will not let their sacrifice go to waste."

Cody was thrown off by the statement as he was sure the Elite would have wanted his help but surprisingly their culture's honor drove them to even suicidal tasks

"Hey now. we don't have to do that. with all of us here we can take down that clanker quick."

"No. We must finish our fight. Now go!"

Taking the idea that he wasn't going to listen to reason he sighed before falling out of the room his men right behind as the door shut. Glad that they were gone he turned back to the machine as it still stood there watching them with no intent to move

"Brothers. We slay the demon. Simple. Stay alive for me."

Rushing off he charged head first to the droid while the other two decided to attack from the sides. Sensing the threat the droid finally moved before quickly turning to his right and right his shoulder rockets toward one of the minors. Surprised by the attention given to him he had no time to react as the missile impacted him and sent him flying back. He did not move. Leaving its self open the commander rushed the droid before swinging his blade towards the droids legs to cripple it. It was quick to realize the plan though as it quickly slammed its shield on the ground. The other minor rushed the droid now a plasma grenade armed in his other hand as he closed in on the droid. He leaped before swiping at the droid's head and missing before being grabbed by the leg as he tried to run past. The droid dragged him back before tightening his grip breaking the leg. The minor howled before growling and sticking the plasma grenade to the droid uncaring of himself being caught in the blast. The commander widened his eyes before leaping back and rolling behind cover as the grenade went off. The violent explosion that followed shook the room and launched equipment everywhere around him. When it finally settled to see if the droid had been destroyed only for his anger to increase tenfold. The droid stood where he last saw it thought it was missing its shield arm and rocket launcher on its shoulder the droid was still very capable of fighting. Getting up Energy blade still drawn the commander planned on ending this one final move as he noticed the dead body of the second minor. The droid accepting his challenge stood ready in a battle stance as well its own energy blade drawn to fight too. They stood still in their stances for only moments before charging at each other. The Commander growled as he focused and waited for the right time to swipe as the emotionless charged him fully ready to kill him. The two kept on running towards one another until the gap between them was finally closed. A large clang sounded as the two swept their weapons at one another before running past each other and stopping. their backs turned they stood still for what felt like hours until the droid fell and exploded. A smirk ever present on the commander's face his eyes widened as he suddenly fell and coughed up blood. Grabbing his side he saw the droid had cut him deeply and he might not survive. not wasting too much energy he propped himself up against the generator before reaching up and shutting it off. His vision now began to blur as blood poured from his wound. Believing it to be the end he placed his energy sword in front of him before saying a prayer to those fallen under his lead. Now fading into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was the door to the room open and someone rush to his side.

 **Later**

Cody walked away from the med tent setup as the Elite commander laid in a bed strapped to medical equipment. He thought the Elite was crazy for trying to fight those things alone but he understood where it all came from. the casualty report stated his whole unit for the mission was wiped out. He would have been part of that list too if it wasn't for him coming back. After Ahsoka relayed that they had captured the control room him and his men rushed to back to check for survivors. Unfortunately the minors were beyond saving yet they found him propped up against the shield generator and bleeding out quickly.

"He's brave I'll give him that.

"Commander. It's time.

Entering the tent Boil saluted before gesturing Cody to step out with him.

"What's the situation Boil?"

The two walked as they passed Alliance and clone soldiers milling about the now repurposed compound. Three Paris-class frigates and 2 Acclamator assault ships hovered above them as they deployed multiple gunships and supplies

"Phase two to retake the planet has begun sir. Well be meeting up with the other legions and Generals to take a city where we believe a high value target is hiding sir."

Cody stepped to the side as 4 Hunters carried large crates of equipment past him before focusing back on Boil.

"Good. how goes the navy?

Boil frowned before looking up at the hovering cruisers.

"Not gonna lie to ya sir Navy took more of beating than they thought they would. Ours more than the Alliance's. Though they did win a Cruiser managed to escape while they disabled another. I assume they will board it soon."

Cody frowned as well as he knew full well what Boil was implying.

"So the curtain hiding us and the I.S.A has been lifted. This means all out war."

Both the clones stopped before watching a I.S.A Spectral descend in front of them.

"There's our ride sir. Well worry about all out war later. we got enough problems on this planet as it is.

Nodding Cody donned his helmet before ordering his squad into the Spectral. He took one last look at the compound around him before stepping inside the Spectral.

"Gonna be a lot more dead when this is over."

 ** _Coruscant_**

 ** _June 8, 19BBY_**

Emperor Palpatine brooded in his office as he looked over the report sent to him by a fleeing cruiser. Apparently the rebels found a coalition to help them dubbed I.S.A. These pathetic beings are numerous as they are deadly varying from a small pool of species their varying strengths have made them formidable over the years it seems.

"These pathetic fools WILL NOT get in the way of my plans. Though they may be somewhat advanced and primitive more information is needed.

Pressing the communicator on his desk a dark and broad figure appeared he did not speak and only listened to Palpatine...if there was money involved of course.

"I need you to head into their system and find a way to gather information. Do this and I will reward you ever so handsomely.

The figure nodded before quickly shutting off the communicator leaving Palpatine to brood.

"So be it I.S.A. You have hidden from me this long but now I have found you and surely war will be declared. I do hope you all do not wish for mercy For i will grant none."

 **WOOHOO! Things be heating up! and that was only part 1. i got maybe up to part 3 before we hit a different scene. anyways not much to say except and I'm keeping the writing up especially with school being out now so be on the lookout. I'm sure the Clones being in drop pods catered to some set of people I know it did it for me Also if you know what the clones and elites fought ill give ya a cookie and there is a spartan easter egg in the story find that and I'll say I love you in the introduction of next chapter. but from here on out imperials will now be called storm troopers it will be introduced to the others during pt 2 so don't worry about that one. I hope you guys like the action scenes. it seems I enjoy writing those way more than fillers like the one with Rtas and the mandalorians. Next chapter also will focus on the Navumee brothers instead of Cody so prepare for a joint operation from the Alliance perspective. Anyways guys i do hope you liked it and i will probably see ya at the end of next month with a new chapter. probably earlier since I'm out of school. anyway love you guys and gals, thank you so much for the support and i will see you next time.**

 **RC-5555-Sektor signing off**


	12. PSA(All personnel must read!)

PSA(All Personnel Must Read)

July 23rd 2016

Underground I.S.A Location

User: RC-5555-Sektor

Status:M.I.A.-Error-Error-Error

Previous Mission: Finish the fight

Hey guys just wanted to check in and let you all know I'm not dead. Neither is this story…I um…I lost it while writing the next chapter for you all. I did. I sat down and simply stared at my computer. I lost my passion to write during that moment.

Though I'm never gonna stop writing. I love it. I love you all. I love putting my ideas on paper. I love putting my thoughts on paper for you all to read. I do. I love it. But during my hiatus I guess you could call it. I just simply lost the fire to write. I don't know if work contributed. Or recent events in my current life did. Idk. But I could not finish that chapter for you all and I am sorry. But this story is not over.

During the time I was gone. I've read others stories to learn from and inspire me and of course the recent teasers, trailers and goosebumps of halo wars two…have…sparked what I had lost all over again. And given me something to strive for and put into this story. During the time I've been missing I've come up with a clear idea of what I want this story to do for you all. I don't want this story to be your classic crossover with scenarios you've read before. NO! I want this story to mean something to you all. I want to create scenes that give you tears, I want scenes that give you joy, I want scenes that give you fear, and I want scenes that give you all excitement and that overall feeling of "what's gonna happen next." THAT! That is the story I want for you all to enjoy. And I feel you all deserve.

You guys have been with me for a bit in the making of this story and I feel it's time I give back. As of now I am officially back on the scene! As we speak a chapter is CAREFULLY being written to reach the point that you all deserve. Unfortunately I can't give you all a exact date like I used to as the way I write now will be more thorough and critical. But know this. It is being written! And it will be here soon!And just like a Halo 3 trailer I've looked at once again. Believe. Believe that the story will continue because it is.

I've pulled out all stops for this story and I am not holding back. Artists if you'd like to do cover art or art in general let me know. Animators. If you would like to animate scenes,trailers,ect let me know! If I have to pay let me know. This story is my passion as much as it yours. And I want it to be great! Beta readers if you're interested in helping me let me know as well. I'm back from the dead and I want this story to be what you've all asked for. I want it to be different from the rest and only you all can help push it to that point!

But as I said before. I'm back. I'm writing. And pulling out all stops. Have a great one everyone! RC-Sektor-5555 Signing off

User:RC-5555-Sektor

Status - Active –

Current Mission- Finish the fight!


	13. Shiny PT 2

Chapter 7 Shiny PT 2

If I am to fight on the battlefield I will surely die on the battlefield. If I am to fight in the depths of space I will die in the depths of space. Such is war. You do not live. But Die Physically or Spiritually. Lucky for me I don't have a spirit to give away right now.-Unknown marine.

Tolkov and Sarah stared at the wounded Imperial cruiser they had disabled. It's guns being disabled and engines blown off, the cruiser had no way to fight or run. Unfortunately for them the other did get away meaning a whole lot more was coming their way. Not thinking about that right now Sarah turned to a small briefing table as she began to assemble a boarding party.

Tolkov assisted as best he could even opting to include the clones in the operation but was ultimately denied. She carefully selected Units Tolkov had neither seen or heard of from her. But one word did stick out in all the groups she had to pick from. Spartans.

"Yellow Team will board the cruiser. They will be accompanied by Shock troopers of Sangheili and Humanity. I should allow the 'coveted' to attack with them but they're too reckless."

Tolkov frowned as he looked over what units were boarding the ship and was slightly stunned. Keyes had faith in a team of 3 'spartans' and two squads of shock troopers to clear a entire Imperial cruiser.

"Ma'am are you sure about this? I can provide more assistance if need be?"

She simply shook her head as she stared on at the Imperial cruiser with a determined look.

"No. They will be enough. Keep your men ready to assist those on the ground. They will need it more I feel."

Tolkov frowned as she hinted at something he did not know of on the ground and it made him slightly nervous. He wanted to confront on her on all she wasn't telling him, but now in the bridge seemed like the least ideal place. He only hoped the ground forces didn't encounter whatever she was suggesting.

Planet Traetov

Location: Unknown.

Therom' stared out of the Phantom at the barren land below. Decrepit buildings and the bodies of fallen defenders pocketed the land. Craters and destroyed vehicles were seen left and right. His heart ached for those of this planet.

"We're it so easy…"

He turned and looked up too the sky as the many Phantoms and Republic Gunships soared to the City of Teval. The troops that occupied them too stared out into the wasteland as they looked on with feelings he could only hope mimicked his. Beside him stood the ever attentive Commander Cody and his Squad. They idly chatted as the uneventful ride bored them. Also with him was the Navumee' triplets as well as their squad mates who stood silent. They did little but checked their weapons repeatedly and the gear of others as well. Therom' turned his attention to the cockpit as the human and Sangheili pilot focused on the massive upcoming city. Therom' sighed as he saw the state it was in. Were it not for the many pillars of fire or the buildings missing sections of themselves the city would've caught his eye. Reminding him of New Alexandria of Reach the city looked like a close copy. The flames reached for the sky as the unnervingly quiet city stood there as if waiting for their approach. This all to well reminded him of the Ark assault his father had told him of.

"Pilot. Relay to the others and land us behind that ridge. We will continue on foot."

The Pilots acknowledged his order before quickly veering the Spectral off of its path to the Main city. As if on queue the other gunships followed their lead changing their course to what seemed to be a small town quite a ways out from Teval. The town the mass of gunships landed in was just as decrepit as the others. Even more so as bodies of the Planet's defense military littered the ground. Bodies of every species laid unceremoniously on the ground as if they were gunned down like dogs. Immediately troops of the I.S.A and even some of the republic gathered the bodies of those they could. Therom' glanced around the area as troops moved left and right moving equipment or the bodies of the dead. Therom' silently thanked them all as he investigated the town and how their demise came to be. Though he didn't acknowledge him, Cody silently walked by his side as they searched the town.

"What exactly caused the demise of these soldiers? Their last orders were to defend Teval with their lives until help arrived. So why didn't these warriors do that. This town is out of the way."

Cody shrugged his shoulders as he nonchalantly looked over the area that used to be called a town. He saw nothing out of the ordinary besides the many bodies of I.S.A troops that had yet to be covered as well as those of the Imperials.

"I don't know Therom' maybe they knew something we didn't."

Therom growled as it bothered him to no end. He was about to end his search and gather the others to move when the uncertain voice of one of the Navumee' brothers reached his ears.

"Sir! You're…..you're gonna wanna see this."

Finding the voice he saw the small silhouette of James as he stood by what used to be a street corner. He looked bothered, something that did not escape Therom's or Cody's eyes.

"Yes? What is it? What do you find?"

James didn't speak as he lead them around the corner where some more troops silently awaited them. Passing the many buildings he saw they all stood in front of what looked to be a hospital. Pushing past the others, who all looked as if they had witnessed a heinous act, James led them to his brothers who waited by three bodies. Cody cursed while Therom' stared on with no emotion being shown. In front of him were three bodies. One was a marine, a woman, who carried a shotgun and a large blaster bolt on what remained of her body lay face up as her lifeless eyes stared into the sky. The second was a Sangheili, a male, his red armor still glistened in the sunlight even after all that has happened. His sword lay in the dirt and his plasma rifle useless to him as it was riddled with blaster bolts as well as his armor. His eyes were closed as he looked onto the sky as well meaning he died as peacefully as he could have. Finally, laying on top of the Elites chest, was a small little girl. She wore a beautiful white dress no doubt dirtied by the wasteland. She was wrapped around the Elite's neck as she lay on top of him. With a blaster bolt in her back. Therom's breathing reached levels of anger he did not think he could reach the longer he stared at the three. Cody and the few of his men that had showed up were silent. They had seen their share of dead children. Though they were lucky enough to handle the psychological backlash. Some couldn't. The I.S.A troops around Therom' were silent but brooding. Fists were clenched and teeth were gritted. The Elites started a growl that rose in volume until every Elite there made a loud growl that surely unnerved those who had never heard such a thing.

Therom' getting on his knees gently removed the child from the fallen Sangheili's neck before carefully handing her to the others. They would take care of her.

"How. Did. This. Happen."

James knelt down and gently raised the Elites head before pulling out a small chip out of the back of his helmet. James now carrying what could only be a recording of events grabbed one of the small ball like projectors before inserting the chip

Taking the scene was a live feed through the eyes of the elite. Recalling all of the destruction the soldier had witnessed up until his demise. Though the defenses of this town were nothing short of pitiful, the men and women fought until the end. Protecting as many civilians as they could before they inevitably were gunned down by the tyrannical imperial storm troopers. Lives were lost. Sacrifices were made. And no mercy was shown upon the town. The Local military putting up all they could and fighting until the last man. Until it was simply this elite and marine left. Here they stood in front of the hospital. All the civilians had ran to the place for shelter and any still surviving troops were inside. Too wounded to fight. The Elite and Marine stood guard in front of the hospital not wavering in the slightest.

"You will not pass me Cowards!"

The elite's defiance was shown as he insulted the large gathering of storm troopers in front of him. Armed with nothing but a sword and plasma rifle and his marine companion nothing but a shotgun. they did not falter. Behind the elite hugging his leg for safety was the little girl who had died in his arms.

"Piss off you imperial bastards. There are civilians in there!"

Unfortunately the Marines words did little to change the minds of the clones. Blasters raised they trained them all on the two survivors. A clones voice rang out above the multiple sounds of blasters being cocked.

"Drop your weapons! I said drop em!"

The two soldiers were silent as they refused to listen, raising their own weapons in response.

"You wanna get inside that hospital your gonna have to-"

Her Sentence was never finished as a blaster bolt, seemingly from a sniper, embedded itself in her skull. She went down quietly as she fell back uttering not a word.

"Pitiful creatures. You'll pay for such cowardice!"

The Elite's rage showed no limit as he raised his plasma rifle and fired into the mass clones killing a few before they fired back unleashing a hail of bolts onto him. His shielding buckled under the fire immediately before he was left naked to the onslaught. His rifle was riddled with bolts until it was finally blasted out of his grip. His Energy sword did not even have the chance to be activated as it was blasted off his thigh. The hail lasted for only 5 seconds as the Elite refused to go down as he stood tall shielding the girl from the bolts. When the fire finally ceased the red glistening armor of the Elite was pocketed with bolts and pieces of it were missing as he stood stock still. His breathing was ragged and body was bloodied as he stood defiant until the end before coughing up blood and falling back. He lay on his back as he bled, the child hugging him and pleading for him to get up and stop the bad guys. Tears streamed down her face as she refused to let go even after he pleaded for her to run.

"Go little one…Hurry. The others may not be able to escape…but you can..go."

But she did not listen as he she held onto him. Crying her pain away she didn't notice the imperial trooper walk up behind her. Didn't hear the Elite screaming with all his might to spare her. All she felt was the elite and a burning pain in her back. Then nothing.

The Elite stared on as the little girl was quiet in his embrace. The bolt still steaming after being placed in her back. He felt nothing. Tears streamed down his face as he realized he had failed to protect her. The clones ignored him as they moved in on the hospital clear of all obstacles. One clone gave the order with no sympathy or mercy as he watched the scared civilians stare back at them with fear.

"Burn em."

Thermal detonators were prepped as a group of clones moved forward lobbing the explosive balls through the windows. The Elite could only hear the screams of those inside as they tried to get out of the building. But the barricades they had set in place inside had now trapped them to their demise. The explosions came quick but the screams lasted forever. The Elite couldn't look away as he saw warriors he fought by and civilians he was to protect burn alive. Their screams of agony pierced his heart and soul as he watched them all die. Some jumped out of windows to escape the flames only to burn alive in front of the clones who refused to show mercy and put them down.

"You Insolent Bastards! A thousand hells await you! You all will pay in blood for this treachery! My brethren will show no mercy to you whelps!"

The clones ignored him as they gathered their gear and moved on to the city of Teval. Leaving him in the town of the dead. To die.

Tears streamed down his face once again as he looked at the quiet child huddled to his chest. He coughed up blood profusely as he stared off into the sky. It's beautiful blue color giving him some sort of peace before he left this world. He looked back at the child before gathering the strength to raise his arms and hug her close to his chest. His vision began to become hazy and blood was pouring out of him onto the barren ground. A small smile founds its way to his face as he rubbed the child's long hair.

"Shh..Shh..Don't worry little one…I'm coming. I'll be with you…soon."

Silence was all that filled the air after that. Then nothing.

Therom' gritted his teeth as the recording ended. Many of the troops had to leave after the child was killed unable to handle the act. While others did their best to search the hospital for the remains of anyone they could find. Cody and his clone brethren stood there shocked and angry just as much as the I.S.A. He couldn't believe his former brothers would do this. He was shaken from his thoughts as he watched Therom' heft up the fallen Elite. He carried him bridal style, uncaring of the looks confusion he got, until he found the body bag that contained the little girl. Therom' cared little of the number of bodies as he did notice there was a high number of dead. Unzipping it he gently took out the little girl and placed the elite in instead before putting her back inside it. In his arms.

Therom' knelt down as he and whoever cared enough to follow knelt down with him as they began a quick prayer.

"May the gods be with this soul and that of his companion as they dared to stand against hell to protect those that needed it. Gods if it be your will I ask that you watch over all of these souls. They did not deserve the hell that came to them."

Cody and his men were unsure of what to do and paid respects their own way as they knelt an listened to the others. Therom' ended the prayer with a nod to the elite and the child before leaving quickly. He gave orders quickly to gathers weapons and move as Cody told his men to do the same. Raising his hand to his ear he radioed in to Command.

"Therom' to command do you read me."

"Read ya loud and clear Therom' what's your status?"

Therom' glanced around as everyone gathered their equipment and began to solemnly march towards the city of Teval. Cody still present by his side gave orders to those who needed a shove in the right direction.

"We're green. Beginning to march to Teval City. Requesting Heavy artillery."

"Copy that. Two Hydras and a Spectral en route. A few hogs as well."

"Affirmative, Thanks Command"

Dropping the link, Therom' marched with the others as he knew full well the vehicles would get to their location wherever it be. Cody took his attention as all of them began the march to retake Teval

"So what's the plan Therom'? City's gotta be crawling with the imperial bastards?"

Therom' glanced down at Cody before looking around him at the troops that accompanied him. Sangheili,Clone,Human,Hunters, but hardly any jackals. Therom' grumbled at the unfortunate sight of hardly any jackals. Urban warfare suited them greatly especially if they could get access to the higher level buildings too snipe from.

"Well having jackals pick them off is out of the question. Hard way it is. We'll make a move for the space elevator. It's not too far from the City hall. No doubt they've setup a mock base there as well. Looks well have to fight our way through."

Cody didn't exactly like the head on plan but given the options he honestly couldn't argue. They continued the March in silence through the barren land as the large city got closer and closer. To Therom's pleasure 5 Phantoms broke the silence bringing down the requested artillery. First were the Hydra's. The main I.S.A Battle Tank and replacement to the Scorpion. Though it resembled its cousin the Grizzly in many ways it was also different as well. Dual barrels of Ceramic-titanium armor jutted from the Turret as it swiveled quicker than its cousins on its turret ring. It's main body was spared no expense as the same armor plating made it up. Long gone were its treads and taking its place were anti gravity giving it the same feel ghosts and wraiths gave off. A Machine gun turret sat in front of the turret just like its past tanks but was also given one behind it. And though the treads were long gone they did not remove the side skirts that protected them and going further to make them slightly longer and add a long plate of metal on top of them to act as a cover system. Still allowing troops to ride the mighty vehicle and be slightly more protected than they would be on the other variants. The dual barrels spooled up as they were different than their cousins. This tank carried the same or maybe even more mobility and utility than its predecessors but it lacked in two things. Ammo and Power. The dual barrels were designed with linings to handle the power of plasma allowing the tank to fire Plasma and HE rounds making it versatile in combat. But unfortunately it couldn't compensate enough space to carry ample amounts of both ammunition so sacrifices were made for it carry decent amounts of both before it was deemed useless. The same also went for the machine gun on its front and back. Though with now needing more power to compensate for the removal of treads for anti gravity and the power needed to push out the delicate plasma rounds. The tank could not draw out engagements in fear of shutting down.

Falling after it was the replacement to the Covenant Wraith, the Spectral. During the Fall of Reach a vehicle saw more use than it ever had during the entire course of the war. The Revenant. The fast and quick 'mini wraith' as some called it was invaluable during the taking of Reach, though its design was greatly wasted afterwards. That is until the I.S.A came along. Reviving the production of the Revenant, Generals sought more from the vehicle and redesigning began. Long gone was the two seated open vehicle that could attack just as a wraith would but with more agility and speed. The Revenant,now deemed spectral, was given a whole look that seemed if the vehicle was more finished then by those who had witnessed it on Reach. Following the basic Revenant design the vehicle main mortar weapon was removed so the back of the vehicle could continue wrapping over its occupants. The form of it was bigger though still smaller than a wraith, resembling a more thin and sleek scorpion. The driver and passenger still entered from the same area though gone was the open doorway. Now protecting them was thick Forerunner alloy. Though more to the front were a thick door on each side allowing passengers in up to 6. And finally on top of where the driver and passenger were stationed sat a long barrel of Titatium with lining to accommodate the plasma it fired. The Spectral's overall design was hardly flawed but like the rest of its covenant battle tank cousins it lacked the same as them. Power. It's plasma barrel was strong as it could put out more plasma energy than the wraith but it's barrel was not allowed to greatly concentrate the plasma letting it disperse greatly before it reaches it target. Dealing massive damage still but not what it could actually achieve. Work a rounds for the dispersing problem have been tried and failed. Concentrating plasma was just to hard with out completely scrapping the design as the barrel couldn't handle plasma concentrated at the level it was wanted.

Behind it were dropped three warthogs of a Gauss, machine gun and troop transport variant. The Warthogs design had changed little over the years after the war as it had outshone its role during the war.

Therom' smirked as troopers loaded into them and got them moving keeping them in line and moving at the pace of the others. Good for the Hydra's as well for their power would be drained greatly if they had to move quickly.

"Those might make our journey it a little more comforting don't you agree?"

Cody was silent as he looked on at the two battle tanks with awe. Their designs were hardly flawed as they radiated with power. The I.S.A ceased to amaze him more times than none.

"Yea. They sure will. Well we better get back to marching. Doesn't look like this planets sun is going down soon."

Therom' silently agreed as the convoy of troops and the newly acquired vehicles began to move out once again. Their journey to the city wasn't long but they still had a few clicks to go before the real fighting would begin.

2 Hours Later

Therom' glanced over the ridge as he looked out upon the City of Teval. Bodies, Vehicles, decrepit buildings and the occasional one on fire. He saw all this as he and Cody stared out onto the City from a ridge. The rest of the troops waited for them at the bottom ever silent as they awaited the go ahead to move into the city.

"See anything Cody?"

Cody scanned the area with the polarized binoculars attached to his helmet. He slowly scanned over the buildings and streets searching for anything. He looked over the bodies of stormtroopers and Planetary defense looking for anyone still alive or traps placed near them. He scanned for a more minutes before sighing.

"I've got nothing. Wait a minute. I got something on top of the- Argh!"

Therom' was actually surprised for once as he watched Commander Cody fly back with a blaster bolt in his chest. He rolled down the hill before coming still at the bottom with the others. Therom' drew his plasma carbine as he searched for the sniper. Being dexterous he stood up as he scanned the area hoping the sniper would take a shot at him. And he did. Therom' quickly looked up to the top of tower as a bolt from the same location soared towards him hitting him in the head.

The Elite commander showed no fear as his shield was stronger than most lower ranked elites and he took the bolt in his stride. Betting that the imperial sniper was shocked from him not going down he quickly raised his rifle and aimed until he found the sniper leaning out a window surely lining up another shot.

Not giving him the slightest chance he fired in rapid succession embedding three bolts into the sniper surely killing him as his body fell out the window. Happy with his work he quickly remembered about Cody and slid down the hill to meet up with a surprisingly alive Cody. Surrounding him was his squad and most of his clone brethren while the others gave him space. Therom' pushed past the clones until he met eyes with the downed clone. He had his helmet off and his troops were currently inspecting his chest piece. His armor wasn't worse for wear besides the large scorch mark where his heart should be. Cody looked at Therom' angrily as he slowly got up. No doubt sore from the bolt.

"Well…That sucked!"

Therom' chuckled as he helped his friend and comrade up. Handing him his blaster he grabbed on the way down as well.

"Are you sure you're alright"

Cody waved him off as he grumpily put his armor back on.

"Yea. Yea I'm just peachy. It's not like I have a huge hole in my armor or anything…my favorite set too."

This sparked laughter among the others at the disheartened clone and his armor. His brothers especially got the most kick out of it as Cody was usually calm and collected. Therom' chuckled as he patted Cody shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new set when this is all over.

"But I like this set…"

He said sadly as the troops began to laugh once again. Therom' patted his shoulder before glancing back outwards towards the city. Upon entering they would encounter a crossroad where they would then split up into regiments of 3 and move through the City.

Placing his rifle on his back he crossed his arms as he looked at the crossroads. Raising his comm network he contacted the other generals and checking their progress.

"This is Therom' all ground teams report."

There was silence for a moment before he was greeted by the voices of the other commanders.

"Bly checking in. Me and my boys are assaulting what seems to a fuel station for the imperials how copy?"

"Doom checking in. A lot of my guys are MIA but were continuing our assault on the Airbase being used by the imperials. How copy?"

"Sheryl checking in. Me and the Hellrazerz have linked up with Gree and our moving to attack the Imperial Vehicle depots. How goes the assault on the Main city Therom?"

Therom' glanced up as he looked at the burning city before shaking his head.

"Commander Cody and I have reached the city…She's seen better days. Beginning our assault now. Once you all have completed your objectives rendezvous at Teval's space elevator."

Responses of roger greeted his ears as all the lines were cut leaving them to do their job. Turning around he was quiet as he beckoned the others to follow behind him. They boldly moved into the city on its main road encountering no resistance. This worried them as they knew the imperials were unfortunately planning something. Making it to the crossroad Cody and Therom' split the regiment into 3 battalions. Sending 800 troops left, right and up the middle with Therom' and Cody. The earlier requested vehicles were split as well sending one hydra and Gauss warthog with Therom' and Cody. The other Hydra was sent down the left road with Beta Battalion as well as the transport hog. Charlie battalion received the short end of the stick unfortunately as they received Spectral and one Machine gun Warthog.

"Alright listen up. We must clear this City of the infestation that is the imperials. You all know the main objectives. Clear em out and make for the City hall and Space elevator. Good luck and be alert. The imperials may be hiding more than we know."

Loud 'yes sirs' rang out as the two Battalions went their separate ways leaving Cody and Therom' in charge of Alpha Battalion. Cody rounded them up as they began to move down the Main Street of the City. Though it was quiet on their end they could still hear the loud engines of the other Battalions vehicles. It wasn't too long before a explosion occurred in the distance to the right where Beta Battalion was sent. shots could be heard until their Lieutenant Colonel's voice rang out on the comms.

"Contact! Contact! Imperials on the front! Suppressing fire!"

The rapid beat of shots rang out to be heard even without the comm network. Therom' simply stared at the direction of the firing before moving in silence, Cody and the others following his lead. Raising his hand he halted the battalion before calling over a clone who was closest to him. He worked his gaze over the tall buildings not taking his eyes of them as spoke

"Alert Charlie battalion. Beta has engaged the enemy. Watch for snipers if it's quiet on their end."

The clone acknowledged his order has he raised his communicator trying to reach Charlie Battalion.

"Charlie. Charlie. This is Alpha. Beta has stirred the hornets nest. Watch for Marksman in the –ARGH!"

The clone flew back as a bolt hit him in the shoulder throwing him. Therom' and Cody quickly found cover among the rubble in the streets as did the rest of Alpha Battalion. Some even hid behind the tanks and hogs as the clone before hissed in pain in the middle of the open street.

Therom' growled as they had encountered another sniper while Cody pleaded with the clone to stop moving as he was trying to crawl to them.

"Scuff! Stop moving. Don't let that bastard place another one in you."

Though the clone didn't listen as he still tried to crawl to safety. It was a brave clone of Doom's unit that made a sprint for scuff quickly dragging Scuff to safety but not before taking a bolt as soon as they made it to cover. He didn't get back up. Cody cursed while Therom' snorted as he realized the clone's sacrifice had two goals.

He had intended to save the clone but he also wanted to reveal the location of the sniper.

Just like before Therom' reveled himself to to the shock of the others as he searched for the sniper. A shot rang out as a bolt soared towards him but to his surprise missing as he saw the sniper being skewered by a energy sword. Disengaging his cloak a Sangheili in spec ops armor reveled himself as he waved to the others before rushing off.

The threat gone the men loaded up in the warthogs again and began to move out. Unfortunately leaving the body of the unnamed clone and placing Scuff in the passenger seat of the hog.

Shots and explosions still rang out from Beta Battalions location and rapid gunfire had even begun to occur from Charlie's as Lieutenant's voice rang out as well as his voice was very loud over the firefight occurring.

"Contact! The buggers are dug in! Man down! Watch the machine gun emplacement on the right! Some one give that Spectral some coordinates to fire on! Get the Warthog running! Ram those sons of bitches!"

Alpha Battalion was more on edge now as the others had encountered contacts but they had not. Which was either a blessing or a curse. Continuing down the main road Alpha battalion was in sight of The space elevator and City hall. The City hall while a magnificent building had obviously seen better days than today. Pillars were knocked over and windows were boarded as huge pockets of the building were missing. The bodies of the Planet's military were more concentrated around the two structures than anywhere else. Cody glanced up the large space elevator as it extended to…well space. Thankfully most of the Civilians managed to escape thanks to the efforts of the Defense Military. Though the same could not be said for the troopers as they all had given their lives for the safety of the civilians.

"Therom' were there any reports of survivors among the Planet's military."

"The I.S.A guard held as long as they could. We've received signals from a few squads and retrieved them…but not as many as we would've hoped."

Therom' was going to continue to speak before a blaster bolt sailed past him hitting a marine behind him killing him instantly. Following after that was a hail of blaster bolts as everyone quickly ducked for cover though many were not quick enough and fell to the onslaught. Many voices rang out above the fire as everyone fired back.

"Contacts!"

"Fuckers are held up in the Hall! Mow the bastards down!"

"Medic! I need a medic over here!

"Get that damn Hydra firing I want those gun emplacements gone yesterday!"

"Some one get on the Gauss! Watch the buildings! I got movement in em!"

"Shut up and keep firing!-argh!"

Chaos reigned as Bolts,bullets,and plasma was fired back and forth between the two factions. The imperials had made their presence known in force as a large amount of them had shown up to defend the City Hall and space elevator. They largely outnumbered Alpha battalion and if the other battalions didn't hurry this firefight would be over quick.

Cody popped up from behind a ruined car as he fired his blaster in quick succession at the imperials. He smirked as he saw he had downed two troopers and injured a third before diving back into cover. Beside him was Therom' and a clone of Doom's he did not know. The clone popped to fire only be thrown back down as a bolt hit him in the gut. Therom' and Cody quickly glanced at each other before Therom' raised himself firing his carbine until it overheated. Cody was by the dying clone's side as he called out for a medic. Unknown to Cody the clones breathing had stopped when he hit the ground. Therom' slammed another plasma cylinder into his carbine as he continued to fire unrelentingly at the imperials. The others continued to fire as well,popping to fire for a few seconds before hiding themselves once again. The Hydra showed it was no pushover as 2 squads of stormtroopers had taken cover behind a flipped scorpion. Wasting no time the Hydra whirred as it fired two plasma rounds at them. They had no chance to run as the two plasma rounds were fired at amazing speed launching the troopers back as the plasma round burned them to death. It's front gunner while extremely vulnerable cared little as she loaded 7.62 rounds and unloaded on any imperial brave enough to show themselves.

The battle seemed to be going in favor of the Battalion as they were slowly but surely were pushing the imperials back. That is, until a new threat entered the field.

The Hydra continued to fire Plasma rounds at any large groups of clones before switching to HE rounds and Reducing the rubble and vehicles they used as cover to scrap. Soldiers hid behind the Machine of death popping out fire every few times as they let it clear out shop. The Battle Tank moved forward slowly, but undeterred as it planned to end the Imperial opposition. Until a large bolt sailed and struck the tank. It's armor took the shot in its stride but that didn't mean the shot didn't affect it any as it buckled under the force. The Battalion was shocked as they searched for what could do such a thing until another bolt sailed at the Hydra this time exploding under it shorting its anti gravity generators.

Appearing from behind the City hall were two very familiar six-legged walkers as they entered the battlefield quickly changing the tide of the battle with the hydra down. The Gauss hog who now was eliminating imperials with efficiency was given little time to react as the AT-TE fired again destroying the Warthog and its occupants.

Therom' and Cody ducked behind the now destroyed hog as they watched the imperials begin to push forward with the two tanks picking off anyone in its sights.

No one dared peak out to fire on the imperials,less the two walkers decide to target them. The downed Hydra began one final move as its mobility was takenfrom it. Swiveling its massive turret head it whirred loudly as it charged two plasma rounds before unleashing them on one of the walkers. It was ill-prepared for the attack as the plasma soared for the cockpit destroying it and ending the walkers existence as it exploded in a large fiery ball.

Yet the Hydra was not given the time to recover as the lone walker fired upon it. Heavy bolts struck the Hydra repeatedly as the walker sought to put it down for good. Under the constant fire the Hydra's heavy armor couldn't hold as the bolts started to puncture it before finally succumbing to its wounds exploding and taking its crew with it.

Therom' and Cody swore as they watched their only hope for defeating the tanks be gunned down. With one tank gone The alpha battalion, having lost half of its 800 soldiers, were brave enough to fire back on the imperials once again. Having lost one Walker the imperial strength was severely reduced as their troop numbers that amount of Alpha battalion. Concerned voices rang out above the sounds of blaster fire and the screams of those dying and wounded.

"Sir what do we do?"

"We're in a real shitstorm right now sir! Orders?"

"Therom! We're in too deep! What do we do!"

Cody's voice shook Therom' as he realized he had zoned out. Growling he stood and fired his carbine uncaring of the heat he felt from it. Bolts struck his shield constantly flaring it but not disabling it. He did not falter as he bravely fired upon whatever imperial entered his sights. The others in awe of his suicidal attempt, followed his lead as they too stop uncaring and fired plasma and bullets at the stormtroopers. Cody and his brethren followed their lead as well uncaring of the bolts that sailed past them or struck their comrades. The imperials were unprepared for such a desperate act that many squads were caught out in the open and gunned down while others ducked and ran for cover.

Therom' gritted his teeth as his shield had finally went down and the heat from his plasma carbine burned his hand slightly. Ejecting the plasma cylinder and slamming another in its place he fired plasma round after round making sure they found their way too a troopers skull. Cody did the same as he fired and ducked under bolts making sure each of his found a target. The entire Alpha battalion stood vulnerable as they fired back at the imperials. Some flew back dead, while others dodged bolts before pumping plasma or lead into their enemies.

Therom' sucked in his breath as he watched the walker that was silent during their mass of firing swiveled its main guns towards his and Cody's position. For once Therom' had nothing to do has watched the barrel of the walker heat up and begin to fire at his position. Cody noticed late as well as he gasped before trying to grab and drag Therom' though he knew it was too late. The Walker whirred and a large explosion was heard. Therom' looked around realizing he was not dead as looked to see the walker that had him in its sights moments ago tilt before falling on its side. This shocked the others as they had no idea where the killing shot had come from until two more came from the left street and right street. The plasma rounds soared until the reached the now flanked imperials decimating them. Heavy footsteps were heard as hunters appeared from both street corners their large fuel rods dealing just as much damage as tanks to the stormtroopers. Following right behind them were the charging Beta and Charlie Battalions.

Their elites rushed forward swords drawn as they rushed the Imperial location and showed off their excellent CQC skills. Marines and Clones followed right behind them with their guardian angel battle tanks and warthogs as they unleashed hell on the stormtroopers. Therom' smirked as he rushed out to meet with other battalions his men following his lead charged as well opening fire on the already decimated Imperial forces. Therom' and Cody rushed forward past all the mayhem too the City Hall having a small squad stick with them. Cody nodded as he kicked in the door allowing Therom' lob a plasma grenade inside. As soon as the explosion and cries were heard he and the others rushed in. The imperials had turned the main room of the building into a sort of mock command center as large stations of computers and holotables were all over. They entered the room making short work of the stormtroopers who were to guard the room with one unfortunate casualty. A Marine was unprepared when one clone was not caught off guard rushing him and putting the two in a brawl of sorts until he pulled out a vibroblade stabbing him the throat. Before the clone could even take in the marines unfortunate demise. A long blade of energy exited his chest before kicking his now dead body off of it. Therom' spat at the clone before turning his gaze to the unfortunate marine. He had died after Therom' dealt with the imperial. Cody gave orders to search the area for any important Intel while He,Therom' and Two clones breached a closed off room. Therom' kicked the door and rolled in while Cody and the clones followed his lead. Two blaster shots rang out as one of the clones was hit in the head while the other took one to the shoulder before backing back out of the room. Behind what could be perceived as the mayors office stood a scared sick officer as she defiantly held her blaster aimed at Therom's head. Cody dragged the unfortunate clone back out the room as he tended to the other letting Therom' handle the matter alone.

Therom' analyzed the officer as she shakily held her blaster aimed at him. She was slim for her figure as she wore the standard grey officer outfit. Her breast was adorned with a few medals and even a emblem signifying her rank. She was not old he could tell as her face was flawless besides the small scar cutting over her cheek. She had long Blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and was obviously trimmed to stop there. She was sweating profusely as she shakily held the blaster at him. She clearly did not achieve this rank through combat.

"Drop your weapon and I will spare your life girl. We have all your files you graciously left for us. But I believe you can tell us more."

Therom' watched as she quickly processed what she said as she shook her quickly. She raised the blaster aiming at Therom's head with a more determined look.

"I'll never surrender to you pathetic creatures and your backwash coalition! I'd rather die for the emperor!"

Therom' knew where this was going as she fired twice at him, aiming for his head. Therom' moved quickly but uncaring as he let the two bolts strike his shield before rushing the woman and pinning her to the wall in his grip. She had long dropped her blasters and was grunting as she weakly punched and kicked at Therom until he drew his energy sword and held it at her throat so close she hissed in pain as it slightly touched her.

"Unfortunately for you. You don't have a choice."

Sheathing his blade he shoved her against the wall her head hitting it and knocking her unconscious. He called in two elites before leaving them to deal with her and get her back to Keyes. Exiting the room he saw all the files and data had been pilfered and sent back to Command as a few phantoms and gunships were landing outside the Hall. Getting a communicator ping from Cody he followed it until he found him and a few squads milling about in front of the space elevator.

"What seems to be the issue?"

Cody took of his helmet as he took a sigh of relief over a mission completed.

"Trying to get the space elevator up and running. Just got word the Station it's connected to is still functioning. Miraculously I might add."

Therom' looked up the giant space elevator as he could see the giant platform that raises and lower materials stuck in the middle of the elevator.

"Seems the lift is stuck. And we cannot move it from down here. Well then, seems reinforcements will be arriving slower than anticipated. Hopefully whoever they send to the station will get her up and running."

Cody nodded in agreement as he two stared up at the giant elevator.

"We did good right? I mean…for our first joint operation."

Therom' glanced at Cody before closing his eyes and chuckling about nothing in particular. He placed a firm hand on Cody's shoulder as he looked the clone in the eyes.

"You and your brothers were brave warriors. I'd gladly fight by your side once again Cody. No doubt due to our success your battalion will be merged into mine. Your brethren are fine soldiers. And with I.S.A gear they are even deadlier. Let's not worry about these things now though shall we. We have a planet to retake."

Cody smirked as he nodded before donning his helmet.

"Yes Ther- I mean yes sir!"

Therom' looked back at a Cody. A smirk ever present on his face.

"I believe a good friend of my father would like you Cody."

"Can't wait for me to meet em huh?"

Therom' chuckled as he walked away from Cody leaving a cryptic message for him to figure out.

"You already have."

Therom' walked away as Cody no doubt was confused about what he said before finding a good spot of rubble to lean against. He watched as all the troops hurried here and there carrying out there assigned tasks as gunships and phantoms came in at different intervals to carry out the wounded and take their new prisoner as she was escorted by Elite honor guards and ODST's.

Raising his comm network he called out to the other generals.

"Therom' to Ground teams. How copy?"

Silence was there for a moment before the many voices of the ground team commanders responded to him

"Bly here. Mission success on our assault of the fuel stations. Suffered considerable casualties and are booking it to Teval."

"Doom checking in. Lots of my guys are checking from your battalion so my casualties were less than what I thought. Our assault on the airbase was a success with the bonus of capturing a few imperial vehicles and the complete elimination of ground to orbit gun emplacements. En-route with to Teval and currently linking up with Bly's unit.

"Sheryl here. Me and Gree eliminated the imperial vehicle depot captured a heavy Walker and are now en route to Teval. How goes the city Therom?"

Therom' sighed as he once again turned to the large out of order elevator as without it working most of the men began to take it easy and rest.

"The city was captured as well as the imperial commander. Cody and I suffered considerable casualties but nothing we couldn't handle. Tactical Data was retrieved and the Space elevator is secure."

Sheryl sighed over the comm as she felt there was a 'but' to whatever Therom' was trying to say.

"But?"

Therom' smirked even though she couldn't see it as he focused on the sky

"But unfortunately the space elevator is out of order and can only be repaired from the station in orbit whenever high command deems it a priority too repair it."

"Well that's just fucking great. So now what? We wait here until there done with that captured imperial cruiser?

"It would seem so unfortunately."

Sheryl sighed once again with frustration as she hated doing nothing

"Well then. On that note well see you when we get there. And keep an eye out for planet defense military beacons. Some are still popping up all over the board."

"Acknowledged"

Cutting the line Therom' leaned back as he rested against the wall of the City hall shutting his eyes and resting for the moment. His men had succeeded and had formed bonds with the clones that would no doubt flourish over the coming days. Everything went well today he thought as he rested just like the rest of his men were doing.

Traetov Orbit

Savannah and Tolkov looked over the reports of the ground teams and we're pleased with their success. Were it not for the disabled imperial cruiser in front of her she'd head down there and commend those soldiers. Though it was a inconvenience the elevator was damaged she immediately put a small team to the task while she and the Republic admiral focused on the Cruiser again.

"Any word from General Secura or Ti?"

Tolkov nodded as he looked over the data from the clone ground teams sent to him.

"Yes. Secura assisted the Hellrazerz while Master Ti made sure of Bly's success. Ashoka is still setting up the FOB with what remains of the Sangheili swords at the captured imperial base."

Savannah nodded as she looked out into the space around Traetov. Remains of ships from all sides floated about aimlessly as salvage crews had finally been sent out to bring the wreckage back to be disposed of properly.

"And our naval casualties?"

Tolkov sighed as he placed down the datapad. He didn't need it too state the obvious.

"Not good. We lost 3 of our already limited cruisers. And 4 of our frigates. I.S.A. Losses were minimal with the lost of 1 covenant carrier and multiple supporting frigates of Human and Sangheili origin."

Savannah sighed as she looked at the wreckage of the republic cruisers. He was right, after their exodus every piece of equipment they had was valuable. She thanked God Paige made sure their cloning cruisers stayed behind.

"Don't worry. We'll get you more ships. But for now we'll have to play it safe with our republic assets. Anything else?"

Tolkov stood by her side as they both stared out the viewport at the disables imperial cruiser.

"Yes. Your boarding party is en route. Are you sure about this? What if they die?"

Savannah stared as she watched 3 very rarely used drops hips soar towards the Cruiser. The Pelicans boosted towards the cruisers wasting no time until they became a speck in Savannah's eyes.

"My mother used to always tell me a saying when I asked her that same thing."

"What was that?"

Savannah turned and looked at him with a slight smile before walking away to tend to the ground teams.

"Spartans never die."

Woohoo! Feels great to be back at it guys. I started this chapter immediately after I posted the previous PSA and I've been non-stop writing ever since. This chapter really had me hyped up and roaring to write some more and I'm sure the next one will as well. After pt 3 this arc is over and I will then either write a filler of getting the New republic settled in or a Imperial point of view chapter. Haven't decided yet. But like I said it feels good to be writing again guys I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if theirs any criticism you'd like to give be sure to leave it in the reviews as I do read all of your reviews. Well on that note I think I've gone over everything I needed to guys. So I'm gonna read this chapter to myself one more time then you all can have at it. Oh and Halo Wars 2 Hype!

User: Rc-5555-Sektor

Status –Active-


	14. Shiny PT 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Star Wars each fandoms go to their respective owners. All I own is original characters and ideas. So please don't me sue me. Anyways hope you all have a great time and enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter Shiny PT 3**

No! I will fight! to my last breath! You imperial bastards aren't taking that away from me! – Unknown marine

The three pelicans jostled as they soared to the location of the disabled imperial cruiser. On board two of the Pelicans were shock troopers of every species. The troopers were excited for the coming battle as they checked one another's gear and weapons. Sangheili inspired the others, as unngoy, Kig-yar, and Human checked each other over before the coming battle. These soldiers were the best when it came to close quarters boarding operations. Equipped with only the top of the line CQC weapons and armor these troops were more than ready for the coming Hell.

Though most of the attention was centered on the lead pelican as four heavily armored figures sat quietly. These figures wore the most highly advanced Power Armor worn by key figures during the Great War. Mjolnir. Mjolnir was designed as a heavy power armor assault suit designed for specifically one type of troop that could wield the mighty armor. Spartans.

During the Great War and even before that, there was a project coming to fruition to make genetically modified super soldiers to deal with the Insurrection. These soldiers would be taken as mere children and put through painful augmentations and training that would surely kill even the most hardened marines.

These weapons, as most people called them, were the perfect soldiers and though great risks and sacrifices were made for them. It was all worth it in the end. They grew up to be the most deadliest weapons of the U.N.S.C and instilled fear into the hearts of insurrections.

With Superhuman strength, agility, and speed the insurrection was no match for the power that was the Spartans. That is, until the covenant came along. Spartans, were Superhuman and a cut above the rest of their own species, but when the covenant came along they were finally put to the test.

Throughout the 30 year long war, Spartans showed up across the vast amount of space. Every battle, every invasion, and every defense a Spartan was seen there fighting for Humanity Eliminating the covenant left and right as the chain reaction of small victories they caused started to amount to something. Though, there was always defeat.

The Covenant did not back down when Spartans where present, in fact they attacked more zealously to slay the Spartans or demons as they called them. And so the first few sets of loss began to set in. Spartans were killed across the board at a rate the U.N.S.C or O.N.I did not like. Every time a Spartan died Humanity lost more and more hope. Troops began to lose their fighting spirit and look at Spartans as nothing but covenant magnets.

This became a huge problem as it was seen more and more Spartans died in combat to the sheer numbers of the covenant. So much to the point that Spartans were forced to be listed M.I.A if they were killed in action. They believed this gave more hope to humanity then telling them their strongest weapons were killed. Though even after all they had faced, dead or alive Spartans always managed to affect the covenant negatively. Stations were destroyed and traps were set, the Spartans always managed to do their duty to the fullest.

Though once the War ended and the project was looked at once again, Humanity looked at ONI and the Spartans as weapons and tools. Even though it was a lone Spartan who had halted their extinction, little credit was given to him as the Project and ONI was battered. Appeasing the people, ONI was shut down and the project with it. Or so they thought.

Secretly behind the scenes Paige Silverman had delegated the handling of the project to the Spartan who had saved humanity and the other races. Thus, Leaving him and a former Project Spartan scientist, and her clone AI, the three set to do the project some good and away from the Public eye. Civilians may look at the Spartans as weapons and monsters but those within the now formed I.S.A knew they owed the Spartans everything. As such, this is where the now revived Spartan project chose their recruits. These men and women of all Species volunteered to be a cut above the rest and began training and augmentation under the Spartan known as, the Master Chief.

By the beginning of the project there were over one thousand trainees that had completed the training and had withstood the augmentations. All applicants from different species, they were trained the same, excelling in different areas than their comrades enough to even shock the Chief. Kig-yar already having excellent eyesight with the adding of augments had eyesight on a new level and were CQC experts that could even overpower most Sangheili. Sangheili acquired well rounded traits, though they excelled in strength so much that they could overpower most inexperienced Mgalekgolo. Humans, lastly acquired, well rounded traits as well though they excelled in different area than their comrades from marksman to heavy weapons experts. All the recruits in the entire program, Chief had trained these Spartans just hard as the others he trained with when he was a trainee

They were just as disciplined as Spartan II and were just as emotional and human as Spartan III. They were trained and were the most lethal soldiers among the I.S.A. Some even reached the status of Hyper-lethal being known as top of the line Spartans were trained to be Outstanding Leaders and Soldiers. Once their training was complete teams of four Spartans were formed out of the sixteen-hundred applicants. These teams all had their specific field of operations and each were different than one another but they all worked together efficiently. Master Chief's AI had even sent into high command for the formation of the teams into two 800 strong battalions of just Spartans should the need for a force ever rise.

These super soldiers now equipped with Mjolnir power suits that were modified for the three species to push their specialties to their peak. The new generation of super soldiers was unleashed through I.S.A space to do menial tasks from eliminating rogue forerunner installations to dealing with small pockets of covenant. Now with the first contact of the Empire the Spartans finally had their wish for real combat.

Now prepping themselves, the four Spartans, known as Yellow team, began to check their weapons and gear. Standing up to address the team was the Lead Spartan Mako. Mako was recorded as one of the few tallest Spartans as it nearly had to bend down to address the others. Wearing the species modified Mark IV variant of armor, the Spartan wore a EVA helmet suited for these operations as was the rest of their Armor for CQB. They carried a covenant plasma repeater on the back of his armor, and an old model of the DMR. His thighs were equipped with two energy swords should the need for them ever arise. Their completely black armor seemed menacing as the Spartan addressed the other black armored Spartans. The only color on his armor was the insignia on their shoulder pad as it was the mark of shame carried by the Arbiter on top of a light blue energy sword

Beside Mako sat the team leaders second in command and marksman expert Foe hammer. Foe hammer got her name from the valiant pilot that went through hell and back for the chief during his first encounter with the forerunner rings, halo. It only seemed fitting to pay respect to her as they carried her insignia of a bright yellow Hammer striking a charcoal black pelican. Specifically being trained under Linda, Master Chief's marksman expert of blue team, Foe hammer had a sharp eye as they carried a DMR in hand and a Beam rifle on their back. Foe Hammer cared little about CQC weapons as their thighs carried two Magnums and a large, but rarely used, kukri knife equipped to their shoulders. Their Marksman variant Mark IV armor was slim and sleek as it gave the Spartan's body a much unnecessary figure.

Across from Foe Hammer sat Yellow Team's heavy CQC expert Lima. Lima was a Spartan that took a personality after the renowned Spartan III, Emile. They wore an Operator variant of the Mjolnir power suit as a heavy and experimental plasma shotgun was attached to their suits back. Resembling the common UNSC shotgun this one was loaded with small but very explosive and deadly rounds that were made to penetrate and eviscerate foes from the inside out. In hand was a simple silenced SMG and two kukri knives attached to their hips. The Armor was black completely like the others as the only color was the insignia on their shoulder pad of a two shotguns crossed on top of a light red shield.

Finally, beside Lima sat the shortest and lowest ranked member of the squad Beta. Beta was the newest member of Yellow team and was among the ranking of Hyper-lethal Spartans so respect was given to them when it was due. Beta was different than the other members of Yellow team as they wore a Mark III variant of the Mjolnir power armor. Beta chose this variant over the others because it was the armor Master Chief donned during his first halo encounter and how well it served him inspired most of the Hyper-lethal Spartans. Beta only carried the standard I.S.A assault rifle and a magnum on their hip. The Spartan opted out of wearing a vibrantly colored insignia as they carried the traditional insignia of Red team during the Great War.

Now that introductions were over Mako stood in front of the awaiting Yellow team. His voice was gravely and rough as he spoke to his comrades.

"I'll keep it short. We are to board the disabled cruiser and eliminate all hostiles up until the bridge. Once there we will secure the bridge and thus drag the bucket of bolts to be examined by techs at High charity. Beta, once we secure the bridge you and the accompanying shock troopers are to assault the ships brig and secure any prisoners they no doubt have secured from Traetov. Got it?"

The team was silent as they all gave nods of agreement before standing and letting Mako step past them. He faced the now opening bay door of the Pelican as it swung around putting the disabled cruiser in their sights. Mako glanced over his shoulder once more to address the others before leaping out into the depths of space towards their target.

"Yellow team, keep your emotions about shock troopers to yourself. Allies are allies."

Mako then leaped out of the pelican as did the rest of yellow team and the shock troopers as they floated through space towards the cruiser. The hangar bay doors was their point of entry until they realized it had been sealed shut. Cries of confusion rang out among the shock troopers until a squadron of longswords swooped by unloading their armament upon the doors and blowing them clean off. The Hangar doors were reduced to nothing but scrap as the ship quickly put up its ray shield to keep the precious and limited oxygen it had from escaping.

Mako led the boarding teams through the barrier as the white dots that were obviously stormtroopers prepared to face them as they hid behind scattered crates and equipment. Before Mako even passed through the barrier he halted as his armor hummed and powered up before seals hiding small thrusters opened and launched him threw the barrier and towards the metal floor of the ship at impressive speeds. His fist was the first thing to connect to the metal floor as he made a large dent in the flooring and knocked away or crushed any unfortunate clone to be near his point of impact.

Using the disarray to their advantage the rest of the boarding party quickly passed through the barrier and let the artificial gravity pull them to the ground. Though the scattered clones quickly recovered and fired heavily upon the entering boarders. Their shields held but some didn't as their bodies were thrown back and quickly falling to the floor not getting back up.

Mako quickly took charge as the rest of his team had already entered the combat zone and were already taking to his orders. He stood tall and calm as he gave orders left and right all the while picking off clone after clone with his plasma repeater.

"Foehammer! up on that gunship now. Pick em off. Beta! Get behind them! Lima! Rush em!"

The team of Spartans acted quickly as now the surviving shock troopers joined the action. Lima took the initiative as he drew his Plasma shotgun and recruited a small group of the shock troopers to accompany him. Nodding to them he leaped from out behind the crates and rushed to the storm troopers position. The shock troops following right behind him fired upon the surprised Imperials as they were pelted with lead and plasma. Lima smiled under his helmet as he leaped over a crate hiding a squad of storm troopers who were unprepared for his advance. Firing his shotgun, the imperials were shocked to witness their comrade blown back and carrying a large hole in his body. One down, Lima twirled his shotgun like a baton firing left and right eight times killing an Imperial with each shot. Not even turning to face them he was alerted as the troopers now began to rush him. Quickly sheathing his shotgun, he drew the his two large kukri knives before twirling and stabbing one clone in the back of the head. Yanking the knife out with ease, he spun and stabbed two clones in their throats leaving them to bleed out. Leaving the knives in their throats he turned to deliver a fast and strong kick to a clones' chest surely cracking everything in his body. A quick elbow was delivered to a target behind him as the helmet visor shattered under the force of the blow and the clone's neck was snapped. Now having dispatched all the clones, Lima looked at his handy work before causally gathering his knives and watched as the clones were slowly pushed back under Foe hammer's scope.

Speaking of Foe hammer, she hummed a gentle tune to herself as she stood atop a latched gunship. DMR in her hand, she picked off Imperial clones with inhuman accuracy as she watched over all the shock troopers and her team. Placing a bullet in the head of a brave clone, she quickly reloaded before getting back to work. She had already amounted up 20 kills since she had boarded the ship and was continuously racking them up. She watched everything as she saw Mako and the first squad of Shock troops quickly push towards the Imperial's defenses. She saw Lima as he took second squad and rushed the imperials ahead of Mako. She even saw the Hyper-lethal Beta as he had somehow managed to flank behind the Imperials and was wreaking havoc on them behind their lines.

Beta slammed another magazine into the back of his assault rifle as he kicked a clone in his way a few feet. He fired his assault rifle dry once again as slammed another mag into the back of it. The clone had set upon had been massacred as they could not deal with the lightning quick movements of the Spartan. They tried their hardest to blast him from a distance as none of them dared engage him closely as he had made an example out of their captain. He had rushed the Spartan blindly and paid with his life as the dispatched him quickly with a strong punch to the chest making a loud cracking sound. The captain did not get up after the punch.

The imperials realizing this was a losing battle decided to cut their losses and defend the bridge. The few remaining Imperials made a dash for the corridor exiting the hangar as some of them were picked off by the ever watchful Foe Hammer. Making it past the doorway it was suddenly closed and sealed shut as the boarders used this time to recover and recuperate. Mako waved his arm as he gave the silent order to fall in and get a status check from the others

He looked over his team and the shock troopers accompanying them as first squad was at half its regular count while second squad was completely unable to continue. The entire squad was wounded or killed and the few that weren't were too busy tending to those injured. Mako gave a low growl as the thought of the Imperials putting a better fight than anticipated angered him. Sighing he realized the success of this op with no more casualties required a change of plans.

"Alright! Listen Up! Lima, Beta, you and first squad continue on to secure the bridge. Me and Foehammer will make a move for the brig. The rest of second squad, call in a MedEvac and get out of here. We'll finish the job."

Nods of affirmative were given as the shock troopers moved to the now sealed door and tried to pry it open. Foe Hammer had already left and was quickly moving towards the corridor that hopefully led to the prisoners. Lima and Beta nodded at one another before heading over to the straining shock troops. The two Spartans cared little about the shock troopers trying to pry it open bare handed as augmentations was something given to orbital drop shock troopers as well. Though their augments weren't as strong as a Spartan's they still had enough power to do what most men couldn't.

The two humans and sangheili grunted as they strained themselves trying to pull the door open until they couldn't take it and flew back. One of the troopers landed on his butt as he stared at the door angrily.

"No luck. Maybe we just need to find a way around the damn-"

He was cut off as the two Spartans, Lima and Beta, made themselves known. Unfortunately they were greeted with sneers and faces of disgust while some showed signs of respect and appreciation. This hate between Spartans and Orbital drop shock troopers was something of an annoyance during the Great War it had grew and festered even more during the forming of the ISA. With so many Spartans on the field, shock troopers felt they were being outshined by the freaks. Yet surprisingly to most Spartans they also were greeted with respect and friendship with some shock trooper units. This hate only existed due to the fact. Despite their training, some Spartan teams cared little for the safety of Marines and Shock troopers. This has broken out from arguments to fights among the Spartan ranks, though they were always squashed by the Master Chief, they tried their hardest to agree with the Chief's reinforcing attitude to care for your allies. You never know when you might need them. This hate while also not as strong as before was still large in numbers as most Spartans were volunteers from units. Units these same shock troopers may have served beside.

Pushing past all the troopers, Lima and Beta came face to face with the heavily sealed door. Looking at one another, the two Spartans nodded before getting either side of the door. The two gave each other a slow nod before they raised their legs and kicked the door. The shock troopers around them weren't surprised as they had left a large dent nearly caving in the door. Rearing back one more time the two kicked the door in launching it down the hallway and killing a few of the Imperials that waited on the other side for them. Greatly caught off guard by the door being kicked in, the others quickly set upon the imperials eliminating them with ease.

Lima looked towards Beta before giving him the thumbs up then walking off ahead. Beta could only shake his head and follow him with the shock troopers in tow. Their journey was mostly uneventful with pockets of imperials here and there until they reached the elevator. They and the others reached the closed elevators doors before Lima shrugged and eventually hit the call button. The Spartans were tense until the elevator finally reached their floor and slowly opened. Inside the very small elevator was nothing as everyone gave a sigh of relief and the Spartans began to calm. It was until Lima was about to be the first one in the Elevator that Beta suddenly ripped him back out as the black clone resembling droid appeared, slicing through the ceiling of the elevator. Everyone was tense as they all heard what the droid had done to other units on Traetov even going far as to nickname it the Dark trooper. Though Beta and Lima were less than impressed, Lima more so, as he casually walked towards the hulking machine. Not faltering slightly, Lima suddenly rushed the droid intending to end it with one punch as his fist connected with the droid. A loud crack was heard as too the shock of everyone the droid had caught Lima's punch. Despite the large dent in its palm, it had completely stopped the punch.

Lima realizing he was now in a shit situation quickly threw another punch with his free hand to force the droid to let go. His fist connected with the droids wrist caving it in slightly as it was forced to release him. Lima now free, quickly backed away as he now drew his plasma shotgun and aimed at the still droid. Lima was less than happy as his voice was now audible to everyone, as well as his strong Earth accent.

"Damn bugger! You wanna piece of me!?"

This seemed to agitate the droid has it had now entered a battle ready stance as it drew its large shield and vibroblade. Unlike, the ones on Traetov, this one was not equipped with shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Though it seems its armor was much stronger than the ones encountered before. Lima was tense as he rushed the droid once more as he called out to the others.

"Smoke this tin can! Beta help me out!"

Following his order the squad of shock troopers all fired upon the droid picking their shots wisely as they didn't want to distract the Spartans. Shaking his head, Beta ran after Lima assault rifle in hand as they both rushed the droid as it slowly began to move towards the others. Lima, making the first move, fired his plasma shotgun at the droid twice before leaping up and over the droid. The two shots had little to no effect on its shield as it turned to face him leaving its back exposed to Beta and the others. Beta hurried and unloaded two clips into the back of the droid before ducking as it sliced where his head would have been. Realizing this was a losing battle it turned to face the shock troopers as it had deemed them lesser threats and easier targets. Though Lima would not give him the moment as he unloaded to plasma shells into its back and receiving a sign it was hurt as it staggered.

Lima had a smile upon his face that quickly turned to shock as the droid had dropped its shield and turned to rush him moving at a speed he didn't expect. He was unprepared for the punch from the droid as it had hit him square in his helmet visor, cracking it and throwing him down the hallway and into the elevator. Not being able to handle the force of a Spartan being thrown at it, the elevator shuddered before suddenly descending rapidly with Lima still inside it.

Beta cursed as he realized this was not going to be so easy as he holstered his rifle and getting in a battle ready stance. The droid slowly turned to face Beta as it drew its vibroblade once again. Beta cursed as he rushed the droid and began to engage it in close quarters combat. Beta sidestepped a downward swipe before quickly upper cutting the droid. Not surprised it still had its head, Beta hurriedly threw two strong hooks to its side before quickly trying to kick its legs out from under it. This proved to be a mistake as the droid had recovered quicker than he had anticipated and swiped with its vibroblade once again cutting straight through Beta's shield and narrowly missing him as it left a long mark on the top of his helmet. Beta leaped back away from the droid as he tried to figure out a way to attack the droid's exposed back.

"This is gonna suck."

Beta rushed the droid once more hoping it would anticipate his movements and make the wrong call. The droid waited patiently for Beta to get close enough before doing a sideways swipe anticipating his sidestep. Though the droid was wrong as Beta had done completely different as he had leapt over the droid and landing right behind him. Not giving the droid the chance to think about moving he quickly propelled himself towards the droids back as his fist easily penetrated the armor. Not caring about what he grabbed he tore out as many wire and cables as he could until the droid reached behind and grabbed Beta by the leg before slamming him down like a ragdoll. Beta's armor alerted him as it began to enter a lock state sensing the impending danger of the suit and wearer meaning Beta's armor would lock and cease to function until deemed safe.

The droid grabbed the now weakened Spartan by his throat as the other's peppered it with shots hoping to have it let go. Beta helplessly punched the droid's wrist hoping it would let him go like it had done with Lima. Though it seemed that was not happening as the droid drew its vibroblade. Running out of options, Beta quickly drew a small energy knife and stabbed the droid in the head. It relayed its displeasure of the foreign object in its head as it threw Beta into a wall his form getting stuck in it. Its vision sensors a little hazy, the droid began to slowly approach the fallen Spartan.

"Hey Tin Can!"

The droid suddenly stopped as there stood Lima at the Elevator door frame. His helmet visor was cracked from the punch and his armor was had scarring and marks all over it. His form radiated anger as he stared down the droid and his helpless comrade Beta. He had been alerted as soon as his armor had entered the Lock Stage which must have been when it threw him like trash. No weapons drawn, Lima entered a combat stance as he goaded the droid.

"Come and get me ya bucket of bolts"

The droid,up to the challenge, rushed Lima like last time moving at speeds it shouldn't be able to. Though this time Lima was prepared as he watched the droid rush him and counted down.

"Three."

The droid had its vibroblade drawn this time as it surely intended to kill Lima.

"Two."

The droid was getting much to close for Lima's comfort but he had to time this right.

"One"

The droid was within a few feet of Lima and was about run through him with its blade.

"Now!"

Throwing his arm down and entering his armor ability stage Armor Lock. This stage is where all power of the suit is forwarded to the shield entering a almost invulnerable state. The only downside is that the owner becomes stationary and cannot move. Though the upside is when the stage is deactivated a large EMP blast is emitted short circuiting anything too close to the user. Such as Imperial death machines.

The droid was stopped as Lima had activated his Armor Lock at just the right moment trapping the droid's blade and therefore it as well. Before the droid could even process a counter attack, Lima deactivated his Armor Lock and setting off a small EMP. The droid was suddenly overloaded with energy it had no control over before quickly shutting down and falling back as it began it's slow rebooting process

"Not today bugger!"

Looking over the fallen droid, Lima didn't hesitate as he threw punch after punch at full force until the droids head finally caved in and was nothing but scrap. The battle over the shock troopers quickly moved forward to secure the stairs they would be taking to the bridge while the Spartans recovered. Lima breathed a sigh of relief before heading over to the Locked Beta. Touching him for only a moment the Armor quickly recognized a fellow Spartan's touch and lifted the Lock as Beta quickly got up and helped the drained Lima.

"That bastard took it all out of me…You head on Beta. I'll wait here and catch my breath.

Nodding, Beta grabbed magnum off his hip and handed it to Lima before running off to link up with the rest of the shock troopers. Fortunately they had been untouched during the recent fight or Beta's job would've been a lot harder. Being greeted by the squad lead, the soldier handed him a assault rifle before leading him to the others and the maintenance lift that had been found during the commotion.

"Seems like this lift goes all the way up sir. Your call."

Beta glanced at the troopers before looking up the shaft that lead all the way to the bridge. He could see that it was a very decent climb had they taken the stairs though the few fires that had been yet put out in the shaft did concern him slightly.

Shaking it off, he nodded before stepping first on the elevator to test if it was good before giving the go ahead to the others. Piling on to the lift the soldiers were quiet as they made their way towards the bridge. Only the sound of weapons being loaded was heard as they all prepared for the coming fight. Beta stood stall in front with 4 Sangheili beside him as they had the strongest shields and would protect those behind them should the lift come under fire. Kig-yar hugged the walls beam rifles and carbines raised as their pinpoint accuracy would be most beneficial. Finally, the last few humans of the squad drew shotguns as they enjoyed the CQC feel the ship gave off. Their excitement was visible as they loaded their shotguns with force.

The lift shuddered as it slowly continued to rise through the shaft. The few fires that pocketed the shaft fortunately meant nothing as the lift raised undeterred. All was quiet in the shaft until the sound of a blaster pinged and a marine went down. There was no time for words as more blasters pings rang out until the lift was eventually being pelted with bolts. Beta's shield held as strong as it could as he fired back onto the enemy.

Storm troopers had appeared at every lift entrance firing down on the shock troopers. Flurries of bolts, plasma, and lead flew back and forth as the lift slowly rose, uncaring of the raging battle. Beta ducked a bolt as it slammed into the kig-yar behind him, killing him instantly. Realizing this was the last place he and this squad need to be, he grabbed the dead jackal's rifle before picking off clone after clone. The others followed his lead calming down under the hell storm of bolts as they picked their targets one after the other.

Placing a plasma round in a clone's head, Beta grabbed a plasma grenade off one of the fallen Sangheili before lobbing it into a entryway above him. The blue grenade was perfectly thrown as it had managed to stick to a clone who had little time to react as it blew up him and his comrades launching them out the shaft entry. Ignoring the screams of the fallen clones, Beta and the remaining soldiers of squad one relaxed as the lift passed the entryway of the few clones that had lived and were still firing.

Reaching the final entryway, the lift shuddered and stopped as all was quiet once again in the elevator shaft. Beta glanced behind him quickly as the door gave the indication that they were about to open. Squad one had been decimated by the attack as of the 10 survivors only 3 remained. A Sangheili donning ranger armor and a simple plasma repeater, breathed heavily as the exhaustion of the fighting was finally setting in on the male. A marine wearing basic ODST gear and silenced sub machine gun, was silent as she aimed her weapon at the door with one hand as the other and been shot and rendered useless. Finally, a lone Kig-yar with a arm shield and needler stood ready as his eyes dashed left and right searching for something no doubt.

Putting his attention back to the slowly opening doors Beta eagerly awaited and hoped the other side was clear. Though he would not get his wish as a squad of Imperials and a heavy troopers awaited on the side. Before triggers could be pulled on either side Beta and the sangheili made the first move. clearing the doorway before it had even open completely Beta holstered his rifle as he rolled through the doorway and tackled the stormtrooper in front of him surely killing him.

The heavy trooper was the main focus of the Sangheili as he even threw away his weapon in favor of his energy sword quickly making the close quarters battle a nightmare. Before the heavy trooper even had the time to spool up his heavy repeater the Sangheili twirled, blade in hand, quickly decapitating and silencing the troopers as he set upon the others with Beta. The marine and jackal assisted as well picking off what targets they could between the flurry of fists and the whirring heat that was an energy sword.

Delivering a quick punch, dropping the clone in front of him, Beta turned to duck under a plasma bolt before rolling once again and sweep kicking the clone's legs out from under him. The clone yelled in pain as the force of the sweep no doubt broke his legs. Ignoring him, Beta turned to see the Sangheili run through a clone with his energy sword before throwing him off quickly and powerfully kicking a clone behind him. The plastoid armor shattered underneath the large hoof of the Elite as the clone flew back against a wall. The Sangheili's breathing was ragged as the exhaustion and wounds were setting in. Beta stared at the soldier as if his ranger helmet didn't exist before examining the rest of his body. His suit detected the multiple wounds on the Sangheili until it found the deciding one and he shook his head. As if on cue the Elite coughed roughly and shuddered before collasping and gasping.

The others quickly rushed to his side as he tried desperately to breathe. Beta knew the Elite would not survive but he would tell the others that as they greatly tried to help and comfort him. Shaking his head slowly, Beta continued on without them as he moved down the corridor towards the command room his eyes staring dead ahead. he sighed before he loaded a magazine into the back of his assault rifle.

"That's another one dead on my watch...list just keeps getting longer."

Shaking off his disappointment, Beta reached a sealed door at the end of the corridor. His radar pinged as it picked up multiple hostiles on the other side patiently waiting for him he assumed. Grabbing his favorite grenade off his hip as well as a smoke grenade chuckled under his helmet before focusing back on the door.

The bridge was a mess as mock barricades had been setup to halt boarders as best they could. The few Imperials left to defend the admiral of the ship checked their weapons as they all aimed at the door. The clones were given specific orders to not let the Admiral be harmed and they wavered little in the face of death. They knew very well that most of their forces on the ship had unfortunately been eliminated at the hands of these super soldiers. But protecting the admiral was exactly what they were gonna do.

Speaking of which said Admiral stared at the holotable, sweat prominent on his brow, as he tried to figure out a solution to his current situation. He had tried repeatedly to reach the emperor to no avail and reinforcements had all but denied his cries for help. The admiral shook as his blonde hair showed out from under his officer cap. he stood no taller than the clones, but miserably thin, as his frail hands worked tirelessly to contact help.

Admiral VanHans quivered in his boots as he stared at the sealed door the last few remaining storm troopers were guarding. He had seen what the I.S.A dogs had done to the rest of his forces and to say he wasn't scared would be a huge lie. They had decimated his forces with ease and even when he had hope for the nicknamed dark trooper. It was all crushed by the accursed vermin that was his enemy.

He had no doubt their objective was to take him alive so he had a little joy in the back of his head he wouldn't be killed off like the rest of the expendable clones before him. He grimaced as he thought of the worthless soldiers. He very much believed their purpose was fulfilled after the Clone Wars and that they should be replaced by a more reliable force. Fortunately for him, As a Admiral his word carried weight in the discussions with the Emperor and his generals when it concerned the force of the army. So he very well knew a change was coming for the Grand army.

As he continued to dwell on this he was unaware a loud pound was heard coming from the main door. Turning, fear evident on his face, he quickly hid under the holotable as the clones quickly met to face the foe. Blasters raised, the Stormtroopers moved to position themselves as the door was battered a second time slightly caving in. The troopers glanced at one another before turning their focus back to the door. the banging had stopped and silence had filled the room. The tension between all the clones was thick as they ever waited for the doors to be blown in. Seconds turned to minutes before one stromtrooper let his guard down and lowered his weapon believing the threat was gone.

"Don't think they can get through. Better try again sir before the-"

This time the bang sounded again completely bashing in the door and cutting the trooper off as it slammed into him dragging him to the front of the bridge, surely dead. Before the other clones could even react a large pole like object with spikes jutting out of it was thrown into the room landing behind them. Thankfully piercing a control panel the clones ignored the grenade once they saw it did not go off. However they were very mistaken as soon as the first trooper moved the grenade sensed his presence and made a slight ping before activating.

Everything happened in an instant as the grenade exploded sending super heated metal spikes in all directions. The clones plastoid armor was ill-equipped to handle such conditions and were easily shredded by the alien grenade. Screams and blood were sent everywhere as the gruesome spikes mortally wounded some and killed most. Admiral VanHans eyes were wide as dinner plates as he saw the 'inferior' clones under his command cry for help as they slowly bled out. Some of the clones even looked at him for help before finally succumbing to their wounds and passing until Vanhans was the last living soul in the room.

Heavy footsteps shook him out of his shock as the armored of legs of no doubt one of the super soldiers appeared. VanHans held his hand to his mouth to keep quiet as he watched the super soldier pace around the bridge. Loud gunshots rang out as he fired on the already dead clones making sure none were alive. His pacing and firing was setup in a clear path he noticed as the last clone he had yet to fire on was the one right in front of him. Getting the idea the soldier knew he was here he simply prayed that he would be ignored as the large armored legs appeared in front of him.

Completely ignoring the last clone, the massive legs turned around towards the holotabe before there was quick wrenching sound of metal being bent before the entire holotable above VanHans was lifted up and thrown like a paperweight.

His view not being blocked anymore, VanHans got a good look at the super soldier as he towered over him. He took it all in from the menacing black colored armor to the golden visor that showed himself in it unnerving him slightly as he slowly backed away from the menacing figure. Thee spartan wasted little time as he drew his sidearm and aimed it at the Admiral who weakly put up his arms to shield himself.

"No! Please! You cant kill me! I can...I can give you information! You cant kill me! Im a prisoner of war blast it!"

His chest raised with every breath as he pleaded for his life to the Spartan who was silent the whole time. His pistol was still aimed at the Admiral's head as his other two squad mates finally entered the room. ignoring the bodies, they weakly moved to the control panels and started accessing what they could. Beta sighed under his helmet, he knew very well they were exhausted and burnt out on this shit show of a mission and he was too. Focusing back on the scared Admiral, Beta spoke to the Admiral just once before he placed two bullets in his head.

"Your ship's got all the intel we need. next time don't panic and forget to remove sensitive information. Admiral."

The admiral was hardly given time to cry out before he was quickly silenced with two bullets to his head. Holstering his magnum, Beta moved over to the control panel with the others to see what they had found.

"Status?"

The marine was the first to respond as she turned and shrugged her shoulders to him as best she could.

"Well. One thing is for sure, there is a lot of data on board some of its sensitive and some down right critical. Problem is we don't have an AI to hack it all. So unless Command has a way of doing a clean data sweep from a remote location...this ship is coming with us."

Beta felt like shaking his head again but intel and the ship was better than nothing as he nodded and threw the marines arm over his shoulder and doing the same for the jackal. He carried them as if they were made of paper as they moved back to the elevator to head back to the hangar. Passing the Elite's body he saw they had done enough to cover up his body with cloth. Where they got it from was beyond him

"Well good work then. A ship and some intel is better then nothing. Now lets you guys back to the hangar and get you some rest. You've both had a long day. I'll inform command about this."

The trip back to the hangar was silent as they moved down the hallway Lima was set to guard. Speaking of Lima, leaning against the wall was the CQC loving spartan as he happily greeted Beta but instantly his posture turned to one of shock as he helped the marines and noticed the rest of the dead squad in the lift. Not even bothering to ask what happened the four were silent as they made their way back to the hangar to the already awaiting Mako and Foehammer. Surrounding were many of the planets civilians and military as well as tall furred beings that could be easily mistaken for brutes.

Mako turned once he heard Beta and Lima had returned and was about to ask for status until he saw the two I.S.A soldiers they were carrying were critically wounded. Not wasting a moment he called for a medic and evac as the two were quickly setup to be stabilized until help arrived. Mako quickly grabbed Beta by the shoulder as the young spartan didn't dare look up to Mako. he knew very well those men had died under his command. It weighed on him more than any lecture Mako could give him.

"You did what you could. I know you strive to keep lesser soldiers under your care alive but you cannot protect them all Beta. Death is inevitable. Try too hard and you may end up getting them killed quicker.

Beta was silent the whole time as he clenched his so hard that his armor's warnings were all that had stopped him. He knew very well that Mako was right but he hated the fact that he was right. He did try to hard to keep soldiers alive and end up getting them killed quicker than they should be. But hearing it from Mako was only twisting the knife as he took time to really reflect on his actions as squad leader.

"But right now that doesn't matter. we need to see this intel you and your men got."

Mako turned as he lifted his wrist and a small holo pad appeared. He quickly scanned over the data both he and Beta had recovered during the mission. The furred beings might prove useful hopefully if the clones know to translate for them. The data recovered flashed from one another quickly as possible until a loud whirring noise was heard and his wrist comm went dark. Mako blinked in surprise under his helmet while Beta looked lost as well. Mako moved a cautious finger towards his comm before a figure appeared making him stop in his tracks. The figure was unseen as they hid under a large cloak, though the calloused hands and raspy voice indicated this figure was human at least.

"Ah. So these are the vermin who dare oppose me."

Mako and Beta glanced between one another before Mako turned his back to the figure. His helmet hid the angry eyes of the Spartan as he spoke to the figure with little respect.

"And you are the fool who dares to oppose the I.S.A. Speak now or leave at once. If you are who we believe you are then you will have a quick response after killing your forces. Attack our planets again and we may not be so merciful."

The figure frowned under his cloak before a large grin quickly replaced it. He slowly started chuckling before waving Mako off as he was a mere child

"Indeed, you vermin are smart. I lead the Empire that is correct. And the Chancellor is very much my tool as he answers only to me. Lord Sidious. You are right to expect a response. How quick it is depends on how well my plans go. But do not fret you and your pathetic I.S.A shall burn and I will make sure you witness every second of it. But, know this, in 3 years time the storm shall reach your home. It will batter and shake everything in its wake until not even the rubble will be safe from its wrath. Yet when the storm finally clears all that will remain is a lowly I.S.A flag. Tattered and worn as the armies of the Empire March for future conquests. So I suggest you make piece with one another and gather to fight me if you will, but your lives are doomed either way and I will be sure to end them all myself.

Mako growled heavily as the Hologram faded away making sure he recorded every bit of the audio for command. His anger had reached new levels as he roared before punching the nearest wall and going clean through it. Beta was silent as his commander raged, only staring at the spot where the hologram used to be before shaking his head as he moved to calm his commander.

"Sir. We need to go and report this to command ASAP. You heard the old bastard, we got 3 years to prepare so the quicker we mobilize and get the clones on their feet the better chances we'll have"

Still heaving as he thought about punching something else the large Spartan sighed before nodding as he glanced solemnly at his wrist communicator.

"You're right Beta, Let us go. We have unofficially just had war declared on us and we must hurry back."

Beta nodded as he joined his commander's strides as everyone began to load up on the drop-ships. Lima and Foe hammer had questions no doubt but they'd get them answered when the time was right.

"Yes Sir. Hailey's Hornets just finished up on the planet. I believe a recall back to earth is under way"

Mako chuckled under his helmet as he boarded the Pelican with his fellow Spartans.

"Can't believe they sent the hornets. Gods knows what all they destroyed. Pilot. Get a move on. We got Intel that they need to see ASAP!"

The group of Spartans all chuckled under their helmets as the Pelican jostled before finally taking off. The three Pelicans thrusters roared as they exited the hanger of the derelict Star destroyer. Leaving the silent ship to sit dead and quiet in space as I.S.A ships guarded it intently. Unknown of the information of a coming war they surely needed preparation for.

 **Sup guys! Sorry I'm a few days late with this chapter trying hard to stick with my chapter a month schedule but even school is making that hard. Anyways really did like writing this chapter on the Spartans and even more centering around the other species as I'm pretty sure you all know about Mako. If you don't...read more closely. Due to sudden inspiration from...Anime...I'll be doing a bonus chapter for this arc on Hailey's Hornets before I switch over the arc. So one more for this arc then we're on to broader horizons. Not much more to say here though besides um if your really well versed in Star Wars lore...mainly specs of ships and equipment and what not. Pm as it does help out the story very much. But anyways my guys see you all later this month with the next chapter "Desert Treads and Sandy Armor." Later my friends _M_ ini Edit: in a few hours I will edit this chapter for any small errors such as missing I's or he's and what not But getting the chapter posted was my top priority **

**RC-Sektor-5555 signing off**


	15. Desert Treads and Sandy Armour

Desert Treads and Sandy Armour

The wasteland of the Traetovian desert was quiet as all the wildlife had all but disappeared once the battles had begun. The cracked earth rose up as the terrain that would normally be covered in sand reached for the sky as if crying in agony. What little sand that remained, blew in the strong wind that had blown over the desert sending it far and wide.

Peeking out from under its hole a small Traetovian mammal peeked out as the sounds of the breeze had left and were replaced with a strange noise. Scurrying out it was immediately frightened back into its hole as large shadows filled the space of the wasteland and a loud whirring noise had taken place. Soaring low to the ground, kicking up sand and rocks, the large group phantoms flew carefully to their objective. Their task was a simple one as their job was to deliver their cargo to the drop area and let them handle the real mission.

This cargo was no ordinary supply run as they carried a special group of reinforcements known for their blitz like tactics and effectiveness on the battlefield. This "mechanized" mobile division that was currently being transported was also one of the few most highly decorated divisions of mixed species following behind the numerous medals and recognition given to Spartan teams. They are Hailey's Hornets.

The ground shook and dust was stirred as the phantoms released the tank divisions on to the now rugged terrain. The Hydra's and Sangheili Spectral tanks awaited as the humming of their vehicles filled the air and was carried by the phantoms held their positions for a moment before exiting the area leaving the Armored division to their task.

Holding formation, the lead tank, a Hydra, began to accelerate as the others followed closely behind. The heavy vehicles moved through the desolate land at a steady pace as the Lead tank led them to their destination. Inside this leading vehicle was Tank Commander Walt Miller.

Miller was a interesting man as, to his dismay, resembled captain keyes very closely. His hair was white and aged as his face was scarred and slightly wrinkled. He grumbled quietly as he glanced over their mission briefing for the 80th time it felt like. Their task, while simple, seemed to simple and that bothered him to no end. Distracting him from these worries, a loud thunk sounded out causing him to turn and look at his crew mates.

In a small command seat behind him sat his gunner, and good one at that, corporal Vasquez. He was a decent man of spanish decent and from the world of Traetov II the planets' moon. His face showed no emotion behind his visor as his light-skin stuck out under his dull colored armor.

Beside him sat their newest replacement and driver Private Griffin. He was their newest crew mate after their last driver was unfortunately killed in action during a previous operation. He smiled under his helmet as his he laughed at the misfortune of Vasquez who had hit his head on the armored ceiling of their cabin.

"Haha! How'd that feel vasquez?"

Vasquez quickly gave Griffin the middle finger salute as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"Ah. Fuck you Griffin. I hope you flip this damn rig."

Miller rolled his eyes at his two child like comrades before sighing and getting their attention. Joking aside, the two quickly shut up as Miller addressed them.

"Alright you two. Knock off the foreplay. Anyways I'm bout' to go over the mission briefing once more so listen up."

The two immediately nodded before focusing back on their jobs of handling the Hydra. The hum of its anti gravity generator thrummed loudly as it continued to move with its armored division. Miller tuned the loud sound out as best as he could before turning back to his station and activating their comms.

"This is Hornet Lead. All Callsigns check in."

"Hornet 1-1 checking in."

"Hornet 2-2 checking in."

"Hornet 3-1 checking in."

"Hornet 4-2 checking in."

"Sangheili group 1 ready for battle in."

"Sangheili group 2 ready for battle in."

"Sangheili group 3 ready for battle in."

Miller waited silently before giving a nod of approval. With all the units under his command checked in He began to brief the armored division once more before they entered hostile areas.

"Listen up. We've been briefed on this a dozen times so i'll make this brief. Currently our navy as made these imperial dirt bags high tail it out of here. Unfortunately, when they invaded this planet a few of their cruisers managed to land on the surface. Word on the street is they never left. Now we also are unaware of how many ships we could find in the area but according to recent intel we should encounter 2 frigates and a cruiser at the most.

A slight beep reached his ears before the hard english accent of a man reached his ears.

"Hornet 2-2. Any resistance we should be aware of sir?

Miller glanced at the briefing file he was sent once more before turning back to the comm device.

"Intel expects light infantry resistance but they have been picking up Imperial armor regrouping here at the cruisers as well. Be on your toes. Anything else?"

The same beep from before chimed before the low gravely voice of what only could be a sangheili joined in as well.

"Sangheili Lead reporting. Point us in the direction of these vermin. It has been long since my unit last drew blood and we wish to change that very soon.

Miller rolled his eyes before focusing back on the briefing file. He saw that while there seemed to be no Imperial forces in his way for some time he didnt want to take any chances.

"All right Hornet's fall in. We're moving out so keep the formation tight and your eyes peeled. got it?"

The response was instantaneous as the drivers of each tank fell in behind him. The tanks moving as one were deterred by little as they continued their advance towards what they believed to be a simple and weak imperial remnant.

* * *

Through his visor the clone stared on as he watched the column of I.S.A armour advance towards the location of the remaining Imperial ships. His partner behind him was anxious as he watched them as well his hand gripping his blaster tightly every few seconds.

Looking back on the tanks the ground they began to cover was astounding as they moved at full speed towards the landing zone. Quickly getting his feet, the clone grabbed his brother as he hurriedly spoke into his comms

"Commander we got heavy armour on the move to the landing zone. I count a whole division maybe more. they're gunning it to your location sir. what are your orders?"

The silence that greeted him was welcome until the stoic voice of his commanding officer reached his ears.

"Copy that. We'll have the remaining tanks engage them at one of the neighbouring towns and hopefully slow them down. You two keep up with them on the speeders and avoid detection. track their movements. if they so much as turn a degree in a different direction i wanna know about it. got it?"

The clone looked back at his brother who was well ahead of him already hopping onto his speeder and dashing off to keep with the tanks.

"Yes sir. We'll keep an eye on them."

Cutting the transmission he readied himself on his speeder bike as well as he sped to keep up with his comrade and track the all to unaware I.S.A forces.

* * *

Miller sighed as they had continued their advance for almost two hours now and had yet to encounter anything even slightly resembling a imperial. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked through the viewport as he saw they were entering yet again another decrepit town.

They had passed through so many on the way here that the anger and solemness at the sight of bodies had passed and had been replaced with only annoyance. Yet, Miller couldn't fault his troops for that.

Glancing back behind him his crew were ever silent as the continued their never-ending drive to wherever the Imperials had decided to hide their last few cruisers.

"You all right Grif? You've been going at this for a while."

Griffin glanced down at Miller before donning a slight smirk as he continued moving the heavy tank forward

"Aww you really do care sir. Next you'll be wanting to marry me.

Vasquez chuckled as Miller shook his head regretting he even decided to speak to griffin before turning back to see what was in front of them. This Town seemed to be bigger than most as it even had a few warthogs sprawled about. The real surprise came as they rounded the corner and came face to face with a destroyed Scorpion tank.

Halting the tank Miller leaned forward as he tried to get a good look at the tank from his viewport. The comms, having been silent for most of the trip, came to life as they too got a good look of the tank.

Vasquez was the first to ask he kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. He cautiously rotated the large turret of the battle tank around in a sweeping manner as he searched for anything.

"Anyone we know sir?"

Miller not responding yet strained to look at the tank as he failed to notice any indistinct markings about the tank. He felt like this tank shouldn't be here but he couldn't figure out why.

"Sangheili Lead, Hornet 2-2, heads on a swivel. Something doesn't seem right about this."

"Copy that sir. Come on Split-Lip."

"whatever you say primitive."

The two heavy tanks rolled to the front as they scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary as Miller tried to figure out what this tank was doing here.

Not too far off on a ridge outcropping the town the two clones watched as the tank column halted before glancing at each other. Nodding the scout pressed and opened a transmission on his wrist-communicator before rushing off with his partner on their speeder bikes zooming back towards the landing zone.

Their job was done and hopefully this tank column would be wiped out if all went to plan.

Miller continued to glance at the a moment longer before he almost gave up on identifying this tank. As he motioned for the tank column to move out he halted as he spotted something he hadn't noticed until now.

"Ay Vasquez...weren't scorpions with automated infantry weapons decommissioned for manned gunners?"

Vasquez halted his scanning of the area to look down at his commander with a look of confusion upon his face.

"I believe so. why?"

Miller sucked in a breathe as he glanced back at the destroyed scorpion as things started to become all clear to him.

"because this one doesn't have either…."

As Miller and Vasquez continued to discuss the out of place scorpion Hornet 2-2 continued their task of monitoring the area for any signs of attacks. Carrying the same 3 man crew such as Miller's the gunner scanned the area while dis driver and tank commander awaited further orders. Scanning the many hills and craters the gunner saw nothing out of the ordinary until he spotted a odd rock formation.

"Huh?"

The rocks all lied on top of a hill as if they had buried something but as the gunner began to examine it more he could see that whatever it was was slightly sticking out.

Zooming in on the weird object he could tell it seemed to be some sort of tube and was about to dismiss it until it suddenly lurched knocking more of the rocks off of it and turned towards the gunner as it were looking back at him. The gunner did not have long before he finally realized what he and his allies had gotten themselves into. His eyes widened as he quickly reached for the comms as the barrel fired a large blue laser bolt almost silencing him before he got the chance to speak.

"Contact! It's an Ambush get -argh!"

Miller turned as soon as he heard the word contact only to see Hornet 2-2 go up in flames as their tank exploded in a large fiery ball.

The comms erupted at that moment as all the tanks began to spread out and search for the tank. Miller's tank began to the same as they moved behind the destroyed scorpion until they figure what was going on

"Holy Shit! 2-2 is burning up somebody help em out!"

"They're gone 1-1 now shut it and keep your eyes peeled before you end up like them.

Miller quickly grabbed the comms as his gunner quickly scanned the area for the shooter.

"Sangheili what do you see?"

"Very little. These imperials wish to pick us off before we reach their cruisers. We cannot allow any further delays...or deaths."

The sangheili solemnly glanced at the burning wreck of 2-2 before he continued scanning the area.

Miller was about speak before another explosion rang out as a large laser bolt sailed over his tank and smacked into the wreck of 2-2 once again.

Before he even had to ask, all units had quickly spun their turrets towards where the shot came from and spotted the perpetrator. A lone AT-TE stood atop the ridge as it fired off another shot only for this one to go wide and destroy one of the many buildings of the city.

"There he is! Smoke the bastard!"

"Hornet 1-1 moving to engage."

Miller watched as the large Hydra battle tank mowed forward its large cannon booming as it punched shot after shot towards the walker.

Unprepared for such a immediate response the walker was taken back as one of the plasma shells pounded into its' plated armor. sizzling a large hole through and exposing the inner workings of the tank. hurrying to turn its vulnerable side away from the Hydra's onslaught the Spectral's began their attack as well.

Their large mortar like cannons raised to the sky as they fired large balls of plasma towards the walker and raining hell upon it. The plasma shells decimated the top of the walker as its mounted cannon and gunner were vaporized instantly leaving just the pilot.

Hornet 1-1 pumped shell after shell into the walker as it finally managed to land a shot through its previously made hole decimating the inner workings of the walker

The walker lurched as the damage to its inner parts became to much as its it exploded from the inside out in a large explosion. The silence that followed was ominous as the armoured division waited for further instructions. Hornet 1-1 kept its barrel aimed at the wreckage of the once mobile walker as the rest scanned the area.

Miller was silent as well before quickly breaking the silence as his loud voice rang over the comms.

"Everyone good?"

The rest of the division quickly responded with words of assurance as they continued to scan the area for more hiding walkers.

"Ok. Hornet 1-1 fall in everyone else prepare to move out. And for god's sake try not to end up like 2-2. I do not feel like handling anymore paperwork then i have too.

Miller's orders were carried out in silence as the tank began to move into formation once again as they awaited for hornet 1-1 to fall back in line.

"Hornet 1-1 this is Hornet 3-1 you mind hurrying the hell up? I am not getting any younger."

"Oh yea? Well 3-1 why don't you suck my-argh!"

Once again all the tanks quickly turned their turrets towards 1-1 as the tank hit the ground with a thud. Its large anti-gravity generators giving out as the tank lost all its mobility. The armoured division quickly searched the town for the culprit finding it to be a fast small walker backed by many more as well as AT-TE and Speeder bikes.

Miller yelled into the comms as the rest of the division broke off to attack. The I.S.A tanks were worth their weight in a fight as they rained plasma back at the oncoming imperials. AT-RT walkers found themselves outgunned as they tried their hardest to outrun and maneuver past the oncoming fire. The large AT-TE walkers remained far back, hoping to outrange and abuse the I.S.A tanks only to realize their error as the Sangheili mortar tanks rained plasma on top of the walkers and destroying their main gunners

"All Units Fire! Fire at Will! Spread out and smoke the bastards. 3-1! Get out there and check on 1-1 they're quiet and I do not like it!"

"Yes sir! Moving to assist. Keep me covered back there"

Miller watched, as his gunner behind him continued to rain plasma on top of the enemy walkers, 3-1 quickly move to the downed tank as he spotted the area around 1-1 the whole time. He silently awaited until finally he spotted a hatch opening before the commander of 3-1 quickly exited. Covered head to toe in standard I.S.A combat armor and hefting a battle rifle he made a quick check of the tank before kicking the hatch door.

He could see that the commander was talking to, who he could only guess be the 1-1 crew before the hatch of Hornet 1-1 opened as well. The three crew members quickly filed out and hopped on the side railings of 3-1's hydra. The commander of said tank gave the thumbs up in miller's direction as he lobbed a grenade in the now useless 1-1 Hydra. The explosion that followed was hard to miss as the substantial amounts of plasma and HE shells exploded in a large and colorful fireball.

"3-1 lead here Miller. Hornet 1-1 crew rescued. Permission to pull back until the battle is over?"

Miller smirked as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand. In the absence of his attention the Imperial forces had got a run for their money as their forces had been nearly decimated. In the combined attack his forces suffered little to no damage as they continued to push back the Imperials.

The six legged walker lay destroyed as plasma burned through the tops of them while the fast and heavy hitting walkers lay sprawled over the town. Their riders crushed under their heavy mounts as the vehicles legs bent at useless angles

The numerous speeder bikes quickly retreated realizing the fight between the I.S.A armoured vehicles was a losing battle. As they sped off into the distance no doubt towards the last ships that remained on the planet.

Miller reached for the comms as the armoured vehicles of the division regreouped and awaited further orders. Battered slightly the heavy tanks and artillery scanned the area furthermore not in the mood for anymore incursions from imperial forces.

"All units. Status."

Hornet 3-1 was the first to respond as he tended to any injuries the crew of the now destroyed Hornet 3-1 tank might have.

"We're good as we can be sir. Though being two tanks down doesn't make me feel better about doing this sir."

Hornet 4-2 rolled beside Miller's tank as the tank commander of it spoke up as well. The female commander's breaking into the now morale dropping conversation.

I agree with 3-1 sir. We barely had the firepower to deal with the cruisers. Two tanks down though….even if we manage disable enough Anti-Aircraft guns for a strike to get through. I do not think we're making it out of this.

Miller frowned as stared at the two behind before shaking his head. He felt a fire burning inside him as his eyes practically glared a hole through the comm channel as he,himself, voiced his feelings to the rest of his men

"I understand our backs are against the wall 4-2. But we have a job to do and damn it we're not backing down now. I know we all have fears and doubts. But when have they ever got in the way of us completing our objective?

The silence that followed was all that he needed for a answer

Look at 1-1! You really wanna back out now after they fought and died here with the rest of this now dead rock's population? We're Hornets! You kick the nest and you deal with the rest! And right now i'm boiling to pump plasma into the Imperial bastards. We've been in other situations where the outcome looked bleak but guess what we've fought through. It's in our blood to fight!

He was again greeted by silence as he continued to speak.

We've all tried the numbers. Ran the simulations. The imperials are tough but they aren't invincible. They may be numerous as all hell and they may be crafty bastards but we've been there before haven't we? With the Great War. Now you all can pull out if you want. Call up some Phantoms for evac. But me? I'm making sure I finish this

Silence was all that answered Miller as he worriedly wondered if this would be the first time the Hornets would back down. Through Hell and more so they did more dangerous ops to the more suicidal and they always came out on top. Though unlike this one they didn't lose a single tank, they've come close many times, but never did it happen.

Right as he was about to give the order to Griffin to move out he heard the thrum of the other tanks outside as they moved beside his. All was silent besides the heavy thrum of all the tanks as they silently followed their commander into what was no doubt hell. But no one spoke up. They didn't need to. They had a mission and they were going to complete it. End of story.

A small smirk made its way onto Miller's face as he was more ecstatic than ever at the sight of his men following to the depths of hell

"All right then. Let's move out."

The thrum of the anti-gravity generators of the tanks and artillery intensified as they pushed forward from the town leaving behind what had been a struggle of a fight. They hoped to return and gather 1-1's remains as they moved full speed towards their objective.

* * *

The Imperial Admiral was furious once he received word that the ambush set up for the armoured division heading towards him and the last remaining cruisers had failed. The intel reported that while 2 tanks had been destroyed nearly all of the armor sent to delay them had been destroyed. Only the speed of the speeder bikes allowed any survivors who were quick to relay what all had occurred.

Honestly to say he was furious was a massive understatement as the ambush had almost comprised of what remaining heavy tanks they had at their disposal and now they had been wiped out without so much as a fight.

Slamming his fist down on the Holotable the commander eyed it as he quickly strategized how to fend off such an attack. He watched as the Holotable displayed the current position of the enemy as they quickly moved towards their current location. He had little to no forces he could put in the way of the Tanks until the ship was fully repaired.

Unfortunately the three cruisers had suffered massive amounts of flak damage on the way down to the planet's surface. Engineers had been working around the clock to repair them and get them off this rock and back to the safety of Imperial space but they were running into issues and delays more than they had time for.

Focusing back onto the tanks. He eyed them as he tried his best to muster out forces to delay them. There was very little he could to do stop them after losing most of the heavy armor to them in the failed ambush. The ship's guns weren't possible to fire upon them and snuff them out quickly as all power was being diverted to the engines in hopes of the engineers catching a break. What was he supposed to do in the face of such a force heading towards them?

Wait. He quickly reached down as he pulled out a data pad and searched up the cargo of the other frigate beside his flagship. Scrolling through the data banks he quickly found his break as he bore a ferocious grin. Though they would need time to be deployed and powered he felt they were fully capable of destroying the I.S.A forces.

Turning his wrist holo communicator on he quickly contacted the Commander in charge of the ground forces.

"Commander. Do you read?"

"Commander Drek. I read you loud and clear sir."

"Commander Drek I need you to quickly send out two trooper divisions to delay those tanks."

Commander Drek body language showed his shock as his White and Blue Stormtrooper armor moved out of focus for a moment on the hologram

"But they'll be slaughtered sir?"

"Are you denying a direct order from me Commander? Or should i see to it that you are deployed with those troopers as well"

Drek showed signs of wanting to speak up but decided not to as he nodded before ending the communication.

"Useless clone. But hopefully their deaths will save our skins as he eyed the frigate that held hopefully their salvation out of this mess.

* * *

Drek sighed as the he watched the two trooper divisions he had practically ordered to die marched off to delay the armoured division heading their way. His troopers showed no sign of disloyalty as they marched off without a sound or comment of how (as he heard some of the I.S.A forces say) bullshit the orders were.

Then again clones weren't meant to think. Only to follow orders. As if..they were..droids. Drek shook his head as he thought about once again the clones that had rebelled with the Jedi and luckily allied themselves with the I.S.A. He never understood why they did such a thing. Betraying the chancellor was the most heinous act he thought you could perform but they did it. He constantly wondered what brought them to leave the Republic or now empire, for the Jedi that were considered traitors.

He had already dealt with any rebellion amongst his ranks unfortunately with the quick execution of any of his brothers who showed even the slightest hint of disloyalty by order his commander. He remembered each and every one of their faces, their personalities, and last words as they haunted his guilty and uncertain conscience

Drek sighed as he clenched his fists as he coldly glanced at the disabled flagship that held his so precious admiral. His stomach churned the longer he look at the flagship as the wind of the wasteland picked up carrying dust and debris all over. Ignoring the wind the clone commander angrily marched his way back to the cruiser getting himself out the elements leaving him to think as he checked on the few remaining clone divisions at his disposal

"A change has gotta come soon. With each passing day more and more things sway my loyalty. Something's gotta change."

Slamming the bay door seal behind him the large cruisers doors rolled up and closed shutting of the insides of the ship from the outside world.

* * *

"Go go go! Move the ammo and the ordnance! Move those rockets to the front let's go!"

"Armoured division dead ahead! Keep your eyes up and your heads down!"

"Incoming! Argh"

"Medic! Where's that damn medic!"

The two divisions sent by commander Drek moved to and fro as they quickly peeked and fired out of the makeshift trenches they had made. They had been lying in wait for no more than a few hours until the I.S.A forces finally showed themselves and making it known they were not in the mood for hindrances

Heavy plasma rained down on top of the troopers vaporizing some and turning large sections of the trenches they had dug into either craters or radioactive spots of death. Bodies were lined up against the walls of the trenches as the dead and wounded lay hidden from the world. Those that could fight, fought as valiantly as they could as they showed no fear against the armored harbingers of death.

Rockets fired from the trenches and soared towards the enemy lines as they made full contact with armor of the tanks. Yet, they proved be ineffective as possible as the tanks shrugged of the explosive shells as if they didn't exist contouring their slow but sure advance towards the trenches. The lieutenant of the trooper shouted orders to anyone who could hear him as he shot his rifle at the oncoming tanks.

"Damn rockets dont do a thing!"

"Push right! Push right!

"We need to fall back!"

The trenches became nothing but a mess as clones ran back and forth trying to get a position on the tanks. Clones flew back dead as constant explosions buried them in dirt and shrapnel. Plasma continued to hail their position dwindling the clones numbers further and further. Empty blaster lay strewn all over the dirt and mud as ammo was drastically even began to scavenge what weapons they could off the dead or wounded and even then it proved futile as the clones ammunition supplies continued to decrease minute after minute.

"Where are those mortars!?"

"The tubes are running hot and we're nearly out of ammo!"

"Dammit! Status!"

"They're right on top of us!"

The loud whirring intensified as the large battle tanks made their way. The clone troopers practically stopped firing as most of their ammo ahead ran out while others had realized it was pointless. The dirt shifted and shook as the slowly moving division proceeded to the trenches. The massive barrels peeked over the trenches before the entire bodies were visible as the tanks halted while peering inside the now silent trenches

The clones silently watched and waited for the armoured vehicles next move. Any ammo that was left was quickly handed out amongst as many as the clones could get their hands on while others quickly grabbed the wounded and moved them to a more safer area of the trench. The lieutenant sweated under his helmet as he grimaced at the sight of the tanks watching them.

He hurriedly racked his brain for any ideas and plans to further better their situation but so far it was looking more grim by the second. He glanced around at the remaining clones still able to fight as he started to give orders by communicator,but was cut off as a loud voice rang out. He glanced back towards the tanks as the loud voice seemed to resonate from them.

"This is tank commander Walt Miller of the I.S.A armoured division Hailey's Hornets. As you can very well see your forces are in no condition to fight. And as much as I would love to blow you and all of this trench to hell. We're not like you. We don't slaughter those who cannot stand for themselves. So I very well suggest you surrender and take your forces to the nearby city. Commanders Cody and Theron will treat you and your forces fairly. So i suggest you make the right choice."

The lieutenant was slightly shocked by the information that other clone legions were planetside and assisting the I.S.A but ignored it as he stared down the tanks with a hateful gaze hidden by his helmet. But turning to his men, he saw they were worse for wear as bodies littered the walls of the trenches and the painful woes of the wounded reached his ears from the other side of the trenches. The men standing tall beside him shook as they carried little to no ammo as well as fought through exhaustion as best as they could.

Sacrificing lives needlessly was not a act he wished to commit. Though his commander had done the same thing to them he was simply following orders even if they pained him. The lieutenant remembered seeing the sad and sorrowful look on his commander and friend's face as he practically had sentenced them to death. Even now he was pretty sure Drek believed them to be dead and overrun and under worse circumstances than these. Though under worse circumstances than these he wouldn't be wrong to think so.

Turning back to the still awaiting tanks the commander stared at them stoically before pulling out his holo-communicator. Quicker than he expected the image of commander Drek appeared fully armored as his body language showed happiness at what he believed to be the lieutenant even surviving.

"Lieutenant. It's good to hear from you I expect that you delayed the enemy successfully? Your unit's now reassigned to-"

"We did not delay them sir. In fact we've currently been overrun and am now negotiating the immediate surrender of our unit...what's left of it at least.

Drek body language showed his shocked as he slowly regained his composure before facing the lieutenant once more.

"Lieutenant you have a duty. A order. To hold them back even at the cost of your lives in the name of the emperor. Now if you do not follow through with this you will be court martialed and more than likely executed. You know this?"

He shifted under his commander's gaze before hardening himself under his helmet as he gripped the holocommunicator tighter.

"I do sir. But will not needlessly sacrifice my men's lives during a battle that was not intended for us to survive. Eighty percent of the unit is dead commander! With another fifteen percent of us wounded! Do you understand commander? Less than five percent of us are able bodied! I will not send anymore of my men! Your men! Into a hell that they did not need to enter!

Drek stared at what used to be his trusted lieutenant before lowering his head solemnly.

"I see. I...I will inform the admiral of your decision. I hope you and your

men are shown fair treatment by the I.S.A forces. It has been an honor to have you as my lieutenant.'

"It's not too late Drek. No more of our brothers need to die. Just don't stand against them sir."

But his words fell on deaf ears as the commander slowly looked back at him before ending the communication.

"Goodbye lieutenant."

He was slightly hurt as he witnessed his friend and family suddenly cut them off as if they were dead weight but he also felt such anger towards Drek he gripped the holocommunicator until it cracked and crumpled in on itself. The men around were stunned as well as if all vigor had left them as the sudden change of loyalty from their commander had struck. He had chosen the empire over his own kin.

Once again the loud voice resonated from the tanks reaching all the ears of the clones as the voice spoke solely to the lieutenant as he gathered all the men together and checked them for injuries

"Phantoms are en route lieutenant. Recommend you hold here and tend to your forces. The phantoms will take you to the metropolis nearby where commander Cody and Therom can deal with you lot. Sound good?"

"Yea. That'll do us good. I..thank you."

The voice chuckled as the whirring of the tanks intensified as they began to hover off the ground once again before moving over the trenches and continuing on to where the frigates awaited.

"Don't mention it. As much as we'd love to help clean up the mess we made here. We still have a job to do. Commander Drek in the way or not."

* * *

The Imperial Admiral smirked as he watched the giant weapons be unloaded from the hangar of the frigate. The two massive walkers slowly but surely marched towards the direction of the enemy armoured division. Though he had disappointed and furious at the report from the useless clone Drek that his unit failed to delay them long enough but to top it all off they had willingly surrendered and were being transported to the captured metropolis

The admiral showed slight shock as well at the mention of commander Cody he cared little about the washed up traitor of a clone. He continued to stare at the barely working Holotable as he watched the armoured division once again gun it towards their location.

Activating the holotable's communicator the admiral contacted commander Drek once more as he watched the massive AT-AT begin their slow walk to halt the I.S.A forces.

"Commander! Gather whatever forces that we have available to halt these vermin. The AT-AT walkers will provide support and crush the enemy forces before they proceed any further."

"Yes...Sir. They won't get past us"

The admiral frowned at the clones overconfidence as he smirked before shutting the communicator down.

"See to it that they don't commander. For all our sakes."

* * *

Miller continued monitoring the comms as well as scanning the area as the remaining armoured units sped towards the frigate location. He had already contacted Cody and Therom and alerted them to the worse for wear imperial division, if you could even call them that anymore, heading their way.

Though they had enough on their plate with the repairs of the space elevator going at abysmal speeds. He did not want to leave the troopers to die in the trenches they had dug and he surely did not feel like killing anymore of them.

"Sir I've got something on the scope. Dust storm dead ahead in our path of the enemy position. If they plan to stop us one more time than now would be the chance to do it."

Miller glanced at Vasquez before staring back out on the scope in front of him as well as he saw the massive cloud of dust. It seemed to fill the land in front of them as it went on forever it seemed. The massive cloud of dust hindered their visibility greatly as many of the tank commanders could hardly see through the massive storm as it slowly but surely barreled towards them as well.

Miller grimaced as he reached for the comms never taking his eyes off of the storm as he contacted the other units.

"Alright boys hold here. Let the storm come to us once it passes we'll continue moving keep your eyes peeled and your weapons ready to-"

Miller was cut off as one of the other tanks cut in practically screaming as their turret rotated and the sound of a shell being loaded could be heard as it aimed dead ahead.

"Sir I've got contacts on the radar. Two divisions of foot mobiles again and my god! I've got 2 massive contacts heading straight for us!"

Miller wasted no time as he contacted all armoured units as Vasquez loaded a plasma shell into the main cannon.

"Alright then you heard him! Weapons ready and keep an eye out! If it ain't friendly butcher it! We've got a job to do people and i want it done!"

A chorus of yes sir reached his ears as the sound of shells being loaded was frequently heard until the only heard was the raging wind and the moving of the dust storm as it was almost directly on top of the tank unit. The near silent tings of rocks and debris bouncing of the tank began to become more frequent until it was never ending.

The group was silent as they awaited and watched as the radar contact get closer and closer. The massive two continued to move towards them as the ground slightly shook with each meter closer the contact became. The large sound of the whatever it was reverberated throughout the tanks as they continued to scan with their massive turrets directly in front of them.

Then suddenly it stopped. The sound was gone. The contacts on the radar had disappeared and the worries of the tank crew grew tenfold as the turrets continued to scan. Miller was about to give orders when a large blast was heard and a massive explosion followed rocking the crew inside the tank.

Vasquez quickly rotated the turret around his face seemed to have lost color at what he saw. Behind their tank sat the now smoldering wreckage of one of the Sangheili tanks as it was nothing but a burning wreck.

"C-contact! Sangheili unit down!"

Miller quickly took the reigns as Griffin gunned the tank to the side and the other quickly followed spreading out from the wreckage.

"Keep moving and stay spread out! Dont bunch up and smoke any foot mobiles you see whatever took one of our tanks down surely has the power to do it again. Once the storm clears we'll go on the offensive!"

No words were said as his orders were carried out as the rapid exchanging of infantry weapons and the tank's machine guns were exchanged.

As the hovering vehicles kicked up dust whoever they moved they did not stop for a moment as they gunned down any trooper that entered their line of fire. Like moths to flame the clones were drawn to the tanks attacking any and all that they could see before they were soon gunned down by another.

A massive blast occurred once again though this time a tank wasn't destroyed though a massive crater was left as the tanks continued their frantic and sporadic moving.

Miller frowned as their tanks evaded to the left as they avoided another one of the massive blasts before contouring on to engage the clone units. They had little to do against the unexpected mobility the tanks revealed and barely had time to line up any shots with missiles and mortars.

He glanced behind him as saw his two crew mates work tirelessly to move the tank and eliminate as many as the troopers as they could. The other tanks were following their lead as well as they used a nice between evading and attacking as they kept a eye out on whatever caused the massive blasts.

"Commander Miller! Storm's starting to clear up! Look!"

Acknowledging one of his fellow tank commanders he scanned through the viewport as the storm defiantly started to disperse and reveal what it had hid. Miller's eyes widened as the storm finally parted and had to suck in a breathe as he finally saw what had caused so much destruction. Standing high on four legs with a box like body made of pure durasteel as a small head attached to the front. On the side of its head sat two large blaster cannons as it looked down upon the I.S.A tanks as if they were insects.

Miller yelled out into the comms as griffin, his driver, rocketed the tank to the side and spread out decently from the others.

"AT-AT! Run and gun! Don't stop for anything.

"We gotta get under it!

The thrum of the hovering vehicles increased as they sped towards the massive walkers in hopes being safe under them. Small arms fire rained down on them as it bounced off their heavy armor plating in mass and in some cases ricocheting back at a trooper. Troopers dived out of the way to avoid being plowed by the massive vehicles as they sped past towards the stationary walkers.

Yet, while all this happened the walkers were not idle as they fired constantly at the tanks with great effort as the tanks were increasingly mobile. Though they had seen one tank was finding itself challenged to evade as it barely evaded missiles shot by the troopers down below. Taking note of this, one of the walkers nonchalantly aimed its massive head towards the I.S.A tank before firing multiple blaster bolts in its direction.

* * *

The first few shots were caught by vehicle's driver as he worked his hardest to evade the bolts. Zipping left and right, the driver was skilled enough to dodge a decent amount of the bolts but with so many there was very little he could do. It didn't take long before one of the many bolts finally connected not destroying the tank but disabling it instead. The AT-AT took aim again and fired before the vehicle could get moving again as the large energy bolt soared towards the tank and decimated the tank and its crew. The armor held the first shot but only slightly before the second came following and punching through the Spectral tank completely. A large hole that could give a clear view of the tanks insides was all that could be seen before the vehicle finally went up in a large plasma explosion as the smoke reached as high as it could to the sky. Satisfied with the destruction of it the AT-AT turned its headpiece back towards the main group of I.S.A forces ignoring the now smoldering wreckage.

"Shit! We lost a spectral! Come on! Get under it! We're almost there!

Miller practically screamed into the comm unit as he ordered the rest of his unit to make a dash for the underbellies of the massive walkers. They had rammed through trenches and troopers as they ignored anything in there way of what could possibly be the safest place from the massive walker tanks. Throughout it all they had fired everything they had at the walkers will speeding towards but their shells seemed to do little to them with exception of plasma as it seemed to actually harm the war machine.

"Keep firing plasma rounds. HE is ineffective!

Sir! Closing in On the things feet!

"Once we get under it turn its under armour into scrap!"

The thrum of the vehicles intensified as they sped under the two massive walkers before quickly halting and matching the slow speed of the titans. Even while this was going on troopers continued to fire whatever they find at the tanks as they used the massive tanks as shelter making firing rockets and explosives a harder task for them.

Aiming up the tanks spared no time in unleashing blast after blast at the bottom if the AT-AT. Plasma round after plasma round exploded as it slowly buckled the walker's bottom plating as it slowly was being pushed inward. Once it was weakened enough, HE explosive shells followed right behind the plasma shells as the loud dong and the sound of metal being bent could be heard outside as the walker tried it hardest to maneuver itself or at least crush the I.S.A forces under foot.

"Focus fire on the legs! Bring this son of a bitch down!"

Quickly changing their primary target the same mode of firing followed as plasma shells pelted the somewhat weak legs of the massive walker as the sound of them bending and sound of burning as massive scorch marks were left on them. Just like before the HE shells followed soon after before the armoured division had fired enough at the legs to make on of them collapse on itself as the metal screeched in protest and the sudden listing of the walker was a large indicator that the war machine was soon to fall

"Move! Move! Move! It's coming down!"

Not a single word of protest was said as the tanks tried their hardest to speed out from under the toppling walker. Their engines were pushed to their max as they tried to escape out from the weight that would surely crush them. Sounding like a bomb was slowly coming to the ground the oncoming walker's body crashed into the ground kicking some much dust and dirt as it dug itself into the ground. Dust was kicked up en masse that some could have mistaken it for another dust storm as visibility was once again reduced to zero for a brief time.

* * *

Commander Drek leaped into the trench a small unit of troopers was hiding in as he watched the AT-AT topple to the ground. Though he had little to say about the I.S.A bringing one down he'd hold his breath in hopes of them failing to bring down the other. Pushing that to the side a loud thump of the walker hitting the ground was heard before a large gust of wind blasted Drek back as the dust cloud it had kicked up followed.

Shaking the dizziness away and the urge to fall unconscious Drek picked himself up as he looked around him in the trenches. The dust cloud was apparently a large one as it had been a few minutes and even then he could still not see anything. Though he heard the battle still raging as heard the common sound of blaster fire as well troopers yelling out to one another. The loud thumps of the other walker walking by could be heard as well its occasional blaster cannon firing.

Stumbling through the trenches Drek kept one hand on the wall as he tried to work his way out of the trenches and figure out what was happening above. Moving as quick as his exhausted state could he could hear a squad of clones up ahead as he quickened his pace. Making a quick turn through the maze of trenches he spotted a group of troopers who were firing blasters and rockets at the I.S.A forces. One of the troopers even spotted the commander and waved him over while the others continued shooting.

"Commander? Thank goodness. We sure could use your help. We've been pinned down by these guys since the walker fell. Don't know how spread out the others. Are but I'm sure-"

"Look out!"

A heavy explosion followed the troopers warning as Drek was blown back once again and everything faded to black for a short moment. Once again shaking the stars out of his vision he gathered himself before remembering about the other troopers as he looked back at the position they were using. The part of the trenches the troopers were using was caved in and blocked as the troopers lay around unresponsive. Shaking his head, Drek doubled back as he found another junction before turning and heading a different pathway. Visibility was starting to get better as the dust cloud finally seemed to be clearing up as he continued his way down the trenches.

The sounds of battle raged above the trenches as explosions and the yelling from other troopers was constant as he tried to find his way. Keeping his head down the voices of another trooper squad caught his ears as he listened in on them in trench.

"Pull back! Pull back! We're outgunned!"

"No! Ach!"

Another explosion went off as the troopers were thrown back the explosion while two of them landed in the trench with Drek. He watched silently as one slammed into the wall, his back plating cracked, dead. While the other was thrown head first into the wall, breaking his neck, and dying immediately.

Drek shook his head as he continued onward before finally finding a ramp that led out of the trenches and onto the battlefield. Quickening his pace into almost sprint he climbed up the ramp before staring out into the battlefield. To say his men were getting slaughtered was an understatement as bodies littered the area and the few remaining units held their ground uncaring of the hundreds of them that lay dead.

His body language changed to one of shock as he saw that the other AT-AT had been brought down as well. He didn't even know when it had been brought down as he watched the I.S.A forces zoom around the battlefield slaughtering each trooper in sight. Growling under his breath he ordered into his comm unit as he began to walk out into the battlefield as the I.S.A tanks noticed the sudden retreat but did not follow

"All units pull back to the flagship! I want the best of the best waiting for me at the bridge. Do not let him leave the bridge!"

Walking out to the halted tanks he noticed there were two less than what had originally had attacked leaving him to believe they were destroyed. They didn't even aim at him as he stopped a few meters from the armoured units. To say Drek was scared was the least as he worried beyond this world and back as he stood in front of multiple tanks. Gathering himself he stood tall as he spoke confidently to them.

"I don't know if you can hear me in those tin cans but if you let us clones handle this we'll make sure the imperials presence is eliminated off this planet."

Silence was all that responded to him before a stoic voice ,over some sort of intercom he believed, responded to him in a less than polite manner.

"I don't think you're in the exact positions to be making demands son."

"Trust me. We'll handle this then surrender ourselves. You have my word. Not like us troopers can put up much of a fight anyways."

Ignoring any response they had for him now he headed back towards the direction of the admiral's flagship as he tightened his fists and stared through the visor of his helmet at the bridge as he marched into the cruiser and closed the bay door behind him.

* * *

The trip to the bridge was uneventful as he passed the remaining units on his way up. Most of them were wounded and exhausted as they rested against one another and tended to those in far worse condition. The engineers that were tasked with fixing the engines had long been brought up as they waited idly by unsure of what was going on. Yet, pushing them to the side, Drek entered the elevator that would carry him to the bridge as he fiddled with his blaster pistols unsure of what was to come.

His hands shook and his legs shook on the smooth ride of the elevator as he tried his best to calm his nerves. Glancing up he saw he had almost reached the bridge as he took a deep breath before steeling himself. The elevator jostled before coming to a stop as the doors quickly slid open and 30 other troopers waited for him on the other side as they rested on the walls or sat on the floor.

They quickly stood and saluted the commander as he walked past and stood by the door but not opening as he turned back to look at the curios but ready soldiers. They stood weapons at the ready but he assumed they were here to stop I.S.A forces when instead they were her for a completely different reason. Stepping up he gave them rundown short and simple before standing at the ready by the door with his pistols drawn.

"Prepare to breach"

The clones looked at each other confused and unsure before slowly following Drek's lead as they stacked up on the door. There was nothing but silence as the troopers waited while Drek placed a small charge on the center of the door. Once it was placed and charged there was only a few seconds of pure silence before the charge made a small controlled explosion and forcing the bridge door to slide open.

The clones quickly filed into the room as the bridge personnel fired back with their issued blasters at the troopers. One trooper fell back as a blaster bolt singed through his shoulder and throwing back out the room while others continued filing in. A small firefight began for a moment before the troopers being equipped with armor and better training made short work of their brothers who were always tasked with managing the bridge, Though it pained them to do so they kept their emotions to themselves as they quickly ended the lives of the bridge personnel.

Drek walked past them as he ignored the bodies of the fallen clones before setting his sights on the real target. The Admiral. He sat silently with hands folded behind his back while staring out upon the battlefield staring at the fallen troopers and craters caused by the battle. Realizing the commander was in his presence he slowly turned around a smirk upon his face as he addressed the clone commander.

"Ah commander Drek. A pleasure it is to see you here. As I can clearly see the enemy forces still holding I'm guessing you have something different to report?"

Drek was silent as he raised his blaster pistols at the Admiral. His men stood warily behind him as they wait for him to act.

"Indeed Admiral. I'm here to apprehend you and hand you over to the I.S.A as a war criminal. Hopefully if they enjoy having scum like you around in their detainment cells they'll not execute me and my brothers."

The admiral was honestly shook at the venom in the clone's voice as he spoke of what he would do with him. His capture would no doubt be a great blow to the Empire for who knows what ways these vermin could extract information. As much as he pained to say it he had lost this game the moment he had detected the armoured unit heading their way. But maybe he could at least soften the blow as he glanced towards the data tables. All he had to do was-

"All files have been extracted sir. All ships are primed and ready to overload their cores sir."

'What! How could these feeble clones thought ahead enough to extract all the files! I gave no indication of my intentions. No warnings. How? How? How?'

The admiral was showing nothing but rage in his mind as he tried his hardest to hold his stoic outside expression. The clones milled about complementing one another about a job well done as if they hadn't even betrayed something like the Empire. He grinded his teeth together under his emotionless expression as he quickly running out of options. While Drek still had his blaster pistols raised at him while another clone held onto a pair of cuffs. Realizing he had no other acceptable options the Admiral quicker than you could blink pulled out a blaster from behind his back and blasted the cuff wielding clone in his side. But before he could fire any more shots he now had every blaster in the bridge trained on him.

"Drop your weapon Admiral! The game is u-

"You dare order me! You pathetic tank bred insolent insects! I knew you clones were beginning to have too much free will no matter how much brainwashed you from birth. Undying loyalty! Completely subservient! You were bred to obey the emperor and his generals with a word! Now look at you! You failed attempts at creating an effective army have gone to have feelings and emotions for others when they are useless when wanting power!

"My men and I don't want power! But now i see the Empire for what it truly is! And though it pains me it may be too late for my others brothers. It not too late for us! So if turning you over can secure that for them! Then i'll do it and won't regret it the slightest!"

After commander Drek had said his words the silence returned as the standoff between the admiral and the group of clones continued until they saw something. Something the Admiral couldn't see. Lowering their weapons the troopers slowly and cautiously backed away from the Admiral as did Drek as they all slowly got away from him.

Unsure of what they were seeing he slowly turned around and gasped as he came face to face with three of the beings he had learned were called Elites as they hung around the large viewport before lunging in and shattering the glass. The admiral had no time to fire off a shot before he was grabbed by the throat and dragged out the window by one of them while the other two didn't say a word as the weary clones eyed them before they raised a clawed hand and pointed at landing zone of sorts for many I.S.A drop ships.

Commander Drek examined it before looking back at the Elite as he stared at him quietly.

"Me and my men surrender. Can I trust we will transported somewhere safely?

The Elite nodded before leaping out the bridge port as well following right behind his comrades.

Walking up to the now shattered viewport Drek stared at the landing zone as he watched his men quickly load up the wounded and severely injured over themselves. His expression under his helmet had not changed as he watched his safely loaded into transports while he and the few others gathered up any ammo and began setting the core of the flagship to blow. The clouds in the sky spread apart as Drek had to shield his face from the sudden sunlight as it parted the clouds even more. Turning around he addressed the others on the bridge before all of them quickly rappeled out of the bridge's shattered viewport before meeting up with the rest of the units at the drop ships.

The I.S.A forces while tending to the wounded troopers still eyed the troopers wearily as they all loaded in before the final drop for Drek and his company was loaded in. He watched as he saw the Armoured division fire round after round into the cruiser before finally hitting the core sending the cruiser into critical as they sped off to avoid being caught in the blast. Little did he realize he saw something quick enter his vision before striking through the cruiser and sending it into a fireball as it exploded and taking the other cruisers with it.

Turning around he asked one of the troopers accompanying him if they heard where they were supposed to be going as they somewhat the enjoyed the smooth ride on what they had heard was called a phantom.

"Any idea where we're going?"

"Heard it's some close by metropolis that was re-taken by I.S.A forces. Has some type of space elevator there or something sir. I believe they said the lieutenant and his forces are already there. But, if you don't mind me asking sir. What do we now?

Drek sighed as he stared out the open door of the phantom watching as the land sped by and they passed over the numerous towns and some of the places they had even took part in battling for.

"I don't know. But i'll figure something out. For all our sakes.

 **Not much for me to say here except I'm glad to be back in the game writing guys. I'm glad to have finished the chapter and i hope i can finish the next by next month but life being the way life it is. It has become more and more challenging to find time to write. But all that moping aside i do hope you guys like the chapter and i hope you all have a great day. See ya later. Signing off RC-5555-Sektor**


End file.
